


Just to See You Smile

by mimi_abgar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 131,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_abgar/pseuds/mimi_abgar
Summary: Magic is stretched past its limits in this new tale. Harry and Hermione grow together as they try to make sense of the rising evil in their world after the fall of the Dark Lord. It is only together that they will be able to face the loss that is to come. H/Hr pairingPreviously published: FanFiction.com
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Just to See You Smile

After the funerals and memorials, after crying together and crying alone, Harry found himself wandering the grounds of the Burrow with only his thoughts to keep him company. He sat down on a grass hill not too far from the house, and immediately his brain began to fill with the harshest of memories. 

Feeling as though he was being watched, Harry turned around and saw that someone had decided to keep an eye on him as usual. She sat under a tree with a book on her lap, reading. He saw her with a new book everyday as she stayed with Harry on the hill for hours. When his back ached or his head pounded, he would go up to his room, formerly Percy’s, to sleep. 

The house was in such a state of mourning that no one had any strength to try to get Harry to come out of his room. It was odd that not even Hermione pestered him to talk. She just sat under that tree behind him and read without a sound. As Harry had to cross by her tree to get back into the house, he would often   
glance at her, but she never looked up from the page. 

Today was different. Today Harry’s thoughts were on a person living not on the countless murdered. He thought this was, perhaps, the time to seek company. With this in mind, he got up from his usual spot and walked back to sit with Hermione who, again, did not look up from her book.

For a while he said nothing and just let her read. When he felt his eyes start to burn for no real reason, he spoke. 

“Will you read to me?” He said it so softly he was sure she would not be able to make it out.

Without missing a beat, however, Hermione read from the very next line. He closed his eyes to focus on her voice, and it really seemed to be working. Harry had hoped hearing someone else speak would block out his internal voice. 

After some time of hearing about magical law, Harry reached out and took her hand. She stopped reading promptly and looked out at the scene before them. 

“Is it so hard for you to look at me?” He asked as he watched her. She turned to him although clearly dreading his stare and held his look for as long as she could before her eyes filled with tears. 

“I haven’t been able to get a hold of myself, Harry, I’m sorry.” She looked down at her lap as she wept silently. 

Harry understood now why she could not reach his eyes, and why she read so much as he suspected she read until she fell asleep. It was the same reason why he sat outside all day…to escape painful thoughts.

“I’m sorry I haven’t spoken to you before now, Hermione.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for. You needed to be alone, and I wanted to give you your space but not so much that you forget you have someone willing to be by your side.”

“Do you always have to be right?” He said with a small surprising smile.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled too. This seemed to break the sorrow for the moment. She wiped her eyes with one hand still in Harry’s. The pair sat in silence even when a light rain began to fall. Harry moved his head up and let the raindrops wash his face. Neither one of them used magic to keep the water away or to dry themselves. It even turned into a sort of competition. 

Hermione started truly laughing when the rain poured down so hard upon them. She reached for her wand but stopped when Harry stood and pulled her up with him. He motioned toward the house, and they both took off running leaving behind a very boring and now incredibly wet book.

Harry reached the door first and when a still laughing Hermione met him, she took out her wand and performed a drying spell. They entered the kitchen, and Harry saw both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looking at him evidently shocked at the sound of his laughter. Mr. Weasley moved towards Harry and hugged him most deeply. Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley let out a tiny sob as she also went to Harry to make the hug bigger. She whispered in his ear that she was happy to see him smiling.

The trio broke their hug as Mrs. Weasley began to tell Harry and Hermione that the house was nearly empty.

Smiling at Hermione she added, “I left enough dinner for two, Hermione, because I assumed you wouldn’t want to leave him. Harry, dear, we’ll be back soon. Bill and Fleur are having us over for dinner. Ron and Ginny accompanied George to Diagon Alley…”

She did not have to finish this last statement for even though he was shut up in his room, Harry could tell George wanting to see his deceased twin’s business was a major improvement. 

“Yes, well we’ll be back soon,” said Mr. Weasley, and he looked at his wife as if telling her not to linger. She took the hint but hugged Hermione before she took her husband’s hand, and they took off to the swinging gate to disapparate.

Hermione softly smiled at Harry again before she busied herself with setting the table for two. Harry helped, and in no time they were eating to their heart’s content. 

“Any news about your parents, Hermione?” 

“Yes, Kingsley was a great help. He sent an Auror to Australia to locate them and found them easily enough. I have the address of their new house and everything.”

“When are you planning on going then?” Harry asked between mouthfuls. 

The Weasley’s had taken to kindly send up a tray of food to his room, but Harry never accepted it since it would seem as though they were waiting on him. So, he had Kreacher bring over whatever the dish was for the day. It was a nice change to eat Mrs. Weasley’s cooking again and to have company.

“I’m not sure when I’ll go.” She answered slowly and then continued to say, “To be honest, I’m not sure I want to.”

“What? Why ever not?”

“Oh Harry, you should see how happy they are! The Auror took a picture of them so that I could verify.”

Harry took a moment to think before telling her that they would be happier with their daughter by their side.

“I’m not sure that they would.” She said this so shamefully as she played with the food she had left on her plate. “They always felt left out of my life because of magic. They treated me as if they would never be able to relate to me again.”

“Hermione, you cannot make this decision for them. If you have your parents, you should choose to be with them.”

She looked up at him from across the table and was again overcome with the same sorrow that had been keeping her up at night. 

“I’m sorry I even considered it.”

Hermione cleared her side of the table with a wave of her wand and proceeded to the kitchen where she was hoping to hide from her shame. Although he knew that she was leaving the table to be away from him, Harry followed her and said her name until she turned to face him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a knowing look. 

He would be there for her as she had been for him. He could tell she was struggling to face her parents.  
Harry had been hiding from what had happened in the forest. Seeing his parents, Sirius, and Remus beside him had taken a lot out of Harry especially since he chose to stay behind. 

Hermione nodded at him when he motioned towards the stairs, but before she followed him, she made two cups of tea trail behind them to Harry’s room. When Harry reached the landing, he sat on a lumpy armchair he had taken a liking to which Percy had left behind. Hermione entered, passed a cup to Harry, and sat at the edge of his bed with her back against the wall. They sat in a comfortable silence for some time just sipping tea until Harry spoke up.

“When you go to bring back your parents, I would like to go with you.”

She looked shocked for a period before she went on to say, “I can’t believe that you would want to. But, Harry I’m sure it wouldn’t be allowed. It’s much too dangerous for you to be travelling when they haven’t even captured the escaped Death Eaters.”

It was true that when the battle at Hogwarts had ended, some of the vilest criminals slipped away while the focus was on celebrating. Harry had half a mind to search them out on his own, but the idea soured within him as he never wished to part from the only loved ones he had left.

“If I want to go with you, then there is hardly anyone that can stop me. Other than, of course, if you say you don’t want me to come.” 

He added this last bit as a way to test whether she wanted to embark on this journey alone. Hermione, however, kindly looked at him with the softest look she had ever given.

“It would feel so odd not to be with you, Harry.” She opened her mouth as if to continue but thought better of it and remained quiet.

He thought back to the times before battling Voldemort to when it was just Ron, Hermione, and him. He would have felt so at peace with them had they not been on the mission to destroy the Dark Lord’s horcruxes. Now, would they really find peace and would they find it together?

“You never left my side, Hermione, so I need to do the same.”

She looked somewhat perplexed by his words as she said, “What brought this on Harry? I’ve never heard you speak so openly before.”

“I was thinking about those months in the tent. How you didn’t leave me even though our mission was hopeless at times. I spent a lot of time really distracted because I didn’t think I’d have a future. Now that I see I’ve been given a chance at a normal life, I just want to make sure the people around me know how much I value them.”

Hermione smiled sadly as she recalled another thing that had been troubling her.

“What happened, Harry? What really happened to you in the forest? I remember every word you said to us in Dumbledore’s study, but I can’t shake the feeling you omitted something. Voldemort--he said you were dead. When I saw Hagrid carrying your body…”

She could not go on and really did not have to for Harry understood how much pain that sight must have caused her. He remembered her, Ron, and Ginny’s cries clearly; it was a pain that cannot be easily forgotten. Harry got up from his chair and moved to sit by Hermione on the bed. When he reached her, he put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

He had recounted everything he could to Ron and Hermione in the headmaster’s office shortly after defeating the Dark Lord. Everything, that is, except for the strange experience he had in the moments after being hit by the killing curse.

“I saw Dumbledore, Hermione. I was somewhere close between life and death. He said it was up to me to choose whether to go with him or to come back. Dumbledore explained everything and even mentioned you when I asked him why he made our task so hard. He said he was counting on you to help me keep my head cool.”

Hermione lifted her head to meet his eyes, and he saw that once again he had made her tear up.

“But, why did you come back then, Harry? If you had a chance to be with your family, with Sirius, to be truly happy…how did you choose?”

“Dumbledore told me there was a chance for this all to be finally over. He said there was a chance for peace here where families wouldn’t be split apart anymore by darkness. I think the part of Voldemort’s soul that was in me was in that place too. It was writhing and horrible. That helped me choose, Hermione. I saw that thing, and I saw how small it was in comparison to the peace Dumbledore and the others had. I knew if there was a chance, I had to take it.”

He looked away from her but could still feel her eyes on him. He let his arm slip from her shoulder and fall to around her waist. Hermione leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek and rested her head on him once again. They sat there for quite some time with their backs now leaning against the wall and drowsiness began to settle in. Harry was sure Hermione had already fallen asleep and was very happy to think that he had given her some peace at least enough to sleep.

Harry’s eyes were closed when he heard a knock on the door. A voice softly called out, “Sorry to bother you, mate. But, I can’t find Hermione, and mum said she left her with you.”

“Ron, she’s here. You can come in.”

Ron was unable to mask how shocked he was to hear Harry’s voice, but this shock was nothing to seeing Hermione asleep on Harry.

“Blimey, Harry. How did you get her to fall asleep? She’s been reading nonstop…”

Harry chuckled softly, “I was just talking to her, so I think I bored her more than her books.”

Ron smiled at Harry and with his help, Ron was able to hold Hermione in his arms and carry her off to Charlie’s old room where she was staying. Harry watched as Ron looked at her with such care and was amazed by how much he had missed while staying in his room.

By the time Ron was back in Harry’s room without a sleeping Hermione, Harry had moved to sit in his lumpy chair.

“How’s George doing?” Harry asked.

“Ah well, he’s much better than he was last week. Ginny and I finally got through to him yesterday, and he agreed to go to the shop. It was bloody depressing seeing him in that place without Fred, but we saved a lot of the merchandise when he started cursing the lot. He had his time to be angry, and now he seems to understand that Fred would have blasted his other ear off if he knew that George was thinking of selling what they worked so hard to get in the first place.”

“He’s going to keep it then?”

“Seems so. He even asked if Ginny and I could help him run it. Ginny doesn’t want to, but it doesn’t seem like a bad option for me. What else am I going to do, eh?”

Ron chuckled under his breath and then quieted when he looked at his best friend. “I’m sorry I’ve been busy, mate,” Ron said somewhat shamefully.

“There’s no need for that. I’m the git that never left his room. You’ve had your hands full with your family and I suspect Hermione, too, so it’s really not your fault.”

Harry now felt more selfish for not seeing past his own pain. How many times had Hermione sat under that tree while he was thinking of only himself? Or how many meals had he missed when Mrs. Weasley was surely in so much pain even cooking took its toll? No, he would stop thinking of himself and be more like Ron who seemed only to think of others.

“To be honest, I focused more on George. Hermione completely shut me out after the funeral, and when she took to sitting outside with you, I figured you both would find a way to help each other. I guess I was right.” He smiled at Harry as if thanking him for bringing Hermione back to him, and all Harry could do was return the smile.

They spoke of all that was going on with the world since Harry had shut it out such as the fact that Hogwarts was reopening in the fall as well as where the Ministry was looking for the escaped Death Eaters. The most surprising news came in what Harry thought was a joke.

“What to do you mean they want to write a book about me?” He asked clearly disturbed by the information.

“Well not just you. They want to write about the war, but since you ended it that would mean you are a major portion of it. Writers send messages every day asking for exclusive interviews, and it’s all we can do but ignore them. I tried asking Hermione if she thought it was a good idea, but she told me to ask you.”  
He laughed suddenly as he said, “It was her idea in the first place for you to do that interview for The Quibbler back in fifth year. She convinced you, so I went to her first thinking that if she thought it was a good idea, you would do it.”

Harry smiled, “Well it is hard to argue with someone that is never wrong.”

Ron nodded, and the pair continued onto other topics. They called it a night sometime around two in the morning with plans to visit the Grimmauld place in the afternoon. Harry and Ron hugged before Harry closed his door and turned off the lights. No memories could disturb Harry’s sleep as he dreamt he was back in the common room with Ron and Hermione.

The next morning was a happy one. It was the happiest one at the Burrow since the ending of the war. Breakfast ran late since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also had a late night. Only Ginny was up before noon to practice on the Quidditch pitch and start her mum’s morning routine. Harry went to Ron’s room to wake him up and the pair went to wake up Hermione. 

“I don’t remember ever being up before Hermione. It’s very unsettling. I feel as though I should climb back into bed,” joked Ron as they knocked on her door. 

When there was no answer, they peeked inside. She was still fast asleep, but Ron decided to end that state as quickly as possible. She woke up disoriented to the point where she asked if Harry’s arm bones had regrown, but when she saw where she was, she sat up.

“Ron, Harry… what time is it?”

“It’s nearly one, Hermione,” Ron said gleefully.

Hermione groaned and the boys told her they would be waiting downstairs as they were starving. The sunlight was pouring in making the food look even more irresistible. Harry and Ron sat down after giving Mrs. Weasley a quick hug and happily reached for as much as their plates could carry.

“It’s nice to see things in order again,” Ginny said as she witnessed her brother and Harry argue over who’s cooking was better: Mrs. Weasley’s or Kreacher’s. Ginny caught Harry’s eye for a moment, but he looked away as he saw Hermione walking towards the table.

“Still thinking about second year?” He asked slyly recalling her dream.

“I don’t even know why that would be in my head right now.” 

She smiled as she sat with them, and Mrs. Weasley filled her plate. Mrs. Weasley was smiling brightly at Hermione as she thanked her for the meal and apologized for sleeping in.

“Nonsense, I’m just very thrilled to see you three together.”

“Ah yes, the Golden Trio.” George’s voice carried from the door as he entered his home. “Here I was expecting lunch, and you lot are still having breakfast.”

He kissed his mum on the cheek and sat beside Ginny as he picked at the remaining bits of food. 

“The Golden Trio?” asked Harry.

“That’s what the papers are calling us,” Ron said somewhat proudly. “I even heard a rumor that we are getting our very own chocolate frog cards!” He added unable to mask his joy. The rest laughed heartily at Ron’s choice of proud accomplishments, and the Weasley’s informed Harry on other rumors they had heard.

“Arthur swears there’s been Order of Merlin talk, Harry,” Mrs. Weasley told him.

At this Hermione excused herself from the table and said she needed to send off an owl. Harry watched her leave and figured she was going to inquire about seeing her parents. He would just have to wait to see.

Once they were pleasantly stuffed, Ron informed the rest of Harry’s plan to clean up the Grimmauld place. “I’m going to help him, so we may run late tonight.”

“That’s fine dears, Arthur and I are going on a small vacation so we won’t be home this weekend…” said Mrs. Weasley as she blushed deeply and looked around at her children. “Percy says he’ll be by the house as much as he can to make sure you lot are safe.”

“Ha! Mum we have the Golden Trio living under our roof. We can manage without Percy,” teased George, but Mrs. Weasley ignored him.

“Ron, Harry, why don’t you take Ginny with you when you clean the Grimmauld place? I’m sure she would like that more.”

“Actually mum, I’m going to be with Luna today. She said she’s in need of company, and she couldn’t live closer.” Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny the smallest of frowns and looked at Harry. 

“Alright then, go find Hermione and good luck with Kreacher.”

Harry and Ron did not need to be told twice. They found Hermione outside staring up at the sky obviously in the same position she was in when she watched the owl fly away. She turned with her arms crossed when she heard them coming. Ron went up to her and happily hugged her. It was all Harry could do but watch and wait until they stopped. But, when Ron released her, Harry saw that Hermione’s arms were still crossed. Ron carried on oblivious to Hermione’s stoic manner and told her the plans for the day. 

“I’m out of practice when it comes to disapparating, so do you mind take us Hermione?” asked Ron finally. 

Hermione nodded in response and reached out both her hands towards them. Harry took her hand, and he prepared to feel a sensation he had not missed whatsoever.

“Wait a moment,” she said suddenly. “I thought the charm had been transferred over to Yaxley? It can’t be safe.”

“I told Harry this last night. One of the first places the Ministry looked for the missing Death Eaters in was the Grimmauld place. They figured that since the Death Eaters knew the Order had abandoned it, it would be like hiding in plain sight. So, it took a while but they countered the entire charm.”

“The Ministry even had to modify the neighboring muggle’s memory to believe that number 12 had always been there,” added Harry still holding Hermione’s hand.

“Yeah and anyways we’ll just have to place our own protection charms once we get inside which you can only do if you have Harry with you,” finished Ron and with that, he took Hermione’s hand again.

A split second later, the trio apparated right into the kitchen which alarmed a very busy house elf. 

“Master Harry!” said Kreacher as he bowed proudly. 

“Wow, Kreacher! I had no idea this was what you were keeping yourself busy with!” 

Harry was truly impressed with this house elf because the place looked completely transformed. Kreacher had applied a fresh coat of paint in every room as well as dusted every corner.

“I did not throw anything away, Master Harry. But the Aurors…” he said so solemnly, “the Aurors took down mistress’s portrait and disposed of it!” This bit of information sent Kreacher in a frightful state as though his former mistress had passed away only the hour before.

“I am sorry Kreacher, but why don’t I let you keep anything of hers I find?” Harry said kindly. 

“But no knickers, Kreacher! That’d be bloody revolting.” Ron had added the last bit very quietly so that only Harry could hear him. 

The trio left Kreacher in the kitchen who was to start on lunch already, and they inspected the rest of the house after placing the necessary protection charms. Harry was happy to report that the sanitation of the entire place made this house more into a home. All that was left to do was sort through the remaining belongings, although admittedly, it would all end up engulfed in flames. 

“Why don’t we split up and tackle the separate rooms? Anything you think is important or worth saving leave there and the rest you can destroy.”

“Alright just don’t let Kreacher see you,” mentioned Hermione which was a happy reminder of her old self. 

Harry smiled at the thought as he vacated the hall and straight into Sirius’s room. The room was as handsome as Harry had ever seen it. He sighed deeply and started rummaging through the drawers of the wardrobe. Harry found papers upon papers of every kind such as old letters and bits torn out from various books. He determined that any photograph that his Godfather thought was worth storing was going to be saved.

It was all too much for him when he found incredibly old letters between his father and Sirius. Some were written around the time when Harry’s grandparents had died. Sirius mentioned in the letter that it would all get better soon for James and that they would always be each other’s family. It was clear the two friends were more like brothers than anything else.

This kind of friendship seemed to have passed on to Harry for he could see how he was similarly blessed. He had Ron and Hermione just as his father had his best friends. How many people had been as lucky to have found friends worth dying for? To have friends that were more like family?

After deciding on a couple of items to get rid of, Harry had to admit that he should take Sirius’s room a little at a time because even though only an hour had passed, Harry felt drained. Instead, he closed the door behind him and choose another room to unclutter. The next room which was Sirius’s parents’ room proved to be a much simpler challenge. Harry went through the items rather quickly and even found a couple artifacts of Mistress Black to appease Kreacher. Ron poked his head in a while later to gladly announce that lunch was ready. 

Harry followed Ron out the door and started to follow him down the stairs when he noticed Hermione was still in one of the rooms. He told Ron to go ahead while he wrangled Hermione into joining them, and Ron was quick to accept it.

“Hermione?” Harry asked her as he reached the doorway.

“We spent the whole summer before fifth year just clearing out this place, but there is still so much to do.”

Harry sighed before adding, “A lot has happened since then.” 

Hermione said nothing but nodded more to herself than to Harry.

“Is there something wrong? Anything I can help with?” asked a concerned Harry.

“Thank you, Harry, but no. I’m fine.” 

Hermione crossed the length of the room without looking at him and was about to pass him at the door when he took her arm.

“Don’t go shutting us out, Hermione. Don’t think you are alone in this. If you are mad about Ron, he really just doesn’t know how to reach you. He told me so last night.”

“No, I’m not mad at him, Harry. I just—I didn’t even think to go to him, you know? I didn’t even expect him to get me out of my slum. The whole thing is odd, and I know it’s only odd because of me.”

“You are busy thinking of your parents, Hermione, that’s all.”

“Maybe,” was all she said as she motioned with her head that it was time to go downstairs. She looked sad and almost lost, but Harry could not think of anything else to say, so he accompanied her to the kitchen where Ron was nearly finished with his plate.

It was baffling how many cleaning sessions the house would need before it was a proper home. So after lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed cleaning until they noticed the darkening skies and headed back to the Burrow. 

As they crossed the lawn, Harry caught sight of the Weasley’s makeshift Quidditch pitch and saw a figure zooming around on a broom. He could only take a guess at who it was but excused himself from the others and made his way over. Sure enough, Ginny was practicing various chaser maneuvers on her own.   
After a spectacular move, Ginny finally noticed the onlooker and touched down in front of him.   
“Did you make captain, then?” he asked.

“No…well there hasn’t been a letter yet.” 

They stood awkwardly watching one another until Harry asked her if they could talk. She led him towards the broom shed and placed her own broom carefully inside of it. They sat down on a large rock off to the side of the shed.

“I’m not sure what I expected, Harry, but it sure wasn’t this,” she said quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“I never expected to feel awkward or shy around you again. But, I suppose it’s because you feel differently about this whole thing?”

She posed the last sentence as a question, but it sounded to Harry as though she already knew the answer.

“I didn’t expect to make it Ginny. I never expected to see you again much less have to think about a future,” said Harry genuinely. “I don’t know what to do next, but I do know it would be unfair to keep you waiting. Can I ask you to think of us as friends? I just want everyone to be at peace, and that’s honestly all I can think about at the moment.”

When Harry had finished saying his bit, he watched Ginny’s expressions. Her eyes remained focused and dry, but there seemed to be a question forming behind them.

“We’ll be friends Harry. Of course, we’ll stay friends,” she smiled warmly at him, and Harry was utterly amazed by the entire exchange.

“I just have one question.”

“Ok,” said Harry, “what is it?”

“Did Hermione tell you to tell me all this? Did she coach you in any way?”

Harry laughed. “I guess you figure that I couldn’t be this open without her help?” 

When he saw Ginny reluctantly nod, Harry told her that Hermione did not have a part in it.  
“Although, she did tell me that she also felt different around Ron, so I suppose that made me think of you. It made me think of our situation.”

Harry saw that his words had stung, so he tried to explain. 

“I mean that—the war changed everything. The time I spent apart from you changed me. I care for you just as much as I did before, but I don’t know this Harry. I don’t know what’s in store for me, and I don’t know what I want to be in store. Sorry if this is all coming out wrong.”

“No,” Ginny started, “I can see that you are different, and I understand. You went through hell, Harry. I’m happy for now to know that you made it through all of that with your good heart. I can’t lie that I want more with you, but I see now that I’ll have to win over this Harry if I want to be with you.”

Harry was very moved by her honestly and was especially happy with her strength. She was unlike any other girl, and he knew she needed to be with someone as equally special. He did not realize how lost in thought he was until Ginny spoke again.

“You know I don’t feel very tired yet. Care to help me practice?”

Harry only smiled as he summoned his Firebolt all the way from his room and spent the remainder of the day happily on his broomstick.

After thanking and saying good night to Ginny, Harry made his way up to Ron’s room to discuss the plans for tomorrow. While still on the steps, Harry heard raised voices that made him stop in his tracks. He stood just outside the Ron’s door which, unfortunately, ended up being close enough to overhear the final remarks.

“I can’t believe I let myself think this was it! You kissed me! What changed Hermione?! What could have possibly happened to make you doubt this?!”

“He DIED, ok?! That’s what changed!”

“Voldemort died, and now that it’s all over, you don’t love me?! So it was just in the heat of the moment?!”

“Ron,” began Hermione, but Ron cut her off.

“Don’t fret. I won’t hold you to your actions during the war. We’ll pretend they never happened because I wish they hadn’t,” he said cruelly. “Don’t you dare tell Harry that we are fighting. He’s been through enough without you adding to it. I’m going to sleep.”

Harry could not move even if he wanted too. Hermione had just closed the door when she turned to find herself face to face with Harry. She was stunned, and Harry saw her realize from the look of his face that he had heard enough. Hermione blushed violently and walked away from him with tears still streaming down her face. Harry followed her down the flight of stairs until she reached her room. He was about to enter when she gave him one last look of humiliation before she slowly closed the door on him. 

He stood on the other side of the door for a minute seriously considering knocking; instead, his feet carried him to his own room, and he got ready for bed. When he was finally lying down, sleep did not come easily for he was still very bothered by his best friends’ interaction. What was most unsettling was Hermione’s excuse for why she didn’t feel the same way anymore. Had it all been as Ron said and only a result of being under extreme pressure?

Harry thought back to his former relationship with Ginny. She had pursued him for many years without Harry so much as thinking about her in that way. Why had his feelings changed? After fighting for so long and feeling so much pain, Harry seemed at a loss with all his other emotions. He guessed this was what was the most different for him. 

But, Hermione always seemed to know exactly how everyone else felt, so it felt wrong that she could be this mistaken with her own feelings. Harry had seen how devastated she had been when Ron left them in the tent. Those feelings could not have been misplaced. Sleep finally overtook Harry with Hermione’s words still in mind.

Harry thought he was somewhat of a Ron and Hermione expert when it came to their rows, but he could not be more surprised to see them both at the breakfast table talking civilly.

Percy and George were both to be thanked for the array of food before them. Harry guessed that Percy took his mother’s instructions very seriously when she told him to feed the others because of the obscene availability of dishes on the table.

“A very good morning to you, Harry,” sung Percy. “Have as much as you can!”

Harry smiled at him, and took a seat beside Ron with watchful eyes on his two friends. He could not understand how normal they were both acting. It was almost as if there had not been a fight between them last night. The only really difference that Harry saw was that Hermione was not reaching his eyes. When George announced he was going to be working in the store, Ron jumped at the chance to help him.

“If all goes well, the store will be running up to speed by the end of the summer,” said George with newly found hope. Percy beamed.

Breakfast was over, and the Weasleys’ departed to work leaving Harry alone with Hermione. She filled the air with endless talk as if trying to avoid discussing last night’s events.

“Ginny wants to go to a small gathering of the survivors of Dumbledore’s Army. She invited us, naturally, but Ron and I thought it best to put it off for a while. It was right, don’t you think? Anyways, let’s get going to the Grimmauld place because I found some new spells...”

But Harry cut her off by saying her name firmly. “I’ve heard you and Ron fight enough times, so there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

She sighed deeply and continued telling him about some new cleaning spells she had discovered. Harry knew he would not be able to get any more out of her for the moment. 

The two found Kreacher as usual in the kitchen busily preparing the day’s lunch. Harry noticed and thanked Kreacher for the newer improvements on the house as he saw that some of the older furniture had already been disposed of.

“Why don’t we pick up where we left off?” Harry asked Hermione, and they climbed the stairs to the rooms they had been cleaning the day before. 

It was easy work in Harry’s opinion for nothing he found in Mistress Black’s room was worth salvaging. Sirius had barely touched his parents’ room, and so other than Kreacher’s painting and dusting, the clutter had not been looked through. Before Harry knew it, he had completely emptied the room save for a dresser and the prized things he saved for the house elf. 

Harry wandered back into Sirius’s old room to try to continue his first cleaning. What he found, however, made such a big impression on him that he merely sat down on the bed to read. Sirius had apparently been writing letters to James since the time he had first met Harry. The oldest one Harry could find mentioned Sirius’s escape from the dementor’s kiss and how it had been Harry and his friends who had helped him.  
“He looks just like you, James. Why would you do that to the poor kid?” This line in particular made Harry laugh out loud with his eyes full of tears. Harry went on and on just reading until he reached the very last letter which had no date. 

James,  
There’s no life for me here. Harry is troubled, it’s true, but he is so loved by everyone around him that not even he needs me. Talk to someone for me, mate, and tell them I’m ready.

“Harry?”

He did not know when Hermione had entered the room much less when she had sat down beside him, but he felt a weight lift off of his shoulders when he handed her the last letter to read. She finished quickly and hugged him. She hugged him through a sudden outburst anger, and she never let him go. It was only when Harry let go of her because he needed to wipe his face that she let him out of her embrace.

“He was miserable. He thought I didn’t need him.”

“Sirius knew you loved him. Believe me, Harry, if he was miserable it was because he wasn’t fighting for the cause.” She took a moment before continuing. “I don’t know why you have lost so much. It makes no sense for someone as selfless as you to be without a natural family. But, I know that Sirius is right when he said that you’ll never be without love. You have made a new family, Harry, and this family would do anything for you.”

Hermione held his hand with both of hers as if trying to pass on whatever strength she still had to him. She stared intently at him, and he finally met her eyes. Harry nodded at her words and kissed her forehead.

He knew she was talking about herself and the Weasley’s. She was talking about his new Godson whom he had only seen at Remus and Tonks’ funeral. She was talking about the friends who shared the pain of surviving. Harry had a family, and he needed to stop neglecting them.

“Can we talk about Ron and you now?”

“Why Harry when there’s more important things?” she pleaded. But, when she saw that he was not going to let it down, she asked what he had heard, and Harry told her.

“Well then you know everything, Harry. My feelings have changed,” she said simply.

“But why did they change because Voldemort died?”

“Harry, I really don’t know how to explain it. We aren’t like you and Ginny. We didn’t have an official relationship before we went off to hunt down horcruxes. I feel like we were stuck in this ‘now or never’ mentality. Afterwards, I didn’t seek him out, and he relied on you to help me through my pain. It wasn’t a normal relationship, Harry. It’s better to just go back being friends.”

They were silent as they both thought about what Hermione had just said. Harry could understand her point of view except when it came to Ron’s feelings in the whole matter. If what she said was true, then why did Ron think the relationship was really working in the first place?

Harry agreed that the whole thing was odd, but he moved on to tell her what he had told Ginny.

“I really thought when you went to see her at the Quidditch field that you were going to ask her back.”

“I feel like I have changed, you know? I feel like after having gone through everything there is just too much for me to think about that I can’t even pinpoint how I feel about her. The only thing for certain is that the time I spent with her is like a dream that I had to wake up from. Now that everything is over, I can’t go back to dreaming. I can’t remember how it went. I’m not sure if I am making any sense.”

“You are to me. I thought life after the war was going to be so different than what I’m experiencing,” she said rather sadly.

“In what ways?” Harry asked curiously.

“I thought I would go get my parents back immediately, and instead, I considered leaving them. I figured I would end up with Ron, but he’s not for me. I’m also in this constant fear that I’m going to lose you and your friendship.”

“But what would ever make you think that, Hermione?”

“You don’t need me anymore, Harry. I’m not the friend you go to when you need company. No, I’m the friend that you go to when you need help. Now that you don’t need any help, it’s obvious…you don’t need me. I’m done cleaning for the day, Harry, I’m sorry I am just exhausted.”

Before Harry could get a word in, Hermione had let go of his hand and disapparated. Harry sat there stunned and a bit hurt by her comments. He was right in thinking that he had to stop neglecting his family. Here was one member saying that he only went to them when he needed them. Harry wanted to think this was untrue, but past events made it hard to argue with.

It was obvious Hermione was loyal to him as she chose to send her parents off without her and stayed by his side. It was this that made him want to go with her to get them back in the first place. He wanted to be there for her when she needed him, so was that the basis of their friendship? Harry hoped he could convince her that there was more than just a give and take relationship between them for he knew how much he cared for her.

Kreacher broke through his endless jumble of thoughts as he forced Harry to eat the lunch he had finished an hour ago. Harry recognized that having been stuffed for two consecutive meals meant he needed to move around and be active. So instead of continuing with the house projects, he decided to walk in Diagon Alley while safely under his invisibility cloak.

One month after the end of the war and Diagon Alley was still a way from being the place Harry remembered it to be. Many shop owners like the Weasleys had suffered so much they were slow to recover. Other store owners had been downright killed without a family member to pick up the pieces. Still, there was life in the Alley as more people walked up and down visiting and giving business to those stores already open.

Harry did not mind the extra bodies, but it did make life underneath the cloak impossible. He finally reached his destination and slipped inside.

“Who’s there?!” someone had shouted, and now Harry had two wands on him.

“It’s me. I’ve been cleaning at the Grimmauld place and eating Kreacher’s cooking.”

“Ah, great of you to come, Harry! We need all the help we can get and an added hard worker will mean getting the store up sooner!” George hummed happily.

“He’s in a chipper mood today,” said Harry when it was just Ron and him.

“Yeah, well he should be. Angelina Johnson came in earlier today to see him and the store. Apparently they’ve been sending each other letters since Fred’s funeral. This makes me the only Weasley without a date well other than Charlie, of course, but he never wants to marry.”

“That’s not true Ron,” began Harry but was interrupted. They now had started to place items on the shelves from boxes they had.

“Of course it’s true. Percy has Penelope, Bill married Fleur, George started dating Angelina, and Ginny has you. Come off it, I know Hermione told you this morning. She can never keep a secret from you.”

“I’m not with Ginny, and Hermione didn’t tell me, I sort of overheard your fight.” Harry now had to endure the back of his neck burning as Ron stared at him work.

“Why aren’t you with Ginny?”

“I couldn’t do it,” Harry said facing him. “I couldn’t pick up where I left off. That part of life is over. The only thing left to do is move forward, and if Ginny crosses my path again then so be it.”

“Well, I never noticed how much like Hermione you are. You are both willing to blow off something that could potentially be perfect. Who says Ginny will wait for you again? Who says I’ll wait for Hermione to wise up?”

“Who says we want you two to?”

Harry did not know why he said this, but the effect was immediate.

“So, she told you this was it? That it wasn’t just another fight?”

Harry sighed, “All she said was that her feelings had changed and that you were better off as friends.”

Ron continued with his work which he had stopped with the turn of the conversation. “Perfect,” he said sarcastically. “And you told Ginny you wanted to be just friends?” Harry nodded his head which caused Ron to continue.

“You’re different, Harry. It’s like you are taking more care to make sure you do the right thing. You always used to just—to just act first and think later.”

“Well, I don’t want to be a prat anymore, and I don’t want anyone else to be hurt. I’m sorry I eavesdropped on your conversation.”

“That’s fine because it saves me the embarrassment of having to tell you myself. So what happened after?”

“Well,” Harry started, “Hermione left your room, and I was right outside. As soon as she saw me, she got all red and practically ran away from me. I followed her to her room, but she closed the door on me. I guess she didn’t think I would find out.”

“Yeah, I guess so…”

The rest of the afternoon went on without much talking since Ron was in deep thought, but the day took a nasty turn when they found George crying in the backroom.  
Harry somberly left Ron to sort George out and headed back to the Burrow. It was shocking to see a once happy twin turn into a mess in a matter of hours, but it seemed as though his happiness had made him feel guilty about moving on. Whatever the cause of George’s sadness, it had impacted Harry’s mood dramatically. Would any of them ever find peace?

He found Hermione in front of the fireplace reading, and he picked up a book to read as well. He needed to escape his mood but at the same time keep her company. Harry knew they had left many things unsaid, and although it was empty enough in the Burrow to talk, he let them stay unsaid. Harry and Hermione read on into the evening relatively unbothered save for Ginny talking about her day. 

She was happier than what Harry had seen recently, and she even announced that she would be making dinner all on her own. Hermione had offered to help but was heartily shot down, and all she could do was chuckle. This small noise made Harry want to reach her eyes, and when he did, Harry he tried to emit his apology.

“Oh stop looking at me as if I’m all hurt. I know where I stand with you, so there’s no need to blame yourself.”

“But, I do blame myself.” He heard her mutter something like ‘big surprise’ under her breath, but he pressed on. “I hate that you think you aren’t really my friend until I need you. The problem is that I always need you to help me with something be it school or something personal. It’s not that I only want to be in your company when I need something, it’s that I always need something. Please forgive me for being a git.”

“So now you need me to grant you my forgiveness?” she said smiling causing Harry to smile as well.   
They left it at that, and just when they were about to join Ginny for what she referred to as her marvelous feast, a note arrived by floo. 

Harry caught it and announced that it was from Ron. It read simply: I’m bringing someone over. Don’t argue until you hear her out.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny did not have any time to ponder this before Ron was knocking on the door having just apparated outside. Ginny went to open it and allowed for two people to enter. One was tall and lanky with violent red hair, and the other was tall as well but with short brown hair and very pretty.

For one wild moment, Harry thought that Ron was bringing a date in order to get back at Hermione. Instead, Ron introduced her as Marie Watson, an aspiring book author.

“Miss Weasley, very nice to meet you. Hermione Granger such a pleasure to meet you. Harry Potter, it’s such an honor, a true honor to meet you. Just to be in the same room as the Golden Trio is an honor.” 

She was clearly excited as she shook hands with those around her. But, before Harry could ask what Ron had promised her, Ginny spoke. 

“And now that you’ve met them, would you mind explaining what Ronald has told you?”

“Ginny, it’s time for people to understand our part in the war. Marie is not just doing a book on Harry but a sort of background on how the war ended. Show them Marie.”

At his request, Marie took out a bag full of shrunken scrolls she revealed to be other interviews. “I have Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Slughorn, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, Mr. Olivander the wandmaker, the Minister of Magic plus countless others whom I don’t believe you know.”

Harry and Hermione looked at one another clearly surprised at her work. Hermione spoke up for the first time to ask if she could see one of the scrolls. Marie obliged and began explaining some of the questions that are driving her work.

“It’s to be a book with everything that went on during the war. I have done my research, and I’m not looking to get famous off of this. The book, I hope, will be popular because there won’t be one like it not with the approach I’m taking.”

“And what approach is that, might I ask?” Hermione was handing back the now normally sized scroll to Marie. 

“I’m going to reveal the truth. I’m interviewing as many people who have the knowledge of what was going on so that it is not just one person’s reality.”

Harry watched her stuff the scroll into the bag and saw it shrink and place itself back in line with the others. “Have you already agreed to this?” he asked Ron.

“Yes, I don’t want you to have to use the cloak whenever you are out in public. The sooner people know the truth, the sooner people will stop bombarding you with questions.”

“Come off it,” Ginny said angrily to her brother, “things are just going to get worse for Harry if he tells the truth. You know all that he’s done.”

“Hermione, you think I’m right don’t you?” Ron asked her as a sort of plea. 

Harry remembered what Ron had said about depending on Hermione to persuade Harry. As he curiously looked upon her to wait for her answer, he realized Ron was right about Harry.

“The attention will never be off Harry especially not when people hear all he really did for them. But, it needs to be said, and it would be better for him to say it then it to be speculated.”

Her answer had the final say, and the only request Harry had was that it needed to be done as soon as possible. When Hermione hesitantly agreed to this, arrangements were made for the following day to meet Marie in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron. It would be a grueling day, but at least it would be over with.

When it was time for Marie to leave, Ron handed her the portkey she had apparently used to get there. 

“There’s no other way for people who aren’t family to reach the Burrow,” Ron explained. “When she came up to me at the store, she had this letter of clearance from the Ministry saying she was who she said she was. I didn’t believe her, so I went to the Ministry myself. I just so happened to run into Kingsley who said that he had given her an interview. I told him that you would never meet with her even if she was genuine, and the only way was to bring her here, I’m sorry.”

“The only way? Ron, you could have alerted us,” Hermione said.

“I’m sorry, but I knew the only way was to do this was without giving you much time to over think it. 

This is the right thing to do. She’s the daughter of a ministry official, and I think it’s better than the other vultures who keep requesting an interview with Harry.”

“Why better? Because she’s good looking?” Ginny mused.

“No, because she saved our interviews for last. She wanted to put in the work to show us that she means well.”

After a very quiet dinner, Ginny wished them all good luck with a very skeptical look and excused herself to bed. Harry watched her leave wondering if he should be as unconvinced as she apparently was. Still, the trio went to bed anticipating the next day full of interviews and hardly looked forward to it. 

It was the earliest they had woken up all summer, but since it was obvious they wanted to get it over with, it was not surprising. Again, Percy was there to greet them with breakfast served now with a side of “I don’t think you are thinking this through.” Ron held his ground against his brother, and in no time they were holding hands and apparating into the Leaky Cauldron alley. 

“Don’t take off your cloak until we are in the room, Harry,” whispered Hermione.

She and Ron managed to avoid a long conversation with the only inhabitant so early in the morning, and they were all finally in the room Marie had reserved for them. Harry took off his cloak and began laying the protective wards he and the others had agreed to place before the interview. He was surprised not to hear Hermione’s incantations beside him, but he heard something that made him understand why.

“Do you know Rita Skeeter?” Hermione had skipped the pleasantries with Marie and had immediately placed herself in front of their interviewer.

“Yes, I know that vile woman,” was all that Marie could muster as she was clearly uncomfortable under Hermione’s glare.

“What you may not know is that she is an animagus, and I can do to you what I did to her for spreading lies about Harry…I kept her in a jar with a leaf until she learned what it was to be genuine.”

“W-when was this?” Marie stammered and caused Harry to smile so slyly.

“During our fourth year when she was fifteen,” he answered for her, and Ron let out a great laugh.

“Hermione, I would not betray you or your friends. I would be a fool to even try.” With that Marie cautiously smiled at her and beckoned them to sit down. “Well,” she began clearly flustered but still content, “why don’t I start by telling you what I know?”

The others agreed and patiently listened to a very detailed list of facts about the war and about Harry.  
“Dumbledore alone knew how to defeat Voldemort, and he entrusted this task to you three. Neville Longbottom said you arrived at Hogwarts because you were in search of something from Ravenclaw house. People took your entrance as the beginning of the Battle of Hogwarts and called more and more people to help take up arms. Everyone heard that you needed to be turned in, Mr. Potter, in exchange for lives spared. The next time Voldemort spoke he was saying that you were dead although you clearly were not. Longbottom obeyed your last request by slicing the head off of the snake, Nagini. Then, I have a detailed account of your words at the final battle between you and Voldemort. This is where you mentioned the Elder Wand and Severus Snape’s innocence.” 

“Well what else would you need to know?” joked Ron.

Marie smiled at him, “I need to know about Dumbledore’s plan for you, why he chose you, what you were doing while not at school, and how Harry faked his death.”

“Ok, I can help with the first parts,” said Ron, and he described the events after the headmaster’s funeral as well as the items left in the will for them. 

Ron continued to include their life on the run with only Hermione to help with the explanation of the horcruxes and the close call at Godric’s Hollow. 

“But, where was Ron during that time?” Marie was free to ask questions as her quill was writing for her. Unlike Rita Skeeta’s crocodile quill, this magical quill transcribed word for word what the person speaking was saying.

“I had left them…I wasn’t being productive in the search for the horcruxes, so I didn’t think they needed me,” Ron said sadly, and this time Harry came to his aid as he described the occurrence by the frozen lake.

Harry mentioned the doe, and the fact that they now knew it to be Snape’s patronus. There was no mention of Harry’s mother nor the love Snape had for her which was a relief.

Ron then came forth to mention the time during the Malfoy manner with Hermione’s torture and the loss Harry had endured there. This miserable recollection was short lived as Hermione went on to describe their venture into Gringotts Wizarding Bank which Marie had not heard of since she thought this to be only a rumor. Her quill tried hard to follow the flow of information. All in all, the effort was mutual between the three of them until only Harry could state what happened in the forest.

“I had seen Snape’s memories, and I knew that it had always been Dumbledore’s plan to sacrifice me, although, I didn’t know that was just the surface of his greater plan.” 

Marie remained extremely quiet as Harry continued to describe walking to his death and omitted the part about his parents being beside him. Then, when Voldemort’s curse hit, he mentioned how he now understood the real truth behind Dumbledore’s plan when he noticed that he didn’t die.

Harry carefully looked at Hermione who alone knew the real experience Harry had had in the moments after the curse hit. He did not want to share them, and if Harry was reading her properly, he could see that she was relieved he had not told Marie the whole truth.

Instead Harry told her that because he was not dead he figured it meant that only the part of Voldemort that was within him was dead. He never mentioned he was directly told all of this by Dumbledore in the mysterious experience he had. The rest was easy to recount because it was straightforward and mostly things she was already aware of. 

He spoke of Mrs. Malfoy’s betrayal to the Dark Lord when she hid Harry’s survival. The similarity between his sacrifice and his mother’s for him was also mentioned when they described how no one was getting hurt by the killing curses either. In the end, Harry could tell this whole episode was more than Marie had ever imagined.

“Thank you,” she said simply as she wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself. Hermione spoke up after seeing Marie somewhat break down.  
“Many people who are close to Harry don’t even know this part of the story. Please understand that you are now responsible to write it so that he may never have to go through this pain of retelling.” Hermione’s voice was softer as she saw how moved Marie was by the entire interview.

“I’m sorry,” Marie began, “but this book may be more about Harry than I anticipated. You are clearly the reason why the war ended. You three and Dumbledore. I told Ron that I would keep it away from being a Harry Potter memoir, but it will be hard not to do that now that I know the truth.”

“Just try to stick to the war,” said Hermione patiently. “Don’t go into Harry’s life other than Dumbledore’s mission.”

“I will do what I can and either way, as a promise to Ron, you all get to read it before it is released.”

Ron was the first to call it a day since they had skipped lunch, and there was nothing left to be said. Marie thanked them individually once again and stated that she would be in touch when a draft was ready.

The trio made their way to back to the Burrow and learned there was to be a large dinner with several special announcements according to a distracted Mrs. Weasley. They did not have to wait long before the house filled up with family. The added dinner guests included the rest of the Weasley children, Fleur, Andromeda Tonks, Teddy, and Kingsley, the Minister for Magic. Harry was overjoyed to see them all especially Teddy Lupin. 

Upon seeing his Godfather, the tiny baby turned his own hair jet black and his eyes bright green. 

“Oh! How lovely!” said both Mrs. Weasley and Ms. Tonks. 

Teddy relished the added company as he continued to change hair colors with every new person that held him. The band of people settled down to their chairs with Teddy now back with his grandmother, and they all enjoyed the dinner. It was not until Mr. Weasley cleared his voice that they all quieted.

“I have asked the new Minister here because he has some very special news to announce that concern many of you here.”

“Thank you Arthur,” said Kingsley as he stood up. Harry remembered the day he heard that Kingsley Shacklebolt became the official Minister for Magic and was again thrilled.

“It has been agreed by the Wizengamot to grant every official member of the Order of Phoenix an Order of Merlin, 3rd class. This includes those that were of age to be participating in the Order’s activities as well as those that are no longer with us.” He took a moment to let this settle in as both Mrs. Weasley and Ms. Tonks dried their eyes.

“Also, anyone who personally destroyed a horcrux will be awarded an Order of Merlin, 2nd class. This has been verified to include: Ron, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, and Albus. Harry Potter will earn an Order of Merlin, 1st class.”

An elated applause broke out by the end of the Minister’s words and nearly overshadowed his last words of a ceremony that was to be held to officially grant every person their awards. At the end of the minister’s announcement, a conversation between them all broke out even over Teddy’s scream for what he called, “cake-a.”

“Harry, you must be so proud!” said an elated Ginny beside him. “I know I am. My entire family is being honored thanks to you.”

It dawned on Harry that since she had not been old enough to officially sign up for the Order, she alone would be left out at the ceremony.

“I’m sorry, Ginny,” he stated humbly. “I could talk to Kingsley to see if anything can be done for you.”

“Please don’t do such a thing. I am extremely happy, and you are making this about me.”

“Are you happy, Ginny?”

She observed him for a moment before asking, “Why is it your mission to ensure everyone’s happiness?”

But, before he could respond, he saw Hermione quietly hail Kingsley in a corner for a private conversation. Harry guessed at what they were discussing before Ginny reentered his thoughts.

“Not everyone’s… just the people I love,” he answered her, finally. 

She gave him a warm smile which he returned, and they both accepted Mrs. Weasley’s cake that was being handed out by an over enthused Percy.

The dinner party ended and most of the guests went home. Harry would have loved to crawl into bed if he did not need to hear what Kingsley had responded to Hermione. He told Ron, and they both followed her to her room where they closed the door behind them.

“When you are growing up in the wizarding world, all a kid dreams of is being ones of those heroes who receive an Order of Merlin,” said Ron. “Blimey, I can’t believe we did it.”

Harry and Hermione exchanged a happy look as they gazed at their elated friend who alone knew the importance of the honor they would all receive in due time.

“Ron,” Harry began, “Hermione wants to bring back her parents soon.” This snapped Ron out of his pleasant daydream.

“When?” he asked urgently now staring at Hermione.

“That’s what I was discussing with Kingsley. He said that as soon as they could spare two Aurors, we can leave for Australia.”

“Is the trip so dangerous that we need guards?” asked Harry.

“I’m sure it’s only because I told him you wanted to go with me.”

“Hang on,” interrupted Ron, “you’ve already said we’d come? Because I got to say that I’d feel sick leaving George after his meltdown yesterday.”

“No one is forcing either of you to come, Ron. I’ll go on my own.”

“Hermione…”

“I mean it. I was silly to assume you would.” 

This last comment seemed to sting Ron, so Harry quickly interceded.

“George needs you, Ron, so I’ll go with Hermione that way everyone is covered. It wouldn’t be long anyways, right?” he asked her.

“No, it will take a day to arrive via portkeys. Then however long it takes to lift the spell and convince them to come home.”

She sadly looked down and began playing with the bed sheet she was sitting on. Ron considered her intently clearly split between her and his brother. 

“When would you leave?” he asked quietly. 

“In a week.”

They continued discussing their packing and where they would stay once they arrived until Hermione yawned. This seemed to be the unspoken signal because Harry and Ron stood up to say their good nights. 

“Actually, can I talk to you for a moment longer, Hermione?” Ron tentatively asked. 

She nodded, and Harry alone climbed the stairs to his room. They were to stay in a tent by the ocean which would no doubt remind them of their time on the run. There was something genuinely sorrowful about the way Hermione had mentioned the possibility of having to convince her parents to come home. Although he highly doubted they would abandoned Hermione after what she did, would they choose to once again uproot their lives?

His head was swimming with questions, but sleep came to claim his body soon enough. He dreamt he said Voldemort’s name out loud and was captured by a band of wolves. They took turns ripping off the flesh of their hostages but saved Harry for last. He watched and cried out to them begging them to stop. They last thing he saw was the bared teeth of a wolf as it bit into Hermione’s throat.

“Harry! Please wake up!”

His face was framed by soft hands as he finally opened his eyes. Hermione was there with a look of pure worry on her face. 

“You were shouting her name, mate. I thought someone had broken in or something,” Ron said from the foot of his bed. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley stood near the door both with tears in their eyes. Harry sat up and looked away. 

“Son, drink this,” said Mr. Weasley as he entered the room as well. 

He carried a vial of potion which his wife took from his hands to move towards Harry. Hermione stood up from her seat on Harry’s bed wiping her tears silently to let Mrs. Weasley have room. Harry still did not meet any of their eyes but took the potion which he recognized to be for dreamless sleep. 

“Dear,” began Mrs. Weasley, but Harry cut her off.

“I said his name, and we got captured. They tortured her…you wouldn’t believe her screams…” From somewhere in his room he heard silent sobs, but he still continued. 

“Dobby died, then Fred, then Remus and Tonks…”

Mrs. Weasley could only hug him until his ranting subsided and the potion did its’ job. When morning came, Harry could remember enough of the night to want to stay in his room. He lay there hoping to be left alone, but a knock at the door told him it would not be so.

“Mum and Dad grilled me last night for more details, so I wrote to Watson. We need that bloody book out already.”

Harry said nothing but began to get ready for the day he would spend at his Godfather’s place. Ron went with George to the shop, Ginny went to the Quidditch pitch, and Hermione surprisingly followed Harry out onto the lawn where they usually disapperated from. They held hands and thought of the Grimmauld house.

When they arrived in the hallway, Harry did not let go of her hand. “I thought when you didn’t come down for breakfast that you were…”

“I’m not mad at you for bringing it up again, Harry. I think about that day all the time, so it wasn’t as though I was doing a good job of forgetting it. Don’t be sorry,” she added when he opened his mouth to say something. “There’s nothing you have to be sorry for.”

She kissed his cheek before she climbed the stairs to return to the room she had been cleaning before. Harry reluctantly headed towards Sirius’s room to once again attempt to go through his possessions. He seemed to only need to go through the papers on the desk where he had found the letter to his father. With a sigh, he continued to read his Godfather’s hand written letters to his deceased best friend.

The earliest letter entailed how Sirius was back where he never wanted to be. Soon, Harry was doing nothing but reading his deceased Godfather’s handwriting and wishing he could have heard all this with his own ears.

“Harry is brilliant…Harry found friends who break rules like we used to…Harry doesn’t know how to talk to women, so I have a lot to teach him!”

He chuckled despite the fact that Sirius would never be able to teach him whatever he wanted to. The laugh must have caught Hermione’s attention because she came in to ask what he was doing.

“Harry, you haven’t cleaned at all!” she cried. 

“I’m sorry Hermione. I’ve just been reading and look at what I found.”

He handed her the last letter as she moved to sit next to him. She finished it quickly and smirked. “You aren’t completely hopeless.”

“Thanks Hermione,” he laughed while nudging her slightly with his shoulder. 

“Well, Ginny is still hooked, and there are several other girls who would do anything for your attention.”

He blushed so violently that he stood up to put the letter away. Hermione seemed satisfied with herself and laughed as she made her way down for lunch. He followed her, but his mind was on the future. If he did not end up with Ginny, how would he ever tell if the girl was genuine? Would anyone even think of him without thinking of all he went through?

“For goodness sake, Harry,” Hermione said between mouthfuls. “I was only teasing. I promise you are doing very well on your own.”

“It’s just…what if I don’t find someone who…you know? How can I even know when it’s right when-when I don’t have Sirius to guide me?”

He was rambling, and he knew it was probably pathetic to hear. Thankfully, they were alone, and Kreacher was too busy with dessert to pay the slightest attention to their conversation.

“Harry,” began Hermione as she slid her hand across the table to cover his. “Is Sirius the only person who knows you? Is he the only one who could help you tell the mad ones from the genuine ones?”

She asked all of this patiently, and he relaxed as he looked up at her. “I’m sorry, again, for being a git.” He patted her hand, and the two continued the day with no further mention of the future.

It was dark when they arrived back at the Burrow. Hermione was visually flustered at how much she had lost track of time. The need to plan for the next week’s trip took precedence over dinner, and she was not seen until she was forced to meet with the two guests who had come to see the trio.

One of the guests was the very familiar Professor McGonagall who was accompanied by equally stern looking man with charcoal grey robes. Brief introductions were made and the man revealed himself as Alfred Tawny, head of the Auror department. When the three had sat down in front of the two rather official people, Professor McGonagall began the discussion.

“I know it has always been on your minds to become Aurors which is a profession I would say fits very well considering this past year’s events. The next step is to discuss how you all will make the transition into your careers. I realize that because of the extreme case of war issued on Hogwarts’ grounds, neither one of you has completed their seventh year of study. However…”

She cut off Ron’s low grown as he and Harry suspected was McGonagall’s way of saying they needed to go back to school.

“However,” she reiterated looking rather humored, “you will be allowed to study and take your N.E.W.T.s whenever you feel accomplished enough to do so. I daresay with Miss Granger’s help this will be done in a manner of months.”

“So, we don’t have to go back?” Ron mused breathlessly.

“No, Mr. Weasley. You do not have to return, although, I am a bit sadden you think it such a burden.” 

Before Ron could apologize, Hermione spoke up. “What are the other options, Professor?”

“Well, you do not have to take your N.E.W.T.s, although, Mr. Tawny here would prefer it if you did. Of course, there is always the invitation to return to Hogwarts for the full term if it would please you.” 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances. “Why don’t you each say what’s on your mind?” asked Professor McGonagall kindly.

Harry began with, “I miss Hogwarts every day, but I couldn’t handle a full year back without thinking of everything that happened there. I’ll take the N.E.W.T.s.”

“You still desire to search out dark magic?” asked Auror Tawny, speaking for the first time.

“I dedicate my life to it,” Harry remarked simply and noticed a curiosity behind the Auror’s eyes.

“Mr. Weasley?” inquired Professor McGonagall.

“Oh, umm...Well, I still want to be an Auror, but,” he looked at Harry sadly before continuing, “I can’t leave my brother like this. If it’s alright, I’ll wait a while before taking the N.E.W.T.s so that I can focus on my family for now.”

Harry could have guessed as much from the way Ron had been loyal to George during this time. Harry had not considered leaving the Burrow, so he was sure he and Hermione would still see a lot of him while they prepared. Professor McGonagall nodded at Ron before resting her eyes on Hermione who was decidedly staring at her lap.

“I want to go back to Hogwarts for my seventh year.”

“What?” Harry asked her frowning.

She looked up at McGonagall to reply while choosing to ignore Harry’s question. “We only left school because Harry…Well, I just can’t picture myself without completing my education properly. I, also, don’t know that I feel as strongly as I once did about becoming an Auror.”

“But you’d be brilliant!” interjected Ron unnecessarily.

“I don’t know what I want to do, but at least I have a year to think about it.”

As much as it did make sense that Hermione would want to return to school, he could not picture her on the grounds without having Harry and Ron at her side.

“So the trio is splitting up?” asked Tawny rather dryly. No one said anything until Professor McGonagall decided to state the details of the paths each had chosen.

“Once you feel you are ready Mr. Weasley, please simply send me an owl, and I’ll be sure to find you a tutor. Mr. Potter, you will receive help from a previous Hogwarts student as well as from a seasoned Auror to complete you training.”

“After both tutors deem you prepared, you will take your N.E.W.T.s and move onto officially training as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic,” stated Tawny proudly.

“Why can’t Hermione tutor me for the N.E.W.T.s?” asked Harry.

McGonagall was quick to reply, “As Miss Granger is returning to school in September, she will have her own work to complete, Mr. Potter. Which brings me to ask if you would accept the role of Head Girl, Miss Granger?”

Hermione turned a shade of deep pink, but before she could answer, Professor McGonagall sensing the answer to be negative added, “Miss Weasley has been chosen as the Quidditch Captain so, therefore, cannot be considered for Head Girl.”

Hermione closed her mouth at this and nodded. Harry and Ron both exchanged amused looks.

“Well Hermione and I are leaving for Australia in a week, so the training can’t start right away. Is that alright?”

“Mr. Potter,” began Tawny, “If you decided that you wanted to be a Gringotts goblin, the Ministry would bend over backwards to make this request met.” Ron and Hermione burst out laughing uncontrollably while Harry and Professor McGonagall simply stared at Tawny lost for words. 

When the two officials had left the trio to themselves, the changes the meeting had illuminated were addressed.

“How could you even think about going to Hogwarts without us, Hermione? Who are you going to be with?” drilled Ron.

“Oh stop being so dramatic Ron! I have other friends, and I’ll finally have time to study in peace without pestering you both to do your work.”

“Were we really so terrible to you that you had to get away from us?” Harry said this jokingly, but he felt a stab and could tell the others felt it too.

“I’m going to miss you both,” said Hermione quietly. “We just need to figure things out like normal people. I-I just need to figure things out.”

“Well,” began Ron, “we are going to miss you. Will you even come for the Christmas break?”

“It depends on what happens with my parents, I suppose.”

Ron nodded at this, and the three made their way to their respective rooms. Just as Harry had decided to try to get some sleep, he heard a knock on the door. 

“Harry?”

“Come in, Hermione.”

She looked around at his room and seemed anxious to say something. Before she could, however, Harry told her what he thought.

“It isn’t a mistake. You going to Hogwarts isn’t a mistake. We still have one month before you leave, and if you want, you can tell us when the Hogsmeade visits are so that we can see you. It’s going to go by quickly and for Christmas we’ll spend time at your parents’ if they’ll have…”

“Oh Harry!” She had run forward to throw her arms around him. He heard her quietly sob into chest and held her until she could relax.

“We aren’t splitting up. You, Ron, and I are going to be fine. Just apart is all.” 

He felt her nod into his chest and turned to leave his room. Just as she reached the door, Ginny’s gleeful voice could be heard coming up the stairs.

“Harry! I’ve got great news!” Her voice faltered ever so slightly when she saw Hermione exiting his room but quickly continued to address them both. 

“I’ve been made Quidditch captain!”

“Great Ginny!” 

“Brilliant!”

“So, I was wondering if you could help me prepare?” she asked Harry.

Hermione excused herself and gave Ginny a hug before she made her way to her room.

“I’ll do all I can, Ginny. You don’t need much help in my opinion.”

“Oh, stop being so complimentary,” replied Ginny, and she playfully hit his arm. “Can I ask what Hermione wanted?”

“Oh, yeah, umm… well it’s no secret. She’s going back to Hogwarts and has been made Head Girl. She was just worried I was upset.”

“And are you? Do you want to return to Hogwarts too?”

“I can’t, Ginny, I can’t go back. But, no, I’m not mad. I’m just going to miss her. And you,” he added.

“Well I’m sure as the famous Harry Potter you can come to the games. It would mean so much if you did.”

“That’s a great idea, Ginny. I’ll look into it.”

They said their good nights after that, and Harry made sure to take his potion for dreamless sleep before he turned in.

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione received three huge parcels in the mail. They were from Watson, and only Ron seemed overjoyed at her quick response. He raced up to his room to read in peace which greatly amused all who were gathered at breakfast.

“Would anyone else like to read my copy? I’m really not interested, and if there is an error, Ron and Hermione can fix it.”

It was Mr. Weasley who spoke up first. “Might I have a go, Harry?”

Harry told him that it was no problem which left Ginny to ask for his help on the pitch since Ron and Hermione were going to spend the day reading. They walked over and were zooming around on their brooms in no time. When it was too dark to even see, they called it a day and were content with the work they had put in.

At dinner, it was announced that the ceremony for the Order of Merlin awards would take place the following night. 

“It’s all happening very fast don’t you think, dad?” asked Percy.

“Well, since there has been so much devastation lately, I’m not surprised that they want to turn this ceremony into a victory celebration.”

Both Mr. Weasley and Hermione were at the table eating since they each had finished the draft. Ron, alone, was missing from the scene after he apparently told Hermione that he needed time to think.

“What’s there to think about?” Harry asked both Mr. Weasley and Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, but Mr. Weasley mentioned something about the last chapter. Just then, Ron entered the room with the draft under one arm.

“I’m going to ask Watson to come over if that’s alright with everyone.”

“Ok dear, but is something wrong?” asked Mrs. Weasley.

“No, mum, we just need to accept the draft so that it can be printed. The sooner the better.”

Marie Watson arrived in no time after hearing that they were ready to discuss the book. Ron led them all to sit in front of the fire including Mr. Weasley since he had read it too.

“So,” she started nervously, “all bad news?”

Unsurprisingly, it was Ron who answered first. “Actually, it was all incredibly factual.”

Watson beamed and looked around at the others where Harry had to admit that he never cracked it open.

“I figured as much, Harry. Thank you for your honesty.”

“I just have one question,” interrupted Ron. “Why is your last chapter about Hermione? Why did you choose to end with her?”

Harry, who did not even know the name of the chapters, sat there confused as he waited for the response. 

“It doesn’t end with her, Ron. It ends with the Harry Potter’s greatest supporters. So, it starts with Albus Dumbledore, then the Weasley family, and finally Hermione.”

“And I get that, but it just seems like you are implying something.”

“Ron,” threatened Hermione, but Ron cut her off.

“I’m tired of people assuming you are with him,” he said quietly, and Harry noted the lack of use of his   
name.

“Is that what it’s about? Hermione as my love interest?”

“No, Harry,” replied Marie. “I presented all the information that was entrusted to me. People merely stated that your relationship is a strong one. I’m sorry if it seems out of place to Ron, but since the main component of the book is Harry, there is hardly room to mention the strong bond between Ron and Hermione.”

“I don’t want to discuss this any longer,” said Hermione curtly, “just tell us how it can be resolved. Can maybe rearrange the order or cut the chapter out altogether?”

Marie sighed but asked what they each wanted. In the end, it was decided to separate Ron’s part from the Weasley chapter, and it was added to the new chapter titled ‘Ronald and Hermione.’

Ron seemed satisfied, and after they finished going over the rest of the book, he walked Marie out leaving behind Mr. Weasley with Harry and Hermione.

“Was it really that bad?” Harry asked the other two.

“It was the same as always, Harry. They were the same comments Krum and Cho used to bother us with. Try not to let it get to you. I know I don’t.”

Mr. Weasley spoke up next, “I wonder how the world will react to all you’ve accomplished. I’m prouder than I can ever say of the three of you.” He stood up and gave them both hugs as he said good night. 

Harry felt a warm pain in his heart, and as he looked at Hermione, he could tell she was just as emotional as he was. It was outside the norm for Mr. Weasley to speak so frankly to them, but considering how he suffered the loss of a son, he must be burning with love for all those left.

When Ron did not show, Harry and Hermione began to walk back to their rooms. While they passed the door to the garden, they distinctly heard a conversation held not too far from the exit.

“You may have to accept the fact that this is the way they are. Maybe this is what love looks like.”

“I’ve already told you, Marie. They are like brother and sister. I hate how much people confuse it for something else.”

There was nothing else to do but try to make it back to their rooms before they could hear anything else. Hermione’s room was closer, so when she turned to face him, she firmly told him to not think on it and said good night.

He lay in bed repeating over and over to stop thinking about the book as a sort of mantra to keep himself from reading it. There was nothing he could do about it now. The truth needed to come out, but the idea of having his life displayed more than ever definitely riled him. The only thing that caused a ripple in his thoughts was a knock at the door. 

“Harry, I’m sorry to bother you, mate. Can I come in?” Harry sat up in bed and moved to make room for Ron. 

“I don’t mean to act so obsessively, and believe me when I say that I’m trying hard not to think of these things.”

“Ron, you are both having a difficult time in your relationship. That’s all this is. You don’t know what you mean to each other, so you are trying to find out what she means to others.”

“I know what she means to you, Harry. That’s not the problem. It’s just…I don’t know what you mean to her.” When Ron saw the confused look on Harry’s face, he continued explaining.

“She always puts you first, mate. When we were kids, when we were hunting for the horcruxes, when she sent her own parents away… I mean, blimey, I love Ginny, but I can’t imagine doing all those things for her.”

Harry pondered this for a moment and said the only thing that made sense. “It’s Hermione, Ron. She’s brilliant and determined. If she decided to help me when we were kids, then she would see it through no matter what.”

Reluctantly, Ron nodded and apologized again for bothering him. Harry turned out the light with a wave of his wand and settled in for sleep. 

He dreamt he was swimming in murky water. Below him was the floor which was covered in sleeping floating bodies waiting to be chosen. He was swimming between them while searching their faces. He hated leaving them all behind. Hundreds of bodies were floating, and he grew extremely worried he would not find who he was looking for. He took too long to choose, and the breath within him left. He could not save them.

This time when his eyes snapped open he only saw Ron and Hermione in his room. His entire face was covered in tears, and he shamefully turned away from them. Their words did not reach him. He felt completely empty.

“I’ll stay with him, Ron, until he falls asleep.”

“He forgot to take his potion. We need to remind him from now on. It was my fault. I distracted him before he went to bed.”

Harry heard Ron’s footsteps out the door leaving Hermione to sit on the bed. She rubbed his back without saying anything, and Harry felt as though hours passed by. He felt his body shake as he could no longer hold back the angry tears freely escaping him.

“I wish there was something I could do for you, Harry,” Hermione said softly. 

Suddenly, a brilliant light erupted in the darkness of his room. It was Hermione’s patronus. The small otter jumped on Harry’s bed and bounced happily towards him. When it was near Harry’s face, the otter tilted his head from side to side as it looked at him curiously. It was then that the beauty of Hermione’s magic caused the smallest of smiles to appear on his face.

The otter seemed content with the action and jumped suddenly into Harry’s chest. He felt an immense warmth begin at his heart and spread all throughout his body. Harry closed his eyes at the feeling. He turned towards Hermione whose face was swimming in tears, but she still smiled and handed him the potion. He took it and rested as calmly as he could after that.

Hermione was gone in the morning. She, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had gone ahead of the boys to Diagon Alley to search out dress robes for the ceremony later on that night.

“We will meet your mum and the girls for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. I hope we can be done with the shopping by then,” said Mr. Weasley.

“Can we see George at the store after lunch then?” asked Ron knowing full well that his brother already owned a decent pair of dress robes. 

The plan was set, and the day passed without it being as painful as everyone had assumed. They had finished so quickly that they decided to visit George before going to lunch.

“Family!” he cried as he saw his father, Ron, and Harry. “Take anything you want even you Ron!” 

It was wonderful to see George cheerful, and Harry made his way through the shop alone. There was hardly any empty space on the shelves. He looked at everything without fully seeing what was before him. His thoughts were on the horrid night he had experienced before. Would he ever have a night’s rest without drinking a dreamless potion? 

“Harry?” called Ron.

When Harry found him, his arms were full of merchandise. Harry chuckled slightly when George still charged him half price. The time had come for the three to move on to lunch with Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione.

They still arrived before the women which proved the difference in genders. The women came in quite in high spirits with their giggles to fill the room. 

“Mum!” Ron said when Mrs. Weasley kissed her husband full on the lips in front of them.

“You had a good time then?” asked a giddy Mr. Weasley.

The lunch was a happy distraction from the tense times they had shared the past weeks, and it was over too soon. They made their way back to the Burrow to rest before the ceremony.

Harry hid in his room for as long as he could before he emerged fully dressed in the kitchen. Ginny was already there looking marvelous in green dress robes with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in shades of blue. They smiled at Harry, and Mrs. Weasley made her way over to tell him how handsome he looked in his grey robes. Ron came down shortly afterwards complaining of the color choice of his dress robes which were brown, and Harry’s breath seemed to catch when Hermione came down the stairs with her hair smooth and in lavender. 

“You look great Hermione!” said Ron, and she just smiled. 

They were to meet the other Weasleys as well as all the members of the Order of Phoenix at the ceremony site. So, they all quickly disapperated and arrived at the Ministry.

It was a great moment to be reunited with so many people they knew from Hagrid to Neville. All were overjoyed to see Harry, but he felt as though he was unworthy of their admiration.

“Harry?” asked Kingsley. “May I speak to you for a moment?” He followed the Minister off to a corner and wondered what else the night could hold. 

“I’m going to say a few words before handing out the Orders, and I wondered if you could say some closing remarks?”

“What could I say, Minister?” bemused Harry. 

“I don’t want you to feel pressured, Harry. It would be whatever you would like to say such as a thanks to all those who supported you. I just feel as though people are expecting to hear from you, so I wanted to give you fair warning.”

“Ok…” Harry agreed reluctantly.

There was hardly any time to plan what he would say to all of these people. Kingsley had already begun speaking about Dumbledore and his efforts towards the conclusion of the war.

“Near the end of his time with us, Albus asked me to grant him one final request: to trust Harry Potter. I am very happy to say that I did.”

An applause broke out, and the very air in the ornate room seemed electric. Next came the individual awards which went out to people Harry was mostly familiar with. He felt more and more nervous as the time for him to speak was nearing. Hermione must have noticed his anxiety because she quickly slipped her hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze.

They had not spoken since the previous night’s moment, but he felt comfortable to have shared such a thing with her. He wished he could feel just as comfortable in this moment as he readied himself for his speech.

The Order of Merlin, second-class recipients took the floor next, so Hermione moved her hand out of Harry’s for the moment. She, along with Ron and Neville, were awarded with immense applause. But, nothing could match the ovation when Harry’s name was called last for his Order of Merlin, first class.

He felt he stumbled as he got up from his seat towards the Wizengamot officials who could not hide their enthusiasm to shake the hand of Harry Potter. When the crowd died down somewhat, Kingsley motioned him towards the platform for the closing remarks.

“I…I would like to just say how honored I am to be before you all…my friends who risked everything for the sake of…of a better future. I cannot say I knew exactly how this would turn out, but I never dreamed it would be as joyful as it is tonight.

“I need to acknowledge those who aren’t here…There are too many to name, and it is too painful to remember…to remember that they are not with us.

“But, to those who are still here especially the Weasley family who have t-taken me in even after…everything, thank you.” Some light applause followed these sentiments, and Harry waited before he continued.

“My best friends,” began Harry, “Ron who is the reason why I am still sane, and Hermione… Hermione who is the reason I am still breathing. It is to them that I owe everything to.”

He had nothing left to say, and so he walked carefully to his seat, but the applause seemed to never stop. They started serving dinner in an attempt to keep people from reaching Harry to congratulate him. There would be a time for exchanges of gratitude, but for now, Harry was too emotionally exhausted to carry on.

When he arrived back at the Burrow, Harry felt like going for a walk to calm himself after speaking to so many people. He had been right to assume that the night would be emotionally draining, but he was more concerned with the gratitude he was showered with. It had been Dumbledore who had ended the war. Harry felt so undeserving of the new level of fame he had reached. It was so isolated at the Burrow that he had not seen how much people admired him for his deeds. 

He walked and walked until he saw Hermione standing beneath her favorite tree. After her help last night, Harry felt he could approach her more than ever with anything that was on his mind. As he walked towards her he saw that she was absentmindedly rubbing her forearm, and Harry shuddered when he realize what she was touching.

“Will our scars ever go away?”  
Hermione seemed startled to hear his voice behind her, but she relaxed when she answered, “Probably not.”

“I meant what I said, you know. I owe you my life.”  
Harry had moved to stand closer to her. He saw how strikingly her hair shone even in the moonlight, and the subtleties of her lavender robes. 

“My feelings for Ron didn’t change because Voldemort was dead.” Hermione said this very quietly and almost as though she was fighting with herself to voice what she meant. “They changed when I thought you had died.”He looked at her clearly confused but did not interrupt. 

“I hadn’t realized how much I had dedicated myself to keeping you safe until I thought I had failed. It’s hard to think of anyone else. I don’t know what to do with myself now that you are out of danger.”

“That’s why you want to go back to Hogwarts? To get your life back in order?”

“Harry, loving someone doesn’t mean things are out of order.”

Harry couldn’t take his eyes away from hers. He felt as though she had said more in this last phrase than he could admit to himself.

“Hermione…”

But she slithered away before he could say anything else. “We’ll see how this year goes. I may end up being an Auror either way, but I’m sure my parents will be happy that I finished up my schooling, at least. Good night, Harry.”

Hermione walked back into the Burrow with Harry trailing slowly behind. He did not know what he was going to tell her when he started saying her name. Was it going to be an apology for taking up so much of her time or ruining her relationship with Ron? Was he going to thank her for loving him as much as she did? This question was closer to what was stirring Harry the most. She was telling him that she loved him, and of course, he cared for her. But, why did he feel so unprepared for this conversation?

His mind was beyond exhausted, but it would not let him be at ease. Harry tossed and turned in his bed until he could barely keep his anxiety at bay. He got up when he heard no more sounds coming from the rest of the house. Harry did not know why he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Perhaps so they would not get even more jumbled with anyone else’s opinions. It was not until he was on the landing that he noticed the soft light coming from the room with the fireplace.

Harry could have snuck away and back to his room, but he knew the blue flames all too well and decided to join their maker without a further thought. Hermione was sitting on the sofa with arms wrapped around her knees and her head buried. The spell she had used on her hair to calm the curls was still doing its’ job as her locks lay flat down her back. She looked as lost as he felt.

Her head shot up when she felt Harry’s weight on the opposite side of the couch, but she said nothing. They looked at her flames for a time before Harry said what was troubling him. 

“I hated being there. I almost couldn’t breathe.”

“I don’t think they’ll forget all you’ve done for them anytime soon. I’m sorry,” she replied softly.

“D-do you…ever get tired of me?”

Hermione turn to look at him seriously before shaking her head, “Of course not.”

“How do you always know what to do?” Harry asked her. He thought of her otter patronus, of how she reached out and held his hand during the ceremony.

She shrugged, “I guess I just know you very well, Harry.” Hermione’s voice seemed to crack when she asked him to stay with her for a while. “I’m just s-so nervous to see them again…”

He moved towards her and let her head rest on his shoulder. They sat together unaware of the time, and all his other thoughts quieted. 

There was no place happier in Harry’s mind then at the Burrow with no outside visitors and no dangerous obligations. Hermione had taken to reading the year’s coming books, and Ron was still helping George which left Harry to prepare for Gryffindor’s Quidditch plays with Ginny most of the time.

It was during one of these day practices that Mr. Weasley decided to pay Harry a visit.

“Harry, my boy?” Mr. Weasley called out to him.

“Yes Mr. Weasley?” Harry said rather breathlessly as he dismounted his broom.

“Might I have a word?”

Harry told Ginny to continue without him and made his way to follow Mr. Weasley. Harry could not remember a time when Mr. Weasley reached out like this but was happy to walk with him all the same. They conversed lightly about the improvements Harry had noticed in his sleeping and how the shop was opening a new location in Hogsmeade. 

“I’ve noticed something, Harry,” said Mr. Weasley finally getting to the point he wanted to talk about. “Molly wanted to talk to you too, but considering she’s rather biased on this subject, I realized it was up to me.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Weasley, but you aren’t making much sense.”

He chuckled before he began, “I’m sorry Harry. It’s just hard to tell if I am going to overstep my boundary when I say this.”

“Mr. Weasley, you can say anything. I didn’t think we had boundaries,” mentioned Harry simply. He hoped he was being clear about how highly he thought of Mr. Weasley’s opinion.

“Well, Harry, thank you.” He sighed deeply before continuing with, “My daughter cares about you very much. But, I suspect that you care more about someone else which incidentally means my youngest son will also be left without the person they love.”

“Mr. Weasley?” asked Harry timidly. “Are you asking if I fancy Hermione?”

“No, my boy. I’m telling you I know that you are in love with her.”

Harry’s heart pounded in his chest. He could see what could make Mr. Weasley think this way and preceded to blame the book for the misunderstanding.

“You are right Harry. The book did enlighten me at first, but then it became clearer with your speech at the ceremony how much you mean to each other. I was blind as I suspect you have been blind to what is before you.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Weasley, but you have this all wrong.”

“Allow me to explain. You have led an incredibly busy life, Harry. This is a complete understatement, of course. You have only recently experienced normalcy; although, I can tell you no one of your age has ever been considered for an Order of Merlin before. Anyways, you have never allowed yourself to think differently of the people who are in your life. You see myself and Molly as Ron’s parents instead of seeing that we consider you as another son.”

Harry smiled at this but remained quiet as the older man continued. 

“You see Ron and Hermione as your best friends. But, relationships evolve. Ron is now better described as a brother to you. My son told me himself about what he saw when the locket opened. While it caused me immense pain to hear what he went through, one thought kept pestering me. If Ron is as close to you both as he is, why did even he mistake your relationship for something other than as siblings?”

“But, Ron let all that go Mr. Weasley.”

“I suspect he let it go because he heard it from you that you thought of Hermione only as a sister.”

He let this sink in with Harry before saying more.

“The problem is that when you look at her you see only what you have trained yourself to see from an early age. You do not see what we all see. What even a reporter who interviewed dozens saw as she gathered details of your relationship. It is there, Harry.”

“What are you saying I should do?”

“Well, you are about to go on a trip with her. Why not take this opportunity to think about it?”

They continued walking though in silence as Harry pondered this incredibly strange conversation. 

“Ron and Ginny told you all this too?”

The father sighed as he replied, “They each made it known to us that they were miserable because they couldn’t be what you and Hermione wanted.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Harry started.

“You should read your own book Harry. They have a lot to compete with. But, they can never win because they are fighting true love.”

He said this very simply, but it still caused such a stir in Harry that he stopped in his tracks. 

“I wouldn’t tell you this Harry, believe me, if I thought you could get there on your own. But, as it is Ron and Ginny who you are closest to, I figured neither one of them could help you. You’ve no other adults who know you better than we do, so we knew it was up to us. But, again, Molly is biased because she wants everyone to be happy, and this way at least two will be hurt.”

“And Hermione?” Harry asked now practically whispering.

“This may be just a guess, Harry, but I don’t think she sees how remarkable she is. So, I don’t think she would even consider being worthy of your love.” When Mr. Weasley saw how nervous Harry was, he told him to take the following day’s trip to Australia as a way to come to some sort of understanding.

“Just let your mind consider the possibility.”

They left the conversation at that and headed back to the house. Harry’s head was swimming with Mr.   
Weasley’s words, yet he tried hard to mask his uneasiness for the remainder of the day. He strained to keep things light with Ron before saying that if he did not get to bed early, he would wake up late and upset Hermione.

“Sure Harry as if Hermione could ever stay mad at you.”

It was a small comment from Ron, but it brought back all of what Mr. Weasley said. He shook it off for the most part until he was safely in his room. He and Hermione had been told on numerous occasions that they had been mistaken as a couple, so why should Mr. Weasley’s words affect him so? Was it because he knew Mr. Weasley genuinely felt his suspicions were right?

Whatever his motives, Harry still found himself reluctantly opening the book he said he would never read. He looked at the table of contents, and he saw what the fuss was all about. He flipped quickly to the chapter before he could lose his nerve and saw just how many people Watson had interviewed for Hermione.

“There was a period when everyone suspected Harry to be the Heir of Slytherin, but when Hermione turned up petrified, we knew he would never have harmed her.”

Some of the most interesting quotes came from Neville who said, “Harry is very protective of Hermione. He always seems to know where she is. Like when we were at the Department of Mysteries, he was always pulling her out of harm’s way by holding her hand or grabbing her robes. It’s like they’re one… which is why I was convinced they would end up together.”

Harry read it all, and he was more confused by the end of it. There was nothing new in what he heard. Harry knew all that Hermione meant to him, but it was alarming how many others had something to say on the matter. It was clear that no one thought there was a Harry without a Hermione.

It was hard for sleep to come after all the thinking, but when it finally did, he cursed at his watch for showing him how little time was left to rest. How would he deal with this tomorrow? He was going to spend all day with her and maybe more if things did not go smoothly. 

Harry slept for about three hours before his internal clock awoke him with a vengeance. He decided to get ready and wait for her downstairs. There was no use tossing and turning when he could get some coffee or something to wake himself up properly.

He carried a backpack downstairs to have it ready for Hermione to shrink, but he nearly missed the last couple of steps when he heard voices coming from the kitchen.

“Harry! I was just about to go up and get you.”

“Her-Hermione.” Harry nervously shifted his eyes from her to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were the only other people awake at this hour. They were both pleasantly content, but Harry could not help wondering if they had talked about the conversation he and Mr. Weasley had had out on the grounds. 

He was being so paranoid that it took him a moment to reply sheepishly, “Sorry, couldn’t sleep.”

“We’ll get going then unless you want some coffee?” Hermione asked kindly.

“No, no I’m okay, and we can eat when we get there right?” He did not want to feel uncomfortable, yet it was all he could do but nervously avoid Mr. Weasley’s eyes. 

They each said their goodbyes and hoped they would pass them along to the other Weasleys. Then, after Hermione shrunk Harry’s backpack to the size of a small jewelry box, the two walked outside to reach the disapparation point. Hermione held out her hand to him expectantly, and he took it after he carefully wiped his palm on his jeans. 

They appeared in the Ministry of Magic within seconds and made their way towards the Auror department. Once there, they would meet the two Aurors assigned to their case. The moment Harry and Hermione began to walk down corridors, they were met with whispers that slowly increased in decibel.

“It’s Potter! Potter and Granger!”

They both tried hard not to pay any attention to these comments as they quickly made their way to the appropriate site. When the receptionist caught sight of them, she gave a small squeak and hurried to close the door behind them.

“I was told to keep your admirers out!” She giggled most feverishly, and Harry was left to wonder why she was not on the other side of the door. 

“This way Mr. Potter and Miss Granger.”

The receptionist seemed to wrestle with her own tongue as she kept opening her mouth to say something but would change her mind at the last second. Harry and Hermione exchanged amused glances which made Harry forget his nervousness. 

“Ah, yes. Hello, Potter. Do come in Miss Granger.”

The department head, Tawny, seemed considerably amicable compared to their last meeting where he greatly resembled a stoic bull. He was robust and taller than both Harry and Hermione which made him very intimidating for sure.

“I would like to suggest,” he said once they were in his office, “that Mr. Potter rethink accompanying Miss Granger to Australia.”

Harry could not understand why the Auror was talking about them as if they were not standing in front of him. It was not until he looked around and saw the two Aurors who were supposed to escort them that he understood.

“Well, I’m not staying behind. If this is a problem, I can assure you we can make this trip alone.” Harry felt everyone’s eyes on him as he confidently stared back at the elder Auror.

“As I said, it was simply a suggestion.” He continued with the introductions without skipping a beat. 

“This is Timothy Blake,” he said while gesturing to a blonde man with a full beard, “and Miranda Burr.” 

The Auror named Miranda was petite in stature and gave them a warm smile. Harry and Hermione shook hands with them both, and they were to be escorted to another location in the building. When they passed the receptionist, Burr said, “See you, Patricia,” which seemed innocent enough before she burst out in a fit of giggles. 

“Sorry about her. She’s just as gaga for the Golden Trio as the rest of them.”

Blake could tell this made both Harry and Hermione uncomfortable, so he laid out the plan for traveling as discreetly as he could. They were to use a series of portkeys merely for the sake of ensuring they would not be followed. 

They were hopping countries in a matter of seconds, and before Harry knew it, they used the last portkey to reach Australia. The plan was to set up a tent similar to the one Harry and Hermione lived in when on their hunt while Blake went to search out the area. If he concluded that there was no threat, and there was nothing to suggest that anyone knew the true identities of Hermione’s parents, then Hermione and Harry would go to recover their memories. 

Harry knew that he was there for moral support, but he needed to also help explain to the Grangers why their daughter would do such a thing to them. If they were upset, Harry hoped he alone could take the blame. 

He noticed that Hermione was exceedingly nervous, so he made an attempt to calm her down.  
“Do you remember how gifted Lockhart was at memory charms?” teased Harry knowing full well the extent of Hermione’s previous infatuation.

“Ha! Yes, I remember.”

“Well I was just thinking that he could never have been as clever as this,” said Harry with a smile.

Hermione blushed under the compliment and shook her head. “Let’s see if I haven’t scrambled their brains, Harry, before you congratulate me.”

He stopped helping Burr with the tent and instead took Hermione’s hands. “I won’t let them be mad at you. This is all my fault, and I will be here for you until it’s all over.”

“You can stop saving people. You aren’t a human sacrifice, you know,” replied Hermione.

Before Harry could respond, Blake popped in to say the Grangers (or Wilkins as modified by Hermione) were on their way home from work. Burr was to accompany Harry and Hermione while they went to the dentists’ home, but she assured them that she would be out of the way. 

Even though in Australia it seemed time for dinner, Harry and Hermione had not even had breakfast. So, they quickly ate within the tent that was decorated simply but felt cozy. There were four beds, a small kitchen with a table and chairs, and two armchairs.

After finishing with their brief meal, Harry and Hermione followed Burr out of the tent to make their way over to the Grangers’ home.

Hermione was visibly shaking under the streetlight on her parents’ block. There was no plan other than confounding the Grangers into letting Harry and Hermione enter to perform the counter curse. The first part of the plan was simple enough, but Hermione alone needed to undo her own spells.

She restored her mother’s memory first, and Harry saw a hint of recognition immediately as she looked upon Hermione. 

“Hi Mum,” said Hermione simply.

“Her-Hermione?”

But, before she could reply, Hermione restored her father’s memory as well. Harry watched from the shadows as the family gazed upon each other, and he assumed they were trying to make sense of the overload of memories now in their minds. 

“I had to. I had to make sure you were safe.” Hermione sobbed freely and hung her head.

Her father was the first to ask urgently, “tell us exactly what happened.”

Hermione did as she was told, although, it was very difficult to control her emotions long enough to explain. 

“And now that you’ve come back for us,” started Hermione’s mum, “does that mean something bad has happened?”

“Harry destroyed Voldemort. He ended the war. It’s all over. Well, there are still some Death Eaters running from the Ministry, but it’s over.”

The Grangers’ faces were quite bewildered, and Harry wondered if they knew they still had not hugged their daughter. Did they not want to be near her? Then, almost as though they had heard Harry’s thoughts, Hermione’s parents walked towards her to erase the space between them.

“I-I’m so, so sorry!” 

All they could do was hold her until she her sobbing stopped. When they pulled apart, Hermione’s parents’ faces were shadowed in sadness.

“You’ve been without us for almost a year, Hermione. How did you ever manage to handle it?” asked her mum while she wiped Hermione’s tears.

“I had Harry,” said Hermione weepily, and she turned to where Harry was standing.

Her parents turned to the man standing in the shadows. Harry walked forward with a heavy stride and screwed up his face in concentration. He was about to say what he had rehearsed so many times in his mind but was cut off by Mr. Granger’s embrace. 

“We’ve never spoken in depth, Harry, but we know so much about you. If you are the reason my daughter is standing here today, then I don’t know how I will ever thank you.”

The embrace was quick, but it was enough to stun Harry into forgetting himself for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said started, “I never wanted to separate you from Hermione. I know she’ll tell you it was her choice, but I feel responsible for any pain you are feeling right now.”

It was Mrs. Granger’s turn to hug him now, and it was almost too much for Hermione to witness. She was crying into her father’s shoulder, so she missed what her mother whispered into Harry’s ear.

“I hoped it would be you.”

She smiled warmly to him as she released him from her grip and returned to the other two. 

“I should give you some privacy. I’ll be at the tent if you need anything, Hermione.”

She nodded to him and smiled weakly as Harry made his way out the front door. Burr was to stay on site with the Grangers’ while Blake waited with Harry back at the camp.

“Everything alright with Miss Granger?” asked Blake after seeing Harry’s quiet demeanor.

“Yes, they are incredibly forgiving parents,” he answered simply with his eyes glued to his feet.

“You look like you have a lot on your mind, Mr. Potter. Why don’t you go down to the beach for a while? I can cast a disillusionment charm, so you can have privacy.”

“That’s a good idea, and please call me Harry. Although, I have my own methods of hiding.”

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and walked off to explore the shore. The Auror, Blake, promised to send word when Hermione returned, and Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

Now to add to the list of people who considered Harry and Hermione as more than just friends were her own parents. Hermione had told them so much about him to the point where they felt the need to embrace him. He was so touched by this that he lost himself in thought over the feeling of being held by parents. 

Harry felt a pang of remorse as he recalled his own parents’ words to him in the Forbidden Forest. They were so proud of him and happy with the type of man he had become. It was completely fulfilling to hear what they thought of his life, and Harry yearned to never let their spirit die. He never wanted to let them down.

What would they say about the people he surrounded himself with? He had survived the war and come out with an entirely new family which was a major feat. But, what would they advise him to do next? Should he take everything slow and enjoy near normalcy or should he dive into finding a different kind of love?

He was not sure how long he had sat upon the cool sand, but he felt exceedingly hungry and opted to return to the camp. Harry nodded to Blake who was surveying him as he entered the tent once Harry had pulled off the cloak. He was quite happy with the Auror when he found the small table inside covered in food that was meant as lunch although it was dark out.

Harry invited Blake to join him, but he refused politely claiming he had to stay at his post. So, Harry ate in silence as he once again pulled the book out to read. Maybe the answers to what the future held could be deciphered by reading about his past. 

“What changed your mind?” The voice, although very familiar, startled Harry who was enjoying a pie all to himself.

“Hermione, I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

“Well,” she sighed, “my parents said they had a lot to think about. So, I asked if I could come back to the camp since my presence there would only pressure them.” She looked exhausted and her eyes were red with anguish.

“What happened?” asked Harry tentatively.

Hermione looked at him for a moment before she said, “They don’t know if they want to go back to England.”

Harry was somewhat shocked because he thought they were handling the situation well. When he told Hermione this, she patiently explained that they were not angry.

“They are hurt, though. My mum said that I chose magic over them.”

“That’s not true!”

“No it isn’t,” murmured Hermione. “But, I can’t blame them because I already told them I was going back to Hogwarts. So, I would still be away most of the time. That’s when they told me how much they’ve enjoyed their time here.”

“How are you feeling about all of this?”

She had sat down on the chair next to Harry and was absentmindedly placing food on a plate in front of her. 

“I made a huge decision for them without their input. It’s only right that I let their wishes be heard now.”

Harry slid his hand across hers without giving it a thought. She was looked at their hands as they sat in silence. Harry hoped he was helping her through this pain but was unsure if it was working. He did not know what else to do, but sensing his uneasiness, she gave his hand a squeeze and looked up at him.

“Thank you, Harry, for-for being here for me.”

He smiled kindly, and after a moment, he motioned to the food in front of her. She took his hint and began eating while Harry explained what he had been doing since he left her parent’s house. 

“And after all that thinking you decided to come and read your book?”

“It’s technically not just my book, Hermione,” but she answered this comment with the roll of her eyes.

He was happy, at least, to have taken her mind off her parent’s pending decision. Since they were not tired, the two decided to spend the remainder of the evening reading, although, Harry swapped the war book for his Auror training manual.

Harry found himself glancing up at Hermione from his reading every so often. She was sitting directly across from him in an armchair and was completely immersed in her school book. Hermione had her legs tucked under her and seemed to be at peace. Without much warning, however, Harry made up his mind to disturb their comfortable silence.

“Hermione?”

“Hmm?” she said without looking up from her book.

“I have a rather silly question to ask you.”

“Oh?” she asked, “Go ahead Harry.”

“Did you…Have you ever…fancied me?”

Whatever Hermione was expecting, it definitely was not this. She put down her book, and he saw a smile teasing her at her lips.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!” said Harry quickly. “You know what? Never mind, forget I said anything. I don’t know what came over me…” he grunted under his breath. 

“Well, I’m not sure why you asked, but if you really want to know, then yes. Yes, of course, I’ve fancied you before Harry.”

Harry felt himself blush so deeply that he had to look away. “W-when?” he stammered.

“Back in first year after you rescued me from the troll.” Hermione truly smiled now as she remembered her eleven year old self.

“And,” Harry began although lacking courage, “what did I do to make you stop fancying me?”

“Harry, you didn’t do anything! I mean…It’s just that when I realized I wanted to be a part of yours and Ron’s life, I knew I couldn’t be tripping over myself like every other girl. I knew you would never see me as a girl much less fancy me, so I had to stop thinking of you in that way. I’m very glad I was a smart eleven year old or I may have not been your friend for as long as I have.”

Harry pondered this for a moment. He vaguely recalled Hermione lashing out at Ron after the Yule Ball for taking too long to see that she was a girl. Could someone really make a decision like Hermione and categorize a person as only a friend? Would a decision like that stick without ever changing? Hermione, however, interrupted his thoughts.

“Is this because of the book, Harry? Because people wonder why we have never gotten together?” 

Harry was taken aback by her blunt questions but chose to answer with a nod.

“They don’t know us Harry. They don’t know how much we value our friendship.”

“I understand that, but it isn’t just people who don’t know us. Even…even Ron.”

“Even Ron what?” she asked now with a puzzled brow.

Harry sighed and wondered whether he should attempt to venture into this uncharted ground. “The night he came back, remember? When we showed up with a defeated locket?” She nodded, and Harry continued. “Well, the horcrux inside the locket fought back. It said that it saw what was in Ron’s heart. Then, figures that looked like me and you came out of it and told him all this bad stuff. The Hermione one said… it said, ‘who could ever look at you next to Harry Potter?’”

It was silent for a good while before Harry spoke again. “He broke down after he stabbed it with the sword. I told him that I loved you like a sister and that you felt the same. I didn’t know he feared you would choose…”

He did not finish, and now, more than ever, he regretted telling her something so personal of Ron’s. He turned away from her and sat on his bed. 

“I didn’t think he felt so strongly about this. I knew he was jealous of you, but I never thought he was also jealous of how I am with you.”

They looked at each other both trying to guess what the other one was thinking of. 

“I suppose that it the closest way to describe it: like a brother and sister,” she said as she finally got up from her seat and claimed they might as well get ready for bed. She had his back to him, but he kept on watching as she laid out her pajamas. 

They were alone. There was no Ron to keep it from happening and no Ginny. If he really wanted to understand it, it would be best to do it now. So, he crossed the space between them fully understanding that he could end up just ruining his relationship with Hermione. He stood behind her and barely touched her arm.

“Don’t Harry,” she said without turning.

But, he noticed that she had stopped moving. He turned her around so that she was inches away from him. Hermione seemed to have stopped breathing, and Harry waited for her to look up at him with her face so close to his. They looked at each other knowing what was coming and both closed their eyes. 

Harry placed the softest of kisses on her lips. Heat seemed to radiate from both their bodies. He deepened the kiss when he felt her move towards him. Then, there seemed to be no stopping it. His other hand moved up to her face and remained there as the kiss finally ended.

“Harry,” she said softly. “I’m sorry, but you are just so confused. You-you told me remember? You told me you were afraid you couldn’t find someone genuine to love you. That’s all this is.”

“Then why did you kiss me back?” 

His hand moved from her face and down to hold her hands. Harry watched Hermione as he searched for the right words. 

“I-I don’t know what to call this, Hermione, but I know I’m not doing this because I’m afraid of not finding someone.”

He gathered all the courage he could muster before he continued. “I feel so strongly towards you. I feel the need not only to protect you but to always be around you. I thought this was normal to feel for a best friend. Now…I just had to try to explain it to myself, and I decided just to see if it…if it felt right to kiss you.”

“I have to…think. I just need to think.” She seemed so unbelievably nervous as she stepped back from him and away from his hands. 

Harry watched as Hermione left the tent and out onto the beach. He stood quite still until he finally lay down on his bed staring up at the roof of the canopy. Sleep never came.

He waited and waited, but when Hermione still had not returned, Harry slipped out of the tent to find her. It was not difficult as the deserted beach had no room to hide. She was sitting on the sand looking out at the ocean. He went to sit next to her. 

They sat together for a time before she asked him what he was thinking.

“I’m thinking of you,” he said simply, and the silence rolled on.

“We should see how we feel in the morning. I’m just… so afraid this is a mistake. Or perhaps some dream that I don’t know I’m having. It can’t be real…” she shook her head at her lap. 

“Do you want me to erase it? Obliviate you?” Harry could not be more concerned with how she was reacting. It had been a mistake. She said so.

Hermione looked up at him, and he saw her searching his eyes for some answer. He had felt it. Harry had felt that this was right. Hermione was his greatest friend, and the person who knew him the best. He might have spent his entire life overlooking her had he not tried to figure out their relationship and had he not kissed her.

“You don’t think this is a mistake, do you?” Although she was asking him, Harry saw that Hermione already knew the answer.

“Let’s do what you said and sleep on it. If in the morning this doesn’t seem so far off, then we’ll talk about it. But, if you can’t stand the sight of me, then I will obliviate you because either way I’m not going to lose you.” 

He smiled kindly at her as he got to his feet and brushed off sand. She stood up as well and walked with Harry back to the tent. Their minds were both still buzzing with questions as they each climbed into their beds and said their good nights.

As Harry lay awake in bed, he did not hear the familiar deep breaths of his companion even after about an hour. They had not looked at each other when they re-entered the tent, but Harry turned to be on his side to face her silhouette. He saw that her body was facing his as well, but her eyes were closed.   
He looked at her until sleep finally overtook him. His last thought was of how the morning was going to go, and he did not have to wait long.

It was the smell of breakfast that woke him up, and as soon as he remembered the previous night’s events, he nearly bolted up.

“Good morning, Harry,” Hermione said timidly.

“Good morning.”

Harry walked over to the kitchenette and marveled at the splendor of food before him.

“I found a local diner, so I just brought food from there.”

“You shouldn’t have gone on your own. I would have helped had you awoken me.” 

Harry felt his stomach drop as he could not figure out what she was feeling. His heart raced as he searched for a way to come right out and ask her. Harry’s voice never came in as Burr entered the tent in a hurried state.

“Hermione, there’s been a complication with your parents. They seem to be experiencing some aftermaths of the spell.”

Without delay, Harry and Hermione rushed to get changed and were accompanied to the home by both   
Aurors who had already packed away their makeshift dwelling. Harry was somewhat taken aback by Mrs. Granger’s appearance when she opened the door. She looked as though she had not slept at all. 

“Mum! Are you alright?” asked Hermione as she and Harry entered the house.

“Yes dear. We’ve just had…dizzy spells all evening.” Hermione’s mother grasped her daughter’s hand as   
she led her to the couch where her father was clutching the armrest for balance. 

“Oh! This must be a side effect of the spell!” cried Hermione.

“Don’t panic. I’ll go tell Blake and Burr. We should be able to leave for St. Mungo’s immediately,” Harry said assertively.

“We wanted to talk to you first.” Hermione’s parents sat on the couch and spoke very cautiously and very kindly to their daughter. 

“You will never be rid of us, ‘Mione. We are your parents, and we’ll never stop loving you.” Hermione’s father took her hands in his as he leaned forward with great effort.

“But?” asked Hermione.

“But, since you are returning to Hogwarts, and we have remade our lives here, we—your mother and I—wanted to ask if it would be alright with you that we remain in Australia.”

Harry tried his best to blend into the background so as not to intrude on this family moment. 

“You can pop in whenever, dear, and we are going to buy a bigger home so that you and Harry can come and stay whenever you wish,” said Mrs. Granger anxiously.

This last comment made both Hermione’s and Harry’s cheeks flush with intensity. Harry saw Hermione nod at them, and she told them they would try to make this arrangement work. The family hugged as Harry dismissed himself from the scene to talk to their two escorts. 

The plan was set as soon as the Grangers’ were willing to leave, and Harry found himself in the pristine halls of St. Mungo’s in no time at all. Harry was happier than he cared to admit that Hermione had not changed her mind about remaining in the world of magic even after hearing her parents’ decision. Though they had not mentioned their kiss, Harry found himself locking eyes with Hermione every so often. He tried his best not to let his nerves show as the situation was stressful for Hermione, but the healers assured her there was to be no lasting negative effects.

“The memory charm coupled with the anxieties of finding out the reality of their double lives lead to great mental strain,” stated the Grangers’ healer importantly. He looked towards Harry every so often as though trying to impress him.

“But, you should be very pleased to hear, Miss Granger, that this is a normal occurrence and not a cause of faulty magic.”

Hermione let out a great sigh and moved to sit on a chair between the two beds now occupied by her parents. 

“‘Mione,” began Mr. Granger, “we are not in any pain. Please believe me.”

Hermione looked at her father sadly but nodded all the same. The healer continued to mention it would be best that they spend the night for closer observation. 

Harry excused himself claiming his need to check in with the Weasleys as well as with Kreacher. He shook both of Hermione’s parents’ hands, and they each thanked him for accompanying their daughter. 

“Will we see you tomorrow?” asked Mrs. Granger.

“Yes and Hermione will fill me in tonight about what the plans are until she starts school.” He said goodbye again, and urged Hermione not to bother walking him out. They exchanged a rather long glance before he remembered that her parents were watching. Harry left the room slightly embarrassed and made his way to the Burrow. Blake and Burr had already departed back to their department, and Harry hoped they would go home to rest after their 24-hour shift. 

“Harry!” cried out Mrs. Weasley when she saw him enter the kitchen. “How did it go?”

He began explaining the situation they had encountered and told her not to expect Hermione until much   
later.

“Poor dears, well I hope she isn’t too broken up about it.”

“Broken up about what?” asked Ginny who had just entered the room. “Hey Harry.”

“Hey. Um…Hermione’s parents are ok, but they are going to stay in Australia after they leave St. Mungo’s. They had minor dizzy spells.” 

Harry was amazed at his ability to converse with Ginny with his nerves being as shot as they were. He quickly brushed it out of his mind and inquired after Ron. 

“You’re in luck,” replied Ginny, “because he decided not to go to the shop today. He’s in his room.”

Harry found Ron as expected (lying on his bed and listening to the wireless), and while making sure not to say anything careless, he began relaying the story.

“Blimey. So, Hermione isn’t going to live with her parents anymore?”

“I wouldn’t say that. It’s just that they are going to be pretty far away. We’ll try connecting their fireplace by Floo Network, and she can apparate in and out as she pleases.”

Ron nodded to show Harry that he understood but seemed suddenly distracted. “And…did she tell you anything else?” Harry’s stomach turned as he asked Ron what he meant.

“A-about me? Did she say anything about her feelings?”

It was hard work to keep eye contact with Ron as he replied that there really was no time to talk about anything else. They talked briefly about how George basically told Ron to leave him alone so that it could be just him and Angelina. Ron physically groaned as he reiterated the worry he had of ending up alone, and Harry boldly told him there were other girls in the world beside Hermione.

There was to be no more mention of women as it was time for dinner, although, Harry mused it was to be his lunch. There were more Weasleys at the dinner table than Harry had seen since the ceremony. Bill and Fleur were with a bouncing baby girl near the edge of one side while George was with Angelina closer to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were.

Harry stole a glance from Mr. Weasley who took a moment to look around, and he beamed at his big family. The only Weasley children missing were Charlie and, of course, Fred. You could not tell from the hearty conversations that this household had previously been so full of sorrow. Harry was glad to know that such a wonderful family like the Weasleys could survive anything together.

Just then, a tiny owl arrived from the Ministry with a small note for Mr. Weasley. His eyes quickly read the inscription, and then he looked up at Harry urgently.

“W-where’s Hermione?” he stammered.

“At St. Mungo’s with her parents. Why?” pondered Harry.

“I…It’s just that…St. Mungo’s has been attacked. It’s been completely… completely destroyed.”

Mr. Weasley had said this as quietly as possible to Harry to keep the situation calm, but by the time Harry heard the word “attack,” he had toppled over his seat and bolted out the door. A frenzy broke out as Harry was leaving.

“An attack on St. Mungo’s?!”

“Who would do something like that?”

“Where’s Harry going?!”

“Hermione is there..!”

“HARRY, THE MINISTRY DOESN’T WANT INTERFERENCE!” cried out Mr. Weasley as he ran out to him and others followed suit.

Harry, however, had the gate in sight and knew that he could apparate just past this point. He could not hear the Weasleys’ cries that this might be a trap for him. He could not see that he had no plan other than reaching the gate and going to the site. He only felt the immense dread in his heart, and it was this that fueled him.

Suddenly, someone else apparated onto the grounds in front of Harry. This was just in time to stop Harry from turning on the spot to leave the Burrow. He saw that it was Burr, the Auror who had accompanied them to Australia, and she was half carrying someone in her arms.

“Hermione!”

“She’s alive, Potter! Just passed out when she saw..!”

Burr was breathless as she put Hermione in Harry’s arms. He picked her up as Burr told him she needed to go back to help. He stared at Hermione who was covered in ashes and riddle with cuts and bruises. Ron was at his side now along with half of the Weasleys.

“No, Hermione!” shouted Ron as saw her body.

“She’s unconscious,” breathed Harry still clutching her.

Mrs. Weasley began performing healing spells on Hermione’s minor injuries as everyone else panicked over who would harm the hospital. The last spell was to reawaken Hermione which was the only time Harry had released her from his arms to lay her on the grass.

Her eyes snapped open and immediately scanned her environment.

“No!” cried Ron as he saw her quickly make a run for the gate.

“I HAVE TO GO BACK!” she screamed.

The others seemed stunned as they watched Ron struggle to keep Hermione from running off. Ginny was shouting for him to leave her alone, and Mrs. Weasley was sobbing loudly. Harry, who had now risen to his feet, finally made his decision.

With great agility, he bolted to where Ron and Hermione had been fighting and quickly pulled Hermione by the arm. Together, they ran towards the gate and disapparated before anyone had a chance to react.  
The scene before them was horrific as ministry officials tried to control the fire and destruction of what used to be the St. Mungo’s building. The fire was magically restarting itself which led to further chaos. No one seemed to be in the right mind to discover the counter curse as the realization set in that everyone who was in the building had no chance of surviving.

The only reason Harry was able to move was because he saw Hermione blatantly casting her own spells. She was removing rubble as she went, and she was crying out for her parents in between spells. Harry’s heart broke at the sight of her, but he followed her closely as he managed to mimic her spell work. There was no hope, and it was the other ministry officials at the scene that showed them so. 

“Potter! You must leave immediately! There are no survivors, and this may all be a trap for you!” Tawny had discovered both Harry and Hermione in the midst of the commotion. Harry was holding on to Hermione as she had finally succumbed to the same realization as he yelled back at the Auror.

“I wasn’t in the building when it happened! How could this attack be meant for me?!”

There was so much noise coming from the other officials shouting out orders and the cries of pain from some onlookers who knew how many deaths there had to have been.

“Granger was taken out! She was inside when the attack took place!” barked Tawny. “They want you to know that they are in control of the lives you hold dear! They knew her parents were in there!”

Harry felt Hermione’s body go limp at this statement, and he could do nothing but pick her up and return to the Burrow.

It was as if the Weasley family had stayed frozen in place for the scene was just as Harry and Hermione had left it. It was only at the sight of Harry carrying an unconscious Hermione that the bickering between them all stopped. Harry’s face must have been a complete mess as he told them that there had been no survivors. 

Without missing a beat, Ron tried to levitate her body out of Harry’s arms to take her to her room, but Harry stopped him harshly. He was responsible for her pain, and it was up to him to carry her to her bed. Harry did not allow himself to collapse until she was resting, but when he finally allowed himself to feel the blame, he broke down.

Harry stayed by her side without rest even when the others offered to take his place. He vaguely heard Mrs. Weasley tell him that the Bill and Percy were going to retrieve Hermione’s parents’ possessions from their house in Australia. Ron took to sitting beside Harry in silence as the hours rolled on until Hermione finally croaked out a single phrase.

“I had just gotten them back.”

There was nothing else to do but be there with her as she grieved. Harry stroked her hair while Ron held her hands. 

“I’m going to get you something to eat, Hermione,” said Ron after some time, and he left the room.

Harry leaned in and kissed her forehead as soon as Ron had closed the door. If it was possible, even more tears poured out of Hermione’s eyes, and she let him hold her. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” He kept repeating this until he heard steps on the stairs. It did not matter who found them because he was not going to pull away. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who entered silently, and they each took a seat beside Harry and Hermione. 

Hermione sat herself up and tried to excuse herself for imposing in their home.

“This is why we asked Ron to speak to you both alone.” Mr. Weasley held one of Hermione’s hands and expressed his condolences. 

“This is your home, Hermione. You are as welcome here the same as any of my children. You and Harry will never be without a family.”

The moment was too much to bear. Watching the Weasleys take turns in hugging Hermione, Harry realized that she was just as alone as Harry was. With no parents, the only family left for either of them were Ron’s. It was cruel to think that so much pain could still be possible without Voldemort in the world. One man alone is not the sole cause of evil. Evil is everywhere, and it never rests.

Harry was not aware of the time when he finally allowed Ginny to stay with a sleeping Hermione as he went to clean himself up. He had only left Hermione’s side when she told him she needed to change.   
The arrangements had been made for the funeral which was to be an extremely intimate affair. None of Hermione’s extended family could know of her parents’ funeral as she made it clear she was not close to any of them, and it would be too complicated to alter each of their memories. So, Granger family’s end was to remain a mystery for them.

Those in attendance seemed to blur together in Harry’s mind as he could not focus long enough to notice anything other than Hermione’s hand in his. She seemed to have reached her limit because she hardly cried during the entire ceremony. But, it was over soon enough, and they were back at the Burrow sharing a meal all together for the first time in three days. 

Everyone was silent other than the occasional comment about the cooking or the how lovely the ceremony had been. Hermione sat simply staring at her plate of food without word. It was Ginny who offered that Hermione go up and rest. She thanked them all for being there and began climbing the steps. 

“Leave me alone, Harry.”

She said this loud enough for him to hear as he had risen from his seat and moved to follow her up the stairs. As he turned back to the table crowded with people, he was unable to mask his pain.

“She’ll come ‘round, Harry.” 

“She just needs time to grieve.”

Harry said only that he was going to go sit outside for a while and was relieved that no one tried to stop him. He sat in his black robes on the same hill he had spent most of last month on. Harry did not notice how incredible hot it was outside nor did he care when the sun started to set. 

He was unable to stop his heart from leaping when he felt someone approach him, but it quickly faltered when he realized it was not Hermione.

“I just want to sit with you for a bit.”

It was Ginny, and he could tell she had gathered all the courage she possessed to come out there with him. “I love you, Harry, and I’m so sorry that you are in pain again. I wanted to tell you that before you think of pushing us away again.”

“I don’t want to push anyone away,” Harry began while choosing not to address her first comment. “I just…she hates me.”

He blurted this out and immediately felt pathetic doing so. Ginny responded by reaching out to touch his arm.

“She could never hate you.”

Harry did not see Hermione for the rest of the day. The following morning brought the news that Harry’s tutor was coming to visit him for their first session. Although Harry wanted nothing more but to escape to the Grimmauld place, he reluctantly agreed to be ready to work. If anything else, at least this could distract him from his present pain.

The Auror who arrived by portkey was dark and shorter than Harry with broad shoulders. Though he hardly seemed to be older, the Auror was perfectly serious as he shook Harry’s hand and relayed what the lessons would be like.

“You do not need much help, Mr. Potter, but I will do what I can.”

It did not matter how much Harry insisted to call him by his first name, the Auror called Samuel Finley never complied in the hour they were dueling. The best Finley could do was call him ‘Potter.’ Harry had let his anger fuel his spells which left Finley pleased by the end of the lesson. 

“Potter, I can say safely that you will be ready for the official Auror training in no time.”

These practices filled Harry’s days for the next week. He still had not spoken to Hermione though he had   
attempted several times to see her in her room. Finley never asked any personal questions, so Harry was free to distract himself from his worry during their sessions.

As Finley described the concept behind some basic concealment spells one afternoon, Harry felt his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw Hermione approaching them.

“Are you the Auror who is training Harry?” she asked curtly.

“Uh, yes Miss Granger. My name is Samuel Finley.”

“I’ve read his manual, and I’d like to help as much as I can before I go off to school. What should we focus on when he is not in session with you?”

Finley tried in vain to mask his astonishment, but he told her that the best thing to do was work on spells that change one’s appearance. She abruptly thanked him and headed off to sit under her usual tree to read.  
Harry’s whole body was filled with warmth even though she had not looked at him once. He even chuckled when Finley mentioned how intimidating she was. Once they called it a day, Harry took a deep breath and walked over to sit by Hermione.

As soon as he sat down she said, “I don’t hate you Harry. I was upset when Ginny told me you actually thought I could.”

“Hermione…”

“Let me guess. It’s your fault my parents are dead? Is that what you were going to say?”

“It is my fault!”

Hermione closed her book with such ferocity that Harry stopped what he was about to say next. “I don’t have much time to help you prepare, so let’s just drop this.”

“Don’t help me, Hermione. I don’t deserve it.” Harry felt his eyes burn and looked away from her. He heard her let out an impatient grunt.

“I need to distract myself, Harry! If you could stop thinking about yourself for one minute, you’d realize it!”

At this remark, Harry felt a sharp pain but ignored it. Instead, he asked her when she had time to read his training manual.

“You have your own school books to focus on, so why did you read my manual first?”

“I have all year to read them, so I decided to put it off until I know that you’ll be ready,” she answered simply. 

Harry looked at her and searched her eyes. He wanted her in his arms, and he needed to know that she felt the same way. He could tell Hermione knew what he was thinking, but she said nothing to address this which made Harry increasingly depressed. They continued to distract themselves with a conversation filled with spells he needed to learn before she left on September first.

As Harry lay in bed that night, he let the disappointment of losing Hermione’s affections set in. They had been so close to moving forward, but now she could scarcely look at him. He resolved to find out what had happened at St. Mungo’s and to face those who were responsible. He still had Hermione and the Weasleys to be concerned for since it seemed as those heartless foes were targeting those closest to Harry. There was a vendetta towards the one who vanquished the Dark Lord, and Harry wondered how far this new problem would go and how much he could take before it broke him once more.

The coming days passed too quickly for Harry’s liking. The only happiness he found was practicing spells with Hermione in the afternoon after his sessions with Finley. He never let on just how exhausted he was as he tried hard to see her for as long as possible. Once they would end their practices, Hermione hardly spoke to Harry and made certain that she was never alone in his presence. 

When he expressed to Ron how unhappy he was that Hermione did not want to be near him, Ron revealed a conversation he had with her.

“As far as I can tell, she doesn’t blame you, mate. She just says it’s hard to be around you.”

“Oh? And what do you think that means?” asked Harry sarcastically.

“Why don’t you just talk to her and make her see that you are the same and that you don’t pity her?”

Harry thought this was utterly ridiculous advice, but it did strike him with an idea. So, the following morning he knocked on her door to tell her he had canceled his lesson with Finley for the day.

“I’m spending the day with Teddy, and…do you mind joining me?” 

His voice was small which is what probably softened Hermione’s expression. She had barely cracked open the door when she heard his knock, but she nodded in agreement and said she would be ready in a few minutes. 

Only Mrs. Weasley was downstairs to see them off. She kept looking between them probably taking note of how awkward they were with each other. 

“I think it this is such a good idea, dears. I made little Teddy some sweaters for the coming months. Would you take it to Andromeda?”

They obliged and made their way out to disapparate. As they held hands, Harry felt his stomach flip which only caused him pain. It was so odd to feel left out of Hermione’s affections. Harry never realized how much he had taken them for granted and found that he was increasingly jealous of Ron whom he had seen leaving her room on multiple occasions.

They knocked on Ms. Tonks’ door, and it was readily answered.

“This is so, so lovely! Come in!” Ms. Tonks hugged and kissed them both while Teddy clapped zealously. 

“Here dear,” she added to Harry as she placed the boy in his arms. 

Teddy did his usual transformation of his hair and eyes to match his Godfather as both Harry and Hermione sat in the living room. Ms. Tonks served them both a cup of tea as she beamed at Harry.  
“How’s your training going, sweetheart?”

“Well, I wish I had Teddy’s abilities, but it’s going rather well. I should join the incoming class as soon as I pass the sessions.”

Ms. Tonks proudly stated, “My Dora loved her job and was great at it. I hope you find that same happiness, Harry.” He smiled at her as she went on to ask how Hermione was doing.

“I’m just trying to keep myself busy, I guess.”

“I know, dear,” said Ms. Tonks somberly. “They never truly leave us. This is both a blessing and a heartache. Life will move on for us, though.”

Harry greatly enjoyed being in her company. She was always so content and seemed to be interested in anything Harry or Hermione had to say. Teddy all the while played with a small toy snitch Harry had bought for him. 

“Why don’t you give Hermione a turn with Teddy, honey?”

“Oh, that’s ok. I really don’t know what to do when it comes to babies…” started Hermione, but she was ignored.

“It comes naturally, dear.”

Harry and Ms. Tonks watched as Teddy looked at Hermione suddenly serious as if he knew she was in pain. Instead of changing his hair to match hers as he usually did with whoever was carrying him, he transformed his hair into a bright blue color.

“It seems he wants to make you feel better, Hermione,” said Ms. Tonks softly as she wiped her eyes and excused herself to fetch some pastries.

Hermione and Teddy continued to stare at each other with tears now streaming down her face. It was enough to make Harry’s heart ache. She sniffed and took out her wand. Within seconds she had produced four canaries for Teddy to admire. He immediately laughed and clapped as he watched them zoom around him. 

Then, Hermione caught Harry looking at her and smiled at him for the first time since losing her parents. It was a brief moment before Ms. Tonks reentered the room, but it was enough for Harry to realize the depth of his feelings for her. They both tried hard to hide their blush, and Harry had to consciously keep himself from looking at Hermione too much. He thought he had done a good job in masking what was really on his mind until Hermione left the room to put Teddy down for a nap at Ms. Tonks’ insistence.

“If you are trying to keep it a secret, Harry, you need to try harder.” She smiled widely at his bewilderment.

“Keep what a secret?” he asked innocently, but she made no more comment as she heard Teddy’s laughing from the next room. It seemed the nap was forgotten.

Harry and Hermione said it was time to go and promised to return again soon. Teddy was, thankfully, too distracted with the canaries to notice their departure. As they left the house, Harry took hold of Hermione’s hand as he mentioned he wanted to go to the Grimmauld place to talk. She agreed, and they were standing in front of the fireplace soon enough.

He did not want to let go of her hand because he felt he could lose her at any moment. She merely looked at their interlaced fingers as they sat on the couch. Kreacher was kindly sent away for the afternoon, so they were alone to converse.

“Have you thought about it?” asked Harry simply. 

Hermione looked up at him and nodded blankly. When she did not add anything, the hope that had risen within Harry dissipated. She sighed deeply saying, “I’ve just been too…too overwhelmed.”

Harry collected himself before he said that he feared the worst when he saw Ron reaching out to her.  
She smiled as she recalled, “He kept asking to speak to me, and so I was afraid of the same thing. But, he could never spit out what was on his mind. Then, he finally asked if it was ok for us to see other people.”

“What?” asked Harry incredulously. “Who does he want to be with?”

“Well, obviously he didn’t want to say, but I think it is Marie Watson.”

Harry considered this a great triumph for Ron, but they said nothing else for a while. Hermione used her wand to make a fire. She watched the flames expressionlessly but apparently deep in thought. When she finally spoke, he wished she had not.

“Once I’m back at school and you are more comfortable in public, you’ll find someone too, Harry.” 

Hermione removed her hand from his, and Harry lacked the courage to say anything more.

The time for the true test came on September first when Hermione was to leave for Hogwarts. Harry and Ron reluctantly accompanied them to King’s Cross after failing time and time again to change her mind. Harry in particular flat out asked her to stay with him at one point.

“We need this, Harry. We need some time apart before things get out of control.”

It was true that Harry found himself holding her hand whenever there was no one around and trying hard to spend equal times with her and Ron. Ginny seemed to have set out to return to the way things were for them by suggesting casual outings for just the two of them. He had to agree to at least one when she showed him that he was not putting any effort in their new friendship. It had been difficult, but at least he saw Hermione every day.

Would things change while she was away for school? He hoped Ginny would take this time away from Harry to date other people though she told him during their “casual” outing that she was still hopeful for their relationship. Life was messy, but in the end, at least they were living and had the opportunity to deal with whatever else came their way. 

Now, they were saying their goodbyes, and although Harry and Hermione had privately stolen a moment last night to hug and say how much they were going to miss one another, he felt increasingly nervous to hug her in front of the others.

As it is, Mr. Weasley had become increasingly suspicious when he saw them exchange a glance during one of the countless dinners they all shared together. How long would it be before everyone else knew how Harry felt? How would they react?

Hermione had saved him for last and when she reached him, she hugged him tightly and quickly let go. “You’ll be careful during training?” she asked him.

“I’ll definitely do my best. I’ll miss you,” he added quietly.

She nodded sadly and said, “Write when you can.”

This was it. This was all Harry got to sustain himself through the months apart they had awaiting them. The Weasleys and Harry watched as the Hogwarts Express left the station, and the only noise came from Mrs. Weasley’s tearful remarks.

“This is that last time I’ll be sending my children off.”

“What about grandchildren, love?” asked Mr. Weasley, but this only made her weep more.

As they made their way back through the platform, Ron asked Harry, “Is everything alright between you and Hermione?”

“Why do you ask?” bemused Harry rather nervously.

“I dunno. She seemed like she didn’t want to hug you when she usually flings her arms around you. I thought things were ok.”

Harry nearly stopped breathing, “Oh, uh…We’re fine. I guess it’s just hard to say goodbye, that’s all.”

Whether this answer was good enough to appease Ron or not, Harry had to excuse himself to go to his first day as an Auror trainee. Again, Mr. Weasley gave Harry too much of a knowing look but said nothing; although, Harry could tell he was saving the conversation for a later time.

“Great, I have that to look forward to,” mumbled Harry to himself. 

The Ministry was buzzing with action when Harry arrived via apparition, but there never failed to be at least one person trying to approach him. He wondered whether he should change his appearance from now on but decided to wait until he had a few more lessons in disguise.

“Potter!”

Harry immediately saw Burr the Auror who had helped deliver Hermione to him the night of the St. Mungo’s attack. It was a wide dungeon filled with about forty recruits, and Burr was standing in the front taking names. 

He promptly greeted her, “Burr, good to see you again. I’m sorry I came a little late. We were saying goodbye to Hermione. She left for school.”

“Not a problem, Potter,” she said happily, and Harry had the sneaking suspicion that they were holding the class for him.

“How is she doing, by the way?” Burr was one of the most sincere people Harry had ever met. He fell easily into conversation with her about how traumatic the entire thing had been for Hermione.

“Not to worry! You’ll get your Hermione back in no time!”

Although Harry outwardly smiled at this, his insides gave a lurch at her comment. He wondered how many other people thought of Hermione as his. Harry went on to thank her yet again for bringing Hermione to him on that night. The Auror simply smiled and asked him to take a seat for the opening instruction.

It was almost as if the other fellow recruits had been instructed specifically not to talk to him because not one person thanked Harry as he made his way to a seat near the middle. He did not know whether he should be grateful for this or annoyed at the special treatment. Harry knew that if he were in their shoes, then he would be greatly peeved at the poor famous boy with too much attention.

Burr introduced the head of the department, and Tawny entered somewhat dramatically into the space with his flowing robes fluttering behind him. 

“By December,” he began with continued effect, “this department will have produced the largest class of Aurors in ministry history. The Dark Lord may have been vanquished, but his evil still infects. The St. Mungo’s attack is the priority as well as the capture of the escaped Death Eaters. If you invest in your training, civilians will be better protected from harm. Do not take this lightly.”

He took a moment to stare each of them down before Burr cleared her throat and began dividing up the groups. They would be spending the coming months mastering each of the various skills required of them to pass an exit exam to become official Aurors. Then, they would essentially shadow an experienced Auror in the field for another six months before getting on the list to be called out on missions.

As the recruits split apart and headed towards their assigned dungeons, Harry noticed that many of them knew one another. This was probably because they spent an entire day together being tested in order to be admitted for training. Harry alone was allowed to take his examination at the Burrow, so he did not know how he compared to the other recruits.

Some were much older than he was, and Harry wondered what they were previously doing before they decided to try for this positon. The war had been won, so what drove these older wizards to apply as an Auror? It was most likely because they had reached the same conclusion as Harry: Evil will always be present, but if precautions are taken earlier, the world could be spared of such a climax of horror.

“I’m sorry about your girlfriend’s parents.”

Harry who had been lost in thought as he walked along with the others toward the Location and Navigation training suddenly turned to see who had spoken. She was tan with dark eyes and very pretty.

“Hi, I’m Mel Archer.” She shook his hand as she urgently whispered, “we were told not to talk to you, but I think that’s rubbish.”

Harry shrugged and asked her how she knew about Hermione’s parents. 

“Ah, well The Daily Prophet had a giant picture of you holding her as she wept, and with the full story inside. They really know how to respect people’s privacy, don’t they?”

“We don’t receive the Prophet for this reason. Had I known, I would have paid them a visit,” threatened Harry. He felt his body tense up, but Archer, sensing his anger, tried hard to change the subject. 

“Any news on who was behind the attack?”

Harry sighed, “I’ve asked repeatedly, and they still don’t have a lead.”

She swore under her breath. There was no time to say anything else, however, for the Auror who was to be in charge started the session for the day.

In time, the days blurred together in this way with breakfast and dinner at the burrow and training in between. Sometimes the recruits would be taken out on location to practice in the field be it for concealment exercises or dueling as a team.

Harry kept up with his correspondence to Hermione as it was the only line of communication. She had already declined meeting during the first Quidditch match as well as the first Hogsmeade visit. He had tried seeing her through Floo but to no avail. He felt himself become grumpier and grumpier as the months rolled on. 

She hardly answered his letters anymore, so he resorted to reaching out to Ginny, Luna, and even Neville to get messages to her. In one letter from Ginny she stated, “We hardly see her, Harry. If she’s not doing extra work for Headmistress McGonagall, then she’s hiding somewhere on the grounds.”

Harry figured perhaps Hermione was paying Hagrid visits, but when he consulted the Maurader’s Map, there was no sign of her going near the hut. Hagrid confirmed that he had only seen her once, and it was on her way to sit out by the lake.

He could not understand what he had done wrong this time. Did time away from him give her more time to think about how her parents’ death was his fault? Was she trying to show him that she no longer cared for him as he originally thought? These negative thoughts became increasingly prominent and harder to bear, so he confided in his new friend.

“Archer, do you think I should give Hermione some space?” They were both in the process of mixing an assortment of ingredients into what should be a viable truth serum.

“Ugh, I hate people who just give up.”

“I am not giving up. I just don’t want to upset her. I miss her…”

She smirked at him over the fumes emitting from both of their cauldrons. Her eyes were bright with an idea.

“Are you Harry f-ing Potter or aren’t you?”

It was astonishing how little persuasion was needed for Headmistress McGonagall to agree to his plan. He used his only day off for the week to travel to Hogwarts early in the morning to meet with his former Transfiguration professor. 

“Mr. Potter, I was very happy to receive your letter. I have noticed a great change in Miss Granger’s demeanor. Unfortunately, she declined the role of Head Girl and has taken to asking for extra homework from each of her professors. I believe she is working herself sick.”

Harry became readily distressed and asked, “Can I go see her?”

She smiled warmly as she led him out of her office, and Harry made sure to look upon the old Headmaster’s portrait and saw him wink his blue eye.

He pulled out his father’s old map and noticed the dot labeled Hermione was at breakfast. Harry did not bother with his cloak as there were hardly any students in the corridors that led to the Great Hall. He marveled at the pristine appearance of the castle. It was as though the walls had never crumbled in the first place.

Harry strode in and walked over to the Gryfinndor table where he saw Hermione reading a book and sitting across from Ginny. She had her back to him and seemed not to notice the heightened whispers of the people who had seen Harry Potter enter the hall.

“Good morning Ginny. Neville, how are you?”

“Blimey! I’m doing great, Harry, thanks.” Neville looked from Ginny to Hermione clearly stunned at Harry’s appearance. Hermione took her time to turn and face him.

“Hermione? Are you done with breakfast?” 

He saw her nod, so Harry said quick goodbyes to the rest and led Hermione out of the hall by the hand. When they were safely out of ear shot, she quietly asked him what he was doing at Hogwarts.

“I’m here because I missed you so much that I could think of nothing else.” He said this very honestly and openly, but it caused her to pull her hand out of his. 

“I’ve missed you too,” she began, but Harry was quick to interrupt her.

“Yeah? I sure could tell with all the post I’ve been receiving from you. Why didn’t you come down from the girls’ dormitory for the match? Why wouldn’t you meet us at Hogsmeade?”

She nervously played with her hair as she had nothing else in her hands. Harry had taken her book bag and now stood his ground in front of her.

“If you don’t want to be with me, that’s one thing. But you are my friend, too. You can’t just stop replying.”

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” Hermione said silently as she looked down at her feet. 

He tried hard not to touch her even though he yearned to reach out to her. She had pulled her hand from his. He took this to mean that something was different between them. It had already pained Harry that she had not denied his previous statement of not wanting to be with him. He sighed before he spoke again.

“Look, let’s just have a nice day where you can tell me why you are working yourself to death and how I can help.”

Hermione began to sniffle as he led her to what used to be their favorite tree by the lake. She told him that while she had not been replying, she had definitely read every letter he had sent.

“Ok, so you are up to date with my life. How about you tell me what I’ve missed from yours.”

Hermione sighed before she relayed how isolated she had been from everyone. There were various articles in the Witches Weekly that had made her life exceedingly difficult. The only ones who were normal around her were Ginny, Neville, and Luna. In a sense, she was going through all that Harry went through in the Ministry.

“I’ve probably made all that worse by coming here, haven’t I?”

She nodded at his words before replying, “I could handle it, Harry, if either you or Ron were here. It’s hard to admit that I never made friends outside the two of you.”

“We were too busy, Hermione, to make any social calls.”

Harry observed that it was harder for her because she was enclosed in the castle whereas he could go to the Burrow or the Grimmauld place to escape.

“It’s fine,” said Hermione. “I made the decision to come back to school, so I’ll just have to put up with consequences.”

They were both sitting beneath the shade and with their backs to the tree. Harry noticed that the grounds were slowly getting more and more populated with students. He tried hard to delude himself into thinking that perhaps everyone was taking advantage of the beautiful day. 

“This is exactly why I chose not to come back here.”

He cast a shield around them to protect from unwanted guests and moved to sit closer by Hermione. She noticeably stiffened.

“Ginny has been sore with me.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

Although she still had not looked at him, she did not move away at the touch of their shoulders. 

“I guess it has to do with the fact that you’ve only sent her two letters, and they were both to ask if I was doing ok.”

“I would send her more if I didn’t know she was still holding on to me. I really don’t know how to tell her I just want to be friends without telling her why.”

“Harry…”

“You said this time apart was just to cool us down so that we didn’t move too fast…”

“No, I said this time apart was for you to find someone else,” she interrupted.

“But,” emphasized Harry, “all its done is made you think this is a mistake, hasn’t it?” He was still looking out at the lake, but Harry could feel her eyes on him. 

“She won’t ever let you go, and why would she? You’re more than Harry Potter. You’re Harry, and Harry is selfless and kind. The only family I have left are the Weasleys and you. Imagine if Ron and Ginny heard about the kiss we shared? They wouldn’t want to be around us, and then we couldn’t be around them or the rest of their family. I couldn’t handle that, Harry, not when I’ve lost so much! You know you feel the same. We can’t lose them.”

His throat was dry, but he used what strength he had to ask, “You don’t think they’ll just get over it?”  
Harry saw her shake her head out of the corner of his eye and immediately dropped his head. He heard her sob and felt his own eyes burning with the same anguish. Their choice had been made. They would keep things the way they always had been to preserve their family.

There was no talk about obliviating the memory of the kiss nor was there any mention of how deep their true feelings went; instead, Harry spent a delightful day with his best friend.

“I’m going to ask her tomorrow.”

Harry was no longer at Hogwarts. Ron had just entered Harry’s room at the Burrow with a gleeful expression. Harry now alternated sleeping over at the Weasleys’ and the Grimmauld place since he could not decide where to live permanently. But, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley never seemed to mind a drop of his company, so he continued to jump from both places.

“Ask who what?”

“Marie. I’m going to ask Marie to be my girlfriend.” Ron said all this as though he was making up his mind as he spoke. He talked about how fun she was and how her dad was a fair man. 

“Ever since the book came out, she’s been going by the shop every day, mate. I was scared she only wanted to talk to me because I was helping her get published, but it’s definitely more than that.”

“Well, that’s great, Ron,” said Harry. He had noticed that he saw less and less of Ron around the Burrow. Harry had to quell the small leap his heart made at Ron’s announcement. Even though Ron was moving on, this did not mean that he would be ok with his two best friends getting together.

Almost as though he could read Harry’s thoughts, Ron asked, “Mate…uh, do you think you could talk to Hermione for me?”

“What?”

“It’s just that, if things go well, I want to invite Marie to Christmas. Hermione will be here too, though, so…I just don’t want any awkwardness, you know?”

“I’ll talk to her,” answered Harry calmly for he knew Hermione would have no objections.

“Great! Let me know what she says.” Ron looked at Harry who had not gotten up from lying on his back before cautiously adding, “Well, how would you feel if Ginny started dating some other bloke?”

Harry could not tell if this was a way for Ron to test Harry’s feelings for Ginny or if Ginny had indeed started to date.

“I would be happy to see her moving on.”

Ron just nodded.

“You don’t really talk about girls, Harry, unless it’s Hermione or Mel. Do you fancy Mel?”

“No, Archer’s just a friend.” Harry chose not to state his feelings for the other girl Ron mentioned, but this seemed unnecessary since Ron continued to say that it would be best for Harry to start dating.

When Harry relayed these sentiments to Archer the following day, she had her own opinions. 

“You should invite me to Christmas!” 

“W-what?”

“Yeah! Think about it. I could help annoy Ginny enough for her to get the message, and I could distract people from thinking about you and Hermione as just friends!”

Harry stopped his present work of transfiguring his chin to bear the goatee of an extremely blonde man.

“I regret telling you about my love life,” he said quietly.

“You won’t regret it when I solve all your problems in one day!”

She was so forward and persistent that Harry could do nothing to dissuade her. So, that night he asked Mrs. Weasley if he could invite a friend over for Christmas all the while wondering if this would end up being a horrible idea. 

Harry wrote to Hermione explaining how he wanted her and Archer to meet and what Ron’s situation was. She replied the next day amused with Ron’s concern and ended the note with, “I’d very much like to meet your friend.”

He smiled to himself thinking of her annoyance. Still, Harry could not help but wonder if he had just set trouble in motion. 

Harry had been unable to go to the second Quidditch match since he was off on a search exercise, so he was anxiously waiting for Christmas to come round. Hermione and Ginny were to arrive in the afternoon, but Harry would not be at the Burrow until dinner time. 

Mrs. Weasley had prepared a grand feast to welcome the girls home, so when Harry arrived from work, the house was already buzzing with activity. He stepped into the home and was immediately greeted. 

Ginny looked radiant as she moved towards him for a hug.

“How was the ride back, Ginny?”

“It was so relaxing. I nearly slept the whole way!”

“You’ve been working too hard, then. Is your team ok with not being able to sit normally?” he joked.  
She hit his arm playfully and was about to continue when he made the mistake of asking where Hermione was.

“Oh. Uh, she was with mum last time I saw her.”

He found Hermione as the only other one without red hair standing near the sink as she levitated a plate of food before her. Mrs. Weasley saw him coming towards them, and after saying a quick hello, she took the plate Hermione was levitating with her hands and excused herself. 

“You cut your hair!” Harry exclaimed, and they smiled at each other before he took her in his arms. 

“It was getting too long. You don’t like it?”

“I’ll just miss it getting in my face when you hug me. You’re beautiful.”

Hermione said nothing but blushed as they released each other from the hug and made their way over to the table for dinner. Harry would only have Christmas day completely off, but he was content to spend the evenings surrounded by those he loved. Marie came over to the Burrow often during these two weeks which Harry took as her acceptance of being Ron’s girlfriend.

“Any new projects in mind?” Hermione asked Marie one evening when they were sitting with Ron and Harry in front of the fire.

“Well,” she started somewhat apprehensible, “I’ve just accepted a position with the Prophet.”

Ron began telling Harry and Hermione how they were laying off several of the reporters who were not doing their job properly.

“I just hope the paper can move towards reporting the news without bias.”

Harry and Hermione could do nothing but nod at her words. 

Soon, the time for Archer to come over arrived on Christmas day, and Harry prepared himself for anything.

“Hello Harry’s family!” Archer brightly shook hands his everyone Harry introduced her to.

“Hermione! Harry’s told me so much about you!” 

Harry could feel his cheeks burn, but Mrs. Weasley saved him with the announcement of lunch. Archer continued to speak amicably to all those sitting around her.

“Are you nervous about your exit examination, Miss Archer?” asked Mr. Weasley.

“Mel, please. Yes, I think the only one who shouldn’t be anxious is Potter here!” Mr. and Mrs. Weasley beamed at him although he denied his progress.

“In fact, why don’t we make a game of it?”

“A game of what?” asked Ron with his mouth full of roast.

“After lunch, why don’t we duel? We could take turns in pairs trying to disarm one another. It would be great practice for Harry and me.”

Ginny was the first to answer her, “That could be fun especially in the snow. How would we decide who is matched up?”

Harry saw firsthand how Mel’s powers of persuasion got Bill, Charlie, George, Angelina, Ron, Marie,   
Ginny, and Hermione to participate. Harry was to duel Bill first, then George, Marie and Hermione much to Ron’s annoyance.

“Hermione is just going to go easy on him.”

The dueling started, and it almost always ended in fits of laughter. Mel gave it her best, but Charlie was too strong for her after battling dragons for a living. He seemed to have gotten her attention because Harry saw Mel noticeably look at him every so often.

She beat Angelina easily enough, although, it left Angelina sour as she pushed George away spitefully. But Ron, whom Harry had assumed was out of practice with dueling, beat Mel in the end. Marie clapped happily as he rejoined her, and Harry was left to assume that Ron did not take the duel as a game especially not when his new girlfriend was watching.

Not one person could beat Harry, and he only had Hermione left to duel. He watched on as Mel now dueled with Ginny. It seemed as though Ginny was fighting for her pride because while Mel smiled on with every silent spell she casted, Ginny’s own face with screwed up in concentration. She tried hard to mask her disappointment when her beloved hex failed to bring her success at the end of the duel.

“Alright! If Harry can beat Hermione, then he wins as dueling champion!”

“What do you mean if he can win?” Ron shouted obnoxiously. “Hermione is going to throw…”

But he suddenly shrunk under Hermione’s gaze, and Harry smile mischievously towards her.

They bowed though never taking their eyes off one another, and started casting spells. Harry found that although he was quicker than Hermione, the power behind her spells was immense. She was extremely talented, and it did not help that she had read Harry’s dueling manual in the summer. 

Their match took by far the most time, but it only made Harry and Hermione start laughing out loud. He was actually sweating underneath his jacket, and he began to feel the exhaustion from the previous duels. The crowd that was looking on which included the Weasleys with Fleur and the baby, Andromeda with Teddy, and Hagrid all started overflowing with shouts of encouragement.

“Don’t go easy on him, Hermione!”

“Stop being a gentleman!”

“Ahh!” shouted Teddy as he clapped his Godfather along.

But, Harry never let his attention leave Hermione. In order to beat her, he had to find her weakness. Suddenly, they both made a move to cast a spell at the same time, and the magnitude of the combined magic sent them both flying apart and falling flat on the snow.

Several people rushed towards Harry when they saw that he was not getting up. He waited patiently with his body limp until he heard her.

“No, Harry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean…”

Hermione stopped speaking as soon as her wand flew out of her hand and into his open one. He pulled himself up with a triumphant smile as he looked upon her incredibly shocked expression.

“I’m sorry, Hermione. I had to find your weakness.” He kissed her cheek as the group that had come to his aid laughed and shouted at Harry’s cheating.

“But…that can’t count. Can it?” asked a still stunned Hermione.

“Sorry, Hermione,” laughed Mel. “Your weakness has been discovered! It was a great battle, and you really gave him a hard time!”

A debate broke out between all those in company and everyone moved inside to get out of the cold. Harry took his time in returning Hermione’s wand because he wanted a moment alone with her. Once everyone had a chance to congratulate them both, Harry got his chance to talk to her as they were the only two left outside.

“I’m sorry, again,” he told Hermione as he returned her wand. She shook her head but smiled.

“You would have won easily had you not been tired from the previous duels. Also, I took some mental notes as I watched you fight the others,” she smirked.

Harry reached out to clean her hair of some snow and rested his palm against her face as he asked if he could give her another Christmas present. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny parcel. She took it and found a small diamond pendant on a long thin necklace. When she touched the pendant, it turned into an emerald.

She looked up at him and smiled tearfully. Then, she did something he had not expected and kissed him. It was a brief kiss, but Harry felt as though he would never be cold again. Reluctantly, they pulled apart and walked in to join the others.

The last week of their Christmas vacation, Harry noticed that Hermione would wake up extra early in order to eat breakfast with him. He never brought this to her attention but after the third day, he got up even earlier so that they could spend some time talking before he left for work. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would exchange glances whenever they saw Hermione joining them yet again but said nothing.

Harry was unable to see Hermione off so he said his goodbyes before heading off to work. They had not brought up their conversation by the lake and seemed to be dancing around the topic, but it was never uncomfortable between them. It was one of the benefits of being with a friend. 

This is why Harry was caught off guard with what Hermione said on the last morning of the holidays. “So, Ron’s moving on.”

Harry looked at her with understanding in his eyes. She was in her pajamas and robe, but she rarely seemed to mind about how she looked in front of him. She was confident. She was more confident than Harry had seen her in a long time. 

“Soon, maybe Ginny will too.”

She nodded at his words, and they hugged. He held her as tight as he could and breathed her in.

“Good luck on your examinations, Harry. I know you’ll be an Auror soon enough.”

“Hermione, please try to relax for the next couple of months. Everything will turn out ok. I’ll miss you very much.”

“I’ll miss you too.” 

He kissed her forehead and headed off towards the Ministry. 

In due course, Harry fulfilled his dream of becoming an Auror. All that there was left to do was shadow seasoned Aurors in the field. If he passed this final stage, and he was assured that hardly anyone failed at this point, his position would be official. 

The Burrow was bursting with excitement for him as well as the official opening of the Weasley’s second store in Hogsmeade. So, the plan was set to meet up with their friends at Hogwarts as they took their break in the village. Harry had received a letter from Hermione explaining how many people wanted to see him when he arrived.

The former D.A. club members were in accordance to have a dinner with him at the Hog’s Head pub, and for once, Harry looked forward to be surrounded by all these familiar faces. In fact, he was happier than he could ever remember as the date approached for their reunion. 

“Blimey Harry. Why does everything I own make me look like a git?” Ron was standing in front of an enlarged mirror as Harry looked on clearly amused.

“I really don’t think Watson’s dad is going to be eyeing your robes, Ron.”

But, Ron merely scoffed, “He’s going to hate me!”

Harry tried in vain to assure Ron that he was perfectly lovable, but it only resulted with a pillow to the face. Still, Ron’s face took on a greenish tint as he said good bye to his own parents and headed off to the Watsons’.

“So, Harry?”

“Yes, Mr. Weasley?”

The older man sighed as he took a place next to Harry for dinner. It was just going to be them and Mrs. Weasley at the table, so Harry had already anticipated what the topic of conversation would be.

“You are looking happier than I’ve ever seen you, my boy.”

Harry smiled and said that he felt he was too. When Mrs. Weasley asked him what the reason behind it was, Harry was coy.

“Oh, you know. Work is good. The family is happy and healthy. Everything is good.” Harry kept up his nonchalant manner until Mr. Weasley flat out asked if he had given any thought to their previous discussion.

“Yes…and you were right.” Harry then smiled at both of the Weasleys before continuing the dinner.

Hogsmeade was lively with activity the next afternoon when Harry managed to apparate in front of the new Weasley store location. The Hogwarts students had apparently already been released from the castle grounds. 

“Harry!” 

“Look! It’s Potter!”

Hands reached out to him as he walked towards the pub, and he immediately regretted not using his cloak.

“Need some help?” Ginny was suddenly before him, and she led him away from the crowd when she saw him smile.

“Thanks Ginny,” said Harry breathlessly. They walked through an alley behind the shops and away from the crowds. 

“We just have a couple of minutes to kill before we need to meet up with the D.A. How are you? Congratulations on passing your exit exams, Harry.”

Harry smiled and thanked her again. “I’m doing well, Ginny, and I’m really happy for George. It’s a major accomplishment to own two successful stores.”

Ginny nodded and replied, “I know. But, from what I hear, he’s going to need a lot more help. Everyone at school is talking about his merchandise.”

They fell into easy conversation about her Quidditch team, and Harry thought nothing about her feelings for him until she gently placed her hand on his arm.

“Ginny, I don’t…”

“Please Harry. Let me just try something.”

Without fully understanding how they went from talking about new brooms to their relationship, Harry found Ginny’s lips pressed to his.

“I’ve missed you so much, Harry. I really think we should give this another try.”

Harry was sure to look her squarely in the eye when he told her the truth. “I’m not sure we can get it back. I don’t think we can have what we once felt, Ginny. I’m sorry.”

Her voice seemed to vibrate with frustration, “You don’t think we can or you don’t want us to?”

“Ginny…” he began but she interrupted.

“Did you have someone else in mind? Do you fancy someone?”

Harry sighed and quickly chose not to divulge his heart’s secrets. “I’m not certain of anything other than how I want us only to be friends.”

He could see this conversation had been the last attempt she was prepared to make. Ginny had kissed him and, therefore, put out all of her feelings for him to see. Her pride was broken. They stood there for a time before Harry suggested they make their way back. He rather face the crowds than spend another painful moment alone with Ginny.

Harry had not planned on visiting George’s new store until after lunch when the amount of people had lessened, but he wanted to do something to preoccupy his mind. Even though this store was smaller in comparison to the Diagon Alley location, it carried the same merchandise and was packed full of customers. 

He caught a glimpse of the George talking to a group young looking students, and he seemed perfectly content with demonstrating his headless hats. Harry felt the scene was missing a character, and at his thought, he took another look around to try to convince himself otherwise. Would this store look any different had Fred still been alive? George seemed content, but how soon would his next breakdown take hold? Harry’s mood declined tremendously, and he left the store as though weights had been added to each foot. 

Then, shouts of pain erupted the previously joyful airs of the village. Harry ran towards the source as he now realized the cries were coming from the pub he should have been in twenty minutes ago. Every window of the building burst out as flames broke through the glass. Harry joined the crowd of people desperately trying to remove those from inside. He felt his body shake as familiar face after familiar face came into view through the thick smoke.

Harry tried to shout out names of the people he still had not seen, but his voice blended in too much with the other noises of the scene. Suddenly, a massive dueling broke out between several members of the D.A. and hooded figures who were heading for the outskirts of the village. Death Eaters. 

Harry lunged towards the closest pair, Luna with an unknown assailant, and he used his anger to aid the fight. 

“They’re getting away!” shouted one of the younger students as he pointed towards the surrounding forest. 

This only signaled to the rest of the Death Eaters to make their escape, and they did so after firing off several last attempts of killing curses which were luckily deflected. The shouting never subsided. 

Teachers had been summoned and every able body was now focused on putting out the flames engulfing the pub. Harry could not tell how many had been trapped inside, but he continued to cast his own spells as he tried to break the curse.

He still had seen no sign of Hermione. Harry’s face was hot from the flames emitting of the burning building, and his throat was in danger of closing after breathing in so much smoke. But, he had to continue. He had to help, and he had to find her.

“HARRY?!” 

This was the only voice that stood out to Harry because it was the most familiar to him. He saw Hermione run towards the building as if planning on entering to search for him. Harry rushed towards her, and although she saw him just in time, they were both stunned as they saw a burning figure in the doorway. It was Neville, and he was completely boiling under the heat.

He moved his hands forward to try to escape the building, but an unseen force was keeping him within the collapsing walls. He was trapped. Hermione held Harry back with all her might as the entire structure seemed to groan, and finally fell to rubble forever encasing those inside.

It was the exact same style of attack that had ended St. Mungo’s only this time instead of Hermione’s parents as victims, Harry would soon find out that among eighteen deaths, eleven were there for the D.A. reunion.

“P-please go back to the castle!! Let the Ministry gather what information they can!!” Headmistress McGonagall was completely overcome with remorse over the deaths of her students. 

The crowds dispersed slowly towards the Great Hall where Aurors were already in place to verify identities. When Harry and Hermione reached one such Auror, they were instructed to wait for Tawny in the headmistresses’ office. As they passed the entrance of the hall, Harry saw that George was holding a distraught Ginny while Luna sat a bench staring up at the enchanted ceiling. Those that had been closest to the fire could be easily identified according to how much ash covered their clothes. Every face was etched with the same horror they witnessed.

Harry and Hermione held onto each other until they reached the landing of McGonagall’s office. They collapsed to the ground, and Hermione became violently ill. Harry had not stopped coughing but moved his wand to clean up the mess with a shaky hands.

“I-I’m sorry Harry.”

She then lifted herself from the floor with determination and used a levitating spell to place Harry in the nearest chair. She knelt down in front of him while she attempted to clean his lungs of the filth he had inhaled.

“Where’d…where’d you learn…so many healing spells?” He gasped after each cough but soon felt his lungs expand effortlessly. 

Hermione did not answer him but situated herself in the chair next to Harry’s. She put her face in her hands and wept. “I can’t believe…Neville.” She groaned his name and continued to cry.

Harry felt his own eyes spill out with severity. The attack was no mere coincidence as it would have claimed Harry’s life had he been inside when the curse was casted. Hermione’s sobs interrupted his train of thought, and he now focused on trying hard to calm her down.

“I’m going to figure this out, Hermione. This won’t happen again.”

“Y-you can’t possibly promise that!” she shrieked but hugged him all the same. “Don’t do anything that could put you in danger, Harry! I-I’m so tired of fighting for our lives to be normal!”

He may have been holding her, but he felt no warmth in their embrace. Harry’s thoughts were slowly poisoned with anger. He was being targeted, and it was only a matter of time before he would lose everyone he mistakenly thought he had saved. 

The portal to the office opened and in stepped Headmistress McGonagall, Tawny, and array of Aurors followed by Luna. McGonagall was barking out hysterics, and no one was a fool enough to argue with her.

“Not a single one was captured?! How could this possibly happen?!”

It was up to Tawny to explain the fault in the Ministry’s protection.

“Potter has been followed by an Auror since the attack of St. Mungo’s.” 

Harry was left to feel embarrassed on top of everything for not sensing his follower, and he looked down at his feet with hunched shoulders.

“His pursuer,” continued Tawny, “gave the department false information today stating that Potter was at the number 12 Grimmauld residence when in fact he was to meet with a group of friends in Hogsmeade. We have since found the Auror Blake, Potter’s assigned shadow, dead in the forest. It has been concluded that the Death Eaters had him under their thumb for some time now.

“So, all the information Blake had on Potter is now known to the Death Eaters. If it wasn’t obvious that the attack of the hospital was targeting Potter, now it is certain that these lunatics are after anyone close to Potter.”

Another Auror spoke out after a pregnant pause saying, “Miss Granger was removed from the first attack, but there seems to have been no such move this time around. However, Miss Lovegood has beneficial information to relay.”

Luna had been standing off to a side for the entire duration of the conversation with her eyes glazed over staring at a portrait on the wall. When she made no notice of the attention she was now receiving, the Auror who had spoken up gently touched her arm to bring her to her senses.

“Oh. Yes, we were waiting for Harry. Harry was late.”

“What happened before the attack, Lovegood,” asked Tawny forcefully.

“Hermione thought it was strange,” continued Luna airily, “so she left to search for him. I watched her leave and saw a man staring at her go. He followed her, took his wand out, and pointed it at her back. So, I stunned him.”

Luna continued with how her stun had set so many things in motion. Neville had tried to calm the gathered crowd, but Luna had seen more people approaching the pub with their wands out. She ran outside along with some others to cast a shielding spell and noticed that they could not reenter the building.

“So, this time they wanted Granger to remain inside?” asked one of the Aurors.

Tawny looked gravely towards Harry and Hermione before he replied, “It would seem so.”

The Aurors continued to question Luna, and after hearing all of the information, they retreated to join the others at the scene of the crime. 

“What do I do professor?” 

Harry was still sitting in the same position and now asked McGonagall for her opinion as he had no clue of what to even feel anymore. Anger seemed like the most logical emotion, but what would that accomplish? Harry felt the fear within him rising more profoundly as he thought of how much more he could lose.

The Headmistress looked worn out with grief but seemed to have saved some strength for Harry.

“Potter, your life is extremely public. There will be no use in hiding since it is widely known who you are closest too.” She shifted her eyes towards Hermione who had begun to pace around the room. “The Auror who was giving the Death Eaters information has been killed, so it will be up to the Ministry to apprehend the criminals.”

“So just wait and hope more people don’t die?”

There was nothing left for McGonagall to say to him. No one could bring Harry comfort. The school was evacuated with no telling when the classes would be in session again. Harry found himself back at the Burrow with an extremely heavy heart and permanently downcast eyes.  
The Weasleys, along with everyone else, never blamed Harry for the added threat they all faced. Mr. Weasley shot down any conversation Harry brought up about leaving them alone.

“No, Harry we are a family, and we are going to stay together no matter what,”

Harry took to obsessing over the details of both attacks whenever he was not shadowing his assigned Auror. There was clearly still a group of Death Eaters that had banded together in secret after the fall of Lord Voldemort. How could so many of them have escaped capture? Harry thought back to the only Death Eaters he knew to be missing, but no matter how much he searched his brain for more details, he could not think of how an entire group could be made.

The only notion that made sense to him was the idea that these were completely new criminals who had taken the fall of the Dark Lord very badly. Why else would they want to inflict this much misery on Harry?

He knew he was annoying the Weasleys, Hermoine, and Andromeda because he was constantly checking on them wherever they may be whether it was Mr. Weasley’s office, the Wizarding Store, or the Burrow. Aurors were placed at every location and were thoroughly secured, but it still was not enough to help Harry sleep. He would even check up on everyone late at night to make sure they were still in their rooms.  
On one such restless night, he stopped by Hermione’s door to listen for her heavy breaths which meant her deep sleep, but he could not hear them. He opened the door and his own breathing stopped. 

“Hermione?”

He saw her empty bed and immediately began to panic. Harry rushed over to see if she was in using the loo, but there was no sign of her.

“Hermione?!” 

He ran throughout the house searching the upper floors for any sign of her or of an intrusion. His feet were thumping hard against the ground, and he kept knocking over things in his hurry. Harry felt himself losing his mind with worry as he breathed hard and yelled her name.

“Hermione?! HERMIONE?!” 

“Harry, what is it?! I’m right here!” Hermione had dropped the cup of water she had apparently gone to the kitchen to get. 

She rushed up the stairs towards him in a frenzy. He was hyperventilating as he clutched to her saying over and over that he was sorry. Harry could not tell what was going on around him. He shut his eyes and tried to get a hold of himself.

“What set this off?!”

“I have some calming potion in the kitchen.”

“Send for someone! This is too much!” cried Hermione.

Hermione seemed to have won over because as he sat on the steps with her he heard the familiar voice of Madame Pomfery coming from the fireplace. 

“It’ll be alright, Harry,” said Hermione as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Everyone is here for you.”

Harry felt cold when he was pulled from Hermione and into a chair on the ground level. His breathing had quickened once again as he thought of how absurd they were all treating him.

“I’m fine!” He shouted, “You need to leave me alone!”

“Harry, mate, please listen to me,” Ron said as put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You are really scaring mum. Are you listening? You are scaring mum and Ginny and Hermione.”

Harry saw Ron come into focus for the first time, and he said thickly, “I couldn’t find her.”

“I know, but she’s here. She’s alright.”

“They’re trying to kill her. They’re trying to kill everyone.”

At this, everything that was hanging on the walls fell crashing to the floor. It had been such a long time since Harry had performed involuntary magic that the sight of it brought Harry to tears. He bowed his head and felt Ron’s hand slip away from his shoulder. Madame Pomfrey took charge trying to calm and control Harry, so she asked everyone to leave. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Mr. Potter. The combination of anxiety and paranoia is enough to make anyone lose themselves. You are lucky to have so many people who love you.”

Harry sighed and replied, “For the first time ever, I wish no one loved me. I wish I didn’t love anyone.”  
From this moment, Harry had to take a calming potion in the mornings and a dreamless sleep potion before bed. He felt so dysfunctional and overwhelmed that he took to sitting on his hill once more.   
How many more times would things get so difficult that he would have to escape to the hill? Who could get him out of his own head long enough to be happy? Was it still possible to be happy?

At this thought, Harry took out his wand and tried to think of the happiest memory he could. He thought of the day Lord Voldemort fell.

“Expecto Patronum.”

Nothing erupted from the tip of his wand. He could not remember a time when he was unable to perform this spell. Harry had known this magic since third year…since he met his Godfather…Sirius. Now, it became increasingly difficult after thinking of his dead Godfather to perform the spell. Instead, he lay back in the grass and looked up at the darkening skies. 

“What are we looking at?” 

Harry could hear Ron’s voice off to his right as he lay down as well, and Harry could feel another body position themselves on his left.

“We are clearly looking at the clouds, Ron,” said Hermione.

“Ah, yes, this is very peaceful.”

Harry could not bring himself to look at either of them. He lay there listening to their exchange about what each cloud funnily resembled.

“I missed Neville’s funeral.”

It had been too much of a coincidence that one of the missions the Auror Harry was shadowing took longer than usual. They had been so concerned for Harry’s mental state that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought it was best to keep him away from another funeral. This was especially because Harry blamed himself so much for his fallen friend.

Ron sighed before he asked, “What spell were you trying to do?”

“I can’t get my patronus to take form.”

“Hmm, did you try the victory?”

“I don’t really consider this a victory, Ron.”

Hermione piped in to rescue Ron, “What about triumphing over Umbridge, Harry? That always worked for you before.”

“Let me try the spell,” and with that Ron screwed his face in concentration. All three of them sat up to witness his magic.

A silver shimmering terrier spilled out from the end of his wand and circled them. 

“Aha, women!”

Hermione laughed at his outburst, “Excuse me?”

“I’m trying to help Harry here. Think of a girl! I thought of kissing…well…Marie, and it worked!”

“You’ve been struggling with your patronus too?” asked Hermione.

Ron shrugged, “I just didn’t think I would be able to with Harry all depressed and everything…Go on, Harry, try it again!”

Harry had not felt his stomach flip in a while, and he tried hard not to look at either of them when he thought of the kiss in the tent when he found out how deep his feelings truly went. He said the words and out came a bright stag to run alongside the terrier. 

“Great Harry! I’m a genius!”

All Harry and Hermione could do was laugh. Harry considered himself extremely fortunate to have friends that could make him laugh in spite of the hell they were experiencing. He was especially fortunate that Ron had not asked Harry what memory he had used.

It was the middle of February when letters came for Hermione and Ginny stating that Hogwarts was reopening. Harry had been spending any time he was not out on a mission sifting through scrolls and scrolls of possible suspects. The attacks on St. Mungo’s and Hogsmeade had caused such a stir in the public that Kingsley was having a hard time holding on to his position. 

When Harry saw that the Auror department was nowhere near identifying the Death Eaters behind both attacks, he stole a moment away to talk to Hermione. They had just finished visiting Teddy and his grandmother when Harry chose to linger in the Tonks’ garden a while longer.

“I don’t want you to go back to Hogwarts.”

Hermione looked at him as though he was speaking Parseltongue. “I’m sorry, but it’s not your decision.”

“I told Ginny I can’t be with her. She knows we can’t go back to the ways things were.”

“What does that have to do with me going back to school?”

Harry looked confused, so Hermione continued, “We can’t always be glued to each other, you know. 

Harry…I’m terrified of losing you…but we cannot live in fear. I only have a couple of months left of school, and I know we can handle it. We have to.”

Sensing that he was not convinced, she pulled on a chain around her neck that ended up being the necklace Harry had given to her on Christmas. He had assumed that she was too shy to wear it in public, but she told him that she never took it off. 

“I figured you wouldn’t wear it just in case someone had asked who gave it to you…”

Harry lost his train of thought as he saw Hermione moving towards him. They shared a kiss unlike the others. This one had a hunger driving it as Hermione’s hands moved up his chest. Harry pulled her body closer to his and felt her shiver in his arms. When they broke apart, their faces stayed close together as they each caught their breath.

“Is this your way of making me forget to argue with you?” Harry teased which caused Hermione to smile broadly. 

“I won’t leave the grounds, Harry, and I’ll always be on guard.”

Harry reluctantly agreed when he saw there was no changing her mind. “Promise me that I’ll win one of our arguments eventually.”

She laughed but made no such promise; instead, she led him to back to the Burrow where they kept holding hands until they had to enter the home.

Without the pressure of hiding his secret affections for Hermione, Harry found he had more time to devote to searching out the remaining Death Eaters. He was still months away from being a qualified Auror, but he convinced one of the more senior officials to let him use an office in the department to investigate. 

So, after all the other training Aurors had gone home, Harry was seen keeping late hours in the Ministry with the more experienced personnel. It was one of the few reasons he could tolerate being well-known since no one dared to raise an eyebrow at this bending of the rules.

“I see it’s true. Potter rather stay in the office than head home to rest. Are you trying to make the other trainees look bad?” Harry looked up from the scrolls he was perusing to see Miranda Burr standing in the doorway of the room he was occupying.

He hesitated before saying, “I asked Auror Wise, and he didn’t seem to have a problem with me using his work space.”

She chuckled pleasantly at his defense. “Relax, Potter, because you aren’t in any trouble. Can I ask what you are doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he answered dully. She recognize his exasperation and moved to sit in the empty seat across from him. 

“What sticks out the most to you?”

Harry puzzled over this question before answering, “It can’t only be the Death Eaters we are aware of. There isn’t enough of the original ones that escaped to make up the group we are after. I counted at least ten running away from the scene at Hogsmeade.”

Burr grabbed a couple of the scrolls in front of him and began looking for anything the department may have missed. He followed her lead and continued where he left off. Harry could not remember having a conversation with Burr when she was not on duty, so this change of pace was a welcome occurrence. He now saw that she was younger than he had originally figured because he noted a hint of deep violet locks in her ponytail. 

“I know why this is important to you, Potter. Just don’t let it blind you to the facts,” she stated without looking at him.

Harry sighed and was about to reply when she continued somberly, “I’m so sorry I didn’t realize Blake was under enchantment.”

All he could do was assure her it was an honest mistake, and it was an error no one else had realized within the department. She did not seem to accept Harry’s reasoning as she went on to ask him some questions.

“Who do you love? Who is the most important person to you? I’m only asking because that’s the person who is in danger.”

Harry really did not want to voice his answer since it felt as though he was placing an even bigger target on their head. Before he could say this out loud, however, Burr nearly shouted.

“Wait! It would be best if you didn’t tell me in case I’m ambushed and your secrets are stolen.”

It was hard not to laugh at how serious she had become at the thought of being used against Harry. He found her increasingly endearing and aimed to be as honest with her as possible.

“My life is an open book, Burr. In fact, you can pick up your very own copy and read it yourself. Much of my family has already been targeted. But, Tawny and the rest of the department want me to simply take defensive measures to ensure the safety of my loved ones. I want to attack before someone else I love is taken from me. The worst part of it is everyone thinks with Blake dead there will be no more attacks. But, I will not let my guard down.”

Harry realized he had been talking more to himself than with the Auror in the room with him. Burr looked upon him as though she admired his strength, but all this made Harry feel was deep shame that he had not found a lead to follow. Now, he had family at Hogwarts without his protection, Weasleys who were tired of his paranoia, and a full-time job that kept him busy. He was extremely vulnerable, and the attackers were sure to notice.

When Harry reached the Burrow later that night, he found Mr. Weasley waiting up for him by the fire. Harry slumped himself down on the couch as his father figure asked him how his day had gone. The conversation flowed freely between the two as they discussed the Ministry inner workings in general. 

“If you could do anything to keep the people you love safe, Harry, what would it be?”

Harry stared intently at Mr. Weasley who seemed completely at a loss of how to handle the threat. He did not know how to answer his question and told him so.

“As it is, I practically begged Hermione to stay, but she said she wouldn’t let us live in fear.”

Mr. Weasley smiled, “We are lucky to have such strong women in our lives. I take it you are dating now?”

“No, we can’t,” said Harry as he visibly squirmed in his seat. When he saw the curious look Mr. Weasley gave him, Harry continued to tell him their reasons which resulted in a shake of the head.

“You could never lose us, Harry. You and Hermione are our family. It may be difficult at first, but I am certain everyone will accept it in the end. Molly and I genuinely have.”

Harry had a hard time that evening trying to quell the hope within him. He yearned to accelerate the days until the time when everyone was content became reality. He decided to write to Hermione and tell her all that Mr. Weasley had mentioned to him. The following morning, he received her prompt message that read simply, “We should tell Ron.”

Rather than allow himself to explode with nerves, Harry decided to meet with Hagrid to try the announcement out on him first. If this went well, he could begin to think of a way to bring this up with others. Harry found Hagrid in the only pub left in Hogsmeade. 

There was no evidence of the brutal attack other than an empty lot where Hog’s Head had been. Harry had heard there was to be a memorial for all those who lost their lives, and he wondered how the students were doing with this tragedy hanging in their midst.

“Ah well, it’s been miserable fer everyone ‘specially McGonagall. I reckon she’s had the wors’ year of any headmaster ter date.”

Hagrid had been completely overjoyed with the idea to meet up, and he showed his enthusiasm by bruising several of Harry’s ribs in a hug. They continued discussing life at Hogwarts along with Grawp’s progress as a productive Game Keeper’s Assistant. Harry was already losing his nerve to bring up his original intention for meeting with Hagrid, but the conversation ended up on Hermione without his steering. 

“She looks much happier, Harry…happier than she was in the fall now that’s fer sure.”

“Well, I think it’s because she fancies someone, and…he fancies her too,” said Harry reluctantly.

“I know, and I hope they can stop bickerin’ so much!”

“No, it’s not Ron, Hagrid.”

“Oh?” asked Hagrid, but when Harry said nothing, he broke into a toothy grin.

Harry laughed hard along with his half-giant friend at the thought of ever being nervous to share his feelings. Hagrid wanted to know everything, but Harry urged him to keep his voice down.

“It’s nothing official, Hagrid, since Ron and Ginny would be cross. I wanted someone to talk to. I needed to ask if this is even a good idea.”

“Why the bloody ‘ell would it not be a good idea?”

Harry sighed, “We’ve been friends forever, and this friendship is something I’ve always needed. I’m more afraid of losing what we have…of losing her…then I am of ending up alone.”

The sentiment seemed to be too much for Hagrid who was now wiping his eyes with a revolting handkerchief. He tried hard to keep his voice down when he told Harry, “As long as yeh’re happy. All I want is for yeh to be happy.”

It was hard to return to a normal conversation after this, so the two parted ways after Hagrid promised to keep Harry’s secret. Harry was content with his encounter though he did not know how much of it would help him when he faced Ron. 

But, facing his best friend was harder than Harry could have ever imagined as Ron spent more and more time away with Marie. This, combined with Harry’s work schedule, halted the plan to make their feelings known. Admittedly, neither Harry nor Hermione were in a rush to vocalize something that would only strain their bond with the Weasley family. 

The sole topic on everyone’s mind was the final Quidditch match at Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall had implored Kingsley’s support in this endeavor with the notion of creating a moment of unity and fun. The morale had been so low on the castle grounds that the very air was difficult to breathe in according to Hermione.

She and Harry kept sending each other letters regularly, so he knew what life was like at Hogwarts, at least, to some extent. Although he agreed with his former professor, the idea of hosting a match where hundreds of people would be gathered was too much of a target in Harry’s opinion. The rest of the Ministry seemed to share this same concern. 

“It’s only a game. There’s no need to put students in jeopardy over a Quidditch match,” said Percy indignantly.

“Yeah, Perce, but McGonagall thinks it more than a game. She reckons people need something to root for. They’ve lost so much,” countered Bill who was spoon-feeding Victorie. 

Most of the Weasleys were present at the dinner table along with Harry. He spoke up to say, “Well, Tawny has already given out assignments in case Kingsley is swayed. So, the event would be secured; although, this just means that other locations will be lacking aid.”

“What would be your assignment, Harry?” asked Mrs. Weasley with obvious concern.

“I wouldn’t be on duty. Tawny asked me, and I told him I rather keep an eye on you lot than stay at a designated post. My name saves the day again,” Harry added with sarcasm.

The evening continued with the hope of finding out whether they should all be preparing for Ginny’s upcoming game as it would be a battle between Gryfinndor and Ravenclaw. As Harry was walking up to his room to stay the night, Ron followed him in. This surprised Harry to such an extent that he forgot to be nervous.

“Mate, do you have a moment?”

Ron sat in the lumpy armchair looking uncomfortable. He sighed when Harry closed the door and crossed over to sit on the bed. “We’ve all noticed that Ginny has been a little weird lately…”

Now, Harry understood Ron’s uncomfortableness. “Did you ask her about it?”

“Yeah, and she finally told me. So, you’re sure this is what you want? You are sure you can find someone better?”

“Ron,” started Harry, “this isn’t about finding someone better. I’m just looking for something different. I’m sorry if I hurt her.”

He shook his head before he said, “And how are you supposed to know what you want when you aren’t even looking, Harry? It looks like you just got bored of Ginny and decided to end it without giving it a chance.”

This was the moment he needed to tell Ron. His best friend was already looking at him with disappointment, so he might as well give him a reason. Before Harry could utter a word, however, Ron interrupted his thoughts.

“Blimey, Harry. People are talking. Everyone thinks you are going to end up with Hermione! Do you realize how pissed that makes me?”

Harry was stumped, “But, why Ron? Why does it matter who Hermione dates?”

“Because we would be together if she had decided to give it a go! Blimey…I love her, and I’m probably always going to love her! She’s bloody scary, but she’s brilliant. There isn’t anyone else like her.”

Ron had revealed more in these words than he had ever done before. The only other occurrence Harry could think of was when the horcrux in the locket shared Ron’s inner torments. Even then, it was not Ron who personally told Harry how he felt. There was nothing left for Harry to do but nod in agreement with his best friend. 

“I’ll try to date, Ron.”

Kingsley ended up siding with McGonagall, and so the coming week was spent preparing as though a battle was going to commence during the match. Harry had tried in vain to reiterate his conversation with Ron to Hermione, but he found no words would come out from his quill. She definitely knew something was wrong because he had stopped sending her post as frequently as he once had. Harry would just have to use his time on the castle grounds to tell her Ron was not budging.

Harry saw almost all of his coworkers in place throughout Hogsmeade and around the stadium in Hogwarts. There was a general feeling of uneasiness as the crowd moved together nervously to their seats. Harry hoped the day would turn out to be the fun they all needed to move on from the incredible destruction they had all faced. 

Luna directed Harry to the library when he asked where Hermione was. She had not received Harry and the Weasleys at the entrance as the other students had. He consulted the Marauder’s Map and found truth in Luna’s words. So, Harry excused himself from the red headed family and told them he was going to bring Hermione to the match. 

Harry saw her before she felt his presence. She was standing over several scattered scrolls and open books. He still had not gotten used to seeing her with short hair, but her face which showed she was deep in thought was all too familiar. 

“I’ve missed you,” Harry called out calmly.

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, and she smiled softly. Harry moved to hug her, but Hermione held out her hand to stop him.

“First, I want to know what’s wrong.”

Harry forgot his sadness for a moment as he chuckled at her stubbornness. He hesitated for an instant before he relayed all that Ron had told him.

“So…”

“We can’t.”

Hermione looked down at the floor slowly nodding her head. She seemed to not be able to look at him in the eyes. It was as though his heart reached out for her, and his feet moved him to be closer by her side. He gently lifted her face and kissed her. Harry tried hard to convey all he felt for her in this instance as he deepened their kiss. Hermione moved her body towards his as she wrapped her arms around him. It was to be their final kiss until their situation was different.

They broke apart finally and reluctantly. Harry framed her face with his hands and used his thumbs to wipe her tears.

“We just need to play this game for a while, my Hermione. Ron even wants me to date. He’s so fed up with people thinking we should be together.” Harry’s hands fell to his sides, and Hermione moved away from him to gather her things.

“Harry, I don’t think I’ll go to the match after all. I’m afraid I might hex that Weasley as soon as I see him.”

He laughed in spite of the unfortunate nature of their circumstance. “No, I need you to go because I miss you, and I need to keep an eye on you. I’m sorry,” he added quietly. He was sorry about more than just pushing her to go to the match. Harry was concerned this entire discovery had been for nothing because it had been months since they first kissed, and they were still in hiding.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts by saying, “Please just don’t take your dates to the Burrow. I won’t be held accountable for what may happen to any of them while they’re there.” She smirked slightly, but then a sadness overwhelmed her face. They walked out of the library towards the Quidditch grounds, and Harry was having a hard time refraining from holding her hand.

“I don’t even know if I can get a date,” Harry said as a way to make her feel better, but she just scoffed. 

“No one will ever mean as much to me than you. You are my greatest friend, Hermione.”

She could not say anything if she wanted to as they had joined a large group of spectators making their way to the stadium seats. At the Gryfinndor end, the Weasleys were sitting side by side along with Hagrid and Marie. Hagrid winked noticeably when he saw Harry and Hermione approaching, but no one seemed to notice Harry’s blush.

“Oi! I saved you two some seats,” yelled Ron who was motioning over to where he was. Harry was worried about Hermione’s threat, so he kept an eye on her as she walked over to Ron. 

“Where were you?” Ron asked her.

“Library,” answered Hermione curtly, and Ron merely chuckled.

Ginny along with her Gryfinndor team were walking out onto the field, so there was thankfully no more time for discussion. With this, Harry returned to worry about the safety of the environment. He had passed several Aurors who he knew from around the office. They had nodded to Harry as he walked by, so there was no doubt the grounds were well guarded. Still, he watched the spectators more than the game itself as he searched for anyone out of the ordinary.

It had been a while since Harry had seen Ginny play, and he was immediately impressed by her skills as she zoomed past her opponents with obvious ease. It came as no surprise to hear the score was so high that not even the capture of the snitch could save Ravenclaw. In the end, the only destruction of the day happened on the field and was led by Ginny Weasley much to her family’s contentment. 

Harry and the rest of the Weasleys left Hermione and Ginny to celebrate with the other Gryfinndors after thoroughly congratulating the captain on her win. He hugged Hermione goodbye quickly without looking upon her face which was sure to be holding the same amount of dismay as he was feeling.

When Harry arrived to work the next morning, Archer immediately picked up on his sour mood. They were reporting along with the other newly qualified Aurors to receive their final assignment before becoming officials. 

“Nothing is wrong,” said Harry sharply under his breath. 

“Tell me, tell me, Tell…Me…” whined Archer until she finally wore him down.

After he had explained with minimal detail, she asked, “But, why does it matter so much what Ron wants?”

“He is our best friend. No, he is more than our friend. I…We…don’t have much, so we need to keep what we do have safe.”

Mel looked at him peculiarly perhaps contemplating his loyalty or maybe pitying his position. It was not long before she told him she wanted to help.

“I have loads of friends who will be more than thrilled to date the famous Harry Potter. I’ll make sure they aren’t too crazy, and you’ll just see them for lunch. It’s brilliant!”

But, Harry was not sure how brilliant it would be. While the plan could squash Ron’s anger towards him, he may still end up in hot water with Hermione. He told Archer the entire operation needed to balance on this thin line, and she laughed at his fear of Hermione’s retribution.

Suddenly, Tawny entered the room in his usual intense fashion which brought the room to a standstill. “The event at Hogwarts was a decoy.” He paused for effect before continuing, “While we sent over seventy percent of our personnel to guard the castle grounds, the attackers were busy rounding up every dementor that was not guarding Azkaban.”

Panic struck Harry as he pictured the hooded beasts from his nightmares. Tawny went on to state that the Minister for Magic was mandating all ministry officials to review their spell work to protect themselves from future attacks. The Auror department was to spend this day solely practicing the ‘Expecto patronum’ enchantment. 

Senior Aurors and trainees were calling out the spell side by side, and Harry witnessed how far the department would have to go improve as a whole. Running alongside Harry’s stag patronus was a bear which belonged to Tawny, a fox, a crane, and an otter. There were other full bodied silver animals after several attempts which made the dungeon resemble an out of control zoo.

“Very impressive, Potter.”

Harry turned to see Sam Finley standing beside him. It had not dawned on Harry that he was the first trainee to have been able to create an able patronus, but he chose not to acknowledge his former tutor’s compliment. 

“My friend, Hermione, has an otter for a patronus as well.”

This seemed to startle Finley, “R-really?” A curious expression took over his face, so Harry asked if this was common. “I honestly don’t know, Potter. It’s not like every wizard and witch in the world can perform a patronus charm. So, how are we to know if there are any matching ones?”

Harry recalled how his parents had complimentary animals namely a stag and doe. Did this signify their compatibility? He wondered if his parents’ patronus had changed when they fell in love as did Severus Snape’s or even Tonk’s had. There was a small frown on Harry’s face, but he could not trace the reason for it. Was it because he would never be able to ask his parents these questions or because it seemed Finley was more of a match for Hermione than Harry was?

The days rolled on with everyone on high alert as though dementors would come pouring in through the doors at any second. Archer was so tired of Harry’s gloomy demeanor that she scheduled several dates for him during his lunch breaks. 

“It won’t be every day!” she cried when Harry groaned. “The first date is one of my friends so be nice.”  
But, Archer seemed to never run out of friends as the coming months showed. Harry knew by the first couple of minutes how the date would end up. If they were overwhelmingly giddy, then Harry would claim he needed to go back into work as soon as possible. Or if the girl was very inquisitive, Harry would leave the date with a headache and would blame Archer (as well Ron) for the pain. 

Harry ended up telling his Auror friend to cool it with the dates when the day came for Hermione to graduate and come home. In classic Weasley fashion, there was to be a feast to celebrate several of the family’s accomplishments which were Hermione and Ginny’s graduation, Harry’s admittance as an official Auror, and the reveal of Fleur’s second pregnancy. Needless to say, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were overjoyed at the how full the Burrow was about to be.

The two girls were happily received with hugs as soon as they set foot in the garden. They were each followed by their hovering trunks and went up to their respective rooms to unpack. There was no time to talk as Mrs. Weasley had everyone help out with some task be it setting the table up outside or cooking a dish. Harry sat across from Hermione who seemed to be avoiding his eyes, and in no time, they were all filling their plates with a mountain of food.

“So, Harry, I’ve heard you are starting to date several women.”

Harry nearly choked on the potatoes he had in his mouth at George’s comment. He had already been dreading this conversation with Hermione, and now he had to evade the topic in front of all those at the table. 

Ron thumped him hard on the back as he answered for Harry, “Yes, he’s finally taking my advice.”

“Is this true Harry?” asked Mrs. Weasley from the opposite end of the table. “But, I thought…”

“Molly, dear, it’s none of our business,” interrupted Mr. Weasley.

Harry could not bring himself to look up from his plate, and the Weasleys must have sensed his uneasiness because the topic of conversation turned from Harry’s dating habits to what Ginny and Hermione were planning on doing now that they had graduated. 

“I still have no clue, mum, but George offered to have me work for him while I figure it out,” said Ginny.  
When it was Hermione’s turn to respond, he saw her blush at the attention. “Well, I’ve been offered a position at the Ministry under the Magical Law Department.” An elated response followed her announcement, and Percy rapidly informed Hermione on everything he knew about her chosen career. Harry was especially thrilled at the prospect of seeing her at work as well as home. 

When the dessert was eaten and Harry saw Ron grumpily go off to bed, he asked Hermione if she wanted to go for a walk with him around the Burrow. The extra dinner guests had already made their way home, and the air outside was once again quiet and peaceful. 

They walked for a while without talking until Harry personally congratulated his friend on her new appointment. 

“It’s just an entry level position, Harry. I will be on a team doing research for several wizarding defenders, so it’s nothing to get worked over.”

“Hermione, a couple of months ago you were lost as to what you wanted to do with your life. This is a major accomplishment,” said Harry honestly. “I’m sorry about dinner. I wanted to talk to you before anyone else told you what was going on.”

When she did not reply, he continued. “Archer has been setting me up lunch dates, and I’ve been on about nine…”

“Harry, I know. Your dating life has been running nonstop in that vile column. I know why you are doing this, but you don’t have to. I really don’t want to hear about your dates.” Hermione kept her eyes away from meeting his, and her discomfort started to pull at Harry’s chest. 

“They meant nothing. I just need you to know that.”

Harry tried sharing more of his feelings, but she made it clear she would not hear any more on the subject. So, he chose to tell her about the disappearance of several dementors. She was shocked to hear the attackers were building up a harsher resistance.

“Does this mean you aren’t being targeted anymore?” she asked him carefully.

Harry sighed, “It would seem as though they are looking to ruin a lot more lives with this new ploy. I still won’t ever let my guard down.”

“I’m not surprised to hear you say that,” muttered Hermione, and Harry smiled at her comment. 

They continued walking without being aware of the time, and slowly, their friendship was revitalized. Hermione shared her near perfect score on her N.E.W.T.s, and Harry felt so proud to have made her laugh when he explained how dramatic his boss was.

“I was so disappointed to see that Tawny’s patronus takes the form of a bear. Doesn’t he seem more like a bull?” joked Harry.

“Wait, why did you see his patronus?”

“Oh, I forgot to mention. Kinsley is mandating that everyone in the Ministry is able to create a full body patronus. So, our department was tested first, and now on top of our own assignments, we have to go to every department and test others.”

Hermione stayed quiet which left Harry to assume she was worried for their safety. “It’s just a precaution and hopefully one that won’t be used.”

Harry would have liked to continue talking, but he had to report to work early in the morning. They called it a night, and to Harry’s disappointment, Hermione evaded a hug from him. She was treating him as though he was diseased, and he considered this her way of showing her displeasure with all the dating he had done. There was no winning in the situation Harry was in, and his only hope was if Ron’s memory were compromised. 

In the morning, Harry was visibly disappointed when he did not see Hermione at the early breakfast table. He went to work silently kicking himself for ever having listened to Ron. Harry went the entire day mentally erasing all the dates he had gone on. 

“What dates?” asked Archer when Harry told her how sour the plan had gone. “Delia told me you only gave her fifteen minutes before you ran away, and Mia was crushed you told her you weren’t feeling well. Your charms are definitely lacking, Harry Potter. That’s probably the real reason Hermione is out.”

“You really think she is?” he asked her in spite of himself. Archer took pity on him as she warmly replied that she knew Hermione’s feelings for him to be true. This gave him a lift, but then when he asked Archer how she knew for sure, she could only say that she noticed a look Hermione gave him. This was all Harry had to go on as the weeks dragged on. Still, he clung to the tiniest portion of hope that he could finally bring down his charade.

It was mid-July, and Harry was to have an all night shift at a muggle town that was plagued with a hostile banshee. 

The assignment was being led by Finley much to Harry’s annoyance though he knew these feelings to be unfounded. At least this was the case until Finley situated himself beside Harry to ask him a question.

“I was wondering…Harry…if your friend Ron Weasley was dating anyone?”

Harry was uncomfortable to say the least. “Um…yes. He’s dating Marie Watson, you know, from the Prophet?”

“And…And Miss Granger?” Finley cleared his throat several times and avoided Harry’s eyes. 

“You fancy her?” asked Harry somewhat breathlessly. “But, you haven’t spoken properly before, have you?”

After clearing his throat several more times, Finley responded, “N-no. I wanted to make sure it wouldn’t be a problem…with anyone.”

Mercifully, a loud piercing screech erupted the night, and Harry made his way to rid the problem along with his peers. He thought he had successfully evaded the conversation with Finley, but the man was persistent.

“I’m not saying I would ask her to dinner tomorrow or anything. I-I just need to know if there’s any point to having these…uh…well, these feelings.”

Harry could not think of a time when he was more uncomfortable. He responded with, “I don’t know. I suppose you need to ask her and, and find out.”

“You don’t mind, then?”

They had been avoiding each other’s eyes, but to answer this question, Harry looked at him squarely, “I don’t mind you asking her.”

Finley’s jaw clenched and he nodded. Harry knew the Auror had understood his implication.

The mission was over swiftly, and Harry deliberately stalled his departure so as not to come into contact with Finley again. This should not have bothered him as much as it did. There was no telling what Hermione would say when Finley asked her, but Harry strongly suspected she was feeling like revenge was in order. 

A red flash erupted the night, and Harry’s wand shot out of his hand. He spun around to see his attacker at the opposite side of the alley they were both in. Harry became painfully aware of how alone he was for the rest had disapparated to the Ministry just seconds ago.

Without another moment’s pause, the attacker broke into a run away from Harry with two wands in his possession. There was no other choice in Harry’s mind but to follow. He used all his strength to push his legs to carry him faster which proved to work as he began to gain on the man who had taken his wand. Their cloaks swirled in the air behind them, and the tiny town had become eerily quiet without the screams of the banshee.

“Stop!” Harry cried out as he saw the attacker make his way towards the woods at the edge of town. He would surely lose Harry amongst the dark shadows of the trees taking his wand as a prize. “STOP!” This loud command pierced the air, but the shock was nothing compared to seeing his own wand make its way back into Harry’s hand. Instead of using this opportunity to bolt away, the man turned to face Harry with a toothy grin.

“Knew it.” The man laughed heartily which did not keep Harry from trying to sneak in a curse. “Now, now, Potter. I wouldn’t want to hurt you just yet.” He was an older version of Mundungus Fletcher but much taller. Harry could tell the man did not fear the Auror standing before him.

“Are you one of the ones who attacked Mungo’s?! What about Hogsmeade?!” Harry could feel his hands shaking with pure hatred as the man in turn laughed at the mention of each catastrophe. “Answer me!”

“Potter, you caught him. You caught the man responsible.” He smirked with a sudden air of daring. “What you going to do about it?”

Harry felt a growl rise up and out his throat as he began to mercilessly duel the fiend. None of the curses he aimed at the man, however, seemed to hit or make the slightest dent. The attacker toyed with Harry as he merely blocked every jet of power heading his way.

“Come now, Potter!” He shouted, “Where’s that limitless power I keep hearing of?!” This fueled Harry in a way he could not understand as he increased the speed at which he shot out curse after curse. The toothy grin of his attacker was finally wiped from his face.

After Harry got in a few of the most excruciating curses he could think of, he bound he man in thick ropes that had been issued from the tip of his wand. “You bastard.” He seethed, “You are coming with me to pay for what you’ve done.” Harry made the limp almost unconscious body drag towards him as he prepared to disapparate.

Just as he bent to touch the shoulder of the man he conquered, a white hot stab of pain hit Harry in the back. He toppled over without seeing where the curse had come from and blacked out.

Harry could hear voices all around him. He knew he was lying down on a bed, but found it hard to piece together what had happened.

“But, Ronald tell me why? Tell me why he wouldn’t just disapparate when he had the chance!”

At the sound of the harshness of her voice, Harry’s eyes opened. Those gathered closest to his bed immediately noticed he was awake though Ron and Hermione had not.

“I’m positive you already know why he didn’t,” answered Ron rather quietly.

“Harry! You are going to be just fine!” said Mrs. Weasley as she attempted to hug him. 

She completely ignored Ron’s response and even tried to distract the others by fussing over Harry’s injuries. Hermione, on the other hand, got up from the chair she was sitting in and tried to slip out of the room. But, Harry caught sight of her departure over Mrs. Weasley’s shoulder and called out for her.  
“No, Hermione please don’t leave.” 

When she kept walking, he called again and again until she was nearly out the door. It was then that he lost control.

“DON’T HERMIONE!”

She stopped abruptly clearly startled by his raised voice especially in front of the others, but Harry was done with trying to hide. Hermione turned to face him and was fuming by the look of her, yet it did not faze Harry. He stubbornly kept looking back.

Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley finally took the hint and lamely excused themselves saying they would be back tomorrow morning to check on him. Hermione waited until they were gone before she spoke with a quivering voice.

“Don’t yell at me, Harry. I’ve had just about enough of you.”

“Why? Because I tried to catch people that killed your parents? The people who caused you pain?” Harry said all of this very fast and tried his hardest to lift himself into a sitting position but failed miserably.

“They’re gone! Nothing you do will bring them back! All you want to do is save people, and you never, never think about how devastated I would be if you left me!”

She had come closer and closer to him with every word. Now, she was standing beside his bed looking down upon him. Her anger turned into something short of hysteria.

“You can’t even lift yourself…look at yourself, Harry!” She sat down on the nearest chair and covered her face in her hands as she cried. His outstretched hand barely grazed her arm, and he called her name softly hoping she would move closer. She took his hand with both of hers as he apologized.

“I can’t control how angry I feel. I’m going mad thinking about all they have done. That they killed those people in Hogsmeade…Neville…It has caused everyone so much pain, and… it’s the reason we can’t be together.”

“Harry, you know that things were changing. We may not have a lot of family now, but all we need is time to heal,” whispered Hermione as she moved his hand to cup her face. 

He was overjoyed by their closeness, and he yearned for more of it. However, a healer walked in to put an end to the moment they were sharing.

“Oh, Mr. Potter, I’m so very sorry, but visitors are being asked to vacate the rooms. It’s almost midnight...”

“Please,” he pleaded now quite aware of his exhaustion. “Please let her stay with me.”

The healer looked genuinely concerned for him and then looked at Hermione.

“I can transfigure this chair into a bed, and anyways, I need to leave early for work. He’ll go straight to sleep.”

“Alright, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, but this will only be allowed for tonight.”

They both nodded wearily, and the healer surveyed Harry’s health while Hermione got to work on her makeshift bed. There was an immense warmth that filled him as he looked upon Hermione. She was busy conjuring sheets and pillow for herself, so she could not tell that Harry was watching her with a small smile on his face. The healer could only shake her head at her patient’s lack of focus while she explained the effects of the potion she was giving him for his recovery.

Harry and Hermione were left alone in his private room. He was thrilled to have skirted the ‘no overnight visitors’ rule for those recovering from extreme dark magic. Hermione’s bed was a little shorter than his which he assumed she did on purpose so as not to further annoy the healer. But, Harry was still discontent with the space between them even though they were barely an arm’s length apart.

“Why couldn’t you just enlarge my bed?” Harry asked her with a goofy grin.

“Go to sleep!” She may have been scolding him, but she still reached out to take his hand. 

The potion was causing his eyelids to feel heavy. He had enough strength to whisper that they needed to figure out their relationship.

“Don’t think about that now, Harry. I’m here, and you need to get better. That’s all that matters.”

The potion did not give Harry a chance to argue with her as he found himself in deep sleep within a matter of seconds. When he awoke, Harry thought he had felt someone kiss his lips, so he called out, “Hermione?” 

“No, dear, she’s at work.”

Harry could tell it was late in the morning as he saw the bright light pouring in from the overhead windows. Mrs. Weasley stayed at the hospital all throughout the day until Ginny came in and asked her mum if she could have some time alone with him. Ginny took her mum’s now empty chair and situated herself close to Harry’s bed. He felt exceedingly uncomfortable but saw he could do nothing about it since he was still too weak to pull himself up.

“I wanted you to be the first to know, Harry.”

“What’s on your mind?”

She took a deep breath and then broke out into a huge grin, “The Harpies want me to play for them!”

“What?!”

She explained how she had gone to a couple of their practices as a trial along with several other girls, but the team chose Ginny as the best fit.

“Ginny that’s terrific news!”

She radiated happiness as she continued with, “So get better, Potter! I want you there in the stands cheering us on!”

They laughed together, but Harry told her she was mad to have wasted the news on him first. 

“You mean so much to me, Harry, so I knew you were the one to go to.” She looked at him so lovingly that Harry understood exactly what she was talking about, and it made him ache. Ginny’s voice was now quiet. “I need to know what type of girl you are looking for. Not so that I can become what you want but to understand why I lost such a great man.”

“Ginny, please don’t do this.”

She moved to sit on his bed and held his hand. “Please, Harry?”

He saw the pained look in her eyes and knew she was holding out for a reason to let go. It was in this moment that Harry understood there was no use holding back.

“Mr. Potter?”

The healer who had taken over Harry’s case was standing in the doorway to his private room. He could not have known how exact his timing had been.

“Yes?” asked Harry, and Ginny moved back to her seat for the moment.

“Your coworkers are here to see you as well as gather the details of the attack. Should I ask them to wait until your visitor is ready to leave?”

Harry was interrupted, again, before he could reply as Ginny chose to excuse herself. 

“We’ll talk later, Harry. I hope you feel better.”

He watched her leave and politely greeted the Aurors walking in including Mel Archer. Upon seeing Harry lying on the bed, she gave him a puzzled look as she motioned after Ginny with her head. Harry merely shrugged which caused her to wink at him teasingly. She was accompanied by two other Aurors one of whom Harry recognized as Burr. The man he did not know, Anthony Shoe, was to assist Burr with the follow up of the capture.

“Potter, if you feel you are not up to go over the details, we can come back another time.”

Harry was really anxious to get it all over with, so he allowed for Shoe and Burr to question him. 

“Mr. Potter, did the Death Eater give any indication that his group was surrounding you or nearby?”

“No,” answered Harry, “he was running towards the woods so he seemed to have no help coming. He is definitely not a Death Eater, though. At least, he isn’t one I’ve seen before. Have you interrogated him already with the truth serum?”

Shoe sighed, “Yes, but he gave no information on the whereabouts of the rest of the clan. His capture was good work, Potter, even if it was a bit reckless.”

Without acknowledging the thin compliment, Harry continued to ask if there was anything else the department had thought of. Archer gave her opinion at this question.

“It’s just odd that he was running away from you. Why wouldn’t he just disapparate? Why didn’t the others take you hostage or worse when they saw you were on your own? It just feels off.”

The other two took what Archer had observed before continuing to question Harry. He had to admit that his motives for chasing the attacker was due to losing his wand. They were stunned that he was able to have enough courage to apprehend the wizard and somehow get his wand back. Still, Burr was forced to reprimand him as there are other ways he could have alerted for help and because he lingered after a mission. She looked embarrassed as she stated that there could not be another occurrence of failing to notify someone of a possible seize.

“We have to know that you’ll work in a team, Potter, before you can be assigned solo missions.”

He agreed, and the two seasoned Aurors excused themselves.

“Already in trouble, I see,” smirked Archer.

“I’m always in trouble in one way or another.”

She considered him for a moment and said, “Now I don’t want you think I fancy you, but I’m really happy you are ok. It was a bold move for sure.”

“I’m just sorry I wasn’t able to catch the lot.”

They talked about how things were at the department after hearing about Harry’s ordeal. Archer even seemed excited to mention how Ron had invited her over dinner whenever Harry was back at the house.

“That’s just because he thinks you are the one I fancy.”

“Still, it was nice of him to invite me, and…it’ll be nice to see all the Weasleys again.”

Harry smiled, “Oh yeah? Any Weasley in particular?”

“Shut it Potter!”

It was not long before she excused herself claiming the need to go back in to the office. Harry fell asleep with various questions in mind. Was the fiend he captured the leader or a simple pawn behind the attacks? Had Harry been a step ahead of the criminal group or had he fallen right where they wanted him?

Harry awoke from his nap at the sound of someone sifting through papers. He saw Hermione looking over her scrolls completely entranced by what was on them. When she saw that he was awake, she gave him a wide smile.

“I have great news.”

It came as no surprise that Hermione was excelling at her work with magical law. The wizard representative she worked for could hardly keep up with the research she gave him. So, the department head decided to train Hermione to be a representative making her the youngest to be considered for a position like it by far.

“It’s definitely what I want to do, but I’m so unbelievably nervous! What if I don’t get enough time to prepare before my first case?”

“Hermione, you are brilliant. You don’t have anything to worry about…I know you will do splendidly.”

She smiled and asked him how his day had gone. They spoke briefly about Ginny because he could tell it was making Hermione uneasy. Instead, they focused their conversation on Mel Archer and Charlie Weasley. Harry and Hermione were in the middle of laughing over the image of extremely fearless dragon slaying children when Ron walked into the room with Marie.

“Oi! Hermione you need to think more about Harry,” said Ron.

“Excuse me? Why do you say that?” asked Hermione breathlessly when she saw them enter. 

Ron and Marie sat down and said hi to Harry before her question was answered. “Well, what if Harry gets some female visitors? They’ll be frightened away when they see you here!”

When Harry saw Hermione flush, he anticipated what was coming but remained in high spirits all the same.

“No one will be frightened away, Ron. Harry would tell me if he wanted to be alone with someone he was interested in.”

Marie spoke up at this, “Oh? Harry are you really interested in dating? I could help you find someone.”

“Yes, Marie, that’s a perfect idea!” exclaimed Ron as he got busy with a list of requirements to date his best mate. He began with, “She needs to love Quidditch…”

Hermione scoffed. “Harry, that’s not true, is it?”

But Ron ignored her, “She has to be fun, be ok with Hermione being Harry’s friend, and she most definitely needs to be good looking.”

There had been much scoffing after every request, but the last comment made Hermione indignant, 

“Harry doesn’t just want someone good looking, Ron! There’s more to a person than that!”

“Oh, please! Cho was good looking, and Ginny… is alright, too,” he added awkwardly. 

Hermione turned to look at Harry and asked him to tell Ron what he truly felt. Harry was greatly amused by the entire exchange. 

“Hermione, I have to side with Ron on this one. After all, I’ve only ever fancied beautiful women.” He made sure she understood the meaning behind this, and when he saw her blush deeply, he knew she had.

“But, the Quidditch thing isn’t necessary. Though, I should be able to talk to her about anything.”

The rest of the time Ron and Marie were there was spent going back and forth over the essential attributes Harry needed in a woman. The healer at one point walked in to review Harry’s progress, and he stated his patient would be able to go home after one more day under observation.

“Everything points to tomorrow evening, Mr. Potter.”

Ron and Marie left after this announcement, and Ron said he would tell him mum to prepare a nice dinner for his recovery. Harry advised him not to invite Mel if Charlie was not able to make it which thoroughly upset Ron’s plan of setting Harry up with her.

“No, she’s not for me, mate,” said Harry.

“Alright, alright…are you coming Hermione?” Ron had paused on his way out the door when he noticed she was not following.

“Oh, I’ll just be here for a moment longer,” she replied convincingly. Ron merely shrugged and bid them both good night.

Harry found it was difficult to look at Hermione once they were alone again. 

“Will you stay with me again tonight?” he asked her shyly.

“I don’t think I would be allowed, Harry…”

They waited for the Healer, but he either did not have to reevaluate Harry’s status or purposefully forgot to remind them of the rules because no one came by the room. They considered each other for a moment before Hermione transfigured her chair back into a small bed. Neither of them spoke, but as Hermione climbed into bed, they reached out to one another and held hands as they fell asleep.

He heard sniffling when he awoke and caught the end of an apparently intense conversation between Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. 

“Something like this shouldn’t be kept a secret, dear.”

“B-but, I’ll be completely vulnerable,” whispered Hermione urgently.

“There’s nothing wrong with being vulnerable, Hermione, not when you could gain so much.”

“I could lose just as much. M-maybe even more.” 

Hermione’s voice was muffled as though she were being hugged by Mrs. Weasley, and after a few moments, Hermione excused herself to go into work. Even though Harry pretended he was still fast asleep, Hermione did not approach to kiss him goodbye.

He must have actually dozed off at some point because Harry’s watch showed him that it was already the afternoon. His health had greatly improved, and Harry was happy to demonstrate this to his Healer by sitting and standing up in front of him with ease. No one else had come to stay with Harry during this time except Mrs. Weasley who finally excused herself to prepare dinner. 

Harry could not help but feel a little disappointed that he had not seen Hermione, but just as he was preparing to disapparate to the Grimmauld place, he heard a voice coming from the doorway.

“Ready to go?”

He turned and saw Hermione leaning against the frame clearly happy to see Harry standing before her looking healthier. The healer officially released his patient after demonstrating the proper uses for the potion Harry was supposed to take once he left the hospital. 

“I hope I don’t see you around here anymore, Mr. Potter.”

The Grimmauld place was just as Harry had left it when he set off to his mission, and he noticed that Kreacher tidying up some imagined mess. 

“I just want to change before going to the Burrow,” he told Hermione. She said that she would wait and grabbed a book from inside her beaded bag to read. Harry smiled at her before he made his way up to his room.

The conversation he had heard between Hermione and Mrs. Weasley came to mind once again as he pulled off his trainers. He was worried about how distressed Hermione had sounded. What was she keeping secret? If they were talking about her feelings for Harry, why was she so upset? She may have never told Harry outright that she fancied him, but she surely must know that the feelings between them were mutual. Harry would just have to wait until she confided in him. 

There were smiling faces all around when Harry and Hermione reached the table at the Burrow. Everyone was happy to see Harry but made sure to tell him not to be so reckless with his life. This topic continued even when they were all sitting and enjoying their meal.

“I mean, what will happen when you have a family, Harry?” asked Andromeda as she wiped Teddy’s face. “Your wife would not be thrilled by your hasty antics.”

Ron, who had been surprisingly quiet all throughout dinner, grunted at this comment. Mr. Weasley looked at his son and opted to change the topic to Ginny’s exciting news. Although most had heard of her new position on a professional Quidditch team, the gathered family acted as though they were hearing it with a set of new ears. Several banner ideas were tossed around as possible ways to display their love during the games which left Ginny happily embarrassed.

After dinner, some of their company departed content and full while the rest settled down for tea in front of the fireplace. There was mainly talk about the Death Eaters at large as no one felt secure with only one man in custody.

“They’ll make a mistake soon enough,” said Mr. Weasley.

“I hope they do it soon. Oh, I forgot to say that Hermione was promoted at work!” Harry enthusiastically recalled this bit of information much to Hermione’s dismay. She tried hard to downplay her accomplishment, but the rest would not let her.

“That is extraordinary, Hermione,” said an amazed Percy. “Grint, your department head, must be impressed with your work!”

“I’ll be trained, but if I don’t perform well, I’ll be moved back to research,” replied Hermione modestly.

When the rest were discussing amongst themselves, Harry asked Hermione whether she wanted to talk with him at the Grimmauld place after they called it a night at the Burrow.

“To discuss what exactly?” she quietly questioned.

“I’ve had an idea that I want to run by you.”

The night did not end until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley excused themselves. The family each said their good nights with the promise of seeing each other tomorrow. Ron, alone, looked to be peeved about something, but Harry was in too high spirits to be bothered. 

They were walking hand in hand to prepare to disapparate together for the Grimmauld place when Harry heard Ron calling out to Hermione. Upon turning, Harry could immediately tell that something was very wrong. Marie was pulling his arm as if trying to hold him back from reaching Harry and Hermione which was all extremely odd, but this was nothing compared to what Ron asked next.

“Can you show Marie you patronus, Hermione? She’s never seen an otter patronus because she says the person must be very clever for that animal to present itself. How about it?”

He had a wild look in his eye that Harry became wary of. Hermione dropped his hand, and her voice was higher than normal.

“We are about to leave, Ron,” she answered him.

“It won’t take long. Show us.” He said this last comment so forcefully that Harry stepped in front of Hermione to shield her from whatever Ron had planned.

“What’s this about? Why are you talking to her like that?” Harry asked feeling his anger rising.

“Please Ron,” pleaded Marie who was still grasping his arm. Ron yanked it out of her hands and continued to stare down Hermione. 

“No! I want to see her patronus.” 

This tensed Harry up so much that he became very aware of where his wand was. Those inside the Burrow came rushing out at the shouting. Hermione’s entire face was pale as Harry yelled at Ron to stop his bullying, but Ron would not relent.

“Son! What’s gotten into you!” shouted his father which momentarily distracted Ron.

“Just show him, dear,” said Mrs. Weasley to Hermione who began crying in earnest.

Harry rowed with Ron telling him she could not be expected to perform such magic while being so distressed. 

“Oh please! She’s capable of more than that!” bellowed Ron whose entire face was red in anger.

“Please, Ron,” pleaded Hermione quietly. 

“Do it.”

Then, a light erupted just behind Harry, and for a moment he was furious Ron had actually pushed Hermione into obeying him. But his anger turned into shock as her patronus passed him. It was a stag.  
There was complete silence after the stag dissipated in mid gallop, and only Hermione’s sniffling could be heard.

“I knew it,” growled Ron.

Harry heard Hermione move behind him, and he saw her try to walk away. He was too quick for her and calmly took her arm to keep her from leaving. Harry could not look at her face because it was hanging so low as tears dropped down into the grass below. He turned to face Ron while still making sure she did not get away.

“If she loves me,” began Harry calmly.

“What do you mean ‘if’?! She bloody well does! We all saw her stag patronus!”

“If she loves me,” repeated Harry, “then it is nothing compared to how much I love her.”

At this reveal, Ginny, who had been standing frozen in place, turned swiftly and headed into her home clearly not wanting to hear anymore.

“You-you love Hermione?” Ron asked struggling to make sense of Harry’s words.

When Harry nodded, Ron crossed the distance between them and punched him across the face.

“YOU LIED TO ME! BASTARD!”

“I didn’t lie, Ron!! Something changed…something happened…” Harry was nursing his jaw trying to find the right words.

“Ron, you are with Marie now. There’s no reason for this explosion,” reasoned Mr. Weasley. Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley had gone after her daughter.

“Well Hermione!! Congratulations!! You’ve landed perfect Potter!! NOW LEAVE!”

Harry did not need to be told twice. He pulled Hermione by the arm he had still been holding and disaparated to the Grimmauld place.

“Kreacher?” Harry hoarsely called out.

The house elf appeared, and Harry instructed him to spend the remainder of the night at Hogwarts and not to worry about coming back until Harry called him. He was gone with a tiny pop leaving Harry alone with Hermione. 

They were in the living room in front of the fire staring at one another. Hermione’s face showed all the tears she had shed with Ron’s outburst. He moved closer to her and began carefully wiping them all away.

“Will you be mine, Hermione? Will you let me be yours?” He had moved his hands to frame her face while he whispered as softly as possible.

“Harry, I’m in love with you.”

He smiled at her and leaned in after he said, “I’m in love with you, too.” 

They kissed and kissed as though there would be no need to take breaths. His hands held her close to him while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry thought he was melting away under the extreme pressure his body had built up at the touch of their lips. They were only thinking of each other and only of this moment.

When Hermione broke their kisses to speak, Harry continued kissing her cheeks and slowly moved down to her jaw and neck.

“Harry…I’m sorry I wasn’t brave enough to tell everyone sooner. I’ve known about my patronus… since before I took my N.E.W.T.s. I’ve wasted… so much of our time!” She was gasping and clearly feeling the same loss of control Harry was experiencing.

He finally touched his forehead to hers and replied, “That doesn’t matter anymore. We are going to be together without worrying about anyone else. No more hiding our feelings, Hermione…my Hermione.”  
She hugged him at these words with such emotion that he lifted her up until they broke apart laughing and wiping away their joyful tears. Harry suggested they make tea before they talked about what to do next, and when Hermione readily agreed, he took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

“I know how I feel about you, Hermione, but I don’t know how fast to take this.”

Hermione nodded as she sipped her cup of tea. “I don’t know either. Well, how about we just be honest with one another about what we want. If it’s too much then we can talk about it and go from there.”

“Ok,” said Harry as he mentally steeled himself. “I want you to live here with me.”

“That was…that was quick,” replied Hermione nervously.

“This is what I wanted to talk to you about even before seeing your patronus.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I know we haven’t officially dated or anything, but since you were talking about moving out of the Burrow, I thought it might be perfect. You could pick any bedroom and move all of your books into the library. Hell, I’ll buy you even more books to fill up the whole house just so you can stay here with me.”

He had rambled through this sudden speech, but it did not seem to faze Hermione in the slightest. 

She placed her hand over Harry’s and said, “I’ll bring my belongings this weekend.”

They were both positively giddy by the end of the evening, and since going back to the Burrow was not an option, they made their way up the stairs to sleep. Harry led Hermione into his room, formerly Sirius, and when she hesitated, Harry told her he just wanted to sleep with her in his arms.

There were no nightmares plaguing them. There was no hint of sadness on their smiling sleeping faces. Hermione slept in Harry’s arms and stayed there until the morning light basked the room and awoke them.

“Am I dreaming?”

Harry smiled to himself at her words.

“Good morning. Do you remember that I love you?”

She turned to face him as she said, “That sounds about right. I love you too, Harry.” He was sure this was all a person needed to survive.

“I have to go into work. I always keep an extra pair of clothes in my beaded bag, but I’ll have to get the rest of my things today.”

“No, I’ll take care of it. I don’t go back to work until Monday, so I’ll spend the day doing that.” Harry rubbed her arm as he assured her that he would not let Ron go anywhere near them for the time being.

“He was just angry, Harry...”

“Ron wanted to embarrass you, Hermione. He didn’t know about my feelings, so he figured I would be freaked out. He intentionally wanted to hurt you, and I am not going to forget that.”

Hermione could tell Harry was not going to bend on the subject. He stayed with her as she got ready for her day and set off to work. Then, Harry sent a message to Mrs. Weasley almost immediately after Hermione’s departure. When she told him that everyone had left the house, Harry apparated onto the Burrow grounds with the intention of gathering his and Hermione’s things.

“I’m so, so sorry dear. Ron must have overheard me talking to Arthur.” Mrs. Weasley looked positively anguished. 

“No, I’m sorry I didn’t just tell Ron and Ginny how I felt about Hermione. I’m sure you and Mr. Weasley have guessed how long I’ve loved her.”

She gave him a small smile and asked what they were planning on doing now that the truth was in the open.

“Well, we can’t live here anymore, so we are going to try living together at the Grimmauld place. I realize it won’t feel as much like home, but it’s probably for the best.”

He tried hard to match Mrs. Weasley’s spell work for shrinking and organizing the items Harry and Hermione had left behind at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had agreed to help him only when she exhausted all of her ways to get things between her children, Harry and Hermione to go back to normal. She wiped her eyes as she told him that she and Mr. Weasley were going to miss them.

“Give my best to Hermione, dear, and tell her I want to see you both for dinner soon.”

“I will, Mrs. Weasley. This is just a rough patch. We’ll all get through this somehow. Thank you for absolutely everything.”

They hugged, and the only thing left for Harry to do was ask her where he could send Hermione flowers from.

After separating their things and placing her belongings in the master suite which was previously Mr. and Mrs. Black’s room, Harry had to move onto his next task.

He had been to her office many times before, but now he was not just visiting his best friend. His new girlfriend did not notice when he asked the office secretary how much longer it would be until Hermione had her lunch break, and she did not realize when he was in sitting in the only other chair of her tiny office. 

“I’ll be with you in a second, sir.”

“Ok, please take your time,” replied Harry.

Hermione nearly pushed off the vase full of flowers at the edge of her desk in surprise at the sound of his voice.

“H-Harry? What are you doing here?”

He could not contain his smile at the sight of her blush. 

“I always come to take you to lunch on Fridays.”

“But, I didn’t think you would today…Ok um…Yes, I’ll j-just finish this later.”

Harry laughed. “Why are you so nervous with me?” His teasing seemed to break her stiff composure.

“I don’t know!” She laughed and covered her face with her hands. Then, she asked him if he had sent the flowers.

“Yes, your new boyfriend wanted to remind you that you have a new boyfriend.”

“Keep your voice down!” Hermione pleaded with him though still smiling.

“Hermione, we are not going to keep this a secret. The only reason why I haven’t kissed you yet is because this is your office, and it would be inappropriate.” He smirk at her and asked if they could go to lunch. 

As soon as they were out of her office, however, Harry took hold of her hand and led the way towards the exit point.

“Where did you have in mind?” Hermione asked him contently.

“Let’s go to the muggle pub. We don’t want to be overheard.”

They spoke of Mrs. Weasley and how they were ever going to be able to set foot in that house again. As they could think of nothing short of simply going whenever Ron and Ginny were not there, Hermione moved the topic onto other things.

“How much would be fair for rent, Harry?”

“What?” bemused Harry, “Sirius left me that house, so I don’t even pay rent. Why would you pay?”

But, Hermione stubbornly continued, “Harry, I can’t expect you to take care of me. We’ve only just started dating. What if this doesn’t work?”

He held her hands and patiently told her all that was on his mind. “I want to take care of you not because I don’t think you can do it yourself, but because I love you. I’m already in love with you. This is makes our relationship different, Hermione, so we can’t expect to act the same way as other couples.”

“I’ll find other ways to make this equal,” sighed Hermione. “Just promise me that you are happy.”

Harry assured her that he was completely happy and silently rejoiced at winning their first argument. He would have loved spending the day with her, but she regretfully had to go back to work. Instead of moping, Harry traveled back to his home and began making changes he knew would please her. He nearly emptied out the library to make room for her volumes, and he stocked the kitchen with food. It would have been hard to find a happier man in the world.

Around the time he was expecting Hermione, an owl arrived with a note from Mr. Weasley. He said he wanted to talk and wanted to bring Ginny with him to the Grimmauld place. Harry could not refuse. Almost immediately after returning the owl, two people appeared before him. 

“Harry, my boy, thank you for seeing us. I want to apologize for Ron’s behavior last night.”

“Mr. Weasley, this really isn’t your fault...”

“But it is, Harry. You see, I have known for quite some time that you could be meant to be with Hermione, yet I kept it from my children. Molly told me yesterday she saw that Hermione had stayed over at the hospital. Then, Hermione told her then just how in love with you she really was. We knew, but we didn’t help the situation,” he said somberly.

“Dad?” asked Ginny speaking up for the first time. “Do you think I could speak to Harry too?”

When Mr. Weasley was silent, Ginny sighed before she said her piece. “Harry, I’m not mad because you… love Hermione. If anything, it makes loads of sense. I have always been jealous of her relationship with you because nothing could ever touch it or come close. What upsets me is…I asked you several times if you fancied someone else, and you never said anything…”

“Ginny, I am so, so sorry. It’s just…Hermione and I decided it was best to wait until you and Ron had moved on before we came out with it. When you came to see me in the hospital, I nearly told you, but we were interrupted. I never…we never wanted to hurt you.”

Mr. Weasley stood awkwardly off to the side silently watching the exchange. 

“It’ll take me some time, Harry, because of how I feel for you…just give me some time.”

“Ginny?” Harry knew he owed it to her to be completely honest now. “I asked Hermione to move in with me.”

She nodded, but Harry saw it had been too much. Ginny stopped him when she saw he had moved forward to comfort her. All she managed to say was, “She’s lucky.”

Harry asked Ginny and Mr. Weasley to wait for Hermione to get out of work, but Ginny made it clear she would be uncomfortable. So, Harry was alone by the time Hermione apparated in.

“Ginny was here?” asked Hermione once she asked why Harry looked so serious. “What did she say?”

“She’s mad I didn’t tell her. But, she’s hurt more than anything, I suppose.” 

Hermione moved to sit on the couch and began muttering under her breath. “If only I had reached out to her. She asked me, of course, why I wasn’t interested in anyone. But what could I say? It’s always been Harry? Now, she’ll never speak to me…”

He crossed the space between them and sat down beside her. Harry tried his best to comfort them both even though the situation had reached such a complicated level. They were left to assume Mr. Weasley had also tried to get Ron to come over, but the notion had been refused. 

“I didn’t want to see him anyways,” said Harry stubbornly. Hermione gave him a hard look before she told him it was only a matter of time before he felt the separation pains. 

There would be time to worry about their relationship with the Weasleys. But for the moment, Harry quickly found he could no longer wait to show Hermione all his work on their home. There was such a comfort to their relationship as they constantly touched without being conscious of it and spoke with each other with such ease. They continued in this way for the days to come. 

Hermione was working hard to become a wizarding representative, and Harry had been busy working on his latest assignment which was instructing every department on proper dementor tactics. Hermione had evaded her own assessment as she was hiding the newly changed form of her patronus. 

“Eventually, they are going to realize that you haven’t been tested. Is it really that bad if people found out about it, Hermione?” asked Harry one evening when they were both sitting in front of the fire.

“If everyone knows about that, then they’ll know about our relationship. I’ll be constantly attacked, Harry, and people will think I am only doing well at my job because of you.”

Harry was disappointed in her words. He had hoped that after three months of dating she would have been more comfortable with letting others know. They had spent her birthday abroad where no one would notice them. He already had to refrain from holding her hand in public much less take her on a date anywhere in the Wizarding world. Still, Harry was happier than he had ever been. He sighed and decided to continue to wait until they would hide their relationship no longer.

The following day proved to exist solely for Harry’s wish fulfillment. He had reported to the department early enough to beat Finley which Harry saw as the day’s first accomplishment. He and two other trainees had been assigned to Finley as the Ministry wide dementor instruction had been in effect. Now, every department had been thoroughly tested much to Harry’s aggravation because some personnel were known to purposely have trouble with their spell work just so they could be taught by the great Harry Potter. Harry had taken to alter his appearance to prevent such embarrassment. 

“Right, well, all that’s left is to test are those who were out when their department was scheduled,” said Finley to his group as he held a list of names.

“But, I thought we were finished with instruction?” asked Auror Jade Kent.

“There aren’t too many who are left. These are people who either are embarrassed by their lack of skill or don’t believe they need instruction. Potter, your friend Granger is on here,” said Finley somewhat enthusiastically motioning towards the list.

Harry merely shrugged as Kent said, “You don’t have to be in disguise for this one, yeah?”

The training dungeon was not too far from their department, but Harry’s brain began to buzz with anxiety. He was being pulled in two ways because on the one hand it would be great for there to be no more secrets, but then there was Hermione’s comfort to think of. At home she would freely rest her head on his   
shoulder or kiss his neck. They would often snog until one of them (usually Hermione) would claim the need for sleep to get to work on time. The mornings may have been chaotic as they rushed off to work, but Harry still managed to kiss her before she disapparated. He hoped his fame would not ruin this perfection.

As Harry and his coworkers entered the dungeon, he saw Hermione was already wearing her look of pure concentration. She was, no doubt, searching for a way out of the situation. Although they had both managed to stop blushing in each other’s company when in public, Harry felt a new set of nerves invade his stomach.

Finley started with his usual speech. “Once this group completes today’s assessment, the entire Ministry will be more than capable of defending itself against any future dementor attack.”

He split the group up into smaller bands of four, and they were each to be led by one of the Aurors present. Harry saw that Hermione was conveniently placed within Finley’s group. It was proving more difficult than Harry had previously imagined to focus on teaching proper technique. When no one in the dungeon could produce a corporeal patronus, Finley’s previous claim of why these wizards and witches waited until they were not surrounded by their own department became apparent. 

“Potter,” called Finley, “why don’t you demonstrate?”

Even with having the crowd be as eager as they were to see Harry in action, he was able to concentrate on his memory of holding Hermione all night on that first evening together. His wand erupted with bright light, and the stag moved around the dungeon with ease as it lit up every corner. The stag stayed fully formed near Harry as though protecting him from the shadows of the place.

He could hear a conversation between Hermione and Finley as one was trying, yet again, to prove a point. 

“I passed my N.E.W.T.s not five months ago, and they marked my patronus then…”

“Miss Granger,” said Finley calmly, “if you could just verify once to me that you can perform the spell, you will be free to go. I promise.”

Hermione sighed and was careful not to look at anyone. “Expecto Patronum!” she cried, and a brilliant stag made its way towards Harry’s. It was a beautiful sight to behold as Harry had never seen the spells act in this way. The two stags circled one another and seemed to shine more intensely before Hermione made her stag dissipate. She walked towards the exit blushing furiously and winked at Harry as she left. Harry tried hard not to smile.

“So, I hear Hermione Granger is in love with Harry Potter!” said Archer gleefully.  
Harry winced at the loudness of her voice. The last assessment had been already been completed, and Harry found himself searching through scrolls for his next mission.

“You already knew that,” Harry told her quietly.

“Ah, but the world didn’t know and doesn’t know that you love her more.”

“The world?” asked Harry. At this, Archer pulled out a copy of Witches Weekly to show him an article on Hermione’s declared love.

“How could they possibly know about her patronus already? It just happened three hours ago!”

“Let me explain something to you, Potter. When one is very, very famous…”

Harry dreaded to think of what Hermione might be going through because of this article. How long before she got tired of being targeted? Harry read through the article quickly to find them call her ‘unfortunately unattractive’ and ‘not good enough for Harry.’ This was exactly what she did not want to happen as her job was becoming so important to her.

When the work for the day was completed, Harry rushed back to the Grimmauld place to wait for her. He paced and attempted to start on dinner but found he could not concentrate. Harry heard a distinct pop behind him, and he turned to see her carrying her beaded bag and looking disheveled. 

“Hi,” was all she said.

“Hi.”

Then, Hermione burst out laughing and ran into his arms. “It was so horrible!”

Harry was exceedingly confused, “Then, why are you laughing?”

“Oh Harry! This is what I have been mentally preparing for! The secretary had to turn away reporters, and I got so much hate mail already, but then I thought, ‘In a moment, I’m going to go home and snog my Harry senseless.’”

He laughed and asked if she would be alright until the news died down. 

“Harry, it was not as hard as I imagined it would be because… I have you.”

Dinner was forgotten for the moment to say the least. Harry found himself feeling exceedingly lightheaded as he prepared to take her out to dinner in Diagon Alley in the coming week. There was a screen in place to dispose of any threatening letters before they reached Hermione, but the trouble was evading people at work. They would often have lunch together which had already been raising suspicion. Now, Harry could hardly enter Hermione’s office without trained eyes following him. She was no longer in a tiny office, so at least they had some privacy there.

“I’m actually not having too bad of a time,” declared Harry once they had their food spread out on Hermione’s desk. She threw a quill at him stating he was being impossible.

“I feel for you, Hermione, I do. But, don’t you think it’s time to go out in public?”

“Harry,” she started, but he cut her off by describing his plans for dinner that evening.

“It’s Wednesday, so there won’t be too many people in Diagon Alley. We will even go early as soon as we get out of work.”

She still did not looked convinced. “Why is this so important to you, Harry?”

“Hermione, we’ve been dating for almost three months, and I know we are strong enough to handle a night out. We obviously won’t if you don’t feel comfortable enough just know that I’m honored to be at your side.”

She smiled as she shook her head. “A very charming speech. It’s almost as if you think I won’t see right through it!” They laughed together, and Hermione agreed to accompany him to dinner.

Soon enough, they were hand in hand strolling around each shop completely ignoring the stares they received. “Not so bad, huh?” inquired Harry as he kissed the back of her hand.

Almost as soon as he said this, Harry noticed a tall red-headed man exiting the shop nearest to them. They had stopped right in front of Weasley’s Wizarding Weezes. Ron gave Harry one look of indifference and stalked off without a word. Hermione squeezed his hand, but before she could say anything, a voice cried out. “Oi! Celebrities!”

It was George who had most likely seen the cold exchange from the shop window. “Enter and receive a   
photo with the future Potters!”

“George, don’t!” cried out Hermione. 

The Weasley merely chuckled. “I will always know when it is the real Hermione by the tone of your voice when you say my name.” 

Harry clasped hands with him all the same trying hard to mask his blush. “I see you are still not talking to young Ronald,” said George rather quietly. “Watson finally came to her sense and left him.”

“Marie left Ron? But why?” asked Hermione somewhat breathlessly. 

George gave her a look of great pity. “He told us all the day after you left that he loved you and that Harry was a git to take you away. I only blame her for taking this long to see what we all knew.”

Hermione used her free hand to slightly cover her mouth. “There’s no way you are exaggerating any of this?” asked Harry cautiously. George shook his head. 

“It was all very dramatic, if you ask me. But, then again he was loaded with Fire Whiskey.” When he saw the look the couple exchanged, he added, “It’s been months now, so we’ll see who buries the hatchet first, eh?”

Harry looked at George with curiosity before asking why he was sharing all of this with them. “Ah, I’m just doing my part to get the Golden Trio back together again.” They excused themselves after this remark, and told George they were going to have dinner. “Be sure to come by the Burrow from time to time. Mum has been going mad!”

Harry and Hermione left George’s shop with loaded thoughts. He had been so focused on his job and his relationship that he neglected the part of him that missed having Ron around. He had caused him immense pain according to George. All this time, Harry had been waiting for Ron to apologize for trying to embarrass Hermione without ever thinking he may have been the one to cause more damage.

“Harry! Hermione!”

They turned ready to see their half-giant friend bounding towards them with a thrilled expression plastered on his face. “So happy fer you both!” 

“Hagrid, try not to crush her,” joked Harry as he lost sight of Hermione in Hagrid’s embrace. He thumped Harry on the back and preceded to wipe the corners of his eyes. 

“I jus’ came fer Gringotts. What are the odds, eh?”

They beamed at him. “Why don’t you join us for dinner, Hagrid?”

“No, no you need time fer yourselves. I’ll see you both soon,” he promised. Hagrid waved off their protests and said his goodbyes which included a hug that engulfed both of them at the same time. As they watched Hagrid take off in the opposite direction, Harry took Hermione’s hands in his. They looked at each other until a small smiled form on each of their faces. Harry and Hermione still had a way to go before their relationship was at its’ best, but they would face it all together.

They were eating in no time and discussing plans to make amends with Ron. “Do you know that I once had a conversation with my mum about who I fancied between the two of you?”

Harry chuckled and asked her how that subject came up. She began with, “It was at the end of fourth year when she caught me writing a letter to Viktor. She said that she was surprised I wasn’t with one of you. I told her about the Yule Ball, and how Ron hadn’t the courage to ask me to go with him. Then, I told her how you fancied girls like Cho, but you needed to find someone who you could also talk to. I remember saying something like, ‘He deserves someone perfect.’”

She had been staring off as she thought of a conversation long since passed. Harry considered her for a moment before he said, “You always put me first, Hermione. You didn’t spend nearly enough time with your parents as you should have. I’m so, so sorry.”

Hermione looked upon him with tear filled eyes as he continued to reminisce. “Even before you sent them away, you were cancelling vacations to be with me. In fifth year, remember? The Weasleys needed you to get through to me? I’m sorry for the times like that when I was especially pathetic.”

“Harry, the last thing my parents ever said to me was that they were proud of how loyal I was to my friend. They knew how much I loved you even before I knew it. I would never take back anything I’ve done for the sake of our friendship.”

“I love you, Hermione.” She smiled back at him. “I love you too.”

Every door to the restaurant suddenly opened, and people came pouring in. The place was filled to capacity and everyone was on their feet completely confused at the commotion. 

“Something was pushing me inside!”

“We can’t get out!”

“There’s some sort of barrier!”

Harry immediately clasped Hermione’s hand as he feared the worse. People all around them were trying to disapparate but to no avail. The pair squeezed and pushed their way to the window to try to get a handle on what was happening. 

Diagon Alley was completely deserted, and Harry could see the shop across from their restaurant was filled with people as well. “They are trapping everyone in the buildings!” shouted Harry above all other voices. He was about to try and raise an alarm in the Auror department when he heard voices shouting outside their window. 

There were at least a dozen cloaked witches and wizards aiming their wands at something too far off for Harry to see. They were brazen enough not to cover their faces, so Harry tried hard to memorize their features.

“IT’S HAGRID!” shouted Hermione, and Harry lost all sense. Their friend was lifted off the ground and hovered near the top of Gringotts. Harry and Hermione craned their necks as much as they could to keep him within view all the while shouting for it all to stop.

“I’m going to try blasting the door, Harry!”

“You are not leaving my side!”

With their wands ready, they each shouted out curses repeatedly at the window they had been looking through. There was too much commotion to the point where Harry could scarcely put a complete thought together. Not Hagrid, he began to plead in his mind. 

Then, there came a sound like muffled thunder, and Harry dashed forward to see what had cause such a noise. Hagrid, still levitating in midair, was now thrashing around hitting the tops of buildings with his immense body. His whole self was being used as a giant hammer wreaking havoc on the shops.

Harry shouted and shouted though the dozen either could not hear his cries or cared nothing for them. He could not control a single thing and was forced to watch his beloved friend be destroyed in front of him. The final blow of Hagrid’s body was on the wizarding bank which made the greatest sound of them all with a loud crack and crash. 

Hagrid now lay in the middle of the Alley seemingly unconscious, but the barriers that held Harry and Hermione in were still in effect. The ruthless dozen villains began disapparating from the very spot they stood on. They made it a point, however, to look into the restaurant Harry was in to see how there destruction had been received by the great Potter.

“HAGRID! HAGRID!” The barriers were released and the window blasted open. Harry and Hermione had rushed in a frenzy to be at the side of their friend. Though he always exuded strength, the giant now lay with his limbs in odd angles and his flesh torn from being smacked against the buildings. His breathing was ragged and pained.

Hermione was trying desperately to disapparate with the other two in tow most likely to the nearest hospital wing, but unlike the attackers, she was unable to move even an inch. Harry was on his knees by the head of the first friend he ever had. The person who took him to the Dursley’s and finally away from them was slipping from him.

“I’m so-sorry. Hagrid…I’m sorry. S-sorry.” 

The half-giant, forgetting his pain, looked at Harry to give him one last look. “Harry…Grawp…”

He understood his life was leaving him. Harry could only stay by his side until the end.

“I WANT TO KNOW WHY!”

“Harry, please!”

“I WANT TO KNOW WHY!”

They were back at the Grimmauld place after having seen officials take Hagrid’s body away and trying, in vain, to resuscitate him. Harry’s vision was blurred, and his throat was nearly worn from all the yelling. Yet, he could not be calmed as much as Hermione tried. He cursed anything his eyes fell upon and would listen to none of the pleas his partner was begging of him.

When Harry awoke, he was lying on the floor in front of the fire place. He heard sobs coming from somewhere behind him, and as he turned, he saw Hermione sitting next to him with her face in her hands. He looked around and did not recognize the Grimmauld place. Anything that could be broken now lay in shambles on the floor. He vaguely recalled passing out. As soon as he sat up, Hermione, realizing he was awake, wiped her face as best she could and said his name.

“I’m going into work to see if they’ve come up with anything,” he told her stiffly.

“No, Harry. You don’t need to do that. We just need to focus on…on grieving.” Fresh tears poured out of her eyes, but they brought no sympathy to Harry. He got up and prepared to leave. 

“Please Harry? Don’t leave, please.” She attempted to touch his hand, but he moved away. They looked at each other for a moment before Hermione gave into his plan. “You won’t be gone for long?”

He said nothing, and before he was about to disapparate, he heard her speak again. “I love you.”

Harry could not pinpoint the moment when he decided to leave, but he was driven with such intensity to finally get some answers and bring the attackers to the end they deserve. Before he knew it, eleven months had passed, and though he had gained a considerable amount of information on the attacks, he still had not seen his family. 

The only trusted companion was Miranda Burr whom he saw once a month in order to get any extra information the department may be keeping classified. They now sat for lunch in a random pub in a quiet German town.

“But, we already know how they are able to perform magic in areas where it’s restricted. You told me they created a spell where one wizard uses his magic to enhance the magic of another,” said Miranda with her mouth full.

“I know, but I need to know what that spell is. The only reason I’m in this place is because of what you told me the department found out about the missing dementors.” Harry sighed before he added, “And I still don’t know what my role is in all of this.”

Miranda looked at him with the same pity she showed him the first time they met up. “Harry, you’ve already captured seven of them.” When she saw he was about to protest she continued to say, “I know. I know there’s many more of them. But, don’t you miss home?”

The last time she had mentioned the possibility of his return home two months ago, he nearly severed the small friendship that had been budding between them. Harry always kept himself from asking about Hermione and the Weasleys since they tried to trick him into going back. There had been a rumor that Mr. Weasley had fallen gravely ill which terrified Harry to say the least. It all ended up being a concoction from the mind of George Weasley. Needless to say, he would now only trust what Miranda had to say on matters of home.

“Did I ever tell you about Hermione’s threat?” She asked him with a hint of amusement. At the sound of Hermione’s name, Harry’s own heart felt a pain.

When he shook his head, she told him how Hermione had realized early on that someone in the department was in contact with Harry. She had personally gone to question each of the Aurors which created such an uproar that Tawny had a meeting to address it. Hermione was present and made it clear that whoever was helping Harry stay away would pay for it dearly.

“I remember she said something like, ‘When I find out who it is, I’ll make them hurt as much as I’ve been hurting.’” Miranda took a moment to look cautiously at Harry who was now staring at the cup in front of him. “I think she really meant it which is why I never want her to find out it’s me. Isn’t that amusing?”

“She did mean it,” Harry replied, and Miranda’s complexion lost a little color. “But, she probably doesn’t feel as strongly anymore. It’s been a long time.”

Harry could tell Miranda understood what he was really saying. Hermione had tried desperately to find him. However, with all his training and his invisibility cloak at his disposal, she never came close. She stopped trying after a while which greatly pained Harry though he knew he had no right to hurt. After all, he had done this. 

“If I were to go back…”

“There’s a Harry meeting in two days,” Miranda said before he could change his mind.

“A Harry meeting?” Apparently Tawny and whichever other Auror was on call for duty would go over to the Burrow once a month to update his family on Harry’s whereabouts. They heard it before The Prophet when Harry allowed himself to be seen to turn over the captives he had acquired. They heard he was in Spain when the same ruthless group attacked a muggle town to showcase their new spellwork. Now, they would see Harry before the Ministry knew he was back.

The plan was set, and Miranda could not mask how happy she was he had decided to go back. She would only have to keep his location secret for another two days which she promised she would. Harry felt extremely nervous for the reunion because of how abrupt his departure had been. He had said no goodbyes and had blatantly lied to Hermione about going to the office. Still, Harry knew he could make it all up to them in time. He just hoped they would let him explain himself.

He used what little time he had left to gather his things. Harry would travel to London in the morning and try to contact Kreacher to make sure the Grimmauld place was ready to live in again. The house elf had come to his rescue on the numerous occasions when Harry was in hiding and was unable to get food. He had mentioned that there was no one living in ‘Mistress Black’s room’ which was the room Hermione had inhabited. Harry knew she was the one he would have the most trouble reaching.

Harry found himself obsessing over using the same charm Hermione placed on her beaded bag to fit all the scrolls and luggage he had accumulated in the past year. He was determined to perform the spell as well as she had probably to prove to himself that he was capable of being without her. But by the end of the night, the bag he was working on lay forgotten on the floor. He took his dreamless sleep potion, and it did its’ job well.

Traveling had become rather enjoyable to Harry as he found himself apparating from place to place after having overslept. He got as close as he thought was safest from detection, and summoned Kreacher.

“Master Potter,” said the elf as he bowed. 

“Hi Kreacher. I’m sorry it’s been a while.”

Harry had set up his tent on the countryside rather quickly as he had a lot of practice with these matters. This time, however, he did not unpack. “Would you please return to the Grimmauld place, Kreacher? Do you think Hogwarts can spare you for the night?”

Kreacher made it clear that he would be happy to return to the Black family’s house, and Harry made no attempt to correct him on the subject of ownership. Harry noted that the house elf seemed to have aged drastically since the last time he had seen him almost a month ago but said nothing of it. When Kreacher departed for the Grimmauld place, Harry allowed himself to fully appreciate his nerves. 

Miranda had been to a couple of the meetings and said it was usually the same people although the Weasleys usually varied. Sometimes it would be all of them including Ginny who was now on tour with her team, and sometimes it would just be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Ron. Ron was a surprise to Harry who left without having made amends with his best friend. But, according to Miranda, he had enrolled and had passed training to become an Auror. Andromeda was always present along with Teddy which made the guilt Harry carried with him unbearable.

Then, there was Hermione. She had excelled as a representative and was completely committed to it. Miranda had noticed that Hermione would stay after hours at the Ministry whenever a big case was involved. She is doing well, thought Harry to himself. He could not describe the feeling coursing through him. Was he peeved that she seemed to have her life together without him? Or was he content to hear she was as strong as he always knew she was?

His stomach felt as though it was tied in knots, but they nearly burst when a message came to him from Miranda. Her patronus took the shape of a bird which lit up the entire tent when it came in. It said, “I got them to move up the meeting. It’s tonight.”

By the time Harry got up the nerve to go to the Burrow, it was nearly over. He stood outside the kitchen door looking in at all of them. Tawny was standing before them saying something, and all the Weasleys were sitting at the table. He could not see the entire scene, but he heard Teddy’s laugh from inside. Harry only had to wait a few more moments underneath his invisibility cloak for department head Tawny to leave.

A conversation broke out amongst those inside after they thanked and said their goodbyes to the Aurors. When he saw Tawny disapparate, Harry stuffed his cloak in his pocket and knocked on the door. It was Ron who answered the door. 

“Who is it dear?” asked Mrs. Weasley from inside. Ron stood completely dumbfounded as he stared at Harry. He found his voice long enough to answer his mother, “It’s Harry.”

There was a collective gasp as Ron made room for Harry to enter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both stood up and walked towards him slowly as though not fully understanding how the night had changed so drastically.

“I-I’m sorry.” This broke the trance they had been in, and they both threw their arms around him. “I was trying to…”

“We know, Harry. We understand, but you shouldn’t have left the way you did.”

“You shouldn’t have left at all!” cried Mrs. Weasley from within the hug. They pulled away to wipe their eyes, and Harry tried to apologize again. Next came Ginny and George who looked relieved to have him back.

“You’ve had everyone in a state, Harry,” said Ginny somberly. Harry hugged her all the same and apologized once again.

“I never planned on being gone for so long,” admitted Harry. The group surrounding him stiffened slightly, but they seemed to be waiting more of an explanation. “I went mad. I really think I went mad for a while. I didn’t eat or sleep for days…”

“Harry, dear, why don’t you sit down before you walk us through it all?”

He obliged but not before apologizing to Andromeda for his absence. “My boy, I know that even though you were missing you were taking care of Teddy. I will not forget that, sweetie. So, there’s no need to apologize to us.” Harry felt his eyes brim with tears as he hugged the small woman. She had let go of Teddy before Harry had arrived, and he was now running around in the other room. Harry would try to build his relationship with Teddy to go further than sending galleons in the post.

“I just…I knew I couldn’t come back. At least, not without finding out why you all were in danger. I found a couple of them, and I did find out how they are performing extraordinary magic, but…but it never seemed like it was enough.”

“You tried to take on too much, Harry,” said Mr. Weasley. “This is the second time you think that the mission to keep us safe is yours alone. We could have helped you. I don’t understand why you wouldn’t know that by now.”

Harry bowed his head at Mr. Weasley’s words. He felt hands on his shoulders and back trying to console him. Harry knew he did not deserved this love. “Can you ever forgive me?”

Mrs. Weasley sobbed again from the seat beside him as her husband answered, “It’s forgotten, Harry. But, there are other people you need to make amends to.”

Before Harry could nod, Ginny spoke up, “It’s not like we were surprised. This is classic Harry behavior.” George chuckled at this comment, but she continued, “We were only surprised that you didn’t take her with you.”

He could barely contain the feeling of acid crawling up his throat. Those present shifted awkwardly as the topic switched to how to tell Hermione of Harry’s arrival.

“Just ask her to come over.”

“Do you want to see her on your own, Harry?”

“I think it best she see him while there’s people around to protect Harry.” This comment was made by Ron who had not spoken during the entire exchange. The old friends looked at one another, and for the first time there was no animosity between them. Harry nodded at Ron’s words as he recalled the moment when Ron had returned to Hermione in the tent. He had only been gone a couple of weeks, yet she still wanted to hex him to oblivion. How would she react to this situation?

Ron sent his terrier patronus off to deliver his message. It was only a matter of time before they found out if she would come. Andromeda sensed the tension in the air, so she excused herself and Teddy with the promise of dinner with Harry the following night. Harry winced as George told his mother that he would not leave since he wanted to see the show. Mrs. Weasley began to argue with her son over his lack of tact but was interrupted by a new voice.

“He’s sitting down, so does that mean you all forgave him?”

Harry bolted up as soon as he heard her. She could not even bring herself to look at him. “Hermione…”

She ignored him, and looked at Ron instead. “He apologized to us, Hermione. Give him a chance to apologize to you as well.”

She was clutching her wand with a look of such intensity which explained the small sparks erupting from the tip. Harry knew she had every right to hex him, but he still tried to be near her all the same. He took a step towards her, and she nearly left. “Please don’t leave,” he said, but this proved to be the wrong thing to say. He had a heart attack when her face finally looked upon his. She hated him.

“Why not? I begged you to stay with me, and it didn’t matter. I told you I loved you, and you still left. I went looking for you, but you never let me come close.”

Mrs. Weasley tried her best to calm Hermione, but there was no stopping her anger now.  
“We aren’t friends anymore, Harry. We aren’t anything. So, there’s no need to apologize to me or to explain yourself. I know why it all happened. I’m done with you, and I wish you had stayed away.”

She neither yelled nor cried. Hermione just turned and left him there standing in the middle of the room. 

“If you don’t go after her, mate, she’ll definitely mean what she just said,” Ron told him seriously.

Harry ran out of the Burrow to try and reach her before she reached the swinging gate. He called her name and put a block on her exit when she refused to stop. This seemed to anger her even more as she hurled hex after hex at him which he managed to deflect just in time. When Harry got closer, she resorted to slapping him. But, Harry would not stop. He grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him. 

Harry could not remember when his tears first started, but they were flowing freely now. This alone seemed to briefly melt Hermione as she stopped trying to fight him. “I’m apologizing to you not because I want your forgiveness but because you deserve an apology. I can’t tell you how sorry I am Hermione. I’m so incredibly sorry.”

He did not let go of her, but he bent his head in shame. “Things were perfect…between us…and I’m so sorry I made you hurt to the point where you despise me. Please…please give me a chance to be your friend again.”

Harry felt her shoulders relax a bit, and he dared to look up at her again. “I’m sorry I slapped you.” He shook his head at her apology and said he deserved it. She sighed, “Let me have time to think. I fooled myself into thinking that you would never come back, so I don’t know what to do now.”

After Harry agreed and released her, she walked towards the point past the gate. He had removed the shield reluctantly, but Harry had to grant her the space she said she needed. She was about to disapparate when Harry told her, “Hermione, I love…”

“Don’t say it,” she interrupted and disapparated all the same. He did not realize how long he stood there for until Ron, Ginny, and George came out to meet him. 

“Mum and Dad are going to sleep already. They said to be here in the morning for breakfast. No exceptions,” said Ginny with a small smile. He wiped his face and nodded. 

“Personally, I think you got off easily.” George thumped him on the back and recalled the last time he fought with Angelina he ended up with tentacles. They both hugged Harry and excused themselves for the night as they each had to go into work early. 

Ron lingered in the garden quietly until his siblings were gone. Then he asked, “Fancy a drink?”

Ron’s flat was very much like Harry would have a pictured it to be. There was a clash of colors anywhere they could be a clash from the orange paint on the walls to the mismatched furniture. Still, it felt like a home and a happy one to say the least. They picked up a conversation easily enough by talking about life as an Auror. 

“I feel really useful for the first time. People know who I am, of course, but at least they see I have my own strengths.”

“Ron, you’ve always been your own harshest critic.”

“Mate,” Ron started, and Harry knew what the conversation had turned to. “I’m sorry about how I acted when I found out about the two of you. I shouldn’t have felt as betrayed as I did, and I’m sorry.”

“No, I shouldn’t have kept it from you. It’s just…the couple of times did want to tell you, you mentioned you still had feelings for her.”

Ron sighed, “I did, Harry, but when I saw her after you left…I knew she always loved you. I knew it. But, this was different. I realized I couldn’t picture her without you. I came to my senses after that.”

If Harry felt horrible before, it was nothing compared to how he felt after hearing this. “Well, she doesn’t feel that way about me anymore, so it was all for nothing,” said a defeated Harry.

“It’ll take a lot of time, mate, because she was very hurt, but I think she’ll come around.”

Harry would have to give her space until she wanted to talk to him. He hoped it would all happen soon. Now that he was back home, he could finally admit to himself how much he missed them all. Harry did not think he would choose the same path if he could do it all again. This just made everything he put his family through seem pointless. He told Ron what he was thinking.

“Listen, Harry, I think you just needed to get away for a while. Hagrid’s death…was extremely difficult. Hermione said that you couldn’t be consoled. She hated that she couldn’t be there for you.”

There was nothing like hearing Hagrid’s name again. For months Harry deliberately kept himself from thinking about his friend so as not to fall into his depressive state once more. Maybe enough time had passed to finally come to terms with all that had happened to him. He had grieved on his own, and it resulted in a mess. 

“Do you know where she lives? Can you take me there?” Ron looked as though he was seriously considering it though he mentioned that Hermione surely put up wards to keep them both out by now. 

“Why don’t you go by her department after breakfast? She always gets there extra early, and maybe you can convince her to meet with you after hours.”

Harry could do nothing but wait to see what the following day brought. He lay in bed at the number 12 Grimmauld place reviewing all that had come to pass. Hermione’s words invaded his every thought. She did not consider him her friend anymore much less a boyfriend. His worries about this reunion had been sorely well placed. He had severed something deeply and now had to face the consequences.

The post brought Harry a summon to the Ministry to discuss the nature of his captures as they wanted to prosecute the attackers quickly and publicly. Seeing as how it would also give him an excuse to confront   
Hermione again, Harry dressed and made his way to the Ministry under his favorite disguise as a blond bearded man. 

No one paid the slightest attention to him, so he was able to slip in to Tawny’s office without rousing attention. Tawny was already present, and he instructed Harry to rid himself of his disguise as they were about to be joined by several other people. He did as he was told, and before he could sit down, the doors opened to allow for the company to join them.

In walked several Aurors who Harry knew to be leading the investigation including Archer who lost her composure as she saw him.

“Potter! You really are back!” Harry nodded to her and saw Burr close behind. She smiled encouragingly at him, but someone else caught his attention. Hermione had entered the room following her superior and had no doubt witnessed the comfortable exchange between Harry and Miranda. Her burning gaze told him she had just discovered who had helped Harry stay away. Although Harry made to move towards Hermione, she shifted away to find a seat. 

“Let us skip welcoming Potter back and get down to it,” called Tawny. With this, everyone took a seat around an enlarged oval table. Those in company seemed to have difficulty giving Tawny their full attention as their eyes shifted between the head of the department and The Boy who Lived. Everyone that is, except for Hermione.

“Of the seven attackers now in custody, only six have been made to give up information. The seventh, who we have no name for at the moment, is Potter’s most recent capture. I have called this meeting to disclose a conversation between this attacker and the Auror who cross examined him. Archer?”

Tawny opened the floor for Archer who seemed to have been given greater responsibility since the last time Harry was at the Ministry. 

“We’ve heard all of the other attackers deny the plot to take down the Ministry. They made it seem like they are simply wreaking havoc for the sake of chaos. The latest capture, however, has changed everything. He is not only resistant of the strongest truth serum but seems perfectly calm to be in the Ministry’s custody. He states he has information to divulge but will not do so to anyone other than, in his words, “Potter’s mudblood.”

Those present visibly stiffened at the foulness of this language, and Archer shot an apologetic look Hermione’s way. 

“Before anyone speaks,” began Tawny clearly looking at Harry’s determined face, “I have already met with Grint, the head of Magical Law, and he has a proposal to share.”

“I simply will not allow one of my own prosecutors be summoned by a known lunatic. Therefore, I propose we send in another who will be disguised as Miss Granger to meet with this lowly excuse of a man.” Grint nodded his head at the end of his speech and patted Hermione’s shoulder to demonstrate his support. Harry immediately liked him.

“So, all that is left is for a volunteer Auror to step up and take on this endeavor. The more seasoned the better.”

Several hands rose in the air and Tawny swelled at the sight of his department’s bravery. Finally, an Auror Harry did not know was chosen for her experience and was to meet with Hermione to discuss personal details that may come up during the encounter.

Tawny concluded the meeting by saying he could not say for certain why Harry was still being targeted. “This group may be out to avenge Voldemort or may want the Ministry to be in the chaos it was in during the war. As Potter is a beacon of hope for the Wizarding World, it seems likely they would attack him for this reason too. Either way, we hope to gain more understanding from this next interview, but the same precautions stand here at the Ministry as well as around Potter’s loved ones. Good day to you all.”

Tawny made it clear that he wanted Harry to linger after all the others had left, so Harry, unfortunately, caught an exchange between Hermione and Burr as they were exiting.

“Hermione, I’m on your duty tonight, so I will relieve the guard at around nine.”

“Get your assignment changed. I’d prefer to never see your face again,” said Hermione with such harshness that several still present turned towards the two women. She left without looking at Harry and leaving Burr in a state of shock.

“Potter?” Tawny had interrupted Harry’s pained thoughts. It was just the two of them left in the room. 

“Do you think you can tell me for certain how long you will stay?”

“I’m not leaving again,” said Harry simply. Tawny nodded at him and continued to say Harry’s original position as an Auror was still his. Harry did not hesitate to accept.

“Good man. Go home for now Potter and rest. I’ll have an assignment for you soon enough.”

Resting would have to wait, however, because Harry desparately needed to right the situation with Hermione as best he could. Waiting outside the room was Mel Archer who looked determined to talk.

“Tell me everything Potter, and please start with why you never contacted me.”

Harry sighed deeply, “Archer, I was lost, ok? I never planned on staying away for this long. But when I came to my senses after a week, I thought about how much of a prat I would be if I returned home with nothing to show for my time away.”

“So, you just decided to single-handedly bring in all of the attackers? I couldn’t believe it when I first heard.”

“It got out of hand, and now I’ve messed everything up. Please, just forgive me for being…for being…” Harry struggled to find the words, but Archer suggested several options for him to choose from.

“And Hermione? Why did you never contact her?”

Harry could say nothing to answer this satisfactory because there really was no one reason for why he stayed away from her. Was he scared he would say too much and disclose his location? Was he worried just hearing from her would make him want to return home?

By this time, Archer had accompanied Harry down several halls and lifts to the destination neither one had to mention. Harry knew where his feet were taking him the entire time he was apologizing to Archer. She seemed to debate internally before told him of the last conversation she had with Hermione.

“She had found out where I was stationed for my mission and went to find me. She told me she was desperate. If I was the one helping you, Hermione said she wouldn’t even be cross. She just wanted you back. Harry, if I knew it was Burr who was helping you, I would have told Hermione right then and there. She’s always kind of intense, but this was different.”

“How long ago was this?” asked Harry quietly.

Archer look at him was pity when she said, “About six months ago.”

Harry became more anxious than ever to set things right or at least to try to make all this wasted time up to her. He entered the Department of Magical Law to find a dozen small offices had been added which meant locating Hermione would require help. Luckily, the receptionist seemed beside herself to be facing Harry Potter. 

“M-Mr. Potter! Lovely to see you. Here to see Miss Granger, I assume? She’s in a meeting with Mr. Grint, but I’m positive you can squeeze right in. Ta!” Though she never waited for his response, she eagerly led Harry into a large office near the back. They caught the end of a conversation as the door was opened.

“…too long to train an Auror to know my every secret. I can fully handle the beast myself.”

“Hermione, I would never…” began Grint, but his eyes caught Harry’s as the receptionist announced his presence. The office seemed to cool a considerable amount as Hermione’s icy glare bore into the girl who had brought Harry in.

“Mr. Potter,” said Mr. Grint, “this is a pleasure indeed.” They shook hands, and Harry noticed the superior’s blue eyes twinkled similarly to Dumbledore’s. Grint was a short, round man who was balding but was dressed smartly. He had an air of total professionalism as he invited Harry to take a seat next to Hermione. When Hermione made a move to leave, her superior warned her of looking rude.

“I really didn’t mean to intrude,” started Harry, “I was just looking for a moment to talk with Hermione. I’m sorry to have come in at a bad time.”

“No need to apologize as I’m sure being the owner of Miss Granger’s heart takes precedence over everything.” He smiled warmly as the two sitting across from him blushed violently. “Your timing is impeccable, Mr. Potter, as I was just about to explain to Hermione why it is unwise for her to come face to face with a brutal man.”

“If we want this all to be over, we need to make him think we are playing his game. Then, he’ll divulge his group’s secrets. There’s no use wasting time coaching someone to pass as me when I am most certainly willing to take the risk.”

“What say you to that, Mr. Potter?” chimed Grint.

Harry hesitated, “Well… Since Hermione has been present at all three of the England attacks, and that can’t just be a coincidence, requesting her specifically feels like a trap. I’ve seen them perform extraordinary magic without much warning, so it’s best to let someone trained for attacks to enter the room.”

“Very well-reasoned.”

Hermione said nothing, so Grint bade them both a good day and told her to prepare to receive the Auror who was taking her place. Harry followed her to what he assumed to be her new office which was a couple of rooms down from her superior’s.

“I’m accepting your intrusion only for this moment so that I don’t make a scene in the job I have worked so hard at,” said Hermione bluntly as she closed the door behind him. “I’ve thought about what you said last night, and while I can forgive you for needed to get away, I still want nothing to do with you.”

“Hermione, please!”

“No! You knew. You knew you meant everything to me, and you still left. You thought only of your pain…”

“Stop, stop, Hermione, stop.” Harry breathed heavily, “I-I’m sorry I barged into your workplace. It was wrong of me especially after you asked for time to think. I’ll leave. I’ll leave just please…please think about it some more.” 

He had noticed that she could not bring herself to look at him. Hermione’s hands were resting on her desk as she stood behind it blocking herself from him. Harry took a step towards her, and she, mercifully, did not hex him into oblivion. 

“I only wanted to see you.”

He excused himself from her office and tried hard to steel his face as he passed her coworkers. Harry’s feet felt heavy as they carried him out and towards the lift. As he was preparing to Floo to the Grimmauld place, Ron caught up to him. 

“Mum said that if I saw you, I was to take you over to the Burrow for lunch.”

Harry nodded as Ron escorted him towards the door.

“Have you seen Hermione?”

“Yeah, she was singled out by the man I captured. She also figured out Burr was the one who was helping me,” answered Harry sullenly.

“So not a good morning?” asked Ron, and Harry shook his head. “Ah well, mum’s cooking should help, and I’ll take you to Hermione’s flat after work. You didn’t think it was going to be easy, did you?”

“I can’t believe how badly I messed up, Ron.”

An overjoyed Mrs. Weasley planted a kiss on Ron’s cheek for a job well done, and Harry was left to eat a several plates full of food on his own. He thought she would give him another lecture, but she seemed perfectly content to just be with Harry. Mrs. Weasley caught him up on the family news like how her new grandson reminded her of Fred, Percy getting ready to propose, and Ginny’s Quidditch fame.

“I’m happy everyone is doing so well,” said Harry genuinely. But, this brought tears to her eyes and a bit of color to her cheeks.

“We were not well, Harry, because you were not here. I can’t bring myself to be cross with you, but please don’t say we were well.”

“I’m sorry.”

Mrs. Weasley sighed before saying, “You are home now, and I think you see how wrong you were to leave us. I’m happy, Harry, and everyone will be too. You watch.”

After a brief pause, he asked, “Can you show me what happened after I left?”

“Harry? Didn’t you hear me? Just give it time. There’s no point in making yourself suffer more.”

“I don’t plan on ever leaving again. I just want to make sure I learn my lesson.”

“Stop punishing yourself!” cried Mrs. Weasley. “You had just lost Hagrid! Please dear, put this all to rest!”

Harry held her hand to calm her before he continued, “This will be the only time I will punish myself like this…”

“If you need this, then you haven’t learned your lesson!” 

Harry said no more and tried his best to apologize again for his actions. By the time he left the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was just content to have Harry home. He walked around the Grimmauld place deep in thought and noticed how empty it was. There were no books, no belongings, no sign that Hermione ever lived there. Harry sat in the library and decided to write to her. It was the only way he knew he could reach her right now. 

The note said simply, “Please let me see you tonight.” 

As he waited for a response, he unpacked his very own pensieve which he had purchased while on his travels. Harry would often relive moments that he knew could calm him down. Now, his thoughts were only on Hermione.

Harry could not remember when he fell asleep, but the next thing he knew, he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to wake him.

“You came,” was all Harry could say as his eyes fell upon the person he needed to be with the most.  
He could sense Hermione had seen what memory he had been watching in the pensieve before he fell asleep. 

“You’ve already apologized, so what else do you have to say?” Although she was direct, Harry did not feel her anger as pronounced as it had been this morning. He rose to his feet and stared intently into her face.

“Do you remember that I love you?”

His words caused her to stop breathing as they were what he had asked after their first night together. Hermione looked down as she shook her head, and Harry saw her fists clench.

“Everyone forgave you. You got your job back. Everything is the same for you even though you left for eleven months. BUT, I’M NOT THE SAME!” Hermione voice cracked noticeably as she roared the last phrase, but she kept herself from crying. Harry was shaking with grief as he pleaded with her. Hermione turned away from him as she seemed to try to calm herself down. 

“I’m not going through this again. I won’t! Stop looking at old memories, stop thinking about me, and stop loving me. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

Hermione allowed herself to look at him as she said, “I’ll be civil. I won’t bring this up anymore. Just tell yourself to let it go, too.” She had finished what she had come to say, and so she left Harry rooted to the same spot with the memory of their first kiss floating in the pensieve.

Ron found his best friend sitting out on the hill in the middle of the night, and the sight immediately brought a heavy sigh out of him. Harry relayed Hermione’s words without hesitation and without hope.

“Mate, things aren’t as bad as the two of you are making it. Go slowly. Be friends again, and you’ll see how easily things will fall into place.”

Harry was beyond shocked to hear such a mature answer from his freckled friend. Ron gave him a slight smirk and said, “You’ve missed a lot of my growing up this past year.”

Despite the hollowness of his chest, Harry found himself laughing and glad to be in good terms with at least one of his best friends. With renewed purpose, Harry climbed into bed, drank his dreamless sleep potion, and floated away feeling as though he was finally home. 

There were many things to discover at the Ministry from new personnel to completely new corridors. Since Harry’s sudden departure had made news headlines for several weeks, it was only fitting that his return create an equal amount of waves. He lost count of how many handshakes he endured as Tawny showed Harry around like a prized pig. Thankfully, Mr. Weasley came to his aid with the hopes of taking Harry to lunch which was accepted promptly. 

Harry sat across from the aging man and caught himself studying his guardian. Mr. Weasley had lost a considerable amount of hair, but what most surprised Harry about his appearance was the apparent decrease in stature. When he playfully pointed this out to him, Mr. Weasley was quipped that Harry was the one who had taken a growth potion.

“You look stronger, my boy, and more confident. My secretary keeps inviting herself over for dinner just for a chance to be near you. I’m afraid, you’ll be fighting them off until you are just as ancient as I am.”  
The conversation had caused Hermione to come to mind again. He looked down at the plate before him without answering which Mr. Weasley took as a hint to change the subject. They spoke of Harry’s travels and his strides in his magical ability. Mr. Weasley was more than curious at how Harry had endured being on his own for so long.  
“I honestly don’t know how I coped with the silence, but it seemed to be what I needed to…to move forward, I guess. I’m sorry. I keep talking about myself…”

Mr. Weasley shook his head and said, “None of that Harry, please. Molly has already told you all the family news, so you know everything really. My family is my life, my boy.” His genuine tone of voice made Harry’s eyes burn. The elder sensed Harry’s discomposure, but he thought it best to get through the hardest topic before he lost his never. 

“Bernard Grint has taken a real liking to her.” When Harry said nothing to stop the direction of conversation, he continued. “Early on, she was a nonstop force for his department. Still is, really, but she was going at an unhealthy rate. When he noticed she was using work to keep herself from thinking of…you, he called me in to see her. 

“She mainly talked to Molly, but I did my best to talk some sense into her which is so odd to say considering this is Hermione we are talking about.” Harry smiled stiffly, yet Mr. Weasley persisted. “Harry, if you had stayed, Hermione might never have grown as close to our family as she has this past year. I’d like to think we played a part in how successful she is.”

“I’m glad,” said Harry after he cleared his throat roughly, “I’m glad she is doing so well. I spoke to her again last night, b-but it doesn’t look good…for us, I mean.”

“It’s your second day back, Harry, so give it time.”

Two weeks after Ron had come home to find a distraught Harry sitting on hill at the Burrow, the time came for the prosecution of the seventh attacker. He had yet to divulge any information as it was quickly realized that the Hermione who came in to see him was not the real Hermione. Still, today was the day he would be put away in Azakaban permanently. Harry was on duty for the trial to ensure the prosecution was hex free and to ensure the safety of the Wizarding Representative who was, of course, Hermione Granger.

True to her word, Hermione had kept things civil between them with words like, “hello” and “good bye.” But today would be even more painful than the dinners at the Burrow they both had to endure to please Mr. and Mrs. Weasley because of how long the trial could last. 

Harry found himself just outside Hermione’s office door where he was waiting to escort her to the assigned dungeon.

“He’ll try to engage you to get a reaction, but don’t let him,” warned Grint. Harry had come to notice how fond Grint was of his star representative.

“I know what to do, sir,” said Hermione determinedly. 

“Finley and Potter are the Aurors on your service today, so don’t let him distract you either.”

She said nothing, and Harry heard her move towards the door. She nodded at him before she led the way to the lift with a stack full of scrolls and books in her arms. 

“Let me help,” said Harry simply and shrunk her items to fit easily in her hand. 

“Thank you.”

Harry could tell she was going over facts in her head, so he tried hard to blend into the background. He was surprised, therefore, when she spoke up.

“If he calls me a mudblood, don’t lose your head. I can handle myself.”

“Just give me a signal if you need me to interfere. I’ll let Finley know, too.”

“Thank you.”

The lift opened, and they said no more. Their presence in the dungeon was felt by all as eyes followed Harry to his post and Hermione to her designated table. Long day, thought Harry, and it truly was.   
The attacker called Hermione a mudblood fifteen times before he was even allowed his final words. He was a greasy, pale man no older than thirty, and he never showed signs of remorse. Harry came to hate him more with every passing second. The man’s pale eyes laughed as he said, “Voldemort showed that magic has no limits! I am proud to kill in his honor! Come show me your scar, Potter! No, better yet…show me your scar mudblood, and I’ll tell you the name of my master!” he sneered.

“You will do no such thing, Miss Granger!” cried a lady of the Wizengamot.

“Vile man!”

“Send him away!”

The crowd gathered had heard enough and called for the attacker’s fate to be sealed. Hermione, alone, met Harry’s eyes as though telling him what she was going to do. Before Harry could lunge forward to stop her, she raised her sleeve to reveal Lestrange’s handiwork.

The man spit in her face and cried, “My master is magic! MAGIC!”

Hours later, dinner had been eaten, and the conversation was on the trial once again. Harry, Hermione, and the most of the Weasleys were sitting in front of the fire sipping tea. They reviewed all that the obviously deranged man had said. 

“I’m frightened to think of what else these people are capable of if they have already discovered how to make another’s magic stronger,” said Bill with a sleeping toddler in his arms. 

Ron countered with, “I don’t like that they can create spells with no reasonable counter curse like those fires and blocks on exits to buildings.”

They were silent for a time as they were all lost in thought until Hermione made a chilling point. “That’s why they have been targeting Harry. Voldemort only pushed his magic to the brink of destruction because Harry was such a threat. Now, they are trying to push Harry to stretch his magic. The more threatened he feels, the more his magic gets stronger like when he disarmed that man with no wand or found supposedly untraceable people. That’s why they are targeting his loved ones. They want Harry to lose control of himself and try anything to save us.”

Harry stared at Hermione who was staring right back at him. Mrs. Weasley had covered her mouth in horror as Ron gaped at his father. Bill looked at Mr. Weasley as well and asked if he thought Hermione was right.

Mr. Weasley replied, “I’ve never known her to be wrong.”

The company broke apart after several more terrified moments, but it was decided to depart to give Harry some space. He had the same feeling of dread as he had experienced when Dumbledore told him about the prophecy those several years ago. Who would help him understand this time?

“Will you walk with me?” Harry asked Hermione timidly. She obliged by leading him out the door and into the garden. 

There was already a chill in the air that added to the feeling of ice sliding down Harry’s throat. He needed Hermione more than ever, but Harry knew she would not want to hear it. Instead, Harry asked her how she was after the trial and the most recent revelation. 

“I’m frightened,” she replied honestly. “This isn’t like before where we had to find a couple of items. I don’t know where to begin.”

Harry swallowed before he answered her as bravely as he could. “There is already security in place, and we know who they will be targeting. For now, we just need to keep each other safe…I’m sorry life isn’t normal for us…”

She could have said, ‘there is no us,’ but she stayed quiet. When she finally spoke, they had already walked around the property twice. “We can all handle this together. You can’t leave again. It wouldn’t help the situation if you...”

“I promise I won’t ever leave you again,” Harry said quickly cutting off the end of her sentence.  
She nodded without looking at him, and they kept walking. Somewhere along the way, Harry got his friend back. It had been a very long day.

Word had traveled fast of what Hermione had come up with that night, and the Ministry never seemed to rest as it was always on high alert. Still, the winter came without fail and brought the holidays with it. There was tension at the Burrow, but it mingled with gratitude as the days passed with no event.

Ron began to date a fellow Auror named Jess Radcliffe who was tiny and outgoing. George never hid his laugh whenever he saw her tiptoe to try to kiss Ron’s cheek. Harry had successfully babysat Teddy for any entire weekend all on his own as well as had lunch with Hermione almost every day. They were, at   
first, accompanied by Ron, but had slowly needed him less and less to keep the conversation going. They were friends, and Harry was careful never to push her any further than that. 

Mrs. Weasley let it be known that the only thing she wanted for Christmas was for every one of her children which included Harry and Hermione to stay at the Burrow no matter how cramped it would be.   
So, Ginny and Charlie made sure to come down as did Bill and his family who would all be squeezed into a single room. Mistletoe was always appearing rather conveniently, and spirits remained high. If the family wished hard enough for a normal Christmas, maybe they would get it.

It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the Weasleys’ had a secret agenda. Whenever a chores were distributed or games were played, Harry was always paired with Hermione which he greatly appreciated. Hermione was too clever to overlook the family’s agenda but never complained. Harry saw this as a positive sign. 

“Mum’s determined to see you both together by the New Year,” chuckled Ron one evening before lying down on his bed. He and Harry were sharing a room like old times. 

“I can tell,” said Harry simply. 

Ron turned off the lights, but he seemed to want to talk. “I spoke with her, you know? I asked her when enough was going to be enough.”

“You didn’t!” groaned Harry.

“What? You love her, and she loves you. Why is it so complicated?”

Harry sighed but stayed quiet. He truly wished it was not as complex as he had made it. If he had never left, he could have had her in his arms every night. They would have shopped for presents or babysat Teddy together. He hated himself more and more for letting it slip away.

“She couldn’t give me a straight answer.”

“Hmm?” asked Harry who had momentarily forgotten Ron was in the room.

“She could have told me that it was really over between you two or that she was happy just being friends. But, all she said was that she didn’t know. I reckon she’s waiting for a gesture or something from you.”

“I don’t even know who you are anymore,” bemused Harry, and all Ron said was to thank him later. 

The following morning, something caught his eye as he passed the window on his way down for breakfast on Christmas morning. Hermione was outside near the gate talking to Finley, and they seemed to be exchanging gifts. The bottom of his stomach dropped. He could hardly tare his eyes away from watching them converse happily in the snow. When he saw Hermione head back towards the house, Harry slowly made his way down to the table.

She came in looking windswept, and although Ginny asked her why she was out in the snow so early, Hermione avoided the subject. Harry tried hard not to dwell on what he had seen as it could just be a gift exchange between friends, but his mood took a turn for the worst by the late afternoon. 

Many in their company bundled up to take advantage of the snow, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione opted to stay indoors. 

“Jess should be coming over any minute,” chimed Ron happily causing Harry to wince sharply. “What’s wrong, Harry?”

But when Harry did not reply, Ron continued to shove his love life in their faces. Harry’s brain buzzed endlessly which drowned out the details of Ron’s relationship. He had dated when he clearly had fancied Hermione. Ron was dating. So, why should Hermione be kept from dating? He told himself it was good she was moving on. She deserved to be happy. But with Finley? thought Harry to himself. 

Jess must have come for Ron because the next time Harry looked up, he was sitting alone with Hermione. They were in front of the fireplace, and Harry would have been pleasantly cozy had he not witnessed Hermione with her new boyfriend. She was unaware of his inner turmoil as she was trying to stay up to date with her research.

“Hermione?”

“Yes?”

Harry gathered his courage. “He’s a good man. I’m happy for you. He even has an otter patronus, so I guess that means you are meant to be. I’ll be ok with it even though I see him pretty often at work. I’m happy for you because he is a good man.”

Hermione had the decency to look confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I saw you with him this morning. He gave you a gift.”

“Harry, are you talking about Sam?”

Sam, thought Harry bitterly as he nodded. She put her quill down as she stared seriously at him. 

“It was just a Christmas gift, Harry, because we are friends. He got me a scarf, and I bought him a book. See?” She showed him a yellow scarf tied to her work bag. “Just friends.”

“Oh,” said Harry sheepishly. “Sorry.”

She kept looking at him curiously, and Harry found it impossible to guess what was on her mind.

“Would you mind if I date?”

“Yes,” replied Harry too suddenly. “I mean, uh…you deserve to be happy. So, if you wanted to date, and the bloke was nice, I could learn to be ok.”

“I see.”

The very air that surrounded them seemed to be embedded with awkwardness. Harry was mentally kicking himself for opening his mouth. 

“Harry? Can I give you your Christmas present? Or do you want to ask me about anyone else?”  
He sensed her sarcasm which made the thinnest of smiles form across his lips. He asked her to wait while he went to his room to get hers. Harry placed the small package in Hermione’s hands and waited as she opened it. It was a thin bracelet that just so happen to compliment the necklace he had gotten her two Christmas seasons ago. 

At the sound of her gasp, Harry slyly told her, “This is a friend gift. A gift from a friend.”

Hermione shook her head at this joke. “Well, it’s truly beautiful. Thank you, my friend. Here is your friend gift.”

Harry opened the box to find she had all of Sirius’s letters in an album to preserve them. He could not bring himself to look up at her as he said his many thanks. He did not know how the day had gone from thinking Hermione was moving on to sitting rather closely to her after exchanging such meaningful gifts. Should he tell her his feelings remained the same?

She could always read his mind and proved it by showing him that her patronus was still in the shape of a stag. His heart nearly burst.

“Hermione…”

“The problem isn’t that I don’t feel the same way, Harry. It’s that…we’ve changed. At the start of our relationship, we depended on each other immensely, and now, we know we can survive going almost a year without seeing each other. We don’t know how to be with each other anymore.”

“I thought you didn’t want a relationship because we were still angry about me leaving,” asked a frustrated Harry.

“I’m saying I know how independent you are now. So…I don’t trust that you’ll stay when things get out of hand because you don’t need me or anyone.”

Harry felt his anger rise. “You think I don’t need you? I was scared, Hermione! The more people died the more I fell in love with those I had left! I couldn’t take knowing you were next! I went after those bastards so that I could get a chance to have a lifetime to love you! The only way I’ve changed is that if I was given the opportunity to leave again, I WOULDN’T TAKE IT!”

“What’s going on?” asked Mr. Weasley as he reentered the home.

The arrival of another person snapped Harry and Hermione out of their argument. They pretended not to be flustered so as not to dampen their holiday spirits, but Harry hoped his words had reached Hermione. He needed her to trust him again.

He went to bed completely at a loss of how to make things right between them, and the morning proved that his outburst had erased several strides he had made in their friendship. Hermione would not look at him and excused herself claiming her need to get back to work.

“But dear, the holidays aren’t over yet,” reasoned Mrs. Weasley. In the end, Hermione still evaded staying the amount of time she had originally said she would. 

Harry was cross all afternoon and into the evening. The entire family was pleasantly nestled in front of the fireplace with the babies playing with their toys and the couples whispering to each other merrily. All the while, Harry sat with his head resting in one hand staring into the fire. 

“Harry, my boy?” called out Mr. Weasley.

“Yes?”

“Would you do us all a favor and go to Hermione?”

“W-what?” bemused Harry as he noted all the snickering filling the room.

“Enough is enough.”

“I agree. Anything to get the both of you out of your gloom,” declared Mrs. Weasley.

“Go!”

“Leave!”

Harry stood and nervously laughed as he exited the home. What was that?! He could not stop his mind from racing as he thought of how silly he must have appeared to them. They had probably been conversing about his and Hermione’s relationship right in front of him. Harry had been so consumed with dread at her immediate departure that he scarcely noticed his surroundings.

Without fully understanding how his body had carried him to this spot without his knowledge, Harry noticed he stood in front of a quaint building which housed the person he was beyond ready to see. He felt as though he had nothing left to lose as he knocked on Hermione’s door as boldly as he could.

“Harry?”

“There’s something I need to say,” replied Harry urgently. 

She opened the door further to let him in with a look of apprehension. Harry waited until she reset the wards and faced him before he began apologizing for their argument the previous night. 

“It came out all wrong, Hermione. What I meant to say last night is…and in the simplest way possible…I know you, and I need you. I love you more than I can ever say.”

Harry crossed over to where she stood frozen as he continued. “I’ve made the biggest mess of things, and I will never make the same mistakes again. I promise that I have been in agony over losing you since the first moment I left. You deserve the world, and I failed you.” He bowed his head as he let his words sink in. Then, Harry nearly stopped breathing all together when he heard her reply.

“Do you remember that I love you?” whispered Hermione.

His eyes reached hers, and they needed no other words exchanged. Harry lips crashed clumsily into hers which caused the widest of smiles to appear on their faces. He framed her face with his hands and gave her a look that said, ‘Let me try that again.’

It had been so long since they had properly kissed that the sensation nearly brought Harry to his knees. Instead, he pressed on and joyfully wrapped his arms around her pulling Hermione closer to him. Several of her books thumped the floor as though an unforeseen hand was pushing them off the shelves. But, nothing distracted the couple from the heat rising within them.

The fire died out immediately as did the light coming from the kitchen, and in the near darkness, it was hard to make out who was guiding whom to the adjacent room. 

“I trust you,” was all Hermione said. Her words could not measure up to the look she was giving Harry as she lay below him. Harry placed his hand on her heart as though telling her he would not let her fall. He would not let them fall. 

Hermione’s skin felt like silk under his palms, and Harry longed to make certain she knew the depths of his love for her. He could not stop himself from exploring every inch of her body. They had never known such intimacy, and Harry briefly thought that perhaps something had awakened within them during their months apart. He never laid eyes on anyone else during that time as though he was reserving all his admiration for the one who enveloped him now. Looking at her in the faintest moonlight, Harry knew he adored her. He knew his heart was reaching out for hers. They moved together, and the world blurred all around them. 

They were greeted with wide smiles in the morning as Harry and Hermione had entered the Burrow holding hands and blushing. The conversation over breakfast was normal though it seemed like they were all bursting to ask the obvious. 

“Well?” grinned Ron as he covertly asked Harry when Ginny had engaged Hermione in a conversation.

“We are going to give it a go,” was all that could be said in reply as Hermione was thanking Mrs. Weasley for breakfast. 

They were walking muggle London in no time when Hermione asked, “Quick and painless? More like awkward and embarrassing.” She laughed all the same as Harry apologized for his idea. 

“Now that they all know, they can stop conspiring and go back to other things!” Harry kissed the back of Hermione’s hand as he led them into a quiet pub off the main streets. They sat rather close as they picked up their conversation from earlier that morning.

“It can’t be the way it was, Harry. I can’t move in with you again, and we shouldn’t try to rush anything.”

Harry reached out to touch her arm. “Believe me, I don’t want to mess around with what we have. I just don’t know how else to prove that you can trust me completely…”

“Time. Time will heal everything. We already have love enough to forgive, but we need to give our wounds time to heal.”

Hermione would not break eye contact with Harry until he slowly nodded in acknowledgement of her words. She was right, of course, and he needed to learn patience. The threat of imminent danger was still gnawing at Harry. Would there be another attack, and who would it claim? Harry tightly shut his eyes as he kissed Hermione’s cheek silently begging for her to be spared.

A couple of weeks later found Harry chatting with Hermione through Floo about how his first mission away was going. He was called away to Ireland of all places, and as Auror with the leading number of captures, Harry was the first to be selected to investigate the area.

“It’s as if we are going in circles, Hermione. Our group has already scouted the entire area and talked to witnesses, but there’s nothing.” Harry had to mentally remind himself that he had double checked the security of the Floo Network in place at Hermione’s office before he continued. “I’m starting to wonder if it was all fabricated.”

Hermione genuinely looked troubled as she even placed the quill she had been incessantly writing with down. “When do you get back?” she asked urgently, but Harry replied that he was unsure.

“Could be two more days at the most. But, you could’ve joined me, you know,” said Harry slyly. 

She chuckled before mentioning that she was way too busy. “I’ve…I’ve actually been working on a decree to improve the quality of life for house elves.”

Harry’s head in the fire bore a great fiery smile at these words. “Oh?”

Hermione blushed visibly. “I am suggesting that every house elf be at least offered their freedom. If they choose to remain in the household, then they would be guaranteed holidays and a dignified uniform. I hope it takes, but I expect it won’t be too popular…”

“I’m proud of you, my Hermione.”

Harry hoped he could be all that she needed in this world. Harry knew life would never be boring with Hermione by his side who was more ambitious and kind hearted than anyone he knew. As if reading his mind, Hermione began to thank him for supporting her every endeavor.

“I can’t believe I’m as lucky as this. I’ve found a man who I can be my absolute self with. I love you, Harry. Hurry home and please be safe.”

Harry playfully winked at her as he bid her goodnight and removed his head from the fireplace. At the other end, Miranda Burr was anxiously waiting before the bust of the night began. She along with her entire team believed to have discovered the true whereabouts of the attackers. They had already alerted Tawny to send reinforcements to Ireland in order to surround and apprehend the merciless fiends.

“What’d she say?” asked Miranda as she saw Harry brushing off soot from his hair.

“I couldn’t tell her. I didn’t want to w-worry her.” Harry became very interested in examining his glasses at that moment. 

Miranda just groaned and hoped his omission would not bring her further discomfort. “She still can’t bear to look at me I’ll have you know.”

“Hermione doesn’t need to be up worried about me all night when there isn’t anything she can do to help. She would hate just sitting at home, and I can’t risk her coming here,” reasoned Harry though he felt more like he was pleading with his companion.

“You just can’t learn your lesson, can you Potter?” Miranda chuckled all the same even though she could feel her heart give a pang of loneliness. 

They moved to the front room of the small, vacant cottage specifically for the Auror department’s use. Harry and Miranda took a seat in some empty chairs as they were in for a long night before their team’s reinforcements arrived in order to move in on the attackers. 

“Has she always been like this? Ready to drop everything and help you, I mean?” whispered Miranda as they settled in. 

“Yes,” said Harry honestly. “Back in fourth year...never mind.”

“Go on,” requested Miranda, “it’ll be a while before the rest get here anyways.”

Harry was very aware of the others in the room, but no one other than Burr seemed interested in what he was saying. “Well…back in fourth year when everyone thought I had put my name in the Goblet of Fire, she was the only one who stayed by my side and helped me with the tasks. Even Ron figured I was lying. Hermione is fiercely loyal.”

Miranda nodded as she recalled first hearing how Hermione had sent her parents away to stay by Harry Potter’s side. “Seeing her at her job, though, you would think she was Ravenclaw.”

Harry laughed as he thought about all the times people seriously questioned her sorting results. He told Burr about how Hermione discovered the truth behind the Muggle-born attacks during their second year. Burr, who had been in her seventh year at Hogwarts when the chamber re-opened, was quite astonished. Harry lost track of time as he divulged stories known only to a few others, but none other than Sam Finley brought him back to his senses.

“You don’t think you’ve done her a great disservice by remaining in her life? That you’ve held her back?” It was evident that Finley had been very attentive to the conversation between Harry and Burr, and he could no longer hold his tongue.

Harry found it hard to be cross with someone who was clearly just worried about a friend especially since he believed the man’s sentiments to be correct. He told Finley simply, “Yes, I have.”

Though the conversation fizzled out, it continued for Harry within the silence of his mind. How different would things have been if Hermione had ended up in Ravenclaw? If she had decided not to go with Harry on the hunt for Horcruxes? Alternatively, what would have happened if she had opted to remain in Australia with her parents? It was one thing to have a hard life because of a prophecy and a complete devil of a man, but she had chosen every bit of it when she chose Harry. 

The Aurors they had been waiting on had finally arrived via portkey, and now was the time to move into position to apprehend the wizarding world’s newest foes. Harry clasped hands with some of the most senior level Aurors in the department. He felt better prepared for the battle coming his way than any other one before. 

Since Harry spent the entire time he was away finding out all there was to know about the attackers, he had been in and out of briefing meetings with the entire Auror department. They were all aware of the circumstances surrounding the spellwork used to amplify each other’s magic as well as what their ultimate goal was: to push Harry’s magic past its’ limitations. 

How Harry loathed admitting his part in the issues encircling them all. Almost over, he reassured himself. The company apparated just off the side of a rather decrepit looking building. Aurors moved in tangent coming in from all angles, and Harry nearly held his breath the entire time. Almost over.

With their wands at the ready, the wards disseminated with ease as the Aurors moved in stealthily. Harry could feel his own heartbeat as they searched every room. Where are they? There were various cots and personal items but with no wizards to claim them. Upon reaching the last landing, voices began escaping from the room up ahead. Aurors exchanged glances, and Harry felt himself nod his head. He vibrated with anxiety. His eyes would soon behold the ones he had been hunting and for more than a year. Silent spells erupted from the tips of their wands to immobilize those unseen.

“Fools! All of you!” cried out a disgruntled voice. “The alert failed!”

The Aurors burst in within seconds to envelope the thirty or forty cloaked people in a binding spell. The captives all fought against invisible ropes. It was lucky they could not move in tangent to perform their strengthening spell. Nevertheless, Harry did not stop to take relief from their lack of counter force; instead, he stalked towards the apparent leader, the one who had cried out earlier, and choked him with a single hand with his wand digging into his temple.

“I want to know…I want to know… WHY!” Harry’s voice rang out with terrible edge. 

The man locked in the death grip audaciously resorted to carving out a twisted smile when no words would spew from his mouth.

“Potter?” threatened someone Harry could not make out. “Potter, the prisoner cannot speak-”

Harry tore his hand away from the attacker’s neck while an unforeseen force pulled the man down to his knees. He was in agony as he clutched his face with blood flowing from his eyes, ears, and nose. After being shortly stunned at the horrific sight, the Aurors finally had the sense to pull Harry away before more damage occurred.

“What the bloody hell is happening?”

“Get a hold of yourself!”

“Step away now, Potter!”

Yet, Harry was determined as ever to receive the answers and not even the possibility of losing his job could stop him now. Blood continued to expel from the man unceasingly. Aurors were beside themselves at the sight of Harry Potter’s vengeful power. 

“Magic…” gasped the man, “needs to be tested. It…needs enemies.”

A sharp cry came out of Harry’s throat in agitation, “YOU’VE KILLED OVER NOTHING!”

“He’s mad, Harry! Do not try to reason with him! Please control yourself!” shouted Miranda from somewhere in the room. But, nothing else existed for Harry other than fulfilling the justice he so craved. 

The Aurors had been steadily disapparating to the Ministry with the captures they had won. Harry, however, would not break eye contact with the shriveling beast before him. It was then that a terrible thought began to creep into his mind: I’m just letting him die.

Miranda seemed to have reached the same conclusion because she rushed towards the pair and tried to touch Harry’s arm. In an instant, his eyes turned to lock on hers and, with the same dreadful power, she was flung across the room with no warning. Her head knocked against the back wall, and she was lost to the world for the moment. 

“S-see? All you needed…was the proper push, P-Potter,” croaked the man. “What would the Mudblood say?

Real tears of hatred ran down Harry’s face as he resorted to bashing the foe’s face in. STOP! cried the voice within him, She’ll never look at you in the same way. He gasped aloud as if his body finally realized what it was doing, and Harry collapsed on his hands and knees in front of the man he had abused. There was no stopping the contents of his stomach from coming up.

“She won’t ever be able to tell you how disappointed she is, Potter.”

Harry who had been choking back bile snapped his head towards the man. Though his words hissed out in the smallest voice possible as the man no longer held strength, there was no mistaking the threat behind this small utterance. Hermione was in danger, and Harry was a fool to think otherwise.

He could not believe the strength of his apparating skills as Harry found himself at the Auror headquarters with no sign of splinching. The Ministry was buzzing with rumors of its most recent captures, but Harry’s focus zoned into reaching his supervisor. 

“It was a distraction!” bellowed Harry though unnecessarily it would seem as all who were before him had the gravest of looks on their faces.

For every two Aurors there stood a cloaked figure between them and under a spell used to identify unknown assailants. Each pair had come to the same conclusion: The cloaked people were all muggles, and they had no idea what was happening to them.

In an instant upon hearing more devastating news, Harry’s anger caused several implosions to occur, and even he began to be frightened of this unlocked power. He dashed to the exit and attempted to race towards Hermione’s office, but the unmistakable chill of sick agony stopped him. Dementors, dark and eerie as ever, began to flood every inch of the Ministry entrance. A mere threat turned into a nightmare before Harry’s eyes.

“This is what we trained everyone for! Go to your designated sites!” ordered Tawny, but most Aurors were already at Harry’s side and reaching the front lines of defense started by those who had first seen the attack. Patronus after patronus sped along the elegant floors of the building further igniting the group with valor.

“They can’t take the Ministry! I won’t have it!” roared a senior official. His counterparts echoed similar claims. 

Keeping the dementors at bay became draining work as it became obvious no one could exit the building. Every apparating site stalled thereby trapping everyone within. “You can apparate in but not out! We need to send word to keep people from coming into the Ministry!”

“HOW DO WE GET RID OF THESE BLOODY THINGS?!”

Aurors all shouted out their suggestions, which reverberated off the stone walls in a jumble, but only one was deemed to sensible. “We can’t! We can only try to corral the dementors into an area and isolate them while getting the civilians as far away as possible! Too long of an exposure will cause people to pass out!”

Harry grumbled at the thought of a defenseless wizard surrounded by dementors with nothing to keep them from receiving the Kiss. It pained him beyond belief to think of Hermione alone against these demons. She’s strong. She can perform her patronus and keep safe. She’s so strong.

This mantra kept Harry going as he knowingly started to break off from his designated formation. He had to find her, and no Auror would be able to tell him otherwise. He crossed the way to the lift and frantically searched for her floor. His eyes blurred due to an accumulation of either tears or sweat. Harry could not keep his hands still as they seemed to vibrate with energy. His elevated power boiled under the surface, and Harry willed himself to focus. Find her. Just find her.

Upon seeing Harry Potter, however, scores of Ministry employees clung to him as though the cavalry had come to rescue them personally. “Follow the lift to the main area! The other Aurors will assit you!” But, try as he might he could not shake the frightened wizards. 

Suddenly, a fog manifested on the floor Harry had hoped to find Hermione on. Not a soul uttered a sound as dark figure after dark figure floated toward the crowd, hungrily. Their empty, black hoods held nothing but horror, and then Harry broke the trance between the public and the nightmare before them. “THE FALL OF VOLDEMORT!”

His stag raged forward and beautifully awakened the light in the space. Others thought of similarly jubilant memories as more corporeal patronus charms pushed back the dementors. Aurors marched into the battle to increase the power behind the defense. The Battle of Hogwarts flashed into Harry’s mind as he could not handle witnessing the same type of conflict. When would it end? How could he end it?

No, find her. There’s nothing more important. Harry revamped his will to focus on reaching Hermione’s side. Once he could protect her, then he could move on to help develop an attack on the offense. He yet again, managed to slink away but when he found himself in what could be the only empty corridor of the entire Ministry, he silently groaned to have reached out for help. 

He steeled his nerves and quickly made his way into the office he had come to know as Hermione’s second home. The walls were the same color maroon as the linens in the Gryffindor dormitories. Magnificent wooden desks stood strong underneath endless stacks of paperwork. There was nothing appealing to such an environment, but to Hermione, it was where she could enact real change upon the world. She was optimistic even after living through so much destruction.

If she’s not here, please let her have gone home before any of this happened. Even as he told himself this wish, he knew in his heart that the deranged foes would go to all lengths to ensure Hermione was front and center in the action. Hermione’s tiny office was near the back of the whole department, and it was only a few steps away from where Harry was approaching, wand at the ready. 

The sight within the room made him lose all control. A flickering patronus in the form of a stag was the only magic keeping four dementors away. The spell work was clearly faltering because its maker had mere moments left of strength. Harry gripped his wand to the point of snapping it in half, but what came next was beyond any magic demonstrated before. A stag the size of an elephant raced toward the dementors causing their might to shrivel. Though the office felt instantly warmer, Harry rushed ahead with pure dread in his heart.

“Hermione!” he cried as he held her limp body in his arms. “I’m here! Please know that I am here.”

Her breathing was uneven and there was no light in her brown eyes, but Harry could hear her repeating something under her breath. He moved in closer to try to make it out. “…Loves me…loves me…”

Harry lifted her in one move, sniffled, and rushed as quickly as he could to try and locate a healer. Please, please spare her! His mind kept buzzing with this silent prayer all the while carrying her wilted body across the office. Gone were the dementors his giant stag had driven away yet Harry could hear the cries from the battle scene he had left behind to find Hermione. If he could manifest the same dominant magic, he may have a shot to end this and get the healer he needed.

“I’m right here, Hermione! Not letting you go…I’m right here.”

As soon as they turned the corner, people cried out with renewed hope, “It’s Potter!” 

“This is our Ministry!”

“For the Fallen!”

Scores of witches and wizards had gathered to this point, so there was no distinguishing between the charms which lit up the marble walls. There was no more eerie fog though it was replaced with gray, silvery mist coming from the tips of various wands. 

“Take her!” shouted Harry at the witch whom Harry recognized as Tawny’s secretary. She jumped towards him and held up Hermione’s head as he finally tore his eyes away from her face. Her eyes saw something beyond what was there. It frightened Harry to think of how much her soul must have been hurt under all the time she spent alone with those dementors. 

He broke through to the front of the formation the others had created. His face was etched with severe concentration, then, only he was prepared for the monster of a stag that would come from his wand. Every mouth dropped and several lost their footing at the tremendous sight of a giant Patronus. The dementors were the most shaken as they each let out a horrid screech which came from somewhere deep beneath the black cloaks. 

Scattered and afraid, the dementors shriveled in size and cowered in the furthest corner. Harry’s stag would not let any slip away as it encircled the lot as a true guardian would do. He took the chance to break concentration to shout out at the rest to handle bringing down the wards that were keeping them in.

The dumbstruck Ministry officials could only nod at Harry’s words, but they made their way to the entrance to stand together and perform the spellwork used by the adversaries. “All at once, now!”

When Harry heard a cheer break out behind him, he knew it must mean the wards were down. Whether it was due to the combined magic or because the wards had been released by those casting it, Harry did not care in the slightest. He barked at the nearest person to get the help Hermione needed. Hold on a bit longer. But, power within Harry seemed to finally let up. The stag bowed its head and disappeared slowly into the walls around it. 

“We got you, Potter. You can let go now.”

He refused to leave her side. Harry made the healers perform their spellwork on Hermione before his eyes since he would not separate from her. When the initial assessment was through, a Healer aided Harry to collapse into a nearby armchair.

“You should let us assess your injuries, Mr. Potter.” Harry only had the energy to wave her off. 

“When…When will she wake up?

The Healer sighed as she looked at Hermione’s sleeping form. “When her mind has had time to heal. The stress of having to defend herself from her darkest thoughts is not something we have the magic to fix. Be prepared, Mr. Potter.”

The Healer gave him a sympathetic look as she vacated the room leaving them alone though Harry knew it was only a matter of time before the Weasleys arrived. 

Staring at her face, he recalled some of the most beautiful memories they had created since he came back. He imagined this same sleeping face but under the morning light when all was well. 

On a day that seemed like years ago, Harry awoke to find his newly named girlfriend still under the covers beside him. He must have stirred the bed too much because Hermione came out of her slumber with soft moans. 

“Harry?”

“I promise I wasn’t staring at you sleep all night,” he said cheerfully.

She gave a stiff smile and began to look around the room.

“What is it? Should I have gone home?”

“No, no, Harry, don’t be daft.” But, Hermione was clearly bothered by something. “Let me just…uh… go to the…let me just get dressed. Really quickly. I mean I’ll be dressed really quickly,” said Hermione awkwardly as she inched away from him on the bed.

“Hermione?”

“Hmm?” She was now off the bed and was cautiously wrapping the blanket around her torso.

“Do you remember what we did last night?”

She blushed harder than Harry had ever seen at his words. “Of course!” She squeaked.

“Then you know that I know your body. Why are you trying to hide?” Harry was almost laughing now as she covered her face with her palm.

“There’s just too much light in here!”

Harry stifled his laughter so as not to wake Hermione before she properly rested. But his mind returned to the best of times. 

Harry was packing a bag in the bedroom when he heard the pop of an apparition. It could only mean that she was home early.

“What are you doing home so early?” Harry let her know how thrilled he was at the extra time he was given with her by enveloping her in his arms. 

“I know I said eight, but my eyes started to cross from reading all the casework. Wait, were you going somewhere?”

Harry showed her the note he was just about to send her. “Yeah, I asked to take Teddy to the park and…”

“Teddy time?! Let me get ready, and I’ll come too!”

Harry chuckled at her racing towards the room, “I thought you said you were tired?”

“Only of reading!” she yelled out from inside the closet. “Wait, I don’t have any running shoes. What am I supposed to wear? Work flats?!”

“Well we’ll get you proper shoes later, Hermione. Teddy’s already waiting for me…”

“Are you trying to rush me out of the door?”

“Hermione…”

She came to stand in front of him with her closed fists on her hips. “I just got home two seconds ago, you know.”

Harry closed his eyes, tilted his head up, and sighed briefly. “You’re right. Shall we go buy you some trainers right now? Keep the boy waiting?”

Her eyes narrowed, “No, I suppose not.” She turned to finish getting dressed, and a baffled Harry was silently amazed to have won the discussion. “What I do need...is to find…some form of exercise. You know, something exhilarating.”

“I’m pretty sure I can help you with that,” playfully remarked Harry, which earned him a smack in the back of the head with a pillow and an ‘Honestly!’ attached to it.

Harry had moved his armchair to be nearer to Hermione’s face. He gently stroked her cheek repeatedly as he thought of the moments he could have been having since he first kissed her on the beach. All she had wanted was a semblance of a regular life with him. He recalled an argument over having to go out in disguise. 

“So, we’ll never be able to have a normal night out?” Hermione asked, clearly frustrated. She had her best outfit on and face made up because she had surprised Harry with dinner reservations. 

“I’m not saying we can’t go-“

“But just not as ourselves!”

“Even if there was no direct threat, Hermione, you know that we’d be constantly hounded the entire time. I don’t want to go through a night of putting on a face.”

“You would have to pretend to enjoy your time with me?”

Harry groaned audibly before replying, “That’s not at all what I meant!”

“I want to see your face across the table not Paul the blonde banker,” she stated with a roll of her eyes. Hermione was referring to one of Harry’s favorite disguises, which had its own elaborate yet boring backstory.

“Well how about this? Why don’t you pick what I’ll look like?”

“Harry-“

“Just here me out.” He took her hands and led her to sit down. Harry took the seat across from her and pulled out his wand. “We’ll make it fun, Hermione. I’ll only use the features you choose when we are going out in public that way it’s our own secret, and this way we can get used to it eventually.”

“And you would pick out features for me?” She seemed to be warming to the idea of changing appearances, so Harry summoned a bottle of her favorite wine and tried to keep the conversation light. 

“We can start tonight to try it out.”

Hermione was quiet for a moment as she sipped, then she finally remarked, “Alright Harry, but we are not changing our eyes. I want to see its still you when I look into your eyes.”

He smiled softly as he leaned forward to kiss her. Harry never felt prepared to receive the amount of love she showered him with. 

“And absolutely NO goatees!”

“Merlin, Harry!” How did you both manage to survive this time?!” 

Harry’s head snapped up to notice Ron and most of the Weasley’s filling Hermione’s hospital room.   
“We got to hear the Healer’s report outside, Harry,” said Percy urgently. “Nasty business, those dementors!”

“No Perce,” interrupted George. “They’re a real joy.”

“Oh, shut it!” said Ginny. “Can’t you see Hermione’s got enough recovering to do without you dolts intruding on her rest?”

“But, it’s unheard of to fight off dementors for as long she had…”

“Did the department catch any of them Harry? I don’t get how one moment we’re raiding a possible hideout and the next the Ministry is being overrun by dementors.” Ron’s confusion was understandable yet Harry struggled to find the energy to explain.

“We only caught one. Maybe the leader. He had scores of muggles just under some sort of curse. They weren’t aware of anything that was happening to them.”

As his comments settled in the others’ minds, Harry noticed Hermione’s breathing was now shallow as though she was stirring from her sleep. The Weasleys, however, paid no attention as they discussed the elusive nature of the enemies. 

“Maybe it’s always been muggles!”

“Don’t be thick, Ron.”

“Or maybe there’s no such thing as muggles because they’ve been hiding their magic from us just like we’ve been hiding from them!” mocked George.

“Can’t you take anything seriously?!”

“We may never know who they are!” interrupted Percy as Ron had arisen from his seat by this point and was staring George. “They are likely of no great power, you know, just ordinary magic. So ordinary in fact that they are able to lay low and evade the entire Ministry. But, somehow, they’ve tapped into extraordinary knowledge: magic can expand further than we’ve ever dared to push it to. I guarantee we’re going to have to study collective spellwork from now on…”

Suddenly, Percy’s comment was immediately silenced by a joint gasp as everyone had noticed the same small action.

Bulging, brown eyes shot open in the low light. “H-h-h-h-h…Ha-harry…” quivered a voice, which bared no resemblance to Hermione’s true form. 

“I’m here!” 

Her gaze burned into him upon meeting his green eyes. Then, without warning, she began forcibly jabbing the tips of her fingers in to the side of her skull. “T-t-t…t-take them!” Hermione repeated this demand over and over like an erratic bird falling from on high.

In an instant, Harry realized what she needed of him. He clutched his wand and lay his opposite hand on the side of her face to steady them both. Please, he pleaded with himself, don’t hurt her any further. Silvery streams of memories flowed freely from Hermione’s temple and into nothingness. Although unclear of what they were, Harry wanted nothing from those moments that plagued Hermione so.

Her face which was skewed in agony only moments before began to ease up finally, and Hermione allowed herself to be laid down on the hospital bed. Sniffles could be heard throughout the room as Hermione began to whisper something to an unknown presence. Her eyes were still wide but now they seemed unfocused. This was more painful to watch than anything for what could be more foreign than a lost, dejected Hermione?

Harry sat by the head of her bed leaning forward and stroking her forehead. She did not acknowledge his touch nor could she meet his eyes. She just stared off. Harry felt a myriad of emotions piling up and threatening to overcome him. Before him lay Hermione broken and defenseless. 

“Dear?” whispered Mrs. Weasley from somewhere behind him. Harry had completely forgotten the others in the room. He lifted his gaze from Hermione and looked around at the others. Helpless faces stared at Hermione’s form.

“She fought them off longer than I thought was possible,” said Harry in a hoarse voice. “She’s stronger than all of us. Don’t forget it!” Though Mrs. Weasley’s eyes produced new tears and even Ron was stuck clearing his throat repeatedly, Harry knew his confidence in Hermione was enough to keep the pity away. He would take her home and be with her as long as it took to see her smile again. 

After days and days without seeing the beautiful look of happiness on her face, an idea struck Harry that he desperately hoped would work. Hermione remained ever silent by his side burdened with the emotional trauma she had faced. He had kept her close and wiped the stray tears that marked her face when she got lost in her own thoughts. There was a new level of panic rising within Harry because he could not get his love, his Hermione back.

Harry tried even harder to quell the nausea he felt with himself. He had rearranged the face of a man he hated. Pure hatred was not something easily tucked away, and Harry found he could not meet his own green eyes in the mirror. Instead, he chose to focus on the one great love in his life. Maybe by some divine grace, this love could heal the ugliness inside.

The sweet giggles of a young boy challenged the crashing sounds of the waves. Harry brought Teddy along for a day trip with Hermione. They stood on the very spot he and Hermione had imagined a different relationship for themselves not long ago. The importance of the location was not lost on Hermione who met Harry’s eyes with a loving stare when they first apparated. 

It was the first time she had displayed any emotion other than general unease, and it made Harry’s heart sore. 

“Not in your mouth, Teddy!” The toddler had decidedly placed a fistful of sand in his cheeks. Harry chuckled and raced after him with their footprints disappearing almost as soon as they were imprinted. Hermione was watching them from her beach chair with what Harry hoped was newfound lightness when he encouraged Teddy to be mischievous.

“Come on, bud. Do this for me.” Then, as though Teddy could read Harry’s every thought, he bellowed out a great big laugh and zigzagged towards Hermione. She quickly caught him in her arms and gave a very small smile. It was all Harry needed. He carried the pair of them and clumsily splashed into the water. Teddy was clearly overjoyed with the ocean and wiggled out of both their arms. He enthusiastically rolled around in the wet sand by the shore making sure he made his mark.  
“Anything.” Harry said to Hermione has he held both of Hermione’s hands in his. He willed her to look into his eyes. It was so difficult for her to reach his eyes but she made the biggest effort to hold his gaze. “I will do anything you ask of me just to see you smile. I miss your smile so much, Hermione. Please…”  
She breathed in as calmly as she could. “I-I need you to say it again. My mind plays tricks on me now. I don’t know if it’s real anymore.”  
Harry did not need any further clarification. “I want nothing more, Hermione, than to love you for the rest of my days. We will heal together. I promise we will heal together.”  
He lay his hand on the side of her face as he witnessed the most captivating smile shine through all the sorrow. It would be enough to fuel his soul for the years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters are the creation of J.K. Rowling. The characters from my own brain and the plots I weave for them will be evident for HP fans as they will have little to do with the original story. This narrative was created purely as a way to continue to live in the magical world.

Harry thought he was somewhat of a Ron and Hermione expert when it came to their rows, but he could not be more surprised to see them both at the breakfast table talking civilly.

Percy and George were both to be thanked for the array of food before them. Harry guessed that Percy took his mother's instructions very seriously when she told him to feed the others because of the obscene availability of dishes on the table.

"A very good morning to you, Harry," sung Percy. "Have as much as you can!"

Harry smiled at him, and took a seat beside Ron with watchful eyes on his two friends. He could not understand how normal they were both acting. It was almost as if there had not been a fight between them last night. The only really difference that Harry saw was that Hermione was not reaching his eyes. When George announced he was going to be working in the store, Ron jumped at the chance to help him.

"If all goes well, the store will be running up to speed by the end of the summer," said George with newly found hope. Percy beamed.

Breakfast was over, and the Weasleys' departed to work leaving Harry alone with Hermione. She filled the air with endless talk as if trying to avoid discussing last night's events.

"Ginny wants to go to a small gathering of the survivors of Dumbledore's Army. She invited us, naturally, but Ron and I thought it best to put it off for a while. It was right, don't you think? Anyways, let's get going to the Grimmauld place because I found some new spells..."

But Harry cut her off by saying her name firmly. "I've heard you and Ron fight enough times, so there's nothing to be ashamed of."

She sighed deeply and continued telling him about some new cleaning spells she had discovered. Harry knew he would not be able to get any more out of her for the moment.

The two found Kreacher as usual in the kitchen busily preparing the day's lunch. Harry noticed and thanked Kreacher for the newer improvements on the house as he saw that some of the older furniture had already been disposed of.

"Why don't we pick up where we left off?" Harry asked Hermione, and they climbed the stairs to the rooms they had been cleaning the day before.

It was easy work in Harry's opinion for nothing he found in Mistress Black's room was worth salvaging. Sirius had barely touched his parents' room, and so other than Kreacher's painting and dusting, the clutter had not been looked through. Before Harry knew it, he had completely emptied the room save for a dresser and the prized things he saved for the house elf.

Harry wandered back into Sirius's old room to try to continue his first cleaning. What he found, however, made such a big impression on him that he merely sat down on the bed to read. Sirius had apparently been writing letters to James since the time he had first met Harry. The oldest one Harry could find mentioned Sirius's escape from the dementor's kiss and how it had been Harry and his friends who had helped him.  
"He looks just like you, James. Why would you do that to the poor kid?" This line in particular made Harry laugh out loud with his eyes full of tears. Harry went on and on just reading until he reached the very last letter which had no date.

James,  
There's no life for me here. Harry is troubled, it's true, but he is so loved by everyone around him that not even he needs me. Talk to someone for me, mate, and tell them I'm ready.

"Harry?"

He did not know when Hermione had entered the room much less when she had sat down beside him, but he felt a weight lift off of his shoulders when he handed her the last letter to read. She finished quickly and hugged him. She hugged him through a sudden outburst anger, and she never let him go. It was only when Harry let go of her because he needed to wipe his face that she let him out of her embrace.

"He was miserable. He thought I didn't need him."

"Sirius knew you loved him. Believe me, Harry, if he was miserable it was because he wasn't fighting for the cause." She took a moment before continuing. "I don't know why you have lost so much. It makes no sense for someone as selfless as you to be without a natural family. But, I know that Sirius is right when he said that you'll never be without love. You have made a new family, Harry, and this family would do anything for you."

Hermione held his hand with both of hers as if trying to pass on whatever strength she still had to him. She stared intently at him, and he finally met her eyes. Harry nodded at her words and kissed her forehead.

He knew she was talking about herself and the Weasley's. She was talking about his new Godson whom he had only seen at Remus and Tonks' funeral. She was talking about the friends who shared the pain of surviving. Harry had a family, and he needed to stop neglecting them.

"Can we talk about Ron and you now?"

"Why Harry when there's more important things?" she pleaded. But, when she saw that he was not going to let it down, she asked what he had heard, and Harry told her.

"Well then you know everything, Harry. My feelings have changed," she said simply.

"But why did they change because Voldemort died?"

"Harry, I really don't know how to explain it. We aren't like you and Ginny. We didn't have an official relationship before we went off to hunt down horcruxes. I feel like we were stuck in this 'now or never' mentality. Afterwards, I didn't seek him out, and he relied on you to help me through my pain. It wasn't a normal relationship, Harry. It's better to just go back being friends."

They were silent as they both thought about what Hermione had just said. Harry could understand her point of view except when it came to Ron's feelings in the whole matter. If what she said was true, then why did Ron think the relationship was really working in the first place?

Harry agreed that the whole thing was odd, but he moved on to tell her what he had told Ginny.

"I really thought when you went to see her at the Quidditch field that you were going to ask her back."

"I feel like I have changed, you know? I feel like after having gone through everything there is just too much for me to think about that I can't even pinpoint how I feel about her. The only thing for certain is that the time I spent with her is like a dream that I had to wake up from. Now that everything is over, I can't go back to dreaming. I can't remember how it went. I'm not sure if I am making any sense."

"You are to me. I thought life after the war was going to be so different than what I'm experiencing," she said rather sadly.

"In what ways?" Harry asked curiously.

"I thought I would go get my parents back immediately, and instead, I considered leaving them. I figured I would end up with Ron, but he's not for me. I'm also in this constant fear that I'm going to lose you and your friendship."

"But what would ever make you think that, Hermione?"

"You don't need me anymore, Harry. I'm not the friend you go to when you need company. No, I'm the friend that you go to when you need help. Now that you don't need any help, it's obvious…you don't need me. I'm done cleaning for the day, Harry, I'm sorry I am just exhausted."

Before Harry could get a word in, Hermione had let go of his hand and disapparated. Harry sat there stunned and a bit hurt by her comments. He was right in thinking that he had to stop neglecting his family. Here was one member saying that he only went to them when he needed them. Harry wanted to think this was untrue, but past events made it hard to argue with.

It was obvious Hermione was loyal to him as she chose to send her parents off without her and stayed by his side. It was this that made him want to go with her to get them back in the first place. He wanted to be there for her when she needed him, so was that the basis of their friendship? Harry hoped he could convince her that there was more than just a give and take relationship between them for he knew how much he cared for her.

Kreacher broke through his endless jumble of thoughts as he forced Harry to eat the lunch he had finished an hour ago. Harry recognized that having been stuffed for two consecutive meals meant he needed to move around and be active. So instead of continuing with the house projects, he decided to walk in Diagon Alley while safely under his invisibility cloak.

One month after the end of the war and Diagon Alley was still a way from being the place Harry remembered it to be. Many shop owners like the Weasleys had suffered so much they were slow to recover. Other store owners had been downright killed without a family member to pick up the pieces. Still, there was life in the Alley as more people walked up and down visiting and giving business to those stores already open.

Harry did not mind the extra bodies, but it did make life underneath the cloak impossible. He finally reached his destination and slipped inside.

"Who's there?!" someone had shouted, and now Harry had two wands on him.

"It's me. I've been cleaning at the Grimmauld place and eating Kreacher's cooking."

"Ah, great of you to come, Harry! We need all the help we can get and an added hard worker will mean getting the store up sooner!" George hummed happily.

"He's in a chipper mood today," said Harry when it was just Ron and him.

"Yeah, well he should be. Angelina Johnson came in earlier today to see him and the store. Apparently they've been sending each other letters since Fred's funeral. This makes me the only Weasley without a date well other than Charlie, of course, but he never wants to marry."

"That's not true Ron," began Harry but was interrupted. They now had started to place items on the shelves from boxes they had.

"Of course it's true. Percy has Penelope, Bill married Fleur, George started dating Angelina, and Ginny has you. Come off it, I know Hermione told you this morning. She can never keep a secret from you."

"I'm not with Ginny, and Hermione didn't tell me, I sort of overheard your fight." Harry now had to endure the back of his neck burning as Ron stared at him work.

"Why aren't you with Ginny?"

"I couldn't do it," Harry said facing him. "I couldn't pick up where I left off. That part of life is over. The only thing left to do is move forward, and if Ginny crosses my path again then so be it."

"Well, I never noticed how much like Hermione you are. You are both willing to blow off something that could potentially be perfect. Who says Ginny will wait for you again? Who says I'll wait for Hermione to wise up?"

"Who says we want you two to?"

Harry did not know why he said this, but the effect was immediate.

"So, she told you this was it? That it wasn't just another fight?"

Harry sighed, "All she said was that her feelings had changed and that you were better off as friends."

Ron continued with his work which he had stopped with the turn of the conversation. "Perfect," he said sarcastically. "And you told Ginny you wanted to be just friends?" Harry nodded his head which caused Ron to continue.

"You're different, Harry. It's like you are taking more care to make sure you do the right thing. You always used to just—to just act first and think later."

"Well, I don't want to be a prat anymore, and I don't want anyone else to be hurt. I'm sorry I eavesdropped on your conversation."

"That's fine because it saves me the embarrassment of having to tell you myself. So what happened after?"

"Well," Harry started, "Hermione left your room, and I was right outside. As soon as she saw me, she got all red and practically ran away from me. I followed her to her room, but she closed the door on me. I guess she didn't think I would find out."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

The rest of the afternoon went on without much talking since Ron was in deep thought, but the day took a nasty turn when they found George crying in the backroom.  
Harry somberly left Ron to sort George out and headed back to the Burrow. It was shocking to see a once happy twin turn into a mess in a matter of hours, but it seemed as though his happiness had made him feel guilty about moving on. Whatever the cause of George's sadness, it had impacted Harry's mood dramatically. Would any of them ever find peace?

He found Hermione in front of the fireplace reading, and he picked up a book to read as well. He needed to escape his mood but at the same time keep her company. Harry knew they had left many things unsaid, and although it was empty enough in the Burrow to talk, he let them stay unsaid. Harry and Hermione read on into the evening relatively unbothered save for Ginny talking about her day.

She was happier than what Harry had seen recently, and she even announced that she would be making dinner all on her own. Hermione had offered to help but was heartily shot down, and all she could do was chuckle. This small noise made Harry want to reach her eyes, and when he did, Harry he tried to emit his apology.

"Oh stop looking at me as if I'm all hurt. I know where I stand with you, so there's no need to blame yourself."

"But, I do blame myself." He heard her mutter something like 'big surprise' under her breath, but he pressed on. "I hate that you think you aren't really my friend until I need you. The problem is that I always need you to help me with something be it school or something personal. It's not that I only want to be in your company when I need something, it's that I always need something. Please forgive me for being a git."

"So now you need me to grant you my forgiveness?" she said smiling causing Harry to smile as well.  
They left it at that, and just when they were about to join Ginny for what she referred to as her marvelous feast, a note arrived by floo.

Harry caught it and announced that it was from Ron. It read simply: I'm bringing someone over. Don't argue until you hear her out.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny did not have any time to ponder this before Ron was knocking on the door having just apparated outside. Ginny went to open it and allowed for two people to enter. One was tall and lanky with violent red hair, and the other was tall as well but with short brown hair and very pretty.

For one wild moment, Harry thought that Ron was bringing a date in order to get back at Hermione. Instead, Ron introduced her as Marie Watson, an aspiring book author.

"Miss Weasley, very nice to meet you. Hermione Granger such a pleasure to meet you. Harry Potter, it's such an honor, a true honor to meet you. Just to be in the same room as the Golden Trio is an honor."

She was clearly excited as she shook hands with those around her. But, before Harry could ask what Ron had promised her, Ginny spoke.

"And now that you've met them, would you mind explaining what Ronald has told you?"

"Ginny, it's time for people to understand our part in the war. Marie is not just doing a book on Harry but a sort of background on how the war ended. Show them Marie."

At his request, Marie took out a bag full of shrunken scrolls she revealed to be other interviews. "I have Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Slughorn, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, Mr. Olivander the wandmaker, the Minister of Magic plus countless others whom I don't believe you know."

Harry and Hermione looked at one another clearly surprised at her work. Hermione spoke up for the first time to ask if she could see one of the scrolls. Marie obliged and began explaining some of the questions that are driving her work.

"It's to be a book with everything that went on during the war. I have done my research, and I'm not looking to get famous off of this. The book, I hope, will be popular because there won't be one like it not with the approach I'm taking."

"And what approach is that, might I ask?" Hermione was handing back the now normally sized scroll to Marie.

"I'm going to reveal the truth. I'm interviewing as many people who have the knowledge of what was going on so that it is not just one person's reality."

Harry watched her stuff the scroll into the bag and saw it shrink and place itself back in line with the others. "Have you already agreed to this?" he asked Ron.

"Yes, I don't want you to have to use the cloak whenever you are out in public. The sooner people know the truth, the sooner people will stop bombarding you with questions."

"Come off it," Ginny said angrily to her brother, "things are just going to get worse for Harry if he tells the truth. You know all that he's done."

"Hermione, you think I'm right don't you?" Ron asked her as a sort of plea.

Harry remembered what Ron had said about depending on Hermione to persuade Harry. As he curiously looked upon her to wait for her answer, he realized Ron was right about Harry.

"The attention will never be off Harry especially not when people hear all he really did for them. But, it needs to be said, and it would be better for him to say it then it to be speculated."

Her answer had the final say, and the only request Harry had was that it needed to be done as soon as possible. When Hermione hesitantly agreed to this, arrangements were made for the following day to meet Marie in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron. It would be a grueling day, but at least it would be over with.

When it was time for Marie to leave, Ron handed her the portkey she had apparently used to get there.

"There's no other way for people who aren't family to reach the Burrow," Ron explained. "When she came up to me at the store, she had this letter of clearance from the Ministry saying she was who she said she was. I didn't believe her, so I went to the Ministry myself. I just so happened to run into Kingsley who said that he had given her an interview. I told him that you would never meet with her even if she was genuine, and the only way was to bring her here, I'm sorry."

"The only way? Ron, you could have alerted us," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, but I knew the only way was to do this was without giving you much time to over think it.

This is the right thing to do. She's the daughter of a ministry official, and I think it's better than the other vultures who keep requesting an interview with Harry."

"Why better? Because she's good looking?" Ginny mused.

"No, because she saved our interviews for last. She wanted to put in the work to show us that she means well."

After a very quiet dinner, Ginny wished them all good luck with a very skeptical look and excused herself to bed. Harry watched her leave wondering if he should be as unconvinced as she apparently was. Still, the trio went to bed anticipating the next day full of interviews and hardly looked forward to it.

It was the earliest they had woken up all summer, but since it was obvious they wanted to get it over with, it was not surprising. Again, Percy was there to greet them with breakfast served now with a side of "I don't think you are thinking this through." Ron held his ground against his brother, and in no time they were holding hands and apparating into the Leaky Cauldron alley.

"Don't take off your cloak until we are in the room, Harry," whispered Hermione.

She and Ron managed to avoid a long conversation with the only inhabitant so early in the morning, and they were all finally in the room Marie had reserved for them. Harry took off his cloak and began laying the protective wards he and the others had agreed to place before the interview. He was surprised not to hear Hermione's incantations beside him, but he heard something that made him understand why.

"Do you know Rita Skeeter?" Hermione had skipped the pleasantries with Marie and had immediately placed herself in front of their interviewer.

"Yes, I know that vile woman," was all that Marie could muster as she was clearly uncomfortable under Hermione's glare.

"What you may not know is that she is an animagus, and I can do to you what I did to her for spreading lies about Harry…I kept her in a jar with a leaf until she learned what it was to be genuine."

"W-when was this?" Marie stammered and caused Harry to smile so slyly.

"During our fourth year when she was fifteen," he answered for her, and Ron let out a great laugh.

"Hermione, I would not betray you or your friends. I would be a fool to even try." With that Marie cautiously smiled at her and beckoned them to sit down. "Well," she began clearly flustered but still content, "why don't I start by telling you what I know?"

The others agreed and patiently listened to a very detailed list of facts about the war and about Harry.  
"Dumbledore alone knew how to defeat Voldemort, and he entrusted this task to you three. Neville Longbottom said you arrived at Hogwarts because you were in search of something from Ravenclaw house. People took your entrance as the beginning of the Battle of Hogwarts and called more and more people to help take up arms. Everyone heard that you needed to be turned in, Mr. Potter, in exchange for lives spared. The next time Voldemort spoke he was saying that you were dead although you clearly were not. Longbottom obeyed your last request by slicing the head off of the snake, Nagini. Then, I have a detailed account of your words at the final battle between you and Voldemort. This is where you mentioned the Elder Wand and Severus Snape's innocence."

"Well what else would you need to know?" joked Ron.

Marie smiled at him, "I need to know about Dumbledore's plan for you, why he chose you, what you were doing while not at school, and how Harry faked his death."

"Ok, I can help with the first parts," said Ron, and he described the events after the headmaster's funeral as well as the items left in the will for them.

Ron continued to include their life on the run with only Hermione to help with the explanation of the horcruxes and the close call at Godric's Hollow.

"But, where was Ron during that time?" Marie was free to ask questions as her quill was writing for her. Unlike Rita Skeeta's crocodile quill, this magical quill transcribed word for word what the person speaking was saying.

"I had left them…I wasn't being productive in the search for the horcruxes, so I didn't think they needed me," Ron said sadly, and this time Harry came to his aid as he described the occurrence by the frozen lake.

Harry mentioned the doe, and the fact that they now knew it to be Snape's patronus. There was no mention of Harry's mother nor the love Snape had for her which was a relief.

Ron then came forth to mention the time during the Malfoy manner with Hermione's torture and the loss Harry had endured there. This miserable recollection was short lived as Hermione went on to describe their venture into Gringotts Wizarding Bank which Marie had not heard of since she thought this to be only a rumor. Her quill tried hard to follow the flow of information. All in all, the effort was mutual between the three of them until only Harry could state what happened in the forest.

"I had seen Snape's memories, and I knew that it had always been Dumbledore's plan to sacrifice me, although, I didn't know that was just the surface of his greater plan."

Marie remained extremely quiet as Harry continued to describe walking to his death and omitted the part about his parents being beside him. Then, when Voldemort's curse hit, he mentioned how he now understood the real truth behind Dumbledore's plan when he noticed that he didn't die.

Harry carefully looked at Hermione who alone knew the real experience Harry had had in the moments after the curse hit. He did not want to share them, and if Harry was reading her properly, he could see that she was relieved he had not told Marie the whole truth.

Instead Harry told her that because he was not dead he figured it meant that only the part of Voldemort that was within him was dead. He never mentioned he was directly told all of this by Dumbledore in the mysterious experience he had. The rest was easy to recount because it was straightforward and mostly things she was already aware of.

He spoke of Mrs. Malfoy's betrayal to the Dark Lord when she hid Harry's survival. The similarity between his sacrifice and his mother's for him was also mentioned when they described how no one was getting hurt by the killing curses either. In the end, Harry could tell this whole episode was more than Marie had ever imagined.

"Thank you," she said simply as she wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself. Hermione spoke up after seeing Marie somewhat break down.  
"Many people who are close to Harry don't even know this part of the story. Please understand that you are now responsible to write it so that he may never have to go through this pain of retelling." Hermione's voice was softer as she saw how moved Marie was by the entire interview.

"I'm sorry," Marie began, "but this book may be more about Harry than I anticipated. You are clearly the reason why the war ended. You three and Dumbledore. I told Ron that I would keep it away from being a Harry Potter memoir, but it will be hard not to do that now that I know the truth."

"Just try to stick to the war," said Hermione patiently. "Don't go into Harry's life other than Dumbledore's mission."

"I will do what I can and either way, as a promise to Ron, you all get to read it before it is released."

Ron was the first to call it a day since they had skipped lunch, and there was nothing left to be said. Marie thanked them individually once again and stated that she would be in touch when a draft was ready.

The trio made their way to back to the Burrow and learned there was to be a large dinner with several special announcements according to a distracted Mrs. Weasley. They did not have to wait long before the house filled up with family. The added dinner guests included the rest of the Weasley children, Fleur, Andromeda Tonks, Teddy, and Kingsley, the Minister for Magic. Harry was overjoyed to see them all especially Teddy Lupin.

Upon seeing his Godfather, the tiny baby turned his own hair jet black and his eyes bright green.

"Oh! How lovely!" said both Mrs. Weasley and Ms. Tonks.

Teddy relished the added company as he continued to change hair colors with every new person that held him. The band of people settled down to their chairs with Teddy now back with his grandmother, and they all enjoyed the dinner. It was not until Mr. Weasley cleared his voice that they all quieted.

"I have asked the new Minister here because he has some very special news to announce that concern many of you here."

"Thank you Arthur," said Kingsley as he stood up. Harry remembered the day he heard that Kingsley Shacklebolt became the official Minister for Magic and was again thrilled.

"It has been agreed by the Wizengamot to grant every official member of the Order of Phoenix an Order of Merlin, 3rd class. This includes those that were of age to be participating in the Order's activities as well as those that are no longer with us." He took a moment to let this settle in as both Mrs. Weasley and Ms. Tonks dried their eyes.

"Also, anyone who personally destroyed a horcrux will be awarded an Order of Merlin, 2nd class. This has been verified to include: Ron, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, and Albus. Harry Potter will earn an Order of Merlin, 1st class."

An elated applause broke out by the end of the Minister's words and nearly overshadowed his last words of a ceremony that was to be held to officially grant every person their awards. At the end of the minister's announcement, a conversation between them all broke out even over Teddy's scream for what he called, "cake-a."

"Harry, you must be so proud!" said an elated Ginny beside him. "I know I am. My entire family is being honored thanks to you."

It dawned on Harry that since she had not been old enough to officially sign up for the Order, she alone would be left out at the ceremony.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he stated humbly. "I could talk to Kingsley to see if anything can be done for you."

"Please don't do such a thing. I am extremely happy, and you are making this about me."

"Are you happy, Ginny?"

She observed him for a moment before asking, "Why is it your mission to ensure everyone's happiness?"

But, before he could respond, he saw Hermione quietly hail Kingsley in a corner for a private conversation. Harry guessed at what they were discussing before Ginny reentered his thoughts.

"Not everyone's… just the people I love," he answered her, finally.

She gave him a warm smile which he returned, and they both accepted Mrs. Weasley's cake that was being handed out by an over enthused Percy.

The dinner party ended and most of the guests went home. Harry would have loved to crawl into bed if he did not need to hear what Kingsley had responded to Hermione. He told Ron, and they both followed her to her room where they closed the door behind them.

"When you are growing up in the wizarding world, all a kid dreams of is being ones of those heroes who receive an Order of Merlin," said Ron. "Blimey, I can't believe we did it."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a happy look as they gazed at their elated friend who alone knew the importance of the honor they would all receive in due time.

"Ron," Harry began, "Hermione wants to bring back her parents soon." This snapped Ron out of his pleasant daydream.

"When?" he asked urgently now staring at Hermione.

"That's what I was discussing with Kingsley. He said that as soon as they could spare two Aurors, we can leave for Australia."

"Is the trip so dangerous that we need guards?" asked Harry.

"I'm sure it's only because I told him you wanted to go with me."

"Hang on," interrupted Ron, "you've already said we'd come? Because I got to say that I'd feel sick leaving George after his meltdown yesterday."

"No one is forcing either of you to come, Ron. I'll go on my own."

"Hermione…"

"I mean it. I was silly to assume you would."

This last comment seemed to sting Ron, so Harry quickly interceded.

"George needs you, Ron, so I'll go with Hermione that way everyone is covered. It wouldn't be long anyways, right?" he asked her.

"No, it will take a day to arrive via portkeys. Then however long it takes to lift the spell and convince them to come home."

She sadly looked down and began playing with the bed sheet she was sitting on. Ron considered her intently clearly split between her and his brother.

"When would you leave?" he asked quietly.

"In a week."

They continued discussing their packing and where they would stay once they arrived until Hermione yawned. This seemed to be the unspoken signal because Harry and Ron stood up to say their good nights.

"Actually, can I talk to you for a moment longer, Hermione?" Ron tentatively asked.

She nodded, and Harry alone climbed the stairs to his room. They were to stay in a tent by the ocean which would no doubt remind them of their time on the run. There was something genuinely sorrowful about the way Hermione had mentioned the possibility of having to convince her parents to come home. Although he highly doubted they would abandoned Hermione after what she did, would they choose to once again uproot their lives?

His head was swimming with questions, but sleep came to claim his body soon enough. He dreamt he said Voldemort's name out loud and was captured by a band of wolves. They took turns ripping off the flesh of their hostages but saved Harry for last. He watched and cried out to them begging them to stop. They last thing he saw was the bared teeth of a wolf as it bit into Hermione's throat.

"Harry! Please wake up!"

His face was framed by soft hands as he finally opened his eyes. Hermione was there with a look of pure worry on her face.

"You were shouting her name, mate. I thought someone had broken in or something," Ron said from the foot of his bed. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley stood near the door both with tears in their eyes. Harry sat up and looked away.

"Son, drink this," said Mr. Weasley as he entered the room as well.

He carried a vial of potion which his wife took from his hands to move towards Harry. Hermione stood up from her seat on Harry's bed wiping her tears silently to let Mrs. Weasley have room. Harry still did not meet any of their eyes but took the potion which he recognized to be for dreamless sleep.

"Dear," began Mrs. Weasley, but Harry cut her off.

"I said his name, and we got captured. They tortured her…you wouldn't believe her screams…" From somewhere in his room he heard silent sobs, but he still continued.

"Dobby died, then Fred, then Remus and Tonks…"

Mrs. Weasley could only hug him until his ranting subsided and the potion did its' job. When morning came, Harry could remember enough of the night to want to stay in his room. He lay there hoping to be left alone, but a knock at the door told him it would not be so.

"Mum and Dad grilled me last night for more details, so I wrote to Watson. We need that bloody book out already."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters are the creation of J.K. Rowling. The characters from my own brain and the plots I weave for them will be evident for HP fans as they will have little to do with the original story. This narrative was created purely as a way to continue to live in the magical world.

Harry said nothing but began to get ready for the day he would spend at his Godfather's place. Ron went with George to the shop, Ginny went to the Quidditch pitch, and Hermione surprisingly followed Harry out onto the lawn where they usually disapperated from. They held hands and thought of the Grimmauld house.

When they arrived in the hallway, Harry did not let go of her hand. "I thought when you didn't come down for breakfast that you were…"

"I'm not mad at you for bringing it up again, Harry. I think about that day all the time, so it wasn't as though I was doing a good job of forgetting it. Don't be sorry," she added when he opened his mouth to say something. "There's nothing you have to be sorry for."

She kissed his cheek before she climbed the stairs to return to the room she had been cleaning before. Harry reluctantly headed towards Sirius's room to once again attempt to go through his possessions. He seemed to only need to go through the papers on the desk where he had found the letter to his father. With a sigh, he continued to read his Godfather's hand written letters to his deceased best friend.

The earliest letter entailed how Sirius was back where he never wanted to be. Soon, Harry was doing nothing but reading his deceased Godfather's handwriting and wishing he could have heard all this with his own ears.

"Harry is brilliant…Harry found friends who break rules like we used to…Harry doesn't know how to talk to women, so I have a lot to teach him!"

He chuckled despite the fact that Sirius would never be able to teach him whatever he wanted to. The laugh must have caught Hermione's attention because she came in to ask what he was doing.

"Harry, you haven't cleaned at all!" she cried.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I've just been reading and look at what I found."

He handed her the last letter as she moved to sit next to him. She finished it quickly and smirked. "You aren't completely hopeless."

"Thanks Hermione," he laughed while nudging her slightly with his shoulder.

"Well, Ginny is still hooked, and there are several other girls who would do anything for your attention."

He blushed so violently that he stood up to put the letter away. Hermione seemed satisfied with herself and laughed as she made her way down for lunch. He followed her, but his mind was on the future. If he did not end up with Ginny, how would he ever tell if the girl was genuine? Would anyone even think of him without thinking of all he went through?

"For goodness sake, Harry," Hermione said between mouthfuls. "I was only teasing. I promise you are doing very well on your own."

"It's just…what if I don't find someone who…you know? How can I even know when it's right when-when I don't have Sirius to guide me?"

He was rambling, and he knew it was probably pathetic to hear. Thankfully, they were alone, and Kreacher was too busy with dessert to pay the slightest attention to their conversation.

"Harry," began Hermione as she slid her hand across the table to cover his. "Is Sirius the only person who knows you? Is he the only one who could help you tell the mad ones from the genuine ones?"

She asked all of this patiently, and he relaxed as he looked up at her. "I'm sorry, again, for being a git." He patted her hand, and the two continued the day with no further mention of the future.

It was dark when they arrived back at the Burrow. Hermione was visually flustered at how much she had lost track of time. The need to plan for the next week's trip took precedence over dinner, and she was not seen until she was forced to meet with the two guests who had come to see the trio.

One of the guests was the very familiar Professor McGonagall who was accompanied by equally stern looking man with charcoal grey robes. Brief introductions were made and the man revealed himself as Alfred Tawny, head of the Auror department. When the three had sat down in front of the two rather official people, Professor McGonagall began the discussion.

"I know it has always been on your minds to become Aurors which is a profession I would say fits very well considering this past year's events. The next step is to discuss how you all will make the transition into your careers. I realize that because of the extreme case of war issued on Hogwarts' grounds, neither one of you has completed their seventh year of study. However…"

She cut off Ron's low grown as he and Harry suspected was McGonagall's way of saying they needed to go back to school.

"However," she reiterated looking rather humored, "you will be allowed to study and take your N.E.W.T.s whenever you feel accomplished enough to do so. I daresay with Miss Granger's help this will be done in a manner of months."

"So, we don't have to go back?" Ron mused breathlessly.

"No, Mr. Weasley. You do not have to return, although, I am a bit sadden you think it such a burden."

Before Ron could apologize, Hermione spoke up. "What are the other options, Professor?"

"Well, you do not have to take your N.E.W.T.s, although, Mr. Tawny here would prefer it if you did. Of course, there is always the invitation to return to Hogwarts for the full term if it would please you."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances. "Why don't you each say what's on your mind?" asked Professor McGonagall kindly.

Harry began with, "I miss Hogwarts every day, but I couldn't handle a full year back without thinking of everything that happened there. I'll take the N.E.W.T.s."

"You still desire to search out dark magic?" asked Auror Tawny, speaking for the first time.

"I dedicate my life to it," Harry remarked simply and noticed a curiosity behind the Auror's eyes.

"Mr. Weasley?" inquired Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, umm...Well, I still want to be an Auror, but," he looked at Harry sadly before continuing, "I can't leave my brother like this. If it's alright, I'll wait a while before taking the N.E.W.T.s so that I can focus on my family for now."

Harry could have guessed as much from the way Ron had been loyal to George during this time. Harry had not considered leaving the Burrow, so he was sure he and Hermione would still see a lot of him while they prepared. Professor McGonagall nodded at Ron before resting her eyes on Hermione who was decidedly staring at her lap.

"I want to go back to Hogwarts for my seventh year."

"What?" Harry asked her frowning.

She looked up at McGonagall to reply while choosing to ignore Harry's question. "We only left school because Harry…Well, I just can't picture myself without completing my education properly. I, also, don't know that I feel as strongly as I once did about becoming an Auror."

"But you'd be brilliant!" interjected Ron unnecessarily.

"I don't know what I want to do, but at least I have a year to think about it."

As much as it did make sense that Hermione would want to return to school, he could not picture her on the grounds without having Harry and Ron at her side.

"So the trio is splitting up?" asked Tawny rather dryly. No one said anything until Professor McGonagall decided to state the details of the paths each had chosen.

"Once you feel you are ready Mr. Weasley, please simply send me an owl, and I'll be sure to find you a tutor. Mr. Potter, you will receive help from a previous Hogwarts student as well as from a seasoned Auror to complete you training."

"After both tutors deem you prepared, you will take your N.E.W.T.s and move onto officially training as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic," stated Tawny proudly.

"Why can't Hermione tutor me for the N.E.W.T.s?" asked Harry.

McGonagall was quick to reply, "As Miss Granger is returning to school in September, she will have her own work to complete, Mr. Potter. Which brings me to ask if you would accept the role of Head Girl, Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned a shade of deep pink, but before she could answer, Professor McGonagall sensing the answer to be negative added, "Miss Weasley has been chosen as the Quidditch Captain so, therefore, cannot be considered for Head Girl."

Hermione closed her mouth at this and nodded. Harry and Ron both exchanged amused looks.

"Well Hermione and I are leaving for Australia in a week, so the training can't start right away. Is that alright?"

"Mr. Potter," began Tawny, "If you decided that you wanted to be a Gringotts goblin, the Ministry would bend over backwards to make this request met." Ron and Hermione burst out laughing uncontrollably while Harry and Professor McGonagall simply stared at Tawny lost for words.

When the two officials had left the trio to themselves, the changes the meeting had illuminated were addressed.

"How could you even think about going to Hogwarts without us, Hermione? Who are you going to be with?" drilled Ron.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Ron! I have other friends, and I'll finally have time to study in peace without pestering you both to do your work."

"Were we really so terrible to you that you had to get away from us?" Harry said this jokingly, but he felt a stab and could tell the others felt it too.

"I'm going to miss you both," said Hermione quietly. "We just need to figure things out like normal people. I-I just need to figure things out."

"Well," began Ron, "we are going to miss you. Will you even come for the Christmas break?"

"It depends on what happens with my parents, I suppose."

Ron nodded at this, and the three made their way to their respective rooms. Just as Harry had decided to try to get some sleep, he heard a knock on the door.

"Harry?"

"Come in, Hermione."

She looked around at his room and seemed anxious to say something. Before she could, however, Harry told her what he thought.

"It isn't a mistake. You going to Hogwarts isn't a mistake. We still have one month before you leave, and if you want, you can tell us when the Hogsmeade visits are so that we can see you. It's going to go by quickly and for Christmas we'll spend time at your parents' if they'll have…"

"Oh Harry!" She had run forward to throw her arms around him. He heard her quietly sob into chest and held her until she could relax.

"We aren't splitting up. You, Ron, and I are going to be fine. Just apart is all."

He felt her nod into his chest and turned to leave his room. Just as she reached the door, Ginny's gleeful voice could be heard coming up the stairs.

"Harry! I've got great news!" Her voice faltered ever so slightly when she saw Hermione exiting his room but quickly continued to address them both.

"I've been made Quidditch captain!"

"Great Ginny!"

"Brilliant!"

"So, I was wondering if you could help me prepare?" she asked Harry.

Hermione excused herself and gave Ginny a hug before she made her way to her room.

"I'll do all I can, Ginny. You don't need much help in my opinion."

"Oh, stop being so complimentary," replied Ginny, and she playfully hit his arm. "Can I ask what Hermione wanted?"

"Oh, yeah, umm… well it's no secret. She's going back to Hogwarts and has been made Head Girl. She was just worried I was upset."

"And are you? Do you want to return to Hogwarts too?"

"I can't, Ginny, I can't go back. But, no, I'm not mad. I'm just going to miss her. And you," he added.

"Well I'm sure as the famous Harry Potter you can come to the games. It would mean so much if you did."

"That's a great idea, Ginny. I'll look into it."

They said their good nights after that, and Harry made sure to take his potion for dreamless sleep before he turned in.

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione received three huge parcels in the mail. They were from Watson, and only Ron seemed overjoyed at her quick response. He raced up to his room to read in peace which greatly amused all who were gathered at breakfast.

"Would anyone else like to read my copy? I'm really not interested, and if there is an error, Ron and Hermione can fix it."

It was Mr. Weasley who spoke up first. "Might I have a go, Harry?"

Harry told him that it was no problem which left Ginny to ask for his help on the pitch since Ron and Hermione were going to spend the day reading. They walked over and were zooming around on their brooms in no time. When it was too dark to even see, they called it a day and were content with the work they had put in.

At dinner, it was announced that the ceremony for the Order of Merlin awards would take place the following night.

"It's all happening very fast don't you think, dad?" asked Percy.

"Well, since there has been so much devastation lately, I'm not surprised that they want to turn this ceremony into a victory celebration."

Both Mr. Weasley and Hermione were at the table eating since they each had finished the draft. Ron, alone, was missing from the scene after he apparently told Hermione that he needed time to think.

"What's there to think about?" Harry asked both Mr. Weasley and Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, but Mr. Weasley mentioned something about the last chapter. Just then, Ron entered the room with the draft under one arm.

"I'm going to ask Watson to come over if that's alright with everyone."

"Ok dear, but is something wrong?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, mum, we just need to accept the draft so that it can be printed. The sooner the better."

Marie Watson arrived in no time after hearing that they were ready to discuss the book. Ron led them all to sit in front of the fire including Mr. Weasley since he had read it too.

"So," she started nervously, "all bad news?"

Unsurprisingly, it was Ron who answered first. "Actually, it was all incredibly factual."

Watson beamed and looked around at the others where Harry had to admit that he never cracked it open.

"I figured as much, Harry. Thank you for your honesty."

"I just have one question," interrupted Ron. "Why is your last chapter about Hermione? Why did you choose to end with her?"

Harry, who did not even know the name of the chapters, sat there confused as he waited for the response.

"It doesn't end with her, Ron. It ends with the Harry Potter's greatest supporters. So, it starts with Albus Dumbledore, then the Weasley family, and finally Hermione."

"And I get that, but it just seems like you are implying something."

"Ron," threatened Hermione, but Ron cut her off.

"I'm tired of people assuming you are with him," he said quietly, and Harry noted the lack of use of his

name.

"Is that what it's about? Hermione as my love interest?"

"No, Harry," replied Marie. "I presented all the information that was entrusted to me. People merely stated that your relationship is a strong one. I'm sorry if it seems out of place to Ron, but since the main component of the book is Harry, there is hardly room to mention the strong bond between Ron and Hermione."

"I don't want to discuss this any longer," said Hermione curtly, "just tell us how it can be resolved. Can maybe rearrange the order or cut the chapter out altogether?"

Marie sighed but asked what they each wanted. In the end, it was decided to separate Ron's part from the Weasley chapter, and it was added to the new chapter titled 'Ronald and Hermione.'

Ron seemed satisfied, and after they finished going over the rest of the book, he walked Marie out leaving behind Mr. Weasley with Harry and Hermione.

"Was it really that bad?" Harry asked the other two.

"It was the same as always, Harry. They were the same comments Krum and Cho used to bother us with. Try not to let it get to you. I know I don't."

Mr. Weasley spoke up next, "I wonder how the world will react to all you've accomplished. I'm prouder than I can ever say of the three of you." He stood up and gave them both hugs as he said good night.

Harry felt a warm pain in his heart, and as he looked at Hermione, he could tell she was just as emotional as he was. It was outside the norm for Mr. Weasley to speak so frankly to them, but considering how he suffered the loss of a son, he must be burning with love for all those left.

When Ron did not show, Harry and Hermione began to walk back to their rooms. While they passed the door to the garden, they distinctly heard a conversation held not too far from the exit.

"You may have to accept the fact that this is the way they are. Maybe this is what love looks like."

"I've already told you, Marie. They are like brother and sister. I hate how much people confuse it for something else."

There was nothing else to do but try to make it back to their rooms before they could hear anything else. Hermione's room was closer, so when she turned to face him, she firmly told him to not think on it and said good night.

He lay in bed repeating over and over to stop thinking about the book as a sort of mantra to keep himself from reading it. There was nothing he could do about it now. The truth needed to come out, but the idea of having his life displayed more than ever definitely riled him. The only thing that caused a ripple in his thoughts was a knock at the door.

"Harry, I'm sorry to bother you, mate. Can I come in?" Harry sat up in bed and moved to make room for Ron.

"I don't mean to act so obsessively, and believe me when I say that I'm trying hard not to think of these things."

"Ron, you are both having a difficult time in your relationship. That's all this is. You don't know what you mean to each other, so you are trying to find out what she means to others."

"I know what she means to you, Harry. That's not the problem. It's just…I don't know what you mean to her." When Ron saw the confused look on Harry's face, he continued explaining.

"She always puts you first, mate. When we were kids, when we were hunting for the horcruxes, when she sent her own parents away… I mean, blimey, I love Ginny, but I can't imagine doing all those things for her."

Harry pondered this for a moment and said the only thing that made sense. "It's Hermione, Ron. She's brilliant and determined. If she decided to help me when we were kids, then she would see it through no matter what."

Reluctantly, Ron nodded and apologized again for bothering him. Harry turned out the light with a wave of his wand and settled in for sleep.

He dreamt he was swimming in murky water. Below him was the floor which was covered in sleeping floating bodies waiting to be chosen. He was swimming between them while searching their faces. He hated leaving them all behind. Hundreds of bodies were floating, and he grew extremely worried he would not find who he was looking for. He took too long to choose, and the breath within him left. He could not save them.

This time when his eyes snapped open he only saw Ron and Hermione in his room. His entire face was covered in tears, and he shamefully turned away from them. Their words did not reach him. He felt completely empty.

"I'll stay with him, Ron, until he falls asleep."

"He forgot to take his potion. We need to remind him from now on. It was my fault. I distracted him before he went to bed."

Harry heard Ron's footsteps out the door leaving Hermione to sit on the bed. She rubbed his back without saying anything, and Harry felt as though hours passed by. He felt his body shake as he could no longer hold back the angry tears freely escaping him.

"I wish there was something I could do for you, Harry," Hermione said softly.

Suddenly, a brilliant light erupted in the darkness of his room. It was Hermione's patronus. The small otter jumped on Harry's bed and bounced happily towards him. When it was near Harry's face, the otter tilted his head from side to side as it looked at him curiously. It was then that the beauty of Hermione's magic caused the smallest of smiles to appear on his face.

The otter seemed content with the action and jumped suddenly into Harry's chest. He felt an immense warmth begin at his heart and spread all throughout his body. Harry closed his eyes at the feeling. He turned towards Hermione whose face was swimming in tears, but she still smiled and handed him the potion. He took it and rested as calmly as he could after that.

Hermione was gone in the morning. She, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had gone ahead of the boys to Diagon Alley to search out dress robes for the ceremony later on that night.

"We will meet your mum and the girls for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. I hope we can be done with the shopping by then," said Mr. Weasley.

"Can we see George at the store after lunch then?" asked Ron knowing full well that his brother already owned a decent pair of dress robes.

The plan was set, and the day passed without it being as painful as everyone had assumed. They had finished so quickly that they decided to visit George before going to lunch.

"Family!" he cried as he saw his father, Ron, and Harry. "Take anything you want even you Ron!"

It was wonderful to see George cheerful, and Harry made his way through the shop alone. There was hardly any empty space on the shelves. He looked at everything without fully seeing what was before him. His thoughts were on the horrid night he had experienced before. Would he ever have a night's rest without drinking a dreamless potion?

"Harry?" called Ron.

When Harry found him, his arms were full of merchandise. Harry chuckled slightly when George still charged him half price. The time had come for the three to move on to lunch with Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione.

They still arrived before the women which proved the difference in genders. The women came in quite in high spirits with their giggles to fill the room.

"Mum!" Ron said when Mrs. Weasley kissed her husband full on the lips in front of them.

"You had a good time then?" asked a giddy Mr. Weasley.

The lunch was a happy distraction from the tense times they had shared the past weeks, and it was over too soon. They made their way back to the Burrow to rest before the ceremony.

Harry hid in his room for as long as he could before he emerged fully dressed in the kitchen. Ginny was already there looking marvelous in green dress robes with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in shades of blue. They smiled at Harry, and Mrs. Weasley made her way over to tell him how handsome he looked in his grey robes. Ron came down shortly afterwards complaining of the color choice of his dress robes which were brown, and Harry's breath seemed to catch when Hermione came down the stairs with her hair smooth and in lavender.

"You look great Hermione!" said Ron, and she just smiled.

They were to meet the other Weasleys as well as all the members of the Order of Phoenix at the ceremony site. So, they all quickly disapperated and arrived at the Ministry.

It was a great moment to be reunited with so many people they knew from Hagrid to Neville. All were overjoyed to see Harry, but he felt as though he was unworthy of their admiration.

"Harry?" asked Kingsley. "May I speak to you for a moment?" He followed the Minister off to a corner and wondered what else the night could hold.

"I'm going to say a few words before handing out the Orders, and I wondered if you could say some closing remarks?"

"What could I say, Minister?" bemused Harry.

"I don't want you to feel pressured, Harry. It would be whatever you would like to say such as a thanks to all those who supported you. I just feel as though people are expecting to hear from you, so I wanted to give you fair warning."

"Ok…" Harry agreed reluctantly.

There was hardly any time to plan what he would say to all of these people. Kingsley had already begun speaking about Dumbledore and his efforts towards the conclusion of the war.

"Near the end of his time with us, Albus asked me to grant him one final request: to trust Harry Potter. I am very happy to say that I did."

An applause broke out, and the very air in the ornate room seemed electric. Next came the individual awards which went out to people Harry was mostly familiar with. He felt more and more nervous as the time for him to speak was nearing. Hermione must have noticed his anxiety because she quickly slipped her hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze.

They had not spoken since the previous night's moment, but he felt comfortable to have shared such a thing with her. He wished he could feel just as comfortable in this moment as he readied himself for his speech.

The Order of Merlin, second-class recipients took the floor next, so Hermione moved her hand out of Harry's for the moment. She, along with Ron and Neville, were awarded with immense applause. But, nothing could match the ovation when Harry's name was called last for his Order of Merlin, first class.

He felt he stumbled as he got up from his seat towards the Wizengamot officials who could not hide their enthusiasm to shake the hand of Harry Potter. When the crowd died down somewhat, Kingsley motioned him towards the platform for the closing remarks.

"I…I would like to just say how honored I am to be before you all…my friends who risked everything for the sake of…of a better future. I cannot say I knew exactly how this would turn out, but I never dreamed it would be as joyful as it is tonight.

"I need to acknowledge those who aren't here…There are too many to name, and it is too painful to remember…to remember that they are not with us.

"But, to those who are still here especially the Weasley family who have t-taken me in even after…everything, thank you." Some light applause followed these sentiments, and Harry waited before he continued.

"My best friends," began Harry, "Ron who is the reason why I am still sane, and Hermione… Hermione who is the reason I am still breathing. It is to them that I owe everything to."

He had nothing left to say, and so he walked carefully to his seat, but the applause seemed to never stop. They started serving dinner in an attempt to keep people from reaching Harry to congratulate him. There would be a time for exchanges of gratitude, but for now, Harry was too emotionally exhausted to carry on.

When he arrived back at the Burrow, Harry felt like going for a walk to calm himself after speaking to so many people. He had been right to assume that the night would be emotionally draining, but he was more concerned with the gratitude he was showered with. It had been Dumbledore who had ended the war. Harry felt so undeserving of the new level of fame he had reached. It was so isolated at the Burrow that he had not seen how much people admired him for his deeds.

He walked and walked until he saw Hermione standing beneath her favorite tree. After her help last night, Harry felt he could approach her more than ever with anything that was on his mind. As he walked towards her he saw that she was absentmindedly rubbing her forearm, and Harry shuddered when he realize what she was touching.

"Will our scars ever go away?"  
Hermione seemed startled to hear his voice behind her, but she relaxed when she answered, "Probably not."

"I meant what I said, you know. I owe you my life."  
Harry had moved to stand closer to her. He saw how strikingly her hair shone even in the moonlight, and the subtleties of her lavender robes.

"My feelings for Ron didn't change because Voldemort was dead." Hermione said this very quietly and almost as though she was fighting with herself to voice what she meant. "They changed when I thought you had died."He looked at her clearly confused but did not interrupt.

"I hadn't realized how much I had dedicated myself to keeping you safe until I thought I had failed. It's hard to think of anyone else. I don't know what to do with myself now that you are out of danger."

"That's why you want to go back to Hogwarts? To get your life back in order?"

"Harry, loving someone doesn't mean things are out of order."

Harry couldn't take his eyes away from hers. He felt as though she had said more in this last phrase than he could admit to himself.

"Hermione…"

But she slithered away before he could say anything else. "We'll see how this year goes. I may end up being an Auror either way, but I'm sure my parents will be happy that I finished up my schooling, at least. Good night, Harry."

Hermione walked back into the Burrow with Harry trailing slowly behind. He did not know what he was going to tell her when he started saying her name. Was it going to be an apology for taking up so much of her time or ruining her relationship with Ron? Was he going to thank her for loving him as much as she did? This question was closer to what was stirring Harry the most. She was telling him that she loved him, and of course, he cared for her. But, why did he feel so unprepared for this conversation?

His mind was beyond exhausted, but it would not let him be at ease. Harry tossed and turned in his bed until he could barely keep his anxiety at bay. He got up when he heard no more sounds coming from the rest of the house. Harry did not know why he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Perhaps so they would not get even more jumbled with anyone else's opinions. It was not until he was on the landing that he noticed the soft light coming from the room with the fireplace.

Harry could have snuck away and back to his room, but he knew the blue flames all too well and decided to join their maker without a further thought. Hermione was sitting on the sofa with arms wrapped around her knees and her head buried. The spell she had used on her hair to calm the curls was still doing its' job as her locks lay flat down her back. She looked as lost as he felt.

Her head shot up when she felt Harry's weight on the opposite side of the couch, but she said nothing. They looked at her flames for a time before Harry said what was troubling him.

"I hated being there. I almost couldn't breathe."

"I don't think they'll forget all you've done for them anytime soon. I'm sorry," she replied softly.

"D-do you…ever get tired of me?"

Hermione turn to look at him seriously before shaking her head, "Of course not."

"How do you always know what to do?" Harry asked her. He thought of her otter patronus, of how she reached out and held his hand during the ceremony.

She shrugged, "I guess I just know you very well, Harry." Hermione's voice seemed to crack when she asked him to stay with her for a while. "I'm just s-so nervous to see them again…"

He moved towards her and let her head rest on his shoulder. They sat together unaware of the time, and all his other thoughts quieted.

There was no place happier in Harry's mind then at the Burrow with no outside visitors and no dangerous obligations. Hermione had taken to reading the year's coming books, and Ron was still helping George which left Harry to prepare for Gryffindor's Quidditch plays with Ginny most of the time.

It was during one of these day practices that Mr. Weasley decided to pay Harry a visit.

"Harry, my boy?" Mr. Weasley called out to him.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" Harry said rather breathlessly as he dismounted his broom.

"Might I have a word?"

Harry told Ginny to continue without him and made his way to follow Mr. Weasley. Harry could not remember a time when Mr. Weasley reached out like this but was happy to walk with him all the same. They conversed lightly about the improvements Harry had noticed in his sleeping and how the shop was opening a new location in Hogsmeade.

"I've noticed something, Harry," said Mr. Weasley finally getting to the point he wanted to talk about. "Molly wanted to talk to you too, but considering she's rather biased on this subject, I realized it was up to me."

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but you aren't making much sense."

He chuckled before he began, "I'm sorry Harry. It's just hard to tell if I am going to overstep my boundary when I say this."

"Mr. Weasley, you can say anything. I didn't think we had boundaries," mentioned Harry simply. He hoped he was being clear about how highly he thought of Mr. Weasley's opinion.

"Well, Harry, thank you." He sighed deeply before continuing with, "My daughter cares about you very much. But, I suspect that you care more about someone else which incidentally means my youngest son will also be left without the person they love."

"Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry timidly. "Are you asking if I fancy Hermione?"

"No, my boy. I'm telling you I know that you are in love with her."

Harry's heart pounded in his chest. He could see what could make Mr. Weasley think this way and preceded to blame the book for the misunderstanding.

"You are right Harry. The book did enlighten me at first, but then it became clearer with your speech at the ceremony how much you mean to each other. I was blind as I suspect you have been blind to what is before you."

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but you have this all wrong."

"Allow me to explain. You have led an incredibly busy life, Harry. This is a complete understatement, of course. You have only recently experienced normalcy; although, I can tell you no one of your age has ever been considered for an Order of Merlin before. Anyways, you have never allowed yourself to think differently of the people who are in your life. You see myself and Molly as Ron's parents instead of seeing that we consider you as another son."

Harry smiled at this but remained quiet as the older man continued.

"You see Ron and Hermione as your best friends. But, relationships evolve. Ron is now better described as a brother to you. My son told me himself about what he saw when the locket opened. While it caused me immense pain to hear what he went through, one thought kept pestering me. If Ron is as close to you both as he is, why did even he mistake your relationship for something other than as siblings?"

"But, Ron let all that go Mr. Weasley."

"I suspect he let it go because he heard it from you that you thought of Hermione only as a sister."

He let this sink in with Harry before saying more.

"The problem is that when you look at her you see only what you have trained yourself to see from an early age. You do not see what we all see. What even a reporter who interviewed dozens saw as she gathered details of your relationship. It is there, Harry."

"What are you saying I should do?"

"Well, you are about to go on a trip with her. Why not take this opportunity to think about it?"

They continued walking though in silence as Harry pondered this incredibly strange conversation.

"Ron and Ginny told you all this too?"

The father sighed as he replied, "They each made it known to us that they were miserable because they couldn't be what you and Hermione wanted."

"That's ridiculous," Harry started.

"You should read your own book Harry. They have a lot to compete with. But, they can never win because they are fighting true love."

He said this very simply, but it still caused such a stir in Harry that he stopped in his tracks.

"I wouldn't tell you this Harry, believe me, if I thought you could get there on your own. But, as it is Ron and Ginny who you are closest to, I figured neither one of them could help you. You've no other adults who know you better than we do, so we knew it was up to us. But, again, Molly is biased because she wants everyone to be happy, and this way at least two will be hurt."

"And Hermione?" Harry asked now practically whispering.

"This may be just a guess, Harry, but I don't think she sees how remarkable she is. So, I don't think she would even consider being worthy of your love." When Mr. Weasley saw how nervous Harry was, he told him to take the following day's trip to Australia as a way to come to some sort of understanding.

"Just let your mind consider the possibility."

They left the conversation at that and headed back to the house. Harry's head was swimming with Mr.

Weasley's words, yet he tried hard to mask his uneasiness for the remainder of the day. He strained to keep things light with Ron before saying that if he did not get to bed early, he would wake up late and upset Hermione.

"Sure Harry as if Hermione could ever stay mad at you."

It was a small comment from Ron, but it brought back all of what Mr. Weasley said. He shook it off for the most part until he was safely in his room. He and Hermione had been told on numerous occasions that they had been mistaken as a couple, so why should Mr. Weasley's words affect him so? Was it because he knew Mr. Weasley genuinely felt his suspicions were right?

Whatever his motives, Harry still found himself reluctantly opening the book he said he would never read. He looked at the table of contents, and he saw what the fuss was all about. He flipped quickly to the chapter before he could lose his nerve and saw just how many people Watson had interviewed for Hermione.

"There was a period when everyone suspected Harry to be the Heir of Slytherin, but when Hermione turned up petrified, we knew he would never have harmed her."

Some of the most interesting quotes came from Neville who said, "Harry is very protective of Hermione. He always seems to know where she is. Like when we were at the Department of Mysteries, he was always pulling her out of harm's way by holding her hand or grabbing her robes. It's like they're one… which is why I was convinced they would end up together."

Harry read it all, and he was more confused by the end of it. There was nothing new in what he heard. Harry knew all that Hermione meant to him, but it was alarming how many others had something to say on the matter. It was clear that no one thought there was a Harry without a Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These characters are the creation of J.K. Rowling. The characters from my own brain and the plots I weave for them will be evident for HP fans as they will have little to do with the original story. This narrative was created purely as a way to continue to live in the magical world.

It was hard for sleep to come after all the thinking, but when it finally did, he cursed at his watch for showing him how little time was left to rest. How would he deal with this tomorrow? He was going to spend all day with her and maybe more if things did not go smoothly.

Harry slept for about three hours before his internal clock awoke him with a vengeance. He decided to get ready and wait for her downstairs. There was no use tossing and turning when he could get some coffee or something to wake himself up properly.

He carried a backpack downstairs to have it ready for Hermione to shrink, but he nearly missed the last couple of steps when he heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Harry! I was just about to go up and get you."

"Her-Hermione." Harry nervously shifted his eyes from her to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were the only other people awake at this hour. They were both pleasantly content, but Harry could not help wondering if they had talked about the conversation he and Mr. Weasley had had out on the grounds.

He was being so paranoid that it took him a moment to reply sheepishly, "Sorry, couldn't sleep."

"We'll get going then unless you want some coffee?" Hermione asked kindly.

"No, no I'm okay, and we can eat when we get there right?" He did not want to feel uncomfortable, yet it was all he could do but nervously avoid Mr. Weasley's eyes.

They each said their goodbyes and hoped they would pass them along to the other Weasleys. Then, after Hermione shrunk Harry's backpack to the size of a small jewelry box, the two walked outside to reach the disapparation point. Hermione held out her hand to him expectantly, and he took it after he carefully wiped his palm on his jeans.

They appeared in the Ministry of Magic within seconds and made their way towards the Auror department. Once there, they would meet the two Aurors assigned to their case. The moment Harry and Hermione began to walk down corridors, they were met with whispers that slowly increased in decibel.

"It's Potter! Potter and Granger!"

They both tried hard not to pay any attention to these comments as they quickly made their way to the appropriate site. When the receptionist caught sight of them, she gave a small squeak and hurried to close the door behind them.

"I was told to keep your admirers out!" She giggled most feverishly, and Harry was left to wonder why she was not on the other side of the door.

"This way Mr. Potter and Miss Granger."

The receptionist seemed to wrestle with her own tongue as she kept opening her mouth to say something but would change her mind at the last second. Harry and Hermione exchanged amused glances which made Harry forget his nervousness.

"Ah, yes. Hello, Potter. Do come in Miss Granger."

The department head, Tawny, seemed considerably amicable compared to their last meeting where he greatly resembled a stoic bull. He was robust and taller than both Harry and Hermione which made him very intimidating for sure.

"I would like to suggest," he said once they were in his office, "that Mr. Potter rethink accompanying Miss Granger to Australia."

Harry could not understand why the Auror was talking about them as if they were not standing in front of him. It was not until he looked around and saw the two Aurors who were supposed to escort them that he understood.

"Well, I'm not staying behind. If this is a problem, I can assure you we can make this trip alone." Harry felt everyone's eyes on him as he confidently stared back at the elder Auror.

"As I said, it was simply a suggestion." He continued with the introductions without skipping a beat.

"This is Timothy Blake," he said while gesturing to a blonde man with a full beard, "and Miranda Burr."

The Auror named Miranda was petite in stature and gave them a warm smile. Harry and Hermione shook hands with them both, and they were to be escorted to another location in the building. When they passed the receptionist, Burr said, "See you, Patricia," which seemed innocent enough before she burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Sorry about her. She's just as gaga for the Golden Trio as the rest of them."

Blake could tell this made both Harry and Hermione uncomfortable, so he laid out the plan for traveling as discreetly as he could. They were to use a series of portkeys merely for the sake of ensuring they would not be followed.

They were hopping countries in a matter of seconds, and before Harry knew it, they used the last portkey to reach Australia. The plan was to set up a tent similar to the one Harry and Hermione lived in when on their hunt while Blake went to search out the area. If he concluded that there was no threat, and there was nothing to suggest that anyone knew the true identities of Hermione's parents, then Hermione and Harry would go to recover their memories.

Harry knew that he was there for moral support, but he needed to also help explain to the Grangers why their daughter would do such a thing to them. If they were upset, Harry hoped he alone could take the blame.

He noticed that Hermione was exceedingly nervous, so he made an attempt to calm her down.  
"Do you remember how gifted Lockhart was at memory charms?" teased Harry knowing full well the extent of Hermione's previous infatuation.

"Ha! Yes, I remember."

"Well I was just thinking that he could never have been as clever as this," said Harry with a smile.

Hermione blushed under the compliment and shook her head. "Let's see if I haven't scrambled their brains, Harry, before you congratulate me."

He stopped helping Burr with the tent and instead took Hermione's hands. "I won't let them be mad at you. This is all my fault, and I will be here for you until it's all over."

"You can stop saving people. You aren't a human sacrifice, you know," replied Hermione.

Before Harry could respond, Blake popped in to say the Grangers (or Wilkins as modified by Hermione) were on their way home from work. Burr was to accompany Harry and Hermione while they went to the dentists' home, but she assured them that she would be out of the way.

Even though in Australia it seemed time for dinner, Harry and Hermione had not even had breakfast. So, they quickly ate within the tent that was decorated simply but felt cozy. There were four beds, a small kitchen with a table and chairs, and two armchairs.

After finishing with their brief meal, Harry and Hermione followed Burr out of the tent to make their way over to the Grangers' home.

Hermione was visibly shaking under the streetlight on her parents' block. There was no plan other than confounding the Grangers into letting Harry and Hermione enter to perform the counter curse. The first part of the plan was simple enough, but Hermione alone needed to undo her own spells.

She restored her mother's memory first, and Harry saw a hint of recognition immediately as she looked upon Hermione.

"Hi Mum," said Hermione simply.

"Her-Hermione?"

But, before she could reply, Hermione restored her father's memory as well. Harry watched from the shadows as the family gazed upon each other, and he assumed they were trying to make sense of the overload of memories now in their minds.

"I had to. I had to make sure you were safe." Hermione sobbed freely and hung her head.

Her father was the first to ask urgently, "tell us exactly what happened."

Hermione did as she was told, although, it was very difficult to control her emotions long enough to explain.

"And now that you've come back for us," started Hermione's mum, "does that mean something bad has happened?"

"Harry destroyed Voldemort. He ended the war. It's all over. Well, there are still some Death Eaters running from the Ministry, but it's over."

The Grangers' faces were quite bewildered, and Harry wondered if they knew they still had not hugged their daughter. Did they not want to be near her? Then, almost as though they had heard Harry's thoughts, Hermione's parents walked towards her to erase the space between them.

"I-I'm so, so sorry!"

All they could do was hold her until she her sobbing stopped. When they pulled apart, Hermione's parents' faces were shadowed in sadness.

"You've been without us for almost a year, Hermione. How did you ever manage to handle it?" asked her mum while she wiped Hermione's tears.

"I had Harry," said Hermione weepily, and she turned to where Harry was standing.

Her parents turned to the man standing in the shadows. Harry walked forward with a heavy stride and screwed up his face in concentration. He was about to say what he had rehearsed so many times in his mind but was cut off by Mr. Granger's embrace.

"We've never spoken in depth, Harry, but we know so much about you. If you are the reason my daughter is standing here today, then I don't know how I will ever thank you."

The embrace was quick, but it was enough to stun Harry into forgetting himself for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Harry said started, "I never wanted to separate you from Hermione. I know she'll tell you it was her choice, but I feel responsible for any pain you are feeling right now."

It was Mrs. Granger's turn to hug him now, and it was almost too much for Hermione to witness. She was crying into her father's shoulder, so she missed what her mother whispered into Harry's ear.

"I hoped it would be you."

She smiled warmly to him as she released him from her grip and returned to the other two.

"I should give you some privacy. I'll be at the tent if you need anything, Hermione."

She nodded to him and smiled weakly as Harry made his way out the front door. Burr was to stay on site with the Grangers' while Blake waited with Harry back at the camp.

"Everything alright with Miss Granger?" asked Blake after seeing Harry's quiet demeanor.

"Yes, they are incredibly forgiving parents," he answered simply with his eyes glued to his feet.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind, Mr. Potter. Why don't you go down to the beach for a while? I can cast a disillusionment charm, so you can have privacy."

"That's a good idea, and please call me Harry. Although, I have my own methods of hiding."

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and walked off to explore the shore. The Auror, Blake, promised to send word when Hermione returned, and Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

Now to add to the list of people who considered Harry and Hermione as more than just friends were her own parents. Hermione had told them so much about him to the point where they felt the need to embrace him. He was so touched by this that he lost himself in thought over the feeling of being held by parents.

Harry felt a pang of remorse as he recalled his own parents' words to him in the Forbidden Forest. They were so proud of him and happy with the type of man he had become. It was completely fulfilling to hear what they thought of his life, and Harry yearned to never let their spirit die. He never wanted to let them down.

What would they say about the people he surrounded himself with? He had survived the war and come out with an entirely new family which was a major feat. But, what would they advise him to do next? Should he take everything slow and enjoy near normalcy or should he dive into finding a different kind of love?

He was not sure how long he had sat upon the cool sand, but he felt exceedingly hungry and opted to return to the camp. Harry nodded to Blake who was surveying him as he entered the tent once Harry had pulled off the cloak. He was quite happy with the Auror when he found the small table inside covered in food that was meant as lunch although it was dark out.

Harry invited Blake to join him, but he refused politely claiming he had to stay at his post. So, Harry ate in silence as he once again pulled the book out to read. Maybe the answers to what the future held could be deciphered by reading about his past.

"What changed your mind?" The voice, although very familiar, startled Harry who was enjoying a pie all to himself.

"Hermione, I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Well," she sighed, "my parents said they had a lot to think about. So, I asked if I could come back to the camp since my presence there would only pressure them." She looked exhausted and her eyes were red with anguish.

"What happened?" asked Harry tentatively.

Hermione looked at him for a moment before she said, "They don't know if they want to go back to England."

Harry was somewhat shocked because he thought they were handling the situation well. When he told Hermione this, she patiently explained that they were not angry.

"They are hurt, though. My mum said that I chose magic over them."

"That's not true!"

"No it isn't," murmured Hermione. "But, I can't blame them because I already told them I was going back to Hogwarts. So, I would still be away most of the time. That's when they told me how much they've enjoyed their time here."

"How are you feeling about all of this?"

She had sat down on the chair next to Harry and was absentmindedly placing food on a plate in front of her.

"I made a huge decision for them without their input. It's only right that I let their wishes be heard now."

Harry slid his hand across hers without giving it a thought. She was looked at their hands as they sat in silence. Harry hoped he was helping her through this pain but was unsure if it was working. He did not know what else to do, but sensing his uneasiness, she gave his hand a squeeze and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Harry, for-for being here for me."

He smiled kindly, and after a moment, he motioned to the food in front of her. She took his hint and began eating while Harry explained what he had been doing since he left her parent's house.

"And after all that thinking you decided to come and read your book?"

"It's technically not just my book, Hermione," but she answered this comment with the roll of her eyes.

He was happy, at least, to have taken her mind off her parent's pending decision. Since they were not tired, the two decided to spend the remainder of the evening reading, although, Harry swapped the war book for his Auror training manual.

Harry found himself glancing up at Hermione from his reading every so often. She was sitting directly across from him in an armchair and was completely immersed in her school book. Hermione had her legs tucked under her and seemed to be at peace. Without much warning, however, Harry made up his mind to disturb their comfortable silence.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she said without looking up from her book.

"I have a rather silly question to ask you."

"Oh?" she asked, "Go ahead Harry."

"Did you…Have you ever…fancied me?"

Whatever Hermione was expecting, it definitely was not this. She put down her book, and he saw a smile teasing her at her lips.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" said Harry quickly. "You know what? Never mind, forget I said anything. I don't know what came over me…" he grunted under his breath.

"Well, I'm not sure why you asked, but if you really want to know, then yes. Yes, of course, I've fancied you before Harry."

Harry felt himself blush so deeply that he had to look away. "W-when?" he stammered.

"Back in first year after you rescued me from the troll." Hermione truly smiled now as she remembered her eleven year old self.

"And," Harry began although lacking courage, "what did I do to make you stop fancying me?"

"Harry, you didn't do anything! I mean…It's just that when I realized I wanted to be a part of yours and Ron's life, I knew I couldn't be tripping over myself like every other girl. I knew you would never see me as a girl much less fancy me, so I had to stop thinking of you in that way. I'm very glad I was a smart eleven year old or I may have not been your friend for as long as I have."

Harry pondered this for a moment. He vaguely recalled Hermione lashing out at Ron after the Yule Ball for taking too long to see that she was a girl. Could someone really make a decision like Hermione and categorize a person as only a friend? Would a decision like that stick without ever changing? Hermione, however, interrupted his thoughts.

"Is this because of the book, Harry? Because people wonder why we have never gotten together?"

Harry was taken aback by her blunt questions but chose to answer with a nod.

"They don't know us Harry. They don't know how much we value our friendship."

"I understand that, but it isn't just people who don't know us. Even…even Ron."

"Even Ron what?" she asked now with a puzzled brow.

Harry sighed and wondered whether he should attempt to venture into this uncharted ground. "The night he came back, remember? When we showed up with a defeated locket?" She nodded, and Harry continued. "Well, the horcrux inside the locket fought back. It said that it saw what was in Ron's heart. Then, figures that looked like me and you came out of it and told him all this bad stuff. The Hermione one said… it said, 'who could ever look at you next to Harry Potter?'"

It was silent for a good while before Harry spoke again. "He broke down after he stabbed it with the sword. I told him that I loved you like a sister and that you felt the same. I didn't know he feared you would choose…"

He did not finish, and now, more than ever, he regretted telling her something so personal of Ron's. He turned away from her and sat on his bed.

"I didn't think he felt so strongly about this. I knew he was jealous of you, but I never thought he was also jealous of how I am with you."

They looked at each other both trying to guess what the other one was thinking of.

"I suppose that it the closest way to describe it: like a brother and sister," she said as she finally got up from her seat and claimed they might as well get ready for bed. She had his back to him, but he kept on watching as she laid out her pajamas.

They were alone. There was no Ron to keep it from happening and no Ginny. If he really wanted to understand it, it would be best to do it now. So, he crossed the space between them fully understanding that he could end up just ruining his relationship with Hermione. He stood behind her and barely touched her arm.

"Don't Harry," she said without turning.

But, he noticed that she had stopped moving. He turned her around so that she was inches away from him. Hermione seemed to have stopped breathing, and Harry waited for her to look up at him with her face so close to his. They looked at each other knowing what was coming and both closed their eyes.

Harry placed the softest of kisses on her lips. Heat seemed to radiate from both their bodies. He deepened the kiss when he felt her move towards him. Then, there seemed to be no stopping it. His other hand moved up to her face and remained there as the kiss finally ended.

"Harry," she said softly. "I'm sorry, but you are just so confused. You-you told me remember? You told me you were afraid you couldn't find someone genuine to love you. That's all this is."

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

His hand moved from her face and down to hold her hands. Harry watched Hermione as he searched for the right words.

"I-I don't know what to call this, Hermione, but I know I'm not doing this because I'm afraid of not finding someone."

He gathered all the courage he could muster before he continued. "I feel so strongly towards you. I feel the need not only to protect you but to always be around you. I thought this was normal to feel for a best friend. Now…I just had to try to explain it to myself, and I decided just to see if it…if it felt right to kiss you."

"I have to…think. I just need to think." She seemed so unbelievably nervous as she stepped back from him and away from his hands.

Harry watched as Hermione left the tent and out onto the beach. He stood quite still until he finally lay down on his bed staring up at the roof of the canopy. Sleep never came.

He waited and waited, but when Hermione still had not returned, Harry slipped out of the tent to find her. It was not difficult as the deserted beach had no room to hide. She was sitting on the sand looking out at the ocean. He went to sit next to her.

They sat together for a time before she asked him what he was thinking.

"I'm thinking of you," he said simply, and the silence rolled on.

"We should see how we feel in the morning. I'm just… so afraid this is a mistake. Or perhaps some dream that I don't know I'm having. It can't be real…" she shook her head at her lap.

"Do you want me to erase it? Obliviate you?" Harry could not be more concerned with how she was reacting. It had been a mistake. She said so.

Hermione looked up at him, and he saw her searching his eyes for some answer. He had felt it. Harry had felt that this was right. Hermione was his greatest friend, and the person who knew him the best. He might have spent his entire life overlooking her had he not tried to figure out their relationship and had he not kissed her.

"You don't think this is a mistake, do you?" Although she was asking him, Harry saw that Hermione already knew the answer.

"Let's do what you said and sleep on it. If in the morning this doesn't seem so far off, then we'll talk about it. But, if you can't stand the sight of me, then I will obliviate you because either way I'm not going to lose you."

He smiled kindly at her as he got to his feet and brushed off sand. She stood up as well and walked with Harry back to the tent. Their minds were both still buzzing with questions as they each climbed into their beds and said their good nights.

As Harry lay awake in bed, he did not hear the familiar deep breaths of his companion even after about an hour. They had not looked at each other when they re-entered the tent, but Harry turned to be on his side to face her silhouette. He saw that her body was facing his as well, but her eyes were closed.  
He looked at her until sleep finally overtook him. His last thought was of how the morning was going to go, and he did not have to wait long.

It was the smell of breakfast that woke him up, and as soon as he remembered the previous night's events, he nearly bolted up.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said timidly.

"Good morning."

Harry walked over to the kitchenette and marveled at the splendor of food before him.

"I found a local diner, so I just brought food from there."

"You shouldn't have gone on your own. I would have helped had you awoken me."

Harry felt his stomach drop as he could not figure out what she was feeling. His heart raced as he searched for a way to come right out and ask her. Harry's voice never came in as Burr entered the tent in a hurried state.

"Hermione, there's been a complication with your parents. They seem to be experiencing some aftermaths of the spell."

Without delay, Harry and Hermione rushed to get changed and were accompanied to the home by both

Aurors who had already packed away their makeshift dwelling. Harry was somewhat taken aback by Mrs. Granger's appearance when she opened the door. She looked as though she had not slept at all.

"Mum! Are you alright?" asked Hermione as she and Harry entered the house.

"Yes dear. We've just had…dizzy spells all evening." Hermione's mother grasped her daughter's hand as

she led her to the couch where her father was clutching the armrest for balance.

"Oh! This must be a side effect of the spell!" cried Hermione.

"Don't panic. I'll go tell Blake and Burr. We should be able to leave for St. Mungo's immediately," Harry said assertively.

"We wanted to talk to you first." Hermione's parents sat on the couch and spoke very cautiously and very kindly to their daughter.

"You will never be rid of us, 'Mione. We are your parents, and we'll never stop loving you." Hermione's father took her hands in his as he leaned forward with great effort.

"But?" asked Hermione.

"But, since you are returning to Hogwarts, and we have remade our lives here, we—your mother and I—wanted to ask if it would be alright with you that we remain in Australia."

Harry tried his best to blend into the background so as not to intrude on this family moment.

"You can pop in whenever, dear, and we are going to buy a bigger home so that you and Harry can come and stay whenever you wish," said Mrs. Granger anxiously.

This last comment made both Hermione's and Harry's cheeks flush with intensity. Harry saw Hermione nod at them, and she told them they would try to make this arrangement work. The family hugged as Harry dismissed himself from the scene to talk to their two escorts.

The plan was set as soon as the Grangers' were willing to leave, and Harry found himself in the pristine halls of St. Mungo's in no time at all. Harry was happier than he cared to admit that Hermione had not changed her mind about remaining in the world of magic even after hearing her parents' decision. Though they had not mentioned their kiss, Harry found himself locking eyes with Hermione every so often. He tried his best not to let his nerves show as the situation was stressful for Hermione, but the healers assured her there was to be no lasting negative effects.

"The memory charm coupled with the anxieties of finding out the reality of their double lives lead to great mental strain," stated the Grangers' healer importantly. He looked towards Harry every so often as though trying to impress him.

"But, you should be very pleased to hear, Miss Granger, that this is a normal occurrence and not a cause of faulty magic."

Hermione let out a great sigh and moved to sit on a chair between the two beds now occupied by her parents.

"'Mione," began Mr. Granger, "we are not in any pain. Please believe me."

Hermione looked at her father sadly but nodded all the same. The healer continued to mention it would be best that they spend the night for closer observation.

Harry excused himself claiming his need to check in with the Weasleys as well as with Kreacher. He shook both of Hermione's parents' hands, and they each thanked him for accompanying their daughter.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Yes and Hermione will fill me in tonight about what the plans are until she starts school." He said goodbye again, and urged Hermione not to bother walking him out. They exchanged a rather long glance before he remembered that her parents were watching. Harry left the room slightly embarrassed and made his way to the Burrow. Blake and Burr had already departed back to their department, and Harry hoped they would go home to rest after their 24-hour shift.

"Harry!" cried out Mrs. Weasley when she saw him enter the kitchen. "How did it go?"

He began explaining the situation they had encountered and told her not to expect Hermione until much

later.

"Poor dears, well I hope she isn't too broken up about it."

"Broken up about what?" asked Ginny who had just entered the room. "Hey Harry."

"Hey. Um…Hermione's parents are ok, but they are going to stay in Australia after they leave St. Mungo's. They had minor dizzy spells."

Harry was amazed at his ability to converse with Ginny with his nerves being as shot as they were. He quickly brushed it out of his mind and inquired after Ron.

"You're in luck," replied Ginny, "because he decided not to go to the shop today. He's in his room."

Harry found Ron as expected (lying on his bed and listening to the wireless), and while making sure not to say anything careless, he began relaying the story.

"Blimey. So, Hermione isn't going to live with her parents anymore?"

"I wouldn't say that. It's just that they are going to be pretty far away. We'll try connecting their fireplace by Floo Network, and she can apparate in and out as she pleases."

Ron nodded to show Harry that he understood but seemed suddenly distracted. "And…did she tell you anything else?" Harry's stomach turned as he asked Ron what he meant.

"A-about me? Did she say anything about her feelings?"

It was hard work to keep eye contact with Ron as he replied that there really was no time to talk about anything else. They talked briefly about how George basically told Ron to leave him alone so that it could be just him and Angelina. Ron physically groaned as he reiterated the worry he had of ending up alone, and Harry boldly told him there were other girls in the world beside Hermione.

There was to be no more mention of women as it was time for dinner, although, Harry mused it was to be his lunch. There were more Weasleys at the dinner table than Harry had seen since the ceremony. Bill and Fleur were with a bouncing baby girl near the edge of one side while George was with Angelina closer to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were.

Harry stole a glance from Mr. Weasley who took a moment to look around, and he beamed at his big family. The only Weasley children missing were Charlie and, of course, Fred. You could not tell from the hearty conversations that this household had previously been so full of sorrow. Harry was glad to know that such a wonderful family like the Weasleys could survive anything together.

Just then, a tiny owl arrived from the Ministry with a small note for Mr. Weasley. His eyes quickly read the inscription, and then he looked up at Harry urgently.

"W-where's Hermione?" he stammered.

"At St. Mungo's with her parents. Why?" pondered Harry.

"I…It's just that…St. Mungo's has been attacked. It's been completely… completely destroyed."

Mr. Weasley had said this as quietly as possible to Harry to keep the situation calm, but by the time Harry heard the word "attack," he had toppled over his seat and bolted out the door. A frenzy broke out as Harry was leaving.

"An attack on St. Mungo's?!"

"Who would do something like that?"

"Where's Harry going?!"

"Hermione is there..!"

"HARRY, THE MINISTRY DOESN'T WANT INTERFERENCE!" cried out Mr. Weasley as he ran out to him and others followed suit.

Harry, however, had the gate in sight and knew that he could apparate just past this point. He could not hear the Weasleys' cries that this might be a trap for him. He could not see that he had no plan other than reaching the gate and going to the site. He only felt the immense dread in his heart, and it was this that fueled him.

Suddenly, someone else apparated onto the grounds in front of Harry. This was just in time to stop Harry from turning on the spot to leave the Burrow. He saw that it was Burr, the Auror who had accompanied them to Australia, and she was half carrying someone in her arms.

"Hermione!"

"She's alive, Potter! Just passed out when she saw..!"

Burr was breathless as she put Hermione in Harry's arms. He picked her up as Burr told him she needed to go back to help. He stared at Hermione who was covered in ashes and riddle with cuts and bruises. Ron was at his side now along with half of the Weasleys.

"No, Hermione!" shouted Ron as saw her body.

"She's unconscious," breathed Harry still clutching her.

Mrs. Weasley began performing healing spells on Hermione's minor injuries as everyone else panicked over who would harm the hospital. The last spell was to reawaken Hermione which was the only time Harry had released her from his arms to lay her on the grass.

Her eyes snapped open and immediately scanned her environment.

"No!" cried Ron as he saw her quickly make a run for the gate.

"I HAVE TO GO BACK!" she screamed.

The others seemed stunned as they watched Ron struggle to keep Hermione from running off. Ginny was shouting for him to leave her alone, and Mrs. Weasley was sobbing loudly. Harry, who had now risen to his feet, finally made his decision.

With great agility, he bolted to where Ron and Hermione had been fighting and quickly pulled Hermione by the arm. Together, they ran towards the gate and disapparated before anyone had a chance to react.  
The scene before them was horrific as ministry officials tried to control the fire and destruction of what used to be the St. Mungo's building. The fire was magically restarting itself which led to further chaos. No one seemed to be in the right mind to discover the counter curse as the realization set in that everyone who was in the building had no chance of surviving.

The only reason Harry was able to move was because he saw Hermione blatantly casting her own spells. She was removing rubble as she went, and she was crying out for her parents in between spells. Harry's heart broke at the sight of her, but he followed her closely as he managed to mimic her spell work. There was no hope, and it was the other ministry officials at the scene that showed them so.

"Potter! You must leave immediately! There are no survivors, and this may all be a trap for you!" Tawny had discovered both Harry and Hermione in the midst of the commotion. Harry was holding on to Hermione as she had finally succumbed to the same realization as he yelled back at the Auror.

"I wasn't in the building when it happened! How could this attack be meant for me?!"

There was so much noise coming from the other officials shouting out orders and the cries of pain from some onlookers who knew how many deaths there had to have been.

"Granger was taken out! She was inside when the attack took place!" barked Tawny. "They want you to know that they are in control of the lives you hold dear! They knew her parents were in there!"

Harry felt Hermione's body go limp at this statement, and he could do nothing but pick her up and return to the Burrow.

It was as if the Weasley family had stayed frozen in place for the scene was just as Harry and Hermione had left it. It was only at the sight of Harry carrying an unconscious Hermione that the bickering between them all stopped. Harry's face must have been a complete mess as he told them that there had been no survivors.

Without missing a beat, Ron tried to levitate her body out of Harry's arms to take her to her room, but Harry stopped him harshly. He was responsible for her pain, and it was up to him to carry her to her bed. Harry did not allow himself to collapse until she was resting, but when he finally allowed himself to feel the blame, he broke down.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These characters are the creation of J.K. Rowling. The characters from my own brain and the plots I weave for them will be evident for HP fans as they will have little to do with the original story. This narrative was created purely as a way to continue to live in the magical world.

Harry stayed by her side without rest even when the others offered to take his place. He vaguely heard Mrs. Weasley tell him that the Bill and Percy were going to retrieve Hermione's parents' possessions from their house in Australia. Ron took to sitting beside Harry in silence as the hours rolled on until Hermione finally croaked out a single phrase.

"I had just gotten them back."

There was nothing else to do but be there with her as she grieved. Harry stroked her hair while Ron held her hands.

"I'm going to get you something to eat, Hermione," said Ron after some time, and he left the room.

Harry leaned in and kissed her forehead as soon as Ron had closed the door. If it was possible, even more tears poured out of Hermione's eyes, and she let him hold her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He kept repeating this until he heard steps on the stairs. It did not matter who found them because he was not going to pull away. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who entered silently, and they each took a seat beside Harry and Hermione.

Hermione sat herself up and tried to excuse herself for imposing in their home.

"This is why we asked Ron to speak to you both alone." Mr. Weasley held one of Hermione's hands and expressed his condolences.

"This is your home, Hermione. You are as welcome here the same as any of my children. You and Harry will never be without a family."

The moment was too much to bear. Watching the Weasleys take turns in hugging Hermione, Harry realized that she was just as alone as Harry was. With no parents, the only family left for either of them were Ron's. It was cruel to think that so much pain could still be possible without Voldemort in the world. One man alone is not the sole cause of evil. Evil is everywhere, and it never rests.

Harry was not aware of the time when he finally allowed Ginny to stay with a sleeping Hermione as he went to clean himself up. He had only left Hermione's side when she told him she needed to change.  
The arrangements had been made for the funeral which was to be an extremely intimate affair. None of Hermione's extended family could know of her parents' funeral as she made it clear she was not close to any of them, and it would be too complicated to alter each of their memories. So, Granger family's end was to remain a mystery for them.

Those in attendance seemed to blur together in Harry's mind as he could not focus long enough to notice anything other than Hermione's hand in his. She seemed to have reached her limit because she hardly cried during the entire ceremony. But, it was over soon enough, and they were back at the Burrow sharing a meal all together for the first time in three days.

Everyone was silent other than the occasional comment about the cooking or the how lovely the ceremony had been. Hermione sat simply staring at her plate of food without word. It was Ginny who offered that Hermione go up and rest. She thanked them all for being there and began climbing the steps.

"Leave me alone, Harry."

She said this loud enough for him to hear as he had risen from his seat and moved to follow her up the stairs. As he turned back to the table crowded with people, he was unable to mask his pain.

"She'll come 'round, Harry."

"She just needs time to grieve."

Harry said only that he was going to go sit outside for a while and was relieved that no one tried to stop him. He sat in his black robes on the same hill he had spent most of last month on. Harry did not notice how incredible hot it was outside nor did he care when the sun started to set.

He was unable to stop his heart from leaping when he felt someone approach him, but it quickly faltered when he realized it was not Hermione.

"I just want to sit with you for a bit."

It was Ginny, and he could tell she had gathered all the courage she possessed to come out there with him. "I love you, Harry, and I'm so sorry that you are in pain again. I wanted to tell you that before you think of pushing us away again."

"I don't want to push anyone away," Harry began while choosing not to address her first comment. "I just…she hates me."

He blurted this out and immediately felt pathetic doing so. Ginny responded by reaching out to touch his arm.

"She could never hate you."

Harry did not see Hermione for the rest of the day. The following morning brought the news that Harry's tutor was coming to visit him for their first session. Although Harry wanted nothing more but to escape to the Grimmauld place, he reluctantly agreed to be ready to work. If anything else, at least this could distract him from his present pain.

The Auror who arrived by portkey was dark and shorter than Harry with broad shoulders. Though he hardly seemed to be older, the Auror was perfectly serious as he shook Harry's hand and relayed what the lessons would be like.

"You do not need much help, Mr. Potter, but I will do what I can."

It did not matter how much Harry insisted to call him by his first name, the Auror called Samuel Finley never complied in the hour they were dueling. The best Finley could do was call him 'Potter.' Harry had let his anger fuel his spells which left Finley pleased by the end of the lesson.

"Potter, I can say safely that you will be ready for the official Auror training in no time."

These practices filled Harry's days for the next week. He still had not spoken to Hermione though he had

attempted several times to see her in her room. Finley never asked any personal questions, so Harry was free to distract himself from his worry during their sessions.

As Finley described the concept behind some basic concealment spells one afternoon, Harry felt his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw Hermione approaching them.

"Are you the Auror who is training Harry?" she asked curtly.

"Uh, yes Miss Granger. My name is Samuel Finley."

"I've read his manual, and I'd like to help as much as I can before I go off to school. What should we focus on when he is not in session with you?"

Finley tried in vain to mask his astonishment, but he told her that the best thing to do was work on spells that change one's appearance. She abruptly thanked him and headed off to sit under her usual tree to read.  
Harry's whole body was filled with warmth even though she had not looked at him once. He even chuckled when Finley mentioned how intimidating she was. Once they called it a day, Harry took a deep breath and walked over to sit by Hermione.

As soon as he sat down she said, "I don't hate you Harry. I was upset when Ginny told me you actually thought I could."

"Hermione…"

"Let me guess. It's your fault my parents are dead? Is that what you were going to say?"

"It is my fault!"

Hermione closed her book with such ferocity that Harry stopped what he was about to say next. "I don't have much time to help you prepare, so let's just drop this."

"Don't help me, Hermione. I don't deserve it." Harry felt his eyes burn and looked away from her. He heard her let out an impatient grunt.

"I need to distract myself, Harry! If you could stop thinking about yourself for one minute, you'd realize it!"

At this remark, Harry felt a sharp pain but ignored it. Instead, he asked her when she had time to read his training manual.

"You have your own school books to focus on, so why did you read my manual first?"

"I have all year to read them, so I decided to put it off until I know that you'll be ready," she answered simply.

Harry looked at her and searched her eyes. He wanted her in his arms, and he needed to know that she felt the same way. He could tell Hermione knew what he was thinking, but she said nothing to address this which made Harry increasingly depressed. They continued to distract themselves with a conversation filled with spells he needed to learn before she left on September first.

As Harry lay in bed that night, he let the disappointment of losing Hermione's affections set in. They had been so close to moving forward, but now she could scarcely look at him. He resolved to find out what had happened at St. Mungo's and to face those who were responsible. He still had Hermione and the Weasleys to be concerned for since it seemed as those heartless foes were targeting those closest to Harry. There was a vendetta towards the one who vanquished the Dark Lord, and Harry wondered how far this new problem would go and how much he could take before it broke him once more.

The coming days passed too quickly for Harry's liking. The only happiness he found was practicing spells with Hermione in the afternoon after his sessions with Finley. He never let on just how exhausted he was as he tried hard to see her for as long as possible. Once they would end their practices, Hermione hardly spoke to Harry and made certain that she was never alone in his presence.

When he expressed to Ron how unhappy he was that Hermione did not want to be near him, Ron revealed a conversation he had with her.

"As far as I can tell, she doesn't blame you, mate. She just says it's hard to be around you."

"Oh? And what do you think that means?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"Why don't you just talk to her and make her see that you are the same and that you don't pity her?"

Harry thought this was utterly ridiculous advice, but it did strike him with an idea. So, the following morning he knocked on her door to tell her he had canceled his lesson with Finley for the day.

"I'm spending the day with Teddy, and…do you mind joining me?"

His voice was small which is what probably softened Hermione's expression. She had barely cracked open the door when she heard his knock, but she nodded in agreement and said she would be ready in a few minutes.

Only Mrs. Weasley was downstairs to see them off. She kept looking between them probably taking note of how awkward they were with each other.

"I think it this is such a good idea, dears. I made little Teddy some sweaters for the coming months. Would you take it to Andromeda?"

They obliged and made their way out to disapparate. As they held hands, Harry felt his stomach flip which only caused him pain. It was so odd to feel left out of Hermione's affections. Harry never realized how much he had taken them for granted and found that he was increasingly jealous of Ron whom he had seen leaving her room on multiple occasions.

They knocked on Ms. Tonks' door, and it was readily answered.

"This is so, so lovely! Come in!" Ms. Tonks hugged and kissed them both while Teddy clapped zealously.

"Here dear," she added to Harry as she placed the boy in his arms.

Teddy did his usual transformation of his hair and eyes to match his Godfather as both Harry and Hermione sat in the living room. Ms. Tonks served them both a cup of tea as she beamed at Harry.  
"How's your training going, sweetheart?"

"Well, I wish I had Teddy's abilities, but it's going rather well. I should join the incoming class as soon as I pass the sessions."

Ms. Tonks proudly stated, "My Dora loved her job and was great at it. I hope you find that same happiness, Harry." He smiled at her as she went on to ask how Hermione was doing.

"I'm just trying to keep myself busy, I guess."

"I know, dear," said Ms. Tonks somberly. "They never truly leave us. This is both a blessing and a heartache. Life will move on for us, though."

Harry greatly enjoyed being in her company. She was always so content and seemed to be interested in anything Harry or Hermione had to say. Teddy all the while played with a small toy snitch Harry had bought for him.

"Why don't you give Hermione a turn with Teddy, honey?"

"Oh, that's ok. I really don't know what to do when it comes to babies…" started Hermione, but she was ignored.

"It comes naturally, dear."

Harry and Ms. Tonks watched as Teddy looked at Hermione suddenly serious as if he knew she was in pain. Instead of changing his hair to match hers as he usually did with whoever was carrying him, he transformed his hair into a bright blue color.

"It seems he wants to make you feel better, Hermione," said Ms. Tonks softly as she wiped her eyes and excused herself to fetch some pastries.

Hermione and Teddy continued to stare at each other with tears now streaming down her face. It was enough to make Harry's heart ache. She sniffed and took out her wand. Within seconds she had produced four canaries for Teddy to admire. He immediately laughed and clapped as he watched them zoom around him.

Then, Hermione caught Harry looking at her and smiled at him for the first time since losing her parents. It was a brief moment before Ms. Tonks reentered the room, but it was enough for Harry to realize the depth of his feelings for her. They both tried hard to hide their blush, and Harry had to consciously keep himself from looking at Hermione too much. He thought he had done a good job in masking what was really on his mind until Hermione left the room to put Teddy down for a nap at Ms. Tonks' insistence.

"If you are trying to keep it a secret, Harry, you need to try harder." She smiled widely at his bewilderment.

"Keep what a secret?" he asked innocently, but she made no more comment as she heard Teddy's laughing from the next room. It seemed the nap was forgotten.

Harry and Hermione said it was time to go and promised to return again soon. Teddy was, thankfully, too distracted with the canaries to notice their departure. As they left the house, Harry took hold of Hermione's hand as he mentioned he wanted to go to the Grimmauld place to talk. She agreed, and they were standing in front of the fireplace soon enough.

He did not want to let go of her hand because he felt he could lose her at any moment. She merely looked at their interlaced fingers as they sat on the couch. Kreacher was kindly sent away for the afternoon, so they were alone to converse.

"Have you thought about it?" asked Harry simply.

Hermione looked up at him and nodded blankly. When she did not add anything, the hope that had risen within Harry dissipated. She sighed deeply saying, "I've just been too…too overwhelmed."

Harry collected himself before he said that he feared the worst when he saw Ron reaching out to her.  
She smiled as she recalled, "He kept asking to speak to me, and so I was afraid of the same thing. But, he could never spit out what was on his mind. Then, he finally asked if it was ok for us to see other people."

"What?" asked Harry incredulously. "Who does he want to be with?"

"Well, obviously he didn't want to say, but I think it is Marie Watson."

Harry considered this a great triumph for Ron, but they said nothing else for a while. Hermione used her wand to make a fire. She watched the flames expressionlessly but apparently deep in thought. When she finally spoke, he wished she had not.

"Once I'm back at school and you are more comfortable in public, you'll find someone too, Harry."

Hermione removed her hand from his, and Harry lacked the courage to say anything more.

The time for the true test came on September first when Hermione was to leave for Hogwarts. Harry and Ron reluctantly accompanied them to King's Cross after failing time and time again to change her mind. Harry in particular flat out asked her to stay with him at one point.

"We need this, Harry. We need some time apart before things get out of control."

It was true that Harry found himself holding her hand whenever there was no one around and trying hard to spend equal times with her and Ron. Ginny seemed to have set out to return to the way things were for them by suggesting casual outings for just the two of them. He had to agree to at least one when she showed him that he was not putting any effort in their new friendship. It had been difficult, but at least he saw Hermione every day.

Would things change while she was away for school? He hoped Ginny would take this time away from Harry to date other people though she told him during their "casual" outing that she was still hopeful for their relationship. Life was messy, but in the end, at least they were living and had the opportunity to deal with whatever else came their way.

Now, they were saying their goodbyes, and although Harry and Hermione had privately stolen a moment last night to hug and say how much they were going to miss one another, he felt increasingly nervous to hug her in front of the others.

As it is, Mr. Weasley had become increasingly suspicious when he saw them exchange a glance during one of the countless dinners they all shared together. How long would it be before everyone else knew how Harry felt? How would they react?

Hermione had saved him for last and when she reached him, she hugged him tightly and quickly let go. "You'll be careful during training?" she asked him.

"I'll definitely do my best. I'll miss you," he added quietly.

She nodded sadly and said, "Write when you can."

This was it. This was all Harry got to sustain himself through the months apart they had awaiting them. The Weasleys and Harry watched as the Hogwarts Express left the station, and the only noise came from Mrs. Weasley's tearful remarks.

"This is that last time I'll be sending my children off."

"What about grandchildren, love?" asked Mr. Weasley, but this only made her weep more.

As they made their way back through the platform, Ron asked Harry, "Is everything alright between you and Hermione?"

"Why do you ask?" bemused Harry rather nervously.

"I dunno. She seemed like she didn't want to hug you when she usually flings her arms around you. I thought things were ok."

Harry nearly stopped breathing, "Oh, uh…We're fine. I guess it's just hard to say goodbye, that's all."

Whether this answer was good enough to appease Ron or not, Harry had to excuse himself to go to his first day as an Auror trainee. Again, Mr. Weasley gave Harry too much of a knowing look but said nothing; although, Harry could tell he was saving the conversation for a later time.

"Great, I have that to look forward to," mumbled Harry to himself.

The Ministry was buzzing with action when Harry arrived via apparition, but there never failed to be at least one person trying to approach him. He wondered whether he should change his appearance from now on but decided to wait until he had a few more lessons in disguise.

"Potter!"

Harry immediately saw Burr the Auror who had helped deliver Hermione to him the night of the St. Mungo's attack. It was a wide dungeon filled with about forty recruits, and Burr was standing in the front taking names.

He promptly greeted her, "Burr, good to see you again. I'm sorry I came a little late. We were saying goodbye to Hermione. She left for school."

"Not a problem, Potter," she said happily, and Harry had the sneaking suspicion that they were holding the class for him.

"How is she doing, by the way?" Burr was one of the most sincere people Harry had ever met. He fell easily into conversation with her about how traumatic the entire thing had been for Hermione.

"Not to worry! You'll get your Hermione back in no time!"

Although Harry outwardly smiled at this, his insides gave a lurch at her comment. He wondered how many other people thought of Hermione as his. Harry went on to thank her yet again for bringing Hermione to him on that night. The Auror simply smiled and asked him to take a seat for the opening instruction.

It was almost as if the other fellow recruits had been instructed specifically not to talk to him because not one person thanked Harry as he made his way to a seat near the middle. He did not know whether he should be grateful for this or annoyed at the special treatment. Harry knew that if he were in their shoes, then he would be greatly peeved at the poor famous boy with too much attention.

Burr introduced the head of the department, and Tawny entered somewhat dramatically into the space with his flowing robes fluttering behind him.

"By December," he began with continued effect, "this department will have produced the largest class of Aurors in ministry history. The Dark Lord may have been vanquished, but his evil still infects. The St. Mungo's attack is the priority as well as the capture of the escaped Death Eaters. If you invest in your training, civilians will be better protected from harm. Do not take this lightly."

He took a moment to stare each of them down before Burr cleared her throat and began dividing up the groups. They would be spending the coming months mastering each of the various skills required of them to pass an exit exam to become official Aurors. Then, they would essentially shadow an experienced Auror in the field for another six months before getting on the list to be called out on missions.

As the recruits split apart and headed towards their assigned dungeons, Harry noticed that many of them knew one another. This was probably because they spent an entire day together being tested in order to be admitted for training. Harry alone was allowed to take his examination at the Burrow, so he did not know how he compared to the other recruits.

Some were much older than he was, and Harry wondered what they were previously doing before they decided to try for this positon. The war had been won, so what drove these older wizards to apply as an Auror? It was most likely because they had reached the same conclusion as Harry: Evil will always be present, but if precautions are taken earlier, the world could be spared of such a climax of horror.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend's parents."

Harry who had been lost in thought as he walked along with the others toward the Location and Navigation training suddenly turned to see who had spoken. She was tan with dark eyes and very pretty.

"Hi, I'm Mel Archer." She shook his hand as she urgently whispered, "we were told not to talk to you, but I think that's rubbish."

Harry shrugged and asked her how she knew about Hermione's parents.

"Ah, well The Daily Prophet had a giant picture of you holding her as she wept, and with the full story inside. They really know how to respect people's privacy, don't they?"

"We don't receive the Prophet for this reason. Had I known, I would have paid them a visit," threatened Harry. He felt his body tense up, but Archer, sensing his anger, tried hard to change the subject.

"Any news on who was behind the attack?"

Harry sighed, "I've asked repeatedly, and they still don't have a lead."

She swore under her breath. There was no time to say anything else, however, for the Auror who was to be in charge started the session for the day.

In time, the days blurred together in this way with breakfast and dinner at the burrow and training in between. Sometimes the recruits would be taken out on location to practice in the field be it for concealment exercises or dueling as a team.

Harry kept up with his correspondence to Hermione as it was the only line of communication. She had already declined meeting during the first Quidditch match as well as the first Hogsmeade visit. He had tried seeing her through Floo but to no avail. He felt himself become grumpier and grumpier as the months rolled on.

She hardly answered his letters anymore, so he resorted to reaching out to Ginny, Luna, and even Neville to get messages to her. In one letter from Ginny she stated, "We hardly see her, Harry. If she's not doing extra work for Headmistress McGonagall, then she's hiding somewhere on the grounds."

Harry figured perhaps Hermione was paying Hagrid visits, but when he consulted the Maurader's Map, there was no sign of her going near the hut. Hagrid confirmed that he had only seen her once, and it was on her way to sit out by the lake.

He could not understand what he had done wrong this time. Did time away from him give her more time to think about how her parents' death was his fault? Was she trying to show him that she no longer cared for him as he originally thought? These negative thoughts became increasingly prominent and harder to bear, so he confided in his new friend.

"Archer, do you think I should give Hermione some space?" They were both in the process of mixing an assortment of ingredients into what should be a viable truth serum.

"Ugh, I hate people who just give up."

"I am not giving up. I just don't want to upset her. I miss her…"

She smirked at him over the fumes emitting from both of their cauldrons. Her eyes were bright with an idea.

"Are you Harry f-ing Potter or aren't you?"

It was astonishing how little persuasion was needed for Headmistress McGonagall to agree to his plan. He used his only day off for the week to travel to Hogwarts early in the morning to meet with his former Transfiguration professor.

"Mr. Potter, I was very happy to receive your letter. I have noticed a great change in Miss Granger's demeanor. Unfortunately, she declined the role of Head Girl and has taken to asking for extra homework from each of her professors. I believe she is working herself sick."

Harry became readily distressed and asked, "Can I go see her?"

She smiled warmly as she led him out of her office, and Harry made sure to look upon the old Headmaster's portrait and saw him wink his blue eye.

He pulled out his father's old map and noticed the dot labeled Hermione was at breakfast. Harry did not bother with his cloak as there were hardly any students in the corridors that led to the Great Hall. He marveled at the pristine appearance of the castle. It was as though the walls had never crumbled in the first place.

Harry strode in and walked over to the Gryfinndor table where he saw Hermione reading a book and sitting across from Ginny. She had her back to him and seemed not to notice the heightened whispers of the people who had seen Harry Potter enter the hall.

"Good morning Ginny. Neville, how are you?"

"Blimey! I'm doing great, Harry, thanks." Neville looked from Ginny to Hermione clearly stunned at Harry's appearance. Hermione took her time to turn and face him.

"Hermione? Are you done with breakfast?"

He saw her nod, so Harry said quick goodbyes to the rest and led Hermione out of the hall by the hand. When they were safely out of ear shot, she quietly asked him what he was doing at Hogwarts.

"I'm here because I missed you so much that I could think of nothing else." He said this very honestly and openly, but it caused her to pull her hand out of his.

"I've missed you too," she began, but Harry was quick to interrupt her.

"Yeah? I sure could tell with all the post I've been receiving from you. Why didn't you come down from the girls' dormitory for the match? Why wouldn't you meet us at Hogsmeade?"

She nervously played with her hair as she had nothing else in her hands. Harry had taken her book bag and now stood his ground in front of her.

"If you don't want to be with me, that's one thing. But you are my friend, too. You can't just stop replying."

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Hermione said silently as she looked down at her feet.

He tried hard not to touch her even though he yearned to reach out to her. She had pulled her hand from his. He took this to mean that something was different between them. It had already pained Harry that she had not denied his previous statement of not wanting to be with him. He sighed before he spoke again.

"Look, let's just have a nice day where you can tell me why you are working yourself to death and how I can help."

Hermione began to sniffle as he led her to what used to be their favorite tree by the lake. She told him that while she had not been replying, she had definitely read every letter he had sent.

"Ok, so you are up to date with my life. How about you tell me what I've missed from yours."

Hermione sighed before she relayed how isolated she had been from everyone. There were various articles in the Witches Weekly that had made her life exceedingly difficult. The only ones who were normal around her were Ginny, Neville, and Luna. In a sense, she was going through all that Harry went through in the Ministry.

"I've probably made all that worse by coming here, haven't I?"

She nodded at his words before replying, "I could handle it, Harry, if either you or Ron were here. It's hard to admit that I never made friends outside the two of you."

"We were too busy, Hermione, to make any social calls."

Harry observed that it was harder for her because she was enclosed in the castle whereas he could go to the Burrow or the Grimmauld place to escape.

"It's fine," said Hermione. "I made the decision to come back to school, so I'll just have to put up with consequences."

They were both sitting beneath the shade and with their backs to the tree. Harry noticed that the grounds were slowly getting more and more populated with students. He tried hard to delude himself into thinking that perhaps everyone was taking advantage of the beautiful day.

"This is exactly why I chose not to come back here."

He cast a shield around them to protect from unwanted guests and moved to sit closer by Hermione. She noticeably stiffened.

"Ginny has been sore with me."

"Oh? Why is that?"

Although she still had not looked at him, she did not move away at the touch of their shoulders.

"I guess it has to do with the fact that you've only sent her two letters, and they were both to ask if I was doing ok."

"I would send her more if I didn't know she was still holding on to me. I really don't know how to tell her I just want to be friends without telling her why."

"Harry…"

"You said this time apart was just to cool us down so that we didn't move too fast…"

"No, I said this time apart was for you to find someone else," she interrupted.

"But," emphasized Harry, "all its done is made you think this is a mistake, hasn't it?" He was still looking out at the lake, but Harry could feel her eyes on him.

"She won't ever let you go, and why would she? You're more than Harry Potter. You're Harry, and Harry is selfless and kind. The only family I have left are the Weasleys and you. Imagine if Ron and Ginny heard about the kiss we shared? They wouldn't want to be around us, and then we couldn't be around them or the rest of their family. I couldn't handle that, Harry, not when I've lost so much! You know you feel the same. We can't lose them."

His throat was dry, but he used what strength he had to ask, "You don't think they'll just get over it?"  
Harry saw her shake her head out of the corner of his eye and immediately dropped his head. He heard her sob and felt his own eyes burning with the same anguish. Their choice had been made. They would keep things the way they always had been to preserve their family.

There was no talk about obliviating the memory of the kiss nor was there any mention of how deep their true feelings went; instead, Harry spent a delightful day with his best friend.

"I'm going to ask her tomorrow."

Harry was no longer at Hogwarts. Ron had just entered Harry's room at the Burrow with a gleeful expression. Harry now alternated sleeping over at the Weasleys' and the Grimmauld place since he could not decide where to live permanently. But, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley never seemed to mind a drop of his company, so he continued to jump from both places.

"Ask who what?"

"Marie. I'm going to ask Marie to be my girlfriend." Ron said all this as though he was making up his mind as he spoke. He talked about how fun she was and how her dad was a fair man.

"Ever since the book came out, she's been going by the shop every day, mate. I was scared she only wanted to talk to me because I was helping her get published, but it's definitely more than that."

"Well, that's great, Ron," said Harry. He had noticed that he saw less and less of Ron around the Burrow. Harry had to quell the small leap his heart made at Ron's announcement. Even though Ron was moving on, this did not mean that he would be ok with his two best friends getting together.

Almost as though he could read Harry's thoughts, Ron asked, "Mate…uh, do you think you could talk to Hermione for me?"

"What?"

"It's just that, if things go well, I want to invite Marie to Christmas. Hermione will be here too, though, so…I just don't want any awkwardness, you know?"

"I'll talk to her," answered Harry calmly for he knew Hermione would have no objections.

"Great! Let me know what she says." Ron looked at Harry who had not gotten up from lying on his back before cautiously adding, "Well, how would you feel if Ginny started dating some other bloke?"

Harry could not tell if this was a way for Ron to test Harry's feelings for Ginny or if Ginny had indeed started to date.

"I would be happy to see her moving on."

Ron just nodded.

"You don't really talk about girls, Harry, unless it's Hermione or Mel. Do you fancy Mel?"

"No, Archer's just a friend." Harry chose not to state his feelings for the other girl Ron mentioned, but this seemed unnecessary since Ron continued to say that it would be best for Harry to start dating.

When Harry relayed these sentiments to Archer the following day, she had her own opinions.

"You should invite me to Christmas!"

"W-what?"

"Yeah! Think about it. I could help annoy Ginny enough for her to get the message, and I could distract people from thinking about you and Hermione as just friends!"

Harry stopped his present work of transfiguring his chin to bear the goatee of an extremely blonde man.

"I regret telling you about my love life," he said quietly.

"You won't regret it when I solve all your problems in one day!"

She was so forward and persistent that Harry could do nothing to dissuade her. So, that night he asked Mrs. Weasley if he could invite a friend over for Christmas all the while wondering if this would end up being a horrible idea.

Harry wrote to Hermione explaining how he wanted her and Archer to meet and what Ron's situation was. She replied the next day amused with Ron's concern and ended the note with, "I'd very much like to meet your friend."

He smiled to himself thinking of her annoyance. Still, Harry could not help but wonder if he had just set trouble in motion.

Harry had been unable to go to the second Quidditch match since he was off on a search exercise, so he was anxiously waiting for Christmas to come round. Hermione and Ginny were to arrive in the afternoon, but Harry would not be at the Burrow until dinner time.

Mrs. Weasley had prepared a grand feast to welcome the girls home, so when Harry arrived from work, the house was already buzzing with activity. He stepped into the home and was immediately greeted.

Ginny looked radiant as she moved towards him for a hug.

"How was the ride back, Ginny?"

"It was so relaxing. I nearly slept the whole way!"

"You've been working too hard, then. Is your team ok with not being able to sit normally?" he joked.  
She hit his arm playfully and was about to continue when he made the mistake of asking where Hermione was.

"Oh. Uh, she was with mum last time I saw her."

He found Hermione as the only other one without red hair standing near the sink as she levitated a plate of food before her. Mrs. Weasley saw him coming towards them, and after saying a quick hello, she took the plate Hermione was levitating with her hands and excused herself.

"You cut your hair!" Harry exclaimed, and they smiled at each other before he took her in his arms.

"It was getting too long. You don't like it?"

"I'll just miss it getting in my face when you hug me. You're beautiful."

Hermione said nothing but blushed as they released each other from the hug and made their way over to the table for dinner. Harry would only have Christmas day completely off, but he was content to spend the evenings surrounded by those he loved. Marie came over to the Burrow often during these two weeks which Harry took as her acceptance of being Ron's girlfriend.

"Any new projects in mind?" Hermione asked Marie one evening when they were sitting with Ron and Harry in front of the fire.

"Well," she started somewhat apprehensible, "I've just accepted a position with the Prophet."

Ron began telling Harry and Hermione how they were laying off several of the reporters who were not doing their job properly.

"I just hope the paper can move towards reporting the news without bias."

Harry and Hermione could do nothing but nod at her words.

Soon, the time for Archer to come over arrived on Christmas day, and Harry prepared himself for anything.

"Hello Harry's family!" Archer brightly shook hands his everyone Harry introduced her to.

"Hermione! Harry's told me so much about you!"

Harry could feel his cheeks burn, but Mrs. Weasley saved him with the announcement of lunch. Archer continued to speak amicably to all those sitting around her.

"Are you nervous about your exit examination, Miss Archer?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Mel, please. Yes, I think the only one who shouldn't be anxious is Potter here!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley beamed at him although he denied his progress.

"In fact, why don't we make a game of it?"

"A game of what?" asked Ron with his mouth full of roast.

"After lunch, why don't we duel? We could take turns in pairs trying to disarm one another. It would be great practice for Harry and me."

Ginny was the first to answer her, "That could be fun especially in the snow. How would we decide who is matched up?"

Harry saw firsthand how Mel's powers of persuasion got Bill, Charlie, George, Angelina, Ron, Marie,

Ginny, and Hermione to participate. Harry was to duel Bill first, then George, Marie and Hermione much to Ron's annoyance.

"Hermione is just going to go easy on him."

The dueling started, and it almost always ended in fits of laughter. Mel gave it her best, but Charlie was too strong for her after battling dragons for a living. He seemed to have gotten her attention because Harry saw Mel noticeably look at him every so often.

She beat Angelina easily enough, although, it left Angelina sour as she pushed George away spitefully. But Ron, whom Harry had assumed was out of practice with dueling, beat Mel in the end. Marie clapped happily as he rejoined her, and Harry was left to assume that Ron did not take the duel as a game especially not when his new girlfriend was watching.

Not one person could beat Harry, and he only had Hermione left to duel. He watched on as Mel now dueled with Ginny. It seemed as though Ginny was fighting for her pride because while Mel smiled on with every silent spell she casted, Ginny's own face with screwed up in concentration. She tried hard to mask her disappointment when her beloved hex failed to bring her success at the end of the duel.

"Alright! If Harry can beat Hermione, then he wins as dueling champion!"

"What do you mean if he can win?" Ron shouted obnoxiously. "Hermione is going to throw…"

But he suddenly shrunk under Hermione's gaze, and Harry smile mischievously towards her.

They bowed though never taking their eyes off one another, and started casting spells. Harry found that although he was quicker than Hermione, the power behind her spells was immense. She was extremely talented, and it did not help that she had read Harry's dueling manual in the summer.

Their match took by far the most time, but it only made Harry and Hermione start laughing out loud. He was actually sweating underneath his jacket, and he began to feel the exhaustion from the previous duels. The crowd that was looking on which included the Weasleys with Fleur and the baby, Andromeda with Teddy, and Hagrid all started overflowing with shouts of encouragement.

"Don't go easy on him, Hermione!"

"Stop being a gentleman!"

"Ahh!" shouted Teddy as he clapped his Godfather along.

But, Harry never let his attention leave Hermione. In order to beat her, he had to find her weakness. Suddenly, they both made a move to cast a spell at the same time, and the magnitude of the combined magic sent them both flying apart and falling flat on the snow.

Several people rushed towards Harry when they saw that he was not getting up. He waited patiently with his body limp until he heard her.

"No, Harry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…"

Hermione stopped speaking as soon as her wand flew out of her hand and into his open one. He pulled himself up with a triumphant smile as he looked upon her incredibly shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I had to find your weakness." He kissed her cheek as the group that had come to his aid laughed and shouted at Harry's cheating.

"But…that can't count. Can it?" asked a still stunned Hermione.

"Sorry, Hermione," laughed Mel. "Your weakness has been discovered! It was a great battle, and you really gave him a hard time!"

A debate broke out between all those in company and everyone moved inside to get out of the cold. Harry took his time in returning Hermione's wand because he wanted a moment alone with her. Once everyone had a chance to congratulate them both, Harry got his chance to talk to her as they were the only two left outside.

"I'm sorry, again," he told Hermione as he returned her wand. She shook her head but smiled.

"You would have won easily had you not been tired from the previous duels. Also, I took some mental notes as I watched you fight the others," she smirked.

Harry reached out to clean her hair of some snow and rested his palm against her face as he asked if he could give her another Christmas present. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny parcel. She took it and found a small diamond pendant on a long thin necklace. When she touched the pendant, it turned into an emerald.

She looked up at him and smiled tearfully. Then, she did something he had not expected and kissed him. It was a brief kiss, but Harry felt as though he would never be cold again. Reluctantly, they pulled apart and walked in to join the others.

The last week of their Christmas vacation, Harry noticed that Hermione would wake up extra early in order to eat breakfast with him. He never brought this to her attention but after the third day, he got up even earlier so that they could spend some time talking before he left for work. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would exchange glances whenever they saw Hermione joining them yet again but said nothing.

Harry was unable to see Hermione off so he said his goodbyes before heading off to work. They had not brought up their conversation by the lake and seemed to be dancing around the topic, but it was never uncomfortable between them. It was one of the benefits of being with a friend.

This is why Harry was caught off guard with what Hermione said on the last morning of the holidays. "So, Ron's moving on."

Harry looked at her with understanding in his eyes. She was in her pajamas and robe, but she rarely seemed to mind about how she looked in front of him. She was confident. She was more confident than Harry had seen her in a long time.

"Soon, maybe Ginny will too."

She nodded at his words, and they hugged. He held her as tight as he could and breathed her in.

"Good luck on your examinations, Harry. I know you'll be an Auror soon enough."

"Hermione, please try to relax for the next couple of months. Everything will turn out ok. I'll miss you very much."

"I'll miss you too."

He kissed her forehead and headed off towards the Ministry.

In due course, Harry fulfilled his dream of becoming an Auror. All that there was left to do was shadow seasoned Aurors in the field. If he passed this final stage, and he was assured that hardly anyone failed at this point, his position would be official.

The Burrow was bursting with excitement for him as well as the official opening of the Weasley's second store in Hogsmeade. So, the plan was set to meet up with their friends at Hogwarts as they took their break in the village. Harry had received a letter from Hermione explaining how many people wanted to see him when he arrived.

The former D.A. club members were in accordance to have a dinner with him at the Hog's Head pub, and for once, Harry looked forward to be surrounded by all these familiar faces. In fact, he was happier than he could ever remember as the date approached for their reunion.

"Blimey Harry. Why does everything I own make me look like a git?" Ron was standing in front of an enlarged mirror as Harry looked on clearly amused.

"I really don't think Watson's dad is going to be eyeing your robes, Ron."

But, Ron merely scoffed, "He's going to hate me!"

Harry tried in vain to assure Ron that he was perfectly lovable, but it only resulted with a pillow to the face. Still, Ron's face took on a greenish tint as he said good bye to his own parents and headed off to the Watsons'.

"So, Harry?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

The older man sighed as he took a place next to Harry for dinner. It was just going to be them and Mrs. Weasley at the table, so Harry had already anticipated what the topic of conversation would be.

"You are looking happier than I've ever seen you, my boy."

Harry smiled and said that he felt he was too. When Mrs. Weasley asked him what the reason behind it was, Harry was coy.

"Oh, you know. Work is good. The family is happy and healthy. Everything is good." Harry kept up his nonchalant manner until Mr. Weasley flat out asked if he had given any thought to their previous discussion.

"Yes…and you were right." Harry then smiled at both of the Weasleys before continuing the dinner.

Hogsmeade was lively with activity the next afternoon when Harry managed to apparate in front of the new Weasley store location. The Hogwarts students had apparently already been released from the castle grounds.

"Harry!"

"Look! It's Potter!"

Hands reached out to him as he walked towards the pub, and he immediately regretted not using his cloak.

"Need some help?" Ginny was suddenly before him, and she led him away from the crowd when she saw him smile.

"Thanks Ginny," said Harry breathlessly. They walked through an alley behind the shops and away from the crowds.

"We just have a couple of minutes to kill before we need to meet up with the D.A. How are you? Congratulations on passing your exit exams, Harry."

Harry smiled and thanked her again. "I'm doing well, Ginny, and I'm really happy for George. It's a major accomplishment to own two successful stores."

Ginny nodded and replied, "I know. But, from what I hear, he's going to need a lot more help. Everyone at school is talking about his merchandise."

They fell into easy conversation about her Quidditch team, and Harry thought nothing about her feelings for him until she gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Ginny, I don't…"

"Please Harry. Let me just try something."

Without fully understanding how they went from talking about new brooms to their relationship, Harry found Ginny's lips pressed to his.

"I've missed you so much, Harry. I really think we should give this another try."

Harry was sure to look her squarely in the eye when he told her the truth. "I'm not sure we can get it back. I don't think we can have what we once felt, Ginny. I'm sorry."

Her voice seemed to vibrate with frustration, "You don't think we can or you don't want us to?"

"Ginny…" he began but she interrupted.

"Did you have someone else in mind? Do you fancy someone?"

Harry sighed and quickly chose not to divulge his heart's secrets. "I'm not certain of anything other than how I want us only to be friends."

He could see this conversation had been the last attempt she was prepared to make. Ginny had kissed him and, therefore, put out all of her feelings for him to see. Her pride was broken. They stood there for a time before Harry suggested they make their way back. He rather face the crowds than spend another painful moment alone with Ginny.

Harry had not planned on visiting George's new store until after lunch when the amount of people had lessened, but he wanted to do something to preoccupy his mind. Even though this store was smaller in comparison to the Diagon Alley location, it carried the same merchandise and was packed full of customers.

He caught a glimpse of the George talking to a group young looking students, and he seemed perfectly content with demonstrating his headless hats. Harry felt the scene was missing a character, and at his thought, he took another look around to try to convince himself otherwise. Would this store look any different had Fred still been alive? George seemed content, but how soon would his next breakdown take hold? Harry's mood declined tremendously, and he left the store as though weights had been added to each foot.

Then, shouts of pain erupted the previously joyful airs of the village. Harry ran towards the source as he now realized the cries were coming from the pub he should have been in twenty minutes ago. Every window of the building burst out as flames broke through the glass. Harry joined the crowd of people desperately trying to remove those from inside. He felt his body shake as familiar face after familiar face came into view through the thick smoke.

Harry tried to shout out names of the people he still had not seen, but his voice blended in too much with the other noises of the scene. Suddenly, a massive dueling broke out between several members of the D.A. and hooded figures who were heading for the outskirts of the village. Death Eaters.

Harry lunged towards the closest pair, Luna with an unknown assailant, and he used his anger to aid the fight.

"They're getting away!" shouted one of the younger students as he pointed towards the surrounding forest.

This only signaled to the rest of the Death Eaters to make their escape, and they did so after firing off several last attempts of killing curses which were luckily deflected. The shouting never subsided.

Teachers had been summoned and every able body was now focused on putting out the flames engulfing the pub. Harry could not tell how many had been trapped inside, but he continued to cast his own spells as he tried to break the curse.

He still had seen no sign of Hermione. Harry's face was hot from the flames emitting of the burning building, and his throat was in danger of closing after breathing in so much smoke. But, he had to continue. He had to help, and he had to find her.

"HARRY?!"

This was the only voice that stood out to Harry because it was the most familiar to him. He saw Hermione run towards the building as if planning on entering to search for him. Harry rushed towards her, and although she saw him just in time, they were both stunned as they saw a burning figure in the doorway. It was Neville, and he was completely boiling under the heat.

He moved his hands forward to try to escape the building, but an unseen force was keeping him within the collapsing walls. He was trapped. Hermione held Harry back with all her might as the entire structure seemed to groan, and finally fell to rubble forever encasing those inside.

It was the exact same style of attack that had ended St. Mungo's only this time instead of Hermione's parents as victims, Harry would soon find out that among eighteen deaths, eleven were there for the D.A. reunion.

"P-please go back to the castle! Let the Ministry gather what information they can!" Headmistress McGonagall was completely overcome with remorse over the deaths of her students.

The crowds dispersed slowly towards the Great Hall where Aurors were already in place to verify identities. When Harry and Hermione reached one such Auror, they were instructed to wait for Tawny in the headmistresses' office. As they passed the entrance of the hall, Harry saw that George was holding a distraught Ginny while Luna sat a bench staring up at the enchanted ceiling. Those that had been closest to the fire could be easily identified according to how much ash covered their clothes. Every face was etched with the same horror they witnessed.

Harry and Hermione held onto each other until they reached the landing of McGonagall's office. They collapsed to the ground, and Hermione became violently ill. Harry had not stopped coughing but moved his wand to clean up the mess with a shaky hands.

"I-I'm sorry Harry."

She then lifted herself from the floor with determination and used a levitating spell to place Harry in the nearest chair. She knelt down in front of him while she attempted to clean his lungs of the filth he had inhaled.

"Where'd…where'd you learn…so many healing spells?" He gasped after each cough but soon felt his lungs expand effortlessly.

Hermione did not answer him but situated herself in the chair next to Harry's. She put her face in her hands and wept. "I can't believe…Neville." She groaned his name and continued to cry.

Harry felt his own eyes spill out with severity. The attack was no mere coincidence as it would have claimed Harry's life had he been inside when the curse was casted. Hermione's sobs interrupted his train of thought, and he now focused on trying hard to calm her down.

"I'm going to figure this out, Hermione. This won't happen again."

"Y-you can't possibly promise that!" she shrieked but hugged him all the same. "Don't do anything that could put you in danger, Harry! I-I'm so tired of fighting for our lives to be normal!"

He may have been holding her, but he felt no warmth in their embrace. Harry's thoughts were slowly poisoned with anger. He was being targeted, and it was only a matter of time before he would lose everyone he mistakenly thought he had saved.

The portal to the office opened and in stepped Headmistress McGonagall, Tawny, and array of Aurors followed by Luna. McGonagall was barking out hysterics, and no one was a fool enough to argue with her.

"Not a single one was captured?! How could this possibly happen?!"

It was up to Tawny to explain the fault in the Ministry's protection.

"Potter has been followed by an Auror since the attack of St. Mungo's."

Harry was left to feel embarrassed on top of everything for not sensing his follower, and he looked down at his feet with hunched shoulders.

"His pursuer," continued Tawny, "gave the department false information today stating that Potter was at the number 12 Grimmauld residence when in fact he was to meet with a group of friends in Hogsmeade. We have since found the Auror Blake, Potter's assigned shadow, dead in the forest. It has been concluded that the Death Eaters had him under their thumb for some time now.

"So, all the information Blake had on Potter is now known to the Death Eaters. If it wasn't obvious that the attack of the hospital was targeting Potter, now it is certain that these lunatics are after anyone close to Potter."

Another Auror spoke out after a pregnant pause saying, "Miss Granger was removed from the first attack, but there seems to have been no such move this time around. However, Miss Lovegood has beneficial information to relay."

Luna had been standing off to a side for the entire duration of the conversation with her eyes glazed over staring at a portrait on the wall. When she made no notice of the attention she was now receiving, the Auror who had spoken up gently touched her arm to bring her to her senses.

"Oh. Yes, we were waiting for Harry. Harry was late."

"What happened before the attack, Lovegood," asked Tawny forcefully.

"Hermione thought it was strange," continued Luna airily, "so she left to search for him. I watched her leave and saw a man staring at her go. He followed her, took his wand out, and pointed it at her back. So, I stunned him."

Luna continued with how her stun had set so many things in motion. Neville had tried to calm the gathered crowd, but Luna had seen more people approaching the pub with their wands out. She ran outside along with some others to cast a shielding spell and noticed that they could not reenter the building.

"So, this time they wanted Granger to remain inside?" asked one of the Aurors.

Tawny looked gravely towards Harry and Hermione before he replied, "It would seem so."

The Aurors continued to question Luna, and after hearing all of the information, they retreated to join the others at the scene of the crime.

"What do I do professor?"

Harry was still sitting in the same position and now asked McGonagall for her opinion as he had no clue of what to even feel anymore. Anger seemed like the most logical emotion, but what would that accomplish? Harry felt the fear within him rising more profoundly as he thought of how much more he could lose.

The Headmistress looked worn out with grief but seemed to have saved some strength for Harry.

"Potter, your life is extremely public. There will be no use in hiding since it is widely known who you are closest too." She shifted her eyes towards Hermione who had begun to pace around the room. "The Auror who was giving the Death Eaters information has been killed, so it will be up to the Ministry to apprehend the criminals."

"So just wait and hope more people don't die?"

There was nothing left for McGonagall to say to him. No one could bring Harry comfort. The school was evacuated with no telling when the classes would be in session again. Harry found himself back at the Burrow with an extremely heavy heart and permanently downcast eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: These characters are the creation of J.K. Rowling. The characters from my own brain and the plots I weave for them will be evident for HP fans as they will have little to do with the original story. This narrative was created purely as a way to continue to live in the magical world.

The Weasleys, along with everyone else, never blamed Harry for the added threat they all faced. Mr. Weasley shot down any conversation Harry brought up about leaving them alone.

"No, Harry we are a family, and we are going to stay together no matter what,"

Harry took to obsessing over the details of both attacks whenever he was not shadowing his assigned Auror. There was clearly still a group of Death Eaters that had banded together in secret after the fall of Lord Voldemort. How could so many of them have escaped capture? Harry thought back to the only Death Eaters he knew to be missing, but no matter how much he searched his brain for more details, he could not think of how an entire group could be made.

The only notion that made sense to him was the idea that these were completely new criminals who had taken the fall of the Dark Lord very badly. Why else would they want to inflict this much misery on Harry?

He knew he was annoying the Weasleys, Hermoine, and Andromeda because he was constantly checking on them wherever they may be whether it was Mr. Weasley's office, the Wizarding Store, or the Burrow. Aurors were placed at every location and were thoroughly secured, but it still was not enough to help Harry sleep. He would even check up on everyone late at night to make sure they were still in their rooms.  
On one such restless night, he stopped by Hermione's door to listen for her heavy breaths which meant her deep sleep, but he could not hear them. He opened the door and his own breathing stopped.

"Hermione?"

He saw her empty bed and immediately began to panic. Harry rushed over to see if she was in using the loo, but there was no sign of her.

"Hermione?!"

He ran throughout the house searching the upper floors for any sign of her or of an intrusion. His feet were thumping hard against the ground, and he kept knocking over things in his hurry. Harry felt himself losing his mind with worry as he breathed hard and yelled her name.

"Hermione?! HERMIONE?!"

"Harry, what is it?! I'm right here!" Hermione had dropped the cup of water she had apparently gone to the kitchen to get.

She rushed up the stairs towards him in a frenzy. He was hyperventilating as he clutched to her saying over and over that he was sorry. Harry could not tell what was going on around him. He shut his eyes and tried to get a hold of himself.

"What set this off?!"

"I have some calming potion in the kitchen."

"Send for someone! This is too much!" cried Hermione.

Hermione seemed to have won over because as he sat on the steps with her he heard the familiar voice of Madame Pomfery coming from the fireplace.

"It'll be alright, Harry," said Hermione as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Everyone is here for you."

Harry felt cold when he was pulled from Hermione and into a chair on the ground level. His breathing had quickened once again as he thought of how absurd they were all treating him.

"I'm fine!" He shouted, "You need to leave me alone!"

"Harry, mate, please listen to me," Ron said as put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You are really scaring mum. Are you listening? You are scaring mum and Ginny and Hermione."

Harry saw Ron come into focus for the first time, and he said thickly, "I couldn't find her."

"I know, but she's here. She's alright."

"They're trying to kill her. They're trying to kill everyone."

At this, everything that was hanging on the walls fell crashing to the floor. It had been such a long time since Harry had performed involuntary magic that the sight of it brought Harry to tears. He bowed his head and felt Ron's hand slip away from his shoulder. Madame Pomfrey took charge trying to calm and control Harry, so she asked everyone to leave.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Mr. Potter. The combination of anxiety and paranoia is enough to make anyone lose themselves. You are lucky to have so many people who love you."

Harry sighed and replied, "For the first time ever, I wish no one loved me. I wish I didn't love anyone."  
From this moment, Harry had to take a calming potion in the mornings and a dreamless sleep potion before bed. He felt so dysfunctional and overwhelmed that he took to sitting on his hill once more.  
How many more times would things get so difficult that he would have to escape to the hill? Who could get him out of his own head long enough to be happy? Was it still possible to be happy?

At this thought, Harry took out his wand and tried to think of the happiest memory he could. He thought of the day Lord Voldemort fell.

"Expecto Patronum."

Nothing erupted from the tip of his wand. He could not remember a time when he was unable to perform this spell. Harry had known this magic since third year…since he met his Godfather…Sirius. Now, it became increasingly difficult after thinking of his dead Godfather to perform the spell. Instead, he lay back in the grass and looked up at the darkening skies.

"What are we looking at?"

Harry could hear Ron's voice off to his right as he lay down as well, and Harry could feel another body position themselves on his left.

"We are clearly looking at the clouds, Ron," said Hermione.

"Ah, yes, this is very peaceful."

Harry could not bring himself to look at either of them. He lay there listening to their exchange about what each cloud funnily resembled.

"I missed Neville's funeral."

It had been too much of a coincidence that one of the missions the Auror Harry was shadowing took longer than usual. They had been so concerned for Harry's mental state that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought it was best to keep him away from another funeral. This was especially because Harry blamed himself so much for his fallen friend.

Ron sighed before he asked, "What spell were you trying to do?"

"I can't get my patronus to take form."

"Hmm, did you try the victory?"

"I don't really consider this a victory, Ron."

Hermione piped in to rescue Ron, "What about triumphing over Umbridge, Harry? That always worked for you before."

"Let me try the spell," and with that Ron screwed his face in concentration. All three of them sat up to witness his magic.

A silver shimmering terrier spilled out from the end of his wand and circled them.

"Aha, women!"

Hermione laughed at his outburst, "Excuse me?"

"I'm trying to help Harry here. Think of a girl! I thought of kissing…well…Marie, and it worked!"

"You've been struggling with your patronus too?" asked Hermione.

Ron shrugged, "I just didn't think I would be able to with Harry all depressed and everything…Go on, Harry, try it again!"

Harry had not felt his stomach flip in a while, and he tried hard not to look at either of them when he thought of the kiss in the tent when he found out how deep his feelings truly went. He said the words and out came a bright stag to run alongside the terrier.

"Great Harry! I'm a genius!"

All Harry and Hermione could do was laugh. Harry considered himself extremely fortunate to have friends that could make him laugh in spite of the hell they were experiencing. He was especially fortunate that Ron had not asked Harry what memory he had used.

It was the middle of February when letters came for Hermione and Ginny stating that Hogwarts was reopening. Harry had been spending any time he was not out on a mission sifting through scrolls and scrolls of possible suspects. The attacks on St. Mungo's and Hogsmeade had caused such a stir in the public that Kingsley was having a hard time holding on to his position.

When Harry saw that the Auror department was nowhere near identifying the Death Eaters behind both attacks, he stole a moment away to talk to Hermione. They had just finished visiting Teddy and his grandmother when Harry chose to linger in the Tonks' garden a while longer.

"I don't want you to go back to Hogwarts."

Hermione looked at him as though he was speaking Parseltongue. "I'm sorry, but it's not your decision."

"I told Ginny I can't be with her. She knows we can't go back to the ways things were."

"What does that have to do with me going back to school?"

Harry looked confused, so Hermione continued, "We can't always be glued to each other, you know.

Harry…I'm terrified of losing you…but we cannot live in fear. I only have a couple of months left of school, and I know we can handle it. We have to."

Sensing that he was not convinced, she pulled on a chain around her neck that ended up being the necklace Harry had given to her on Christmas. He had assumed that she was too shy to wear it in public, but she told him that she never took it off.

"I figured you wouldn't wear it just in case someone had asked who gave it to you…"

Harry lost his train of thought as he saw Hermione moving towards him. They shared a kiss unlike the others. This one had a hunger driving it as Hermione's hands moved up his chest. Harry pulled her body closer to his and felt her shiver in his arms. When they broke apart, their faces stayed close together as they each caught their breath.

"Is this your way of making me forget to argue with you?" Harry teased which caused Hermione to smile broadly.

"I won't leave the grounds, Harry, and I'll always be on guard."

Harry reluctantly agreed when he saw there was no changing her mind. "Promise me that I'll win one of our arguments eventually."

She laughed but made no such promise; instead, she led him to back to the Burrow where they kept holding hands until they had to enter the home.

Without the pressure of hiding his secret affections for Hermione, Harry found he had more time to devote to searching out the remaining Death Eaters. He was still months away from being a qualified Auror, but he convinced one of the more senior officials to let him use an office in the department to investigate.

So, after all the other training Aurors had gone home, Harry was seen keeping late hours in the Ministry with the more experienced personnel. It was one of the few reasons he could tolerate being well-known since no one dared to raise an eyebrow at this bending of the rules.

"I see it's true. Potter rather stay in the office than head home to rest. Are you trying to make the other trainees look bad?" Harry looked up from the scrolls he was perusing to see Miranda Burr standing in the doorway of the room he was occupying.

He hesitated before saying, "I asked Auror Wise, and he didn't seem to have a problem with me using his work space."

She chuckled pleasantly at his defense. "Relax, Potter, because you aren't in any trouble. Can I ask what you are doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he answered dully. She recognize his exasperation and moved to sit in the empty seat across from him.

"What sticks out the most to you?"

Harry puzzled over this question before answering, "It can't only be the Death Eaters we are aware of. There isn't enough of the original ones that escaped to make up the group we are after. I counted at least ten running away from the scene at Hogsmeade."

Burr grabbed a couple of the scrolls in front of him and began looking for anything the department may have missed. He followed her lead and continued where he left off. Harry could not remember having a conversation with Burr when she was not on duty, so this change of pace was a welcome occurrence. He now saw that she was younger than he had originally figured because he noted a hint of deep violet locks in her ponytail.

"I know why this is important to you, Potter. Just don't let it blind you to the facts," she stated without looking at him.

Harry sighed and was about to reply when she continued somberly, "I'm so sorry I didn't realize Blake was under enchantment."

All he could do was assure her it was an honest mistake, and it was an error no one else had realized within the department. She did not seem to accept Harry's reasoning as she went on to ask him some questions.

"Who do you love? Who is the most important person to you? I'm only asking because that's the person who is in danger."

Harry really did not want to voice his answer since it felt as though he was placing an even bigger target on their head. Before he could say this out loud, however, Burr nearly shouted.

"Wait! It would be best if you didn't tell me in case I'm ambushed and your secrets are stolen."

It was hard not to laugh at how serious she had become at the thought of being used against Harry. He found her increasingly endearing and aimed to be as honest with her as possible.

"My life is an open book, Burr. In fact, you can pick up your very own copy and read it yourself. Much of my family has already been targeted. But, Tawny and the rest of the department want me to simply take defensive measures to ensure the safety of my loved ones. I want to attack before someone else I love is taken from me. The worst part of it is everyone thinks with Blake dead there will be no more attacks. But, I will not let my guard down."

Harry realized he had been talking more to himself than with the Auror in the room with him. Burr looked upon him as though she admired his strength, but all this made Harry feel was deep shame that he had not found a lead to follow. Now, he had family at Hogwarts without his protection, Weasleys who were tired of his paranoia, and a full-time job that kept him busy. He was extremely vulnerable, and the attackers were sure to notice.

When Harry reached the Burrow later that night, he found Mr. Weasley waiting up for him by the fire. Harry slumped himself down on the couch as his father figure asked him how his day had gone. The conversation flowed freely between the two as they discussed the Ministry inner workings in general.

"If you could do anything to keep the people you love safe, Harry, what would it be?"

Harry stared intently at Mr. Weasley who seemed completely at a loss of how to handle the threat. He did not know how to answer his question and told him so.

"As it is, I practically begged Hermione to stay, but she said she wouldn't let us live in fear."

Mr. Weasley smiled, "We are lucky to have such strong women in our lives. I take it you are dating now?"

"No, we can't," said Harry as he visibly squirmed in his seat. When he saw the curious look Mr. Weasley gave him, Harry continued to tell him their reasons which resulted in a shake of the head.

"You could never lose us, Harry. You and Hermione are our family. It may be difficult at first, but I am certain everyone will accept it in the end. Molly and I genuinely have."

Harry had a hard time that evening trying to quell the hope within him. He yearned to accelerate the days until the time when everyone was content became reality. He decided to write to Hermione and tell her all that Mr. Weasley had mentioned to him. The following morning, he received her prompt message that read simply, "We should tell Ron."

Rather than allow himself to explode with nerves, Harry decided to meet with Hagrid to try the announcement out on him first. If this went well, he could begin to think of a way to bring this up with others. Harry found Hagrid in the only pub left in Hogsmeade.

There was no evidence of the brutal attack other than an empty lot where Hog's Head had been. Harry had heard there was to be a memorial for all those who lost their lives, and he wondered how the students were doing with this tragedy hanging in their midst.

"Ah well, it's been miserable fer everyone 'specially McGonagall. I reckon she's had the wors' year of any headmaster ter date."

Hagrid had been completely overjoyed with the idea to meet up, and he showed his enthusiasm by bruising several of Harry's ribs in a hug. They continued discussing life at Hogwarts along with Grawp's progress as a productive Game Keeper's Assistant. Harry was already losing his nerve to bring up his original intention for meeting with Hagrid, but the conversation ended up on Hermione without his steering.

"She looks much happier, Harry…happier than she was in the fall now that's fer sure."

"Well, I think it's because she fancies someone, and…he fancies her too," said Harry reluctantly.

"I know, and I hope they can stop bickerin' so much!"

"No, it's not Ron, Hagrid."

"Oh?" asked Hagrid, but when Harry said nothing, he broke into a toothy grin.

Harry laughed hard along with his half-giant friend at the thought of ever being nervous to share his feelings. Hagrid wanted to know everything, but Harry urged him to keep his voice down.

"It's nothing official, Hagrid, since Ron and Ginny would be cross. I wanted someone to talk to. I needed to ask if this is even a good idea."

"Why the bloody 'ell would it not be a good idea?"

Harry sighed, "We've been friends forever, and this friendship is something I've always needed. I'm more afraid of losing what we have…of losing her…then I am of ending up alone."

The sentiment seemed to be too much for Hagrid who was now wiping his eyes with a revolting handkerchief. He tried hard to keep his voice down when he told Harry, "As long as yeh're happy. All I want is for yeh to be happy."

It was hard to return to a normal conversation after this, so the two parted ways after Hagrid promised to keep Harry's secret. Harry was content with his encounter though he did not know how much of it would help him when he faced Ron.

But, facing his best friend was harder than Harry could have ever imagined as Ron spent more and more time away with Marie. This, combined with Harry's work schedule, halted the plan to make their feelings known. Admittedly, neither Harry nor Hermione were in a rush to vocalize something that would only strain their bond with the Weasley family.

The sole topic on everyone's mind was the final Quidditch match at Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall had implored Kingsley's support in this endeavor with the notion of creating a moment of unity and fun. The morale had been so low on the castle grounds that the very air was difficult to breathe in according to Hermione.

She and Harry kept sending each other letters regularly, so he knew what life was like at Hogwarts, at least, to some extent. Although he agreed with his former professor, the idea of hosting a match where hundreds of people would be gathered was too much of a target in Harry's opinion. The rest of the Ministry seemed to share this same concern.

"It's only a game. There's no need to put students in jeopardy over a Quidditch match," said Percy indignantly.

"Yeah, Perce, but McGonagall thinks it more than a game. She reckons people need something to root for. They've lost so much," countered Bill who was spoon-feeding Victorie.

Most of the Weasleys were present at the dinner table along with Harry. He spoke up to say, "Well, Tawny has already given out assignments in case Kingsley is swayed. So, the event would be secured; although, this just means that other locations will be lacking aid."

"What would be your assignment, Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley with obvious concern.

"I wouldn't be on duty. Tawny asked me, and I told him I rather keep an eye on you lot than stay at a designated post. My name saves the day again," Harry added with sarcasm.

The evening continued with the hope of finding out whether they should all be preparing for Ginny's upcoming game as it would be a battle between Gryfinndor and Ravenclaw. As Harry was walking up to his room to stay the night, Ron followed him in. This surprised Harry to such an extent that he forgot to be nervous.

"Mate, do you have a moment?"

Ron sat in the lumpy armchair looking uncomfortable. He sighed when Harry closed the door and crossed over to sit on the bed. "We've all noticed that Ginny has been a little weird lately…"

Now, Harry understood Ron's uncomfortableness. "Did you ask her about it?"

"Yeah, and she finally told me. So, you're sure this is what you want? You are sure you can find someone better?"

"Ron," started Harry, "this isn't about finding someone better. I'm just looking for something different. I'm sorry if I hurt her."

He shook his head before he said, "And how are you supposed to know what you want when you aren't even looking, Harry? It looks like you just got bored of Ginny and decided to end it without giving it a chance."

This was the moment he needed to tell Ron. His best friend was already looking at him with disappointment, so he might as well give him a reason. Before Harry could utter a word, however, Ron interrupted his thoughts.

"Blimey, Harry. People are talking. Everyone thinks you are going to end up with Hermione! Do you realize how pissed that makes me?"

Harry was stumped, "But, why Ron? Why does it matter who Hermione dates?"

"Because we would be together if she had decided to give it a go! Blimey…I love her, and I'm probably always going to love her! She's bloody scary, but she's brilliant. There isn't anyone else like her."

Ron had revealed more in these words than he had ever done before. The only other occurrence Harry could think of was when the horcrux in the locket shared Ron's inner torments. Even then, it was not Ron who personally told Harry how he felt. There was nothing left for Harry to do but nod in agreement with his best friend.

"I'll try to date, Ron."

Kingsley ended up siding with McGonagall, and so the coming week was spent preparing as though a battle was going to commence during the match. Harry had tried in vain to reiterate his conversation with Ron to Hermione, but he found no words would come out from his quill. She definitely knew something was wrong because he had stopped sending her post as frequently as he once had. Harry would just have to use his time on the castle grounds to tell her Ron was not budging.

Harry saw almost all of his coworkers in place throughout Hogsmeade and around the stadium in Hogwarts. There was a general feeling of uneasiness as the crowd moved together nervously to their seats. Harry hoped the day would turn out to be the fun they all needed to move on from the incredible destruction they had all faced.

Luna directed Harry to the library when he asked where Hermione was. She had not received Harry and the Weasleys at the entrance as the other students had. He consulted the Marauder's Map and found truth in Luna's words. So, Harry excused himself from the red headed family and told them he was going to bring Hermione to the match.

Harry saw her before she felt his presence. She was standing over several scattered scrolls and open books. He still had not gotten used to seeing her with short hair, but her face which showed she was deep in thought was all too familiar.

"I've missed you," Harry called out calmly.

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, and she smiled softly. Harry moved to hug her, but Hermione held out her hand to stop him.

"First, I want to know what's wrong."

Harry forgot his sadness for a moment as he chuckled at her stubbornness. He hesitated for an instant before he relayed all that Ron had told him.

"So…"

"We can't."

Hermione looked down at the floor slowly nodding her head. She seemed to not be able to look at him in the eyes. It was as though his heart reached out for her, and his feet moved him to be closer by her side. He gently lifted her face and kissed her. Harry tried hard to convey all he felt for her in this instance as he deepened their kiss. Hermione moved her body towards his as she wrapped her arms around him. It was to be their final kiss until their situation was different.

They broke apart finally and reluctantly. Harry framed her face with his hands and used his thumbs to wipe her tears.

"We just need to play this game for a while, my Hermione. Ron even wants me to date. He's so fed up with people thinking we should be together." Harry's hands fell to his sides, and Hermione moved away from him to gather her things.

"Harry, I don't think I'll go to the match after all. I'm afraid I might hex that Weasley as soon as I see him."

He laughed in spite of the unfortunate nature of their circumstance. "No, I need you to go because I miss you, and I need to keep an eye on you. I'm sorry," he added quietly. He was sorry about more than just pushing her to go to the match. Harry was concerned this entire discovery had been for nothing because it had been months since they first kissed, and they were still in hiding.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Please just don't take your dates to the Burrow. I won't be held accountable for what may happen to any of them while they're there." She smirked slightly, but then a sadness overwhelmed her face. They walked out of the library towards the Quidditch grounds, and Harry was having a hard time refraining from holding her hand.

"I don't even know if I can get a date," Harry said as a way to make her feel better, but she just scoffed.

"No one will ever mean as much to me than you. You are my greatest friend, Hermione."

She could not say anything if she wanted to as they had joined a large group of spectators making their way to the stadium seats. At the Gryfinndor end, the Weasleys were sitting side by side along with Hagrid and Marie. Hagrid winked noticeably when he saw Harry and Hermione approaching, but no one seemed to notice Harry's blush.

"Oi! I saved you two some seats," yelled Ron who was motioning over to where he was. Harry was worried about Hermione's threat, so he kept an eye on her as she walked over to Ron.

"Where were you?" Ron asked her.

"Library," answered Hermione curtly, and Ron merely chuckled.

Ginny along with her Gryfinndor team were walking out onto the field, so there was thankfully no more time for discussion. With this, Harry returned to worry about the safety of the environment. He had passed several Aurors who he knew from around the office. They had nodded to Harry as he walked by, so there was no doubt the grounds were well guarded. Still, he watched the spectators more than the game itself as he searched for anyone out of the ordinary.

It had been a while since Harry had seen Ginny play, and he was immediately impressed by her skills as she zoomed past her opponents with obvious ease. It came as no surprise to hear the score was so high that not even the capture of the snitch could save Ravenclaw. In the end, the only destruction of the day happened on the field and was led by Ginny Weasley much to her family's contentment.

Harry and the rest of the Weasleys left Hermione and Ginny to celebrate with the other Gryfinndors after thoroughly congratulating the captain on her win. He hugged Hermione goodbye quickly without looking upon her face which was sure to be holding the same amount of dismay as he was feeling.

When Harry arrived to work the next morning, Archer immediately picked up on his sour mood. They were reporting along with the other newly qualified Aurors to receive their final assignment before becoming officials.

"Nothing is wrong," said Harry sharply under his breath.

"Tell me, tell me, Tell…Me…" whined Archer until she finally wore him down.

After he had explained with minimal detail, she asked, "But, why does it matter so much what Ron wants?"

"He is our best friend. No, he is more than our friend. I…We…don't have much, so we need to keep what we do have safe."

Mel looked at him peculiarly perhaps contemplating his loyalty or maybe pitying his position. It was not long before she told him she wanted to help.

"I have loads of friends who will be more than thrilled to date the famous Harry Potter. I'll make sure they aren't too crazy, and you'll just see them for lunch. It's brilliant!"

But, Harry was not sure how brilliant it would be. While the plan could squash Ron's anger towards him, he may still end up in hot water with Hermione. He told Archer the entire operation needed to balance on this thin line, and she laughed at his fear of Hermione's retribution.

Suddenly, Tawny entered the room in his usual intense fashion which brought the room to a standstill. "The event at Hogwarts was a decoy." He paused for effect before continuing, "While we sent over seventy percent of our personnel to guard the castle grounds, the attackers were busy rounding up every dementor that was not guarding Azkaban."

Panic struck Harry as he pictured the hooded beasts from his nightmares. Tawny went on to state that the Minister for Magic was mandating all ministry officials to review their spell work to protect themselves from future attacks. The Auror department was to spend this day solely practicing the 'Expecto patronum' enchantment.

Senior Aurors and trainees were calling out the spell side by side, and Harry witnessed how far the department would have to go improve as a whole. Running alongside Harry's stag patronus was a bear which belonged to Tawny, a fox, a crane, and an otter. There were other full bodied silver animals after several attempts which made the dungeon resemble an out of control zoo.

"Very impressive, Potter."

Harry turned to see Sam Finley standing beside him. It had not dawned on Harry that he was the first trainee to have been able to create an able patronus, but he chose not to acknowledge his former tutor's compliment.

"My friend, Hermione, has an otter for a patronus as well."

This seemed to startle Finley, "R-really?" A curious expression took over his face, so Harry asked if this was common. "I honestly don't know, Potter. It's not like every wizard and witch in the world can perform a patronus charm. So, how are we to know if there are any matching ones?"

Harry recalled how his parents had complimentary animals namely a stag and doe. Did this signify their compatibility? He wondered if his parents' patronus had changed when they fell in love as did Severus Snape's or even Tonk's had. There was a small frown on Harry's face, but he could not trace the reason for it. Was it because he would never be able to ask his parents these questions or because it seemed Finley was more of a match for Hermione than Harry was?

The days rolled on with everyone on high alert as though dementors would come pouring in through the doors at any second. Archer was so tired of Harry's gloomy demeanor that she scheduled several dates for him during his lunch breaks.

"It won't be every day!" she cried when Harry groaned. "The first date is one of my friends so be nice."  
But, Archer seemed to never run out of friends as the coming months showed. Harry knew by the first couple of minutes how the date would end up. If they were overwhelmingly giddy, then Harry would claim he needed to go back into work as soon as possible. Or if the girl was very inquisitive, Harry would leave the date with a headache and would blame Archer (as well Ron) for the pain.

Harry ended up telling his Auror friend to cool it with the dates when the day came for Hermione to graduate and come home. In classic Weasley fashion, there was to be a feast to celebrate several of the family's accomplishments which were Hermione and Ginny's graduation, Harry's admittance as an official Auror, and the reveal of Fleur's second pregnancy. Needless to say, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were overjoyed at the how full the Burrow was about to be.

The two girls were happily received with hugs as soon as they set foot in the garden. They were each followed by their hovering trunks and went up to their respective rooms to unpack. There was no time to talk as Mrs. Weasley had everyone help out with some task be it setting the table up outside or cooking a dish. Harry sat across from Hermione who seemed to be avoiding his eyes, and in no time, they were all filling their plates with a mountain of food.

"So, Harry, I've heard you are starting to date several women."

Harry nearly choked on the potatoes he had in his mouth at George's comment. He had already been dreading this conversation with Hermione, and now he had to evade the topic in front of all those at the table.

Ron thumped him hard on the back as he answered for Harry, "Yes, he's finally taking my advice."

"Is this true Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley from the opposite end of the table. "But, I thought…"

"Molly, dear, it's none of our business," interrupted Mr. Weasley.

Harry could not bring himself to look up from his plate, and the Weasleys must have sensed his uneasiness because the topic of conversation turned from Harry's dating habits to what Ginny and Hermione were planning on doing now that they had graduated.

"I still have no clue, mum, but George offered to have me work for him while I figure it out," said Ginny.  
When it was Hermione's turn to respond, he saw her blush at the attention. "Well, I've been offered a position at the Ministry under the Magical Law Department." An elated response followed her announcement, and Percy rapidly informed Hermione on everything he knew about her chosen career. Harry was especially thrilled at the prospect of seeing her at work as well as home.

When the dessert was eaten and Harry saw Ron grumpily go off to bed, he asked Hermione if she wanted to go for a walk with him around the Burrow. The extra dinner guests had already made their way home, and the air outside was once again quiet and peaceful.

They walked for a while without talking until Harry personally congratulated his friend on her new appointment.

"It's just an entry level position, Harry. I will be on a team doing research for several wizarding defenders, so it's nothing to get worked over."

"Hermione, a couple of months ago you were lost as to what you wanted to do with your life. This is a major accomplishment," said Harry honestly. "I'm sorry about dinner. I wanted to talk to you before anyone else told you what was going on."

When she did not reply, he continued. "Archer has been setting me up lunch dates, and I've been on about nine…"

"Harry, I know. Your dating life has been running nonstop in that vile column. I know why you are doing this, but you don't have to. I really don't want to hear about your dates." Hermione kept her eyes away from meeting his, and her discomfort started to pull at Harry's chest.

"They meant nothing. I just need you to know that."

Harry tried sharing more of his feelings, but she made it clear she would not hear any more on the subject. So, he chose to tell her about the disappearance of several dementors. She was shocked to hear the attackers were building up a harsher resistance.

"Does this mean you aren't being targeted anymore?" she asked him carefully.

Harry sighed, "It would seem as though they are looking to ruin a lot more lives with this new ploy. I still won't ever let my guard down."

"I'm not surprised to hear you say that," muttered Hermione, and Harry smiled at her comment.

They continued walking without being aware of the time, and slowly, their friendship was revitalized. Hermione shared her near perfect score on her N.E.W.T.s, and Harry felt so proud to have made her laugh when he explained how dramatic his boss was.

"I was so disappointed to see that Tawny's patronus takes the form of a bear. Doesn't he seem more like a bull?" joked Harry.

"Wait, why did you see his patronus?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Kinsley is mandating that everyone in the Ministry is able to create a full body patronus. So, our department was tested first, and now on top of our own assignments, we have to go to every department and test others."

Hermione stayed quiet which left Harry to assume she was worried for their safety. "It's just a precaution and hopefully one that won't be used."

Harry would have liked to continue talking, but he had to report to work early in the morning. They called it a night, and to Harry's disappointment, Hermione evaded a hug from him. She was treating him as though he was diseased, and he considered this her way of showing her displeasure with all the dating he had done. There was no winning in the situation Harry was in, and his only hope was if Ron's memory were compromised.

In the morning, Harry was visibly disappointed when he did not see Hermione at the early breakfast table. He went to work silently kicking himself for ever having listened to Ron. Harry went the entire day mentally erasing all the dates he had gone on.

"What dates?" asked Archer when Harry told her how sour the plan had gone. "Delia told me you only gave her fifteen minutes before you ran away, and Mia was crushed you told her you weren't feeling well. Your charms are definitely lacking, Harry Potter. That's probably the real reason Hermione is out."

"You really think she is?" he asked her in spite of himself. Archer took pity on him as she warmly replied that she knew Hermione's feelings for him to be true. This gave him a lift, but then when he asked Archer how she knew for sure, she could only say that she noticed a look Hermione gave him. This was all Harry had to go on as the weeks dragged on. Still, he clung to the tiniest portion of hope that he could finally bring down his charade.

It was mid-July, and Harry was to have an all night shift at a muggle town that was plagued with a hostile banshee.

The assignment was being led by Finley much to Harry's annoyance though he knew these feelings to be unfounded. At least this was the case until Finley situated himself beside Harry to ask him a question.

"I was wondering…Harry…if your friend Ron Weasley was dating anyone?"

Harry was uncomfortable to say the least. "Um…yes. He's dating Marie Watson, you know, from the Prophet?"

"And…And Miss Granger?" Finley cleared his throat several times and avoided Harry's eyes.

"You fancy her?" asked Harry somewhat breathlessly. "But, you haven't spoken properly before, have you?"

After clearing his throat several more times, Finley responded, "N-no. I wanted to make sure it wouldn't be a problem…with anyone."

Mercifully, a loud piercing screech erupted the night, and Harry made his way to rid the problem along with his peers. He thought he had successfully evaded the conversation with Finley, but the man was persistent.

"I'm not saying I would ask her to dinner tomorrow or anything. I-I just need to know if there's any point to having these…uh…well, these feelings."

Harry could not think of a time when he was more uncomfortable. He responded with, "I don't know. I suppose you need to ask her and, and find out."

"You don't mind, then?"

They had been avoiding each other's eyes, but to answer this question, Harry looked at him squarely, "I don't mind you asking her."

Finley's jaw clenched and he nodded. Harry knew the Auror had understood his implication.

The mission was over swiftly, and Harry deliberately stalled his departure so as not to come into contact with Finley again. This should not have bothered him as much as it did. There was no telling what Hermione would say when Finley asked her, but Harry strongly suspected she was feeling like revenge was in order.

A red flash erupted the night, and Harry's wand shot out of his hand. He spun around to see his attacker at the opposite side of the alley they were both in. Harry became painfully aware of how alone he was for the rest had disapparated to the Ministry just seconds ago.

Without another moment's pause, the attacker broke into a run away from Harry with two wands in his possession. There was no other choice in Harry's mind but to follow. He used all his strength to push his legs to carry him faster which proved to work as he began to gain on the man who had taken his wand. Their cloaks swirled in the air behind them, and the tiny town had become eerily quiet without the screams of the banshee.

"Stop!" Harry cried out as he saw the attacker make his way towards the woods at the edge of town. He would surely lose Harry amongst the dark shadows of the trees taking his wand as a prize. "STOP!" This loud command pierced the air, but the shock was nothing compared to seeing his own wand make its way back into Harry's hand. Instead of using this opportunity to bolt away, the man turned to face Harry with a toothy grin.

"Knew it." The man laughed heartily which did not keep Harry from trying to sneak in a curse. "Now, now, Potter. I wouldn't want to hurt you just yet." He was an older version of Mundungus Fletcher but much taller. Harry could tell the man did not fear the Auror standing before him.

"Are you one of the ones who attacked Mungo's?! What about Hogsmeade?!" Harry could feel his hands shaking with pure hatred as the man in turn laughed at the mention of each catastrophe. "Answer me!"

"Potter, you caught him. You caught the man responsible." He smirked with a sudden air of daring. "What you going to do about it?"

Harry felt a growl rise up and out his throat as he began to mercilessly duel the fiend. None of the curses he aimed at the man, however, seemed to hit or make the slightest dent. The attacker toyed with Harry as he merely blocked every jet of power heading his way.

"Come now, Potter!" He shouted, "Where's that limitless power I keep hearing of?!" This fueled Harry in a way he could not understand as he increased the speed at which he shot out curse after curse. The toothy grin of his attacker was finally wiped from his face.

After Harry got in a few of the most excruciating curses he could think of, he bound he man in thick ropes that had been issued from the tip of his wand. "You bastard." He seethed, "You are coming with me to pay for what you've done." Harry made the limp almost unconscious body drag towards him as he prepared to disapparate.

Just as he bent to touch the shoulder of the man he conquered, a white hot stab of pain hit Harry in the back. He toppled over without seeing where the curse had come from and blacked out.

Harry could hear voices all around him. He knew he was lying down on a bed, but found it hard to piece together what had happened.

"But, Ronald tell me why? Tell me why he wouldn't just disapparate when he had the chance!"

At the sound of the harshness of her voice, Harry's eyes opened. Those gathered closest to his bed immediately noticed he was awake though Ron and Hermione had not.

"I'm positive you already know why he didn't," answered Ron rather quietly.

"Harry! You are going to be just fine!" said Mrs. Weasley as she attempted to hug him.

She completely ignored Ron's response and even tried to distract the others by fussing over Harry's injuries. Hermione, on the other hand, got up from the chair she was sitting in and tried to slip out of the room. But, Harry caught sight of her departure over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder and called out for her.  
"No, Hermione please don't leave."

When she kept walking, he called again and again until she was nearly out the door. It was then that he lost control.

"DON'T HERMIONE!"

She stopped abruptly clearly startled by his raised voice especially in front of the others, but Harry was done with trying to hide. Hermione turned to face him and was fuming by the look of her, yet it did not faze Harry. He stubbornly kept looking back.

Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley finally took the hint and lamely excused themselves saying they would be back tomorrow morning to check on him. Hermione waited until they were gone before she spoke with a quivering voice.

"Don't yell at me, Harry. I've had just about enough of you."

"Why? Because I tried to catch people that killed your parents? The people who caused you pain?" Harry said all of this very fast and tried his hardest to lift himself into a sitting position but failed miserably.

"They're gone! Nothing you do will bring them back! All you want to do is save people, and you never, never think about how devastated I would be if you left me!"

She had come closer and closer to him with every word. Now, she was standing beside his bed looking down upon him. Her anger turned into something short of hysteria.

"You can't even lift yourself…look at yourself, Harry!" She sat down on the nearest chair and covered her face in her hands as she cried. His outstretched hand barely grazed her arm, and he called her name softly hoping she would move closer. She took his hand with both of hers as he apologized.

"I can't control how angry I feel. I'm going mad thinking about all they have done. That they killed those people in Hogsmeade…Neville…It has caused everyone so much pain, and… it's the reason we can't be together."

"Harry, you know that things were changing. We may not have a lot of family now, but all we need is time to heal," whispered Hermione as she moved his hand to cup her face.

He was overjoyed by their closeness, and he yearned for more of it. However, a healer walked in to put an end to the moment they were sharing.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, I'm so very sorry, but visitors are being asked to vacate the rooms. It's almost midnight..."

"Please," he pleaded now quite aware of his exhaustion. "Please let her stay with me."

The healer looked genuinely concerned for him and then looked at Hermione.

"I can transfigure this chair into a bed, and anyways, I need to leave early for work. He'll go straight to sleep."

"Alright, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, but this will only be allowed for tonight."

They both nodded wearily, and the healer surveyed Harry's health while Hermione got to work on her makeshift bed. There was an immense warmth that filled him as he looked upon Hermione. She was busy conjuring sheets and pillow for herself, so she could not tell that Harry was watching her with a small smile on his face. The healer could only shake her head at her patient's lack of focus while she explained the effects of the potion she was giving him for his recovery.

Harry and Hermione were left alone in his private room. He was thrilled to have skirted the 'no overnight visitors' rule for those recovering from extreme dark magic. Hermione's bed was a little shorter than his which he assumed she did on purpose so as not to further annoy the healer. But, Harry was still discontent with the space between them even though they were barely an arm's length apart.

"Why couldn't you just enlarge my bed?" Harry asked her with a goofy grin.

"Go to sleep!" She may have been scolding him, but she still reached out to take his hand.

The potion was causing his eyelids to feel heavy. He had enough strength to whisper that they needed to figure out their relationship.

"Don't think about that now, Harry. I'm here, and you need to get better. That's all that matters."

The potion did not give Harry a chance to argue with her as he found himself in deep sleep within a matter of seconds. When he awoke, Harry thought he had felt someone kiss his lips, so he called out, "Hermione?"

"No, dear, she's at work."

Harry could tell it was late in the morning as he saw the bright light pouring in from the overhead windows. Mrs. Weasley stayed at the hospital all throughout the day until Ginny came in and asked her mum if she could have some time alone with him. Ginny took her mum's now empty chair and situated herself close to Harry's bed. He felt exceedingly uncomfortable but saw he could do nothing about it since he was still too weak to pull himself up.

"I wanted you to be the first to know, Harry."

"What's on your mind?"

She took a deep breath and then broke out into a huge grin, "The Harpies want me to play for them!"

"What?!"

She explained how she had gone to a couple of their practices as a trial along with several other girls, but the team chose Ginny as the best fit.

"Ginny that's terrific news!"

She radiated happiness as she continued with, "So get better, Potter! I want you there in the stands cheering us on!"

They laughed together, but Harry told her she was mad to have wasted the news on him first.

"You mean so much to me, Harry, so I knew you were the one to go to." She looked at him so lovingly that Harry understood exactly what she was talking about, and it made him ache. Ginny's voice was now quiet. "I need to know what type of girl you are looking for. Not so that I can become what you want but to understand why I lost such a great man."

"Ginny, please don't do this."

She moved to sit on his bed and held his hand. "Please, Harry?"

He saw the pained look in her eyes and knew she was holding out for a reason to let go. It was in this moment that Harry understood there was no use holding back.

"Mr. Potter?"

The healer who had taken over Harry's case was standing in the doorway to his private room. He could not have known how exact his timing had been.

"Yes?" asked Harry, and Ginny moved back to her seat for the moment.

"Your coworkers are here to see you as well as gather the details of the attack. Should I ask them to wait until your visitor is ready to leave?"

Harry was interrupted, again, before he could reply as Ginny chose to excuse herself.

"We'll talk later, Harry. I hope you feel better."

He watched her leave and politely greeted the Aurors walking in including Mel Archer. Upon seeing Harry lying on the bed, she gave him a puzzled look as she motioned after Ginny with her head. Harry merely shrugged which caused her to wink at him teasingly. She was accompanied by two other Aurors one of whom Harry recognized as Burr. The man he did not know, Anthony Shoe, was to assist Burr with the follow up of the capture.

"Potter, if you feel you are not up to go over the details, we can come back another time."

Harry was really anxious to get it all over with, so he allowed for Shoe and Burr to question him.

"Mr. Potter, did the Death Eater give any indication that his group was surrounding you or nearby?"

"No," answered Harry, "he was running towards the woods so he seemed to have no help coming. He is definitely not a Death Eater, though. At least, he isn't one I've seen before. Have you interrogated him already with the truth serum?"

Shoe sighed, "Yes, but he gave no information on the whereabouts of the rest of the clan. His capture was good work, Potter, even if it was a bit reckless."

Without acknowledging the thin compliment, Harry continued to ask if there was anything else the department had thought of. Archer gave her opinion at this question.

"It's just odd that he was running away from you. Why wouldn't he just disapparate? Why didn't the others take you hostage or worse when they saw you were on your own? It just feels off."

The other two took what Archer had observed before continuing to question Harry. He had to admit that his motives for chasing the attacker was due to losing his wand. They were stunned that he was able to have enough courage to apprehend the wizard and somehow get his wand back. Still, Burr was forced to reprimand him as there are other ways he could have alerted for help and because he lingered after a mission. She looked embarrassed as she stated that there could not be another occurrence of failing to notify someone of a possible seize.

"We have to know that you'll work in a team, Potter, before you can be assigned solo missions."

He agreed, and the two seasoned Aurors excused themselves.

"Already in trouble, I see," smirked Archer.

"I'm always in trouble in one way or another."

She considered him for a moment and said, "Now I don't want you think I fancy you, but I'm really happy you are ok. It was a bold move for sure."

"I'm just sorry I wasn't able to catch the lot."

They talked about how things were at the department after hearing about Harry's ordeal. Archer even seemed excited to mention how Ron had invited her over dinner whenever Harry was back at the house.

"That's just because he thinks you are the one I fancy."

"Still, it was nice of him to invite me, and…it'll be nice to see all the Weasleys again."

Harry smiled, "Oh yeah? Any Weasley in particular?"

"Shut it Potter!"

It was not long before she excused herself claiming the need to go back in to the office. Harry fell asleep with various questions in mind. Was the fiend he captured the leader or a simple pawn behind the attacks? Had Harry been a step ahead of the criminal group or had he fallen right where they wanted him?

Harry awoke from his nap at the sound of someone sifting through papers. He saw Hermione looking over her scrolls completely entranced by what was on them. When she saw that he was awake, she gave him a wide smile.

"I have great news."

It came as no surprise that Hermione was excelling at her work with magical law. The wizard representative she worked for could hardly keep up with the research she gave him. So, the department head decided to train Hermione to be a representative making her the youngest to be considered for a position like it by far.

"It's definitely what I want to do, but I'm so unbelievably nervous! What if I don't get enough time to prepare before my first case?"

"Hermione, you are brilliant. You don't have anything to worry about…I know you will do splendidly."

She smiled and asked him how his day had gone. They spoke briefly about Ginny because he could tell it was making Hermione uneasy. Instead, they focused their conversation on Mel Archer and Charlie Weasley. Harry and Hermione were in the middle of laughing over the image of extremely fearless dragon slaying children when Ron walked into the room with Marie.

"Oi! Hermione you need to think more about Harry," said Ron.

"Excuse me? Why do you say that?" asked Hermione breathlessly when she saw them enter.

Ron and Marie sat down and said hi to Harry before her question was answered. "Well, what if Harry gets some female visitors? They'll be frightened away when they see you here!"

When Harry saw Hermione flush, he anticipated what was coming but remained in high spirits all the same.

"No one will be frightened away, Ron. Harry would tell me if he wanted to be alone with someone he was interested in."

Marie spoke up at this, "Oh? Harry are you really interested in dating? I could help you find someone."

"Yes, Marie, that's a perfect idea!" exclaimed Ron as he got busy with a list of requirements to date his best mate. He began with, "She needs to love Quidditch…"

Hermione scoffed. "Harry, that's not true, is it?"

But Ron ignored her, "She has to be fun, be ok with Hermione being Harry's friend, and she most definitely needs to be good looking."

There had been much scoffing after every request, but the last comment made Hermione indignant,

"Harry doesn't just want someone good looking, Ron! There's more to a person than that!"

"Oh, please! Cho was good looking, and Ginny… is alright, too," he added awkwardly.

Hermione turned to look at Harry and asked him to tell Ron what he truly felt. Harry was greatly amused by the entire exchange.

"Hermione, I have to side with Ron on this one. After all, I've only ever fancied beautiful women." He made sure she understood the meaning behind this, and when he saw her blush deeply, he knew she had.

"But, the Quidditch thing isn't necessary. Though, I should be able to talk to her about anything."

The rest of the time Ron and Marie were there was spent going back and forth over the essential attributes Harry needed in a woman. The healer at one point walked in to review Harry's progress, and he stated his patient would be able to go home after one more day under observation.

"Everything points to tomorrow evening, Mr. Potter."

Ron and Marie left after this announcement, and Ron said he would tell him mum to prepare a nice dinner for his recovery. Harry advised him not to invite Mel if Charlie was not able to make it which thoroughly upset Ron's plan of setting Harry up with her.

"No, she's not for me, mate," said Harry.

"Alright, alright…are you coming Hermione?" Ron had paused on his way out the door when he noticed she was not following.

"Oh, I'll just be here for a moment longer," she replied convincingly. Ron merely shrugged and bid them both good night.

Harry found it was difficult to look at Hermione once they were alone again.

"Will you stay with me again tonight?" he asked her shyly.

"I don't think I would be allowed, Harry…"

They waited for the Healer, but he either did not have to reevaluate Harry's status or purposefully forgot to remind them of the rules because no one came by the room. They considered each other for a moment before Hermione transfigured her chair back into a small bed. Neither of them spoke, but as Hermione climbed into bed, they reached out to one another and held hands as they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: These characters are the creation of J.K. Rowling. The characters from my own brain and the plots I weave for them will be evident for HP fans as they will have little to do with the original story. This narrative was created purely as a way to continue to live in the magical world.

He heard sniffling when he awoke and caught the end of an apparently intense conversation between Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"Something like this shouldn't be kept a secret, dear."

"B-but, I'll be completely vulnerable," whispered Hermione urgently.

"There's nothing wrong with being vulnerable, Hermione, not when you could gain so much."

"I could lose just as much. M-maybe even more."

Hermione's voice was muffled as though she were being hugged by Mrs. Weasley, and after a few moments, Hermione excused herself to go into work. Even though Harry pretended he was still fast asleep, Hermione did not approach to kiss him goodbye.

He must have actually dozed off at some point because Harry's watch showed him that it was already the afternoon. His health had greatly improved, and Harry was happy to demonstrate this to his Healer by sitting and standing up in front of him with ease. No one else had come to stay with Harry during this time except Mrs. Weasley who finally excused herself to prepare dinner.

Harry could not help but feel a little disappointed that he had not seen Hermione, but just as he was preparing to disapparate to the Grimmauld place, he heard a voice coming from the doorway.

"Ready to go?"

He turned and saw Hermione leaning against the frame clearly happy to see Harry standing before her looking healthier. The healer officially released his patient after demonstrating the proper uses for the potion Harry was supposed to take once he left the hospital.

"I hope I don't see you around here anymore, Mr. Potter."

The Grimmauld place was just as Harry had left it when he set off to his mission, and he noticed that Kreacher tidying up some imagined mess.

"I just want to change before going to the Burrow," he told Hermione. She said that she would wait and grabbed a book from inside her beaded bag to read. Harry smiled at her before he made his way up to his room.

The conversation he had heard between Hermione and Mrs. Weasley came to mind once again as he pulled off his trainers. He was worried about how distressed Hermione had sounded. What was she keeping secret? If they were talking about her feelings for Harry, why was she so upset? She may have never told Harry outright that she fancied him, but she surely must know that the feelings between them were mutual. Harry would just have to wait until she confided in him.

There were smiling faces all around when Harry and Hermione reached the table at the Burrow. Everyone was happy to see Harry but made sure to tell him not to be so reckless with his life. This topic continued even when they were all sitting and enjoying their meal.

"I mean, what will happen when you have a family, Harry?" asked Andromeda as she wiped Teddy's face. "Your wife would not be thrilled by your hasty antics."

Ron, who had been surprisingly quiet all throughout dinner, grunted at this comment. Mr. Weasley looked at his son and opted to change the topic to Ginny's exciting news. Although most had heard of her new position on a professional Quidditch team, the gathered family acted as though they were hearing it with a set of new ears. Several banner ideas were tossed around as possible ways to display their love during the games which left Ginny happily embarrassed.

After dinner, some of their company departed content and full while the rest settled down for tea in front of the fireplace. There was mainly talk about the Death Eaters at large as no one felt secure with only one man in custody.

"They'll make a mistake soon enough," said Mr. Weasley.

"I hope they do it soon. Oh, I forgot to say that Hermione was promoted at work!" Harry enthusiastically recalled this bit of information much to Hermione's dismay. She tried hard to downplay her accomplishment, but the rest would not let her.

"That is extraordinary, Hermione," said an amazed Percy. "Grint, your department head, must be impressed with your work!"

"I'll be trained, but if I don't perform well, I'll be moved back to research," replied Hermione modestly.

When the rest were discussing amongst themselves, Harry asked Hermione whether she wanted to talk with him at the Grimmauld place after they called it a night at the Burrow.

"To discuss what exactly?" she quietly questioned.

"I've had an idea that I want to run by you."

The night did not end until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley excused themselves. The family each said their good nights with the promise of seeing each other tomorrow. Ron, alone, looked to be peeved about something, but Harry was in too high spirits to be bothered.

They were walking hand in hand to prepare to disapparate together for the Grimmauld place when Harry heard Ron calling out to Hermione. Upon turning, Harry could immediately tell that something was very wrong. Marie was pulling his arm as if trying to hold him back from reaching Harry and Hermione which was all extremely odd, but this was nothing compared to what Ron asked next.

"Can you show Marie you patronus, Hermione? She's never seen an otter patronus because she says the person must be very clever for that animal to present itself. How about it?"

He had a wild look in his eye that Harry became wary of. Hermione dropped his hand, and her voice was higher than normal.

"We are about to leave, Ron," she answered him.

"It won't take long. Show us." He said this last comment so forcefully that Harry stepped in front of Hermione to shield her from whatever Ron had planned.

"What's this about? Why are you talking to her like that?" Harry asked feeling his anger rising.

"Please Ron," pleaded Marie who was still grasping his arm. Ron yanked it out of her hands and continued to stare down Hermione.

"No! I want to see her patronus."

This tensed Harry up so much that he became very aware of where his wand was. Those inside the Burrow came rushing out at the shouting. Hermione's entire face was pale as Harry yelled at Ron to stop his bullying, but Ron would not relent.

"Son! What's gotten into you!" shouted his father which momentarily distracted Ron.

"Just show him, dear," said Mrs. Weasley to Hermione who began crying in earnest.

Harry rowed with Ron telling him she could not be expected to perform such magic while being so distressed.

"Oh please! She's capable of more than that!" bellowed Ron whose entire face was red in anger.

"Please, Ron," pleaded Hermione quietly.

"Do it."

Then, a light erupted just behind Harry, and for a moment he was furious Ron had actually pushed Hermione into obeying him. But his anger turned into shock as her patronus passed him. It was a stag.  
There was complete silence after the stag dissipated in mid gallop, and only Hermione's sniffling could be heard.

"I knew it," growled Ron.

Harry heard Hermione move behind him, and he saw her try to walk away. He was too quick for her and calmly took her arm to keep her from leaving. Harry could not look at her face because it was hanging so low as tears dropped down into the grass below. He turned to face Ron while still making sure she did not get away.

"If she loves me," began Harry calmly.

"What do you mean 'if'?! She bloody well does! We all saw her stag patronus!"

"If she loves me," repeated Harry, "then it is nothing compared to how much I love her."

At this reveal, Ginny, who had been standing frozen in place, turned swiftly and headed into her home clearly not wanting to hear anymore.

"You-you love Hermione?" Ron asked struggling to make sense of Harry's words.

When Harry nodded, Ron crossed the distance between them and punched him across the face.

"YOU LIED TO ME! BASTARD!"

"I didn't lie, Ron! Something changed…something happened…" Harry was nursing his jaw trying to find the right words.

"Ron, you are with Marie now. There's no reason for this explosion," reasoned Mr. Weasley. Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley had gone after her daughter.

"Well Hermione! Congratulations! You've landed perfect Potter! NOW LEAVE!"

Harry did not need to be told twice. He pulled Hermione by the arm he had still been holding and disaparated to the Grimmauld place.

"Kreacher?" Harry hoarsely called out.

The house elf appeared, and Harry instructed him to spend the remainder of the night at Hogwarts and not to worry about coming back until Harry called him. He was gone with a tiny pop leaving Harry alone with Hermione.

They were in the living room in front of the fire staring at one another. Hermione's face showed all the tears she had shed with Ron's outburst. He moved closer to her and began carefully wiping them all away.

"Will you be mine, Hermione? Will you let me be yours?" He had moved his hands to frame her face while he whispered as softly as possible.

"Harry, I'm in love with you."

He smiled at her and leaned in after he said, "I'm in love with you, too."

They kissed and kissed as though there would be no need to take breaths. His hands held her close to him while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry thought he was melting away under the extreme pressure his body had built up at the touch of their lips. They were only thinking of each other and only of this moment.

When Hermione broke their kisses to speak, Harry continued kissing her cheeks and slowly moved down to her jaw and neck.

"Harry…I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to tell everyone sooner. I've known about my patronus… since before I took my N.E.W.T.s. I've wasted… so much of our time!" She was gasping and clearly feeling the same loss of control Harry was experiencing.

He finally touched his forehead to hers and replied, "That doesn't matter anymore. We are going to be together without worrying about anyone else. No more hiding our feelings, Hermione…my Hermione."  
She hugged him at these words with such emotion that he lifted her up until they broke apart laughing and wiping away their joyful tears. Harry suggested they make tea before they talked about what to do next, and when Hermione readily agreed, he took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"I know how I feel about you, Hermione, but I don't know how fast to take this."

Hermione nodded as she sipped her cup of tea. "I don't know either. Well, how about we just be honest with one another about what we want. If it's too much then we can talk about it and go from there."

"Ok," said Harry as he mentally steeled himself. "I want you to live here with me."

"That was…that was quick," replied Hermione nervously.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about even before seeing your patronus." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I know we haven't officially dated or anything, but since you were talking about moving out of the Burrow, I thought it might be perfect. You could pick any bedroom and move all of your books into the library. Hell, I'll buy you even more books to fill up the whole house just so you can stay here with me."

He had rambled through this sudden speech, but it did not seem to faze Hermione in the slightest.

She placed her hand over Harry's and said, "I'll bring my belongings this weekend."

They were both positively giddy by the end of the evening, and since going back to the Burrow was not an option, they made their way up the stairs to sleep. Harry led Hermione into his room, formerly Sirius, and when she hesitated, Harry told her he just wanted to sleep with her in his arms.

There were no nightmares plaguing them. There was no hint of sadness on their smiling sleeping faces. Hermione slept in Harry's arms and stayed there until the morning light basked the room and awoke them.

"Am I dreaming?"

Harry smiled to himself at her words.

"Good morning. Do you remember that I love you?"

She turned to face him as she said, "That sounds about right. I love you too, Harry." He was sure this was all a person needed to survive.

"I have to go into work. I always keep an extra pair of clothes in my beaded bag, but I'll have to get the rest of my things today."

"No, I'll take care of it. I don't go back to work until Monday, so I'll spend the day doing that." Harry rubbed her arm as he assured her that he would not let Ron go anywhere near them for the time being.

"He was just angry, Harry..."

"Ron wanted to embarrass you, Hermione. He didn't know about my feelings, so he figured I would be freaked out. He intentionally wanted to hurt you, and I am not going to forget that."

Hermione could tell Harry was not going to bend on the subject. He stayed with her as she got ready for her day and set off to work. Then, Harry sent a message to Mrs. Weasley almost immediately after Hermione's departure. When she told him that everyone had left the house, Harry apparated onto the Burrow grounds with the intention of gathering his and Hermione's things.

"I'm so, so sorry dear. Ron must have overheard me talking to Arthur." Mrs. Weasley looked positively anguished.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't just tell Ron and Ginny how I felt about Hermione. I'm sure you and Mr. Weasley have guessed how long I've loved her."

She gave him a small smile and asked what they were planning on doing now that the truth was in the open.

"Well, we can't live here anymore, so we are going to try living together at the Grimmauld place. I realize it won't feel as much like home, but it's probably for the best."

He tried hard to match Mrs. Weasley's spell work for shrinking and organizing the items Harry and Hermione had left behind at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had agreed to help him only when she exhausted all of her ways to get things between her children, Harry and Hermione to go back to normal. She wiped her eyes as she told him that she and Mr. Weasley were going to miss them.

"Give my best to Hermione, dear, and tell her I want to see you both for dinner soon."

"I will, Mrs. Weasley. This is just a rough patch. We'll all get through this somehow. Thank you for absolutely everything."

They hugged, and the only thing left for Harry to do was ask her where he could send Hermione flowers from.

After separating their things and placing her belongings in the master suite which was previously Mr. and Mrs. Black's room, Harry had to move onto his next task.

He had been to her office many times before, but now he was not just visiting his best friend. His new girlfriend did not notice when he asked the office secretary how much longer it would be until Hermione had her lunch break, and she did not realize when he was in sitting in the only other chair of her tiny office.

"I'll be with you in a second, sir."

"Ok, please take your time," replied Harry.

Hermione nearly pushed off the vase full of flowers at the edge of her desk in surprise at the sound of his voice.

"H-Harry? What are you doing here?"

He could not contain his smile at the sight of her blush.

"I always come to take you to lunch on Fridays."

"But, I didn't think you would today…Ok um…Yes, I'll j-just finish this later."

Harry laughed. "Why are you so nervous with me?" His teasing seemed to break her stiff composure.

"I don't know!" She laughed and covered her face with her hands. Then, she asked him if he had sent the flowers.

"Yes, your new boyfriend wanted to remind you that you have a new boyfriend."

"Keep your voice down!" Hermione pleaded with him though still smiling.

"Hermione, we are not going to keep this a secret. The only reason why I haven't kissed you yet is because this is your office, and it would be inappropriate." He smirk at her and asked if they could go to lunch.

As soon as they were out of her office, however, Harry took hold of her hand and led the way towards the exit point.

"Where did you have in mind?" Hermione asked him contently.

"Let's go to the muggle pub. We don't want to be overheard."

They spoke of Mrs. Weasley and how they were ever going to be able to set foot in that house again. As they could think of nothing short of simply going whenever Ron and Ginny were not there, Hermione moved the topic onto other things.

"How much would be fair for rent, Harry?"

"What?" bemused Harry, "Sirius left me that house, so I don't even pay rent. Why would you pay?"

But, Hermione stubbornly continued, "Harry, I can't expect you to take care of me. We've only just started dating. What if this doesn't work?"

He held her hands and patiently told her all that was on his mind. "I want to take care of you not because I don't think you can do it yourself, but because I love you. I'm already in love with you. This is makes our relationship different, Hermione, so we can't expect to act the same way as other couples."

"I'll find other ways to make this equal," sighed Hermione. "Just promise me that you are happy."

Harry assured her that he was completely happy and silently rejoiced at winning their first argument. He would have loved spending the day with her, but she regretfully had to go back to work. Instead of moping, Harry traveled back to his home and began making changes he knew would please her. He nearly emptied out the library to make room for her volumes, and he stocked the kitchen with food. It would have been hard to find a happier man in the world.

Around the time he was expecting Hermione, an owl arrived with a note from Mr. Weasley. He said he wanted to talk and wanted to bring Ginny with him to the Grimmauld place. Harry could not refuse. Almost immediately after returning the owl, two people appeared before him.

"Harry, my boy, thank you for seeing us. I want to apologize for Ron's behavior last night."

"Mr. Weasley, this really isn't your fault..."

"But it is, Harry. You see, I have known for quite some time that you could be meant to be with Hermione, yet I kept it from my children. Molly told me yesterday she saw that Hermione had stayed over at the hospital. Then, Hermione told her then just how in love with you she really was. We knew, but we didn't help the situation," he said somberly.

"Dad?" asked Ginny speaking up for the first time. "Do you think I could speak to Harry too?"

When Mr. Weasley was silent, Ginny sighed before she said her piece. "Harry, I'm not mad because you… love Hermione. If anything, it makes loads of sense. I have always been jealous of her relationship with you because nothing could ever touch it or come close. What upsets me is…I asked you several times if you fancied someone else, and you never said anything…"

"Ginny, I am so, so sorry. It's just…Hermione and I decided it was best to wait until you and Ron had moved on before we came out with it. When you came to see me in the hospital, I nearly told you, but we were interrupted. I never…we never wanted to hurt you."

Mr. Weasley stood awkwardly off to the side silently watching the exchange.

"It'll take me some time, Harry, because of how I feel for you…just give me some time."

"Ginny?" Harry knew he owed it to her to be completely honest now. "I asked Hermione to move in with me."

She nodded, but Harry saw it had been too much. Ginny stopped him when she saw he had moved forward to comfort her. All she managed to say was, "She's lucky."

Harry asked Ginny and Mr. Weasley to wait for Hermione to get out of work, but Ginny made it clear she would be uncomfortable. So, Harry was alone by the time Hermione apparated in.

"Ginny was here?" asked Hermione once she asked why Harry looked so serious. "What did she say?"

"She's mad I didn't tell her. But, she's hurt more than anything, I suppose."

Hermione moved to sit on the couch and began muttering under her breath. "If only I had reached out to her. She asked me, of course, why I wasn't interested in anyone. But what could I say? It's always been Harry? Now, she'll never speak to me…"

He crossed the space between them and sat down beside her. Harry tried his best to comfort them both even though the situation had reached such a complicated level. They were left to assume Mr. Weasley had also tried to get Ron to come over, but the notion had been refused.

"I didn't want to see him anyways," said Harry stubbornly. Hermione gave him a hard look before she told him it was only a matter of time before he felt the separation pains.

There would be time to worry about their relationship with the Weasleys. But for the moment, Harry quickly found he could no longer wait to show Hermione all his work on their home. There was such a comfort to their relationship as they constantly touched without being conscious of it and spoke with each other with such ease. They continued in this way for the days to come.

Hermione was working hard to become a wizarding representative, and Harry had been busy working on his latest assignment which was instructing every department on proper dementor tactics. Hermione had evaded her own assessment as she was hiding the newly changed form of her patronus.

"Eventually, they are going to realize that you haven't been tested. Is it really that bad if people found out about it, Hermione?" asked Harry one evening when they were both sitting in front of the fire.

"If everyone knows about that, then they'll know about our relationship. I'll be constantly attacked, Harry, and people will think I am only doing well at my job because of you."

Harry was disappointed in her words. He had hoped that after three months of dating she would have been more comfortable with letting others know. They had spent her birthday abroad where no one would notice them. He already had to refrain from holding her hand in public much less take her on a date anywhere in the Wizarding world. Still, Harry was happier than he had ever been. He sighed and decided to continue to wait until they would hide their relationship no longer.

The following day proved to exist solely for Harry's wish fulfillment. He had reported to the department early enough to beat Finley which Harry saw as the day's first accomplishment. He and two other trainees had been assigned to Finley as the Ministry wide dementor instruction had been in effect. Now, every department had been thoroughly tested much to Harry's aggravation because some personnel were known to purposely have trouble with their spell work just so they could be taught by the great Harry Potter. Harry had taken to alter his appearance to prevent such embarrassment.

"Right, well, all that's left is to test are those who were out when their department was scheduled," said Finley to his group as he held a list of names.

"But, I thought we were finished with instruction?" asked Auror Jade Kent.

"There aren't too many who are left. These are people who either are embarrassed by their lack of skill or don't believe they need instruction. Potter, your friend Granger is on here," said Finley somewhat enthusiastically motioning towards the list.

Harry merely shrugged as Kent said, "You don't have to be in disguise for this one, yeah?"

The training dungeon was not too far from their department, but Harry's brain began to buzz with anxiety. He was being pulled in two ways because on the one hand it would be great for there to be no more secrets, but then there was Hermione's comfort to think of. At home she would freely rest her head on his

shoulder or kiss his neck. They would often snog until one of them (usually Hermione) would claim the need for sleep to get to work on time. The mornings may have been chaotic as they rushed off to work, but Harry still managed to kiss her before she disapparated. He hoped his fame would not ruin this perfection.

As Harry and his coworkers entered the dungeon, he saw Hermione was already wearing her look of pure concentration. She was, no doubt, searching for a way out of the situation. Although they had both managed to stop blushing in each other's company when in public, Harry felt a new set of nerves invade his stomach.

Finley started with his usual speech. "Once this group completes today's assessment, the entire Ministry will be more than capable of defending itself against any future dementor attack."

He split the group up into smaller bands of four, and they were each to be led by one of the Aurors present. Harry saw that Hermione was conveniently placed within Finley's group. It was proving more difficult than Harry had previously imagined to focus on teaching proper technique. When no one in the dungeon could produce a corporeal patronus, Finley's previous claim of why these wizards and witches waited until they were not surrounded by their own department became apparent.

"Potter," called Finley, "why don't you demonstrate?"

Even with having the crowd be as eager as they were to see Harry in action, he was able to concentrate on his memory of holding Hermione all night on that first evening together. His wand erupted with bright light, and the stag moved around the dungeon with ease as it lit up every corner. The stag stayed fully formed near Harry as though protecting him from the shadows of the place.

He could hear a conversation between Hermione and Finley as one was trying, yet again, to prove a point.

"I passed my N.E.W.T.s not five months ago, and they marked my patronus then…"

"Miss Granger," said Finley calmly, "if you could just verify once to me that you can perform the spell, you will be free to go. I promise."

Hermione sighed and was careful not to look at anyone. "Expecto Patronum!" she cried, and a brilliant stag made its way towards Harry's. It was a beautiful sight to behold as Harry had never seen the spells act in this way. The two stags circled one another and seemed to shine more intensely before Hermione made her stag dissipate. She walked towards the exit blushing furiously and winked at Harry as she left. Harry tried hard not to smile.

"So, I hear Hermione Granger is in love with Harry Potter!" said Archer gleefully.  
Harry winced at the loudness of her voice. The last assessment had been already been completed, and Harry found himself searching through scrolls for his next mission.

"You already knew that," Harry told her quietly.

"Ah, but the world didn't know and doesn't know that you love her more."

"The world?" asked Harry. At this, Archer pulled out a copy of Witches Weekly to show him an article on Hermione's declared love.

"How could they possibly know about her patronus already? It just happened three hours ago!"

"Let me explain something to you, Potter. When one is very, very famous…"

Harry dreaded to think of what Hermione might be going through because of this article. How long before she got tired of being targeted? Harry read through the article quickly to find them call her 'unfortunately unattractive' and 'not good enough for Harry.' This was exactly what she did not want to happen as her job was becoming so important to her.

When the work for the day was completed, Harry rushed back to the Grimmauld place to wait for her. He paced and attempted to start on dinner but found he could not concentrate. Harry heard a distinct pop behind him, and he turned to see her carrying her beaded bag and looking disheveled.

"Hi," was all she said.

"Hi."

Then, Hermione burst out laughing and ran into his arms. "It was so horrible!"

Harry was exceedingly confused, "Then, why are you laughing?"

"Oh Harry! This is what I have been mentally preparing for! The secretary had to turn away reporters, and I got so much hate mail already, but then I thought, 'In a moment, I'm going to go home and snog my Harry senseless.'"

He laughed and asked if she would be alright until the news died down.

"Harry, it was not as hard as I imagined it would be because… I have you."

Dinner was forgotten for the moment to say the least. Harry found himself feeling exceedingly lightheaded as he prepared to take her out to dinner in Diagon Alley in the coming week. There was a screen in place to dispose of any threatening letters before they reached Hermione, but the trouble was evading people at work. They would often have lunch together which had already been raising suspicion. Now, Harry could hardly enter Hermione's office without trained eyes following him. She was no longer in a tiny office, so at least they had some privacy there.

"I'm actually not having too bad of a time," declared Harry once they had their food spread out on Hermione's desk. She threw a quill at him stating he was being impossible.

"I feel for you, Hermione, I do. But, don't you think it's time to go out in public?"

"Harry," she started, but he cut her off by describing his plans for dinner that evening.

"It's Wednesday, so there won't be too many people in Diagon Alley. We will even go early as soon as we get out of work."

She still did not looked convinced. "Why is this so important to you, Harry?"

"Hermione, we've been dating for almost three months, and I know we are strong enough to handle a night out. We obviously won't if you don't feel comfortable enough just know that I'm honored to be at your side."

She smiled as she shook her head. "A very charming speech. It's almost as if you think I won't see right through it!" They laughed together, and Hermione agreed to accompany him to dinner.

Soon enough, they were hand in hand strolling around each shop completely ignoring the stares they received. "Not so bad, huh?" inquired Harry as he kissed the back of her hand.

Almost as soon as he said this, Harry noticed a tall red-headed man exiting the shop nearest to them. They had stopped right in front of Weasley's Wizarding Weezes. Ron gave Harry one look of indifference and stalked off without a word. Hermione squeezed his hand, but before she could say anything, a voice cried out. "Oi! Celebrities!"

It was George who had most likely seen the cold exchange from the shop window. "Enter and receive a

photo with the future Potters!"

"George, don't!" cried out Hermione.

The Weasley merely chuckled. "I will always know when it is the real Hermione by the tone of your voice when you say my name."

Harry clasped hands with him all the same trying hard to mask his blush. "I see you are still not talking to young Ronald," said George rather quietly. "Watson finally came to her sense and left him."

"Marie left Ron? But why?" asked Hermione somewhat breathlessly.

George gave her a look of great pity. "He told us all the day after you left that he loved you and that Harry was a git to take you away. I only blame her for taking this long to see what we all knew."

Hermione used her free hand to slightly cover her mouth. "There's no way you are exaggerating any of this?" asked Harry cautiously. George shook his head.

"It was all very dramatic, if you ask me. But, then again he was loaded with Fire Whiskey." When he saw the look the couple exchanged, he added, "It's been months now, so we'll see who buries the hatchet first, eh?"

Harry looked at George with curiosity before asking why he was sharing all of this with them. "Ah, I'm just doing my part to get the Golden Trio back together again." They excused themselves after this remark, and told George they were going to have dinner. "Be sure to come by the Burrow from time to time. Mum has been going mad!"

Harry and Hermione left George's shop with loaded thoughts. He had been so focused on his job and his relationship that he neglected the part of him that missed having Ron around. He had caused him immense pain according to George. All this time, Harry had been waiting for Ron to apologize for trying to embarrass Hermione without ever thinking he may have been the one to cause more damage.

"Harry! Hermione!"

They turned ready to see their half-giant friend bounding towards them with a thrilled expression plastered on his face. "So happy fer you both!"

"Hagrid, try not to crush her," joked Harry as he lost sight of Hermione in Hagrid's embrace. He thumped Harry on the back and preceded to wipe the corners of his eyes.

"I jus' came fer Gringotts. What are the odds, eh?"

They beamed at him. "Why don't you join us for dinner, Hagrid?"

"No, no you need time fer yourselves. I'll see you both soon," he promised. Hagrid waved off their protests and said his goodbyes which included a hug that engulfed both of them at the same time. As they watched Hagrid take off in the opposite direction, Harry took Hermione's hands in his. They looked at each other until a small smiled form on each of their faces. Harry and Hermione still had a way to go before their relationship was at its' best, but they would face it all together.

They were eating in no time and discussing plans to make amends with Ron. "Do you know that I once had a conversation with my mum about who I fancied between the two of you?"

Harry chuckled and asked her how that subject came up. She began with, "It was at the end of fourth year when she caught me writing a letter to Viktor. She said that she was surprised I wasn't with one of you. I told her about the Yule Ball, and how Ron hadn't the courage to ask me to go with him. Then, I told her how you fancied girls like Cho, but you needed to find someone who you could also talk to. I remember saying something like, 'He deserves someone perfect.'"

She had been staring off as she thought of a conversation long since passed. Harry considered her for a moment before he said, "You always put me first, Hermione. You didn't spend nearly enough time with your parents as you should have. I'm so, so sorry."

Hermione looked upon him with tear filled eyes as he continued to reminisce. "Even before you sent them away, you were cancelling vacations to be with me. In fifth year, remember? The Weasleys needed you to get through to me? I'm sorry for the times like that when I was especially pathetic."

"Harry, the last thing my parents ever said to me was that they were proud of how loyal I was to my friend. They knew how much I loved you even before I knew it. I would never take back anything I've done for the sake of our friendship."

"I love you, Hermione." She smiled back at him. "I love you too."

Every door to the restaurant suddenly opened, and people came pouring in. The place was filled to capacity and everyone was on their feet completely confused at the commotion.

"Something was pushing me inside!"

"We can't get out!"

"There's some sort of barrier!"

Harry immediately clasped Hermione's hand as he feared the worse. People all around them were trying to disapparate but to no avail. The pair squeezed and pushed their way to the window to try to get a handle on what was happening.

Diagon Alley was completely deserted, and Harry could see the shop across from their restaurant was filled with people as well. "They are trapping everyone in the buildings!" shouted Harry above all other voices. He was about to try and raise an alarm in the Auror department when he heard voices shouting outside their window.

There were at least a dozen cloaked witches and wizards aiming their wands at something too far off for Harry to see. They were brazen enough not to cover their faces, so Harry tried hard to memorize their features.

"IT'S HAGRID!" shouted Hermione, and Harry lost all sense. Their friend was lifted off the ground and hovered near the top of Gringotts. Harry and Hermione craned their necks as much as they could to keep him within view all the while shouting for it all to stop.

"I'm going to try blasting the door, Harry!"

"You are not leaving my side!"

With their wands ready, they each shouted out curses repeatedly at the window they had been looking through. There was too much commotion to the point where Harry could scarcely put a complete thought together. Not Hagrid, he began to plead in his mind.

Then, there came a sound like muffled thunder, and Harry dashed forward to see what had cause such a noise. Hagrid, still levitating in midair, was now thrashing around hitting the tops of buildings with his immense body. His whole self was being used as a giant hammer wreaking havoc on the shops.

Harry shouted and shouted though the dozen either could not hear his cries or cared nothing for them. He could not control a single thing and was forced to watch his beloved friend be destroyed in front of him. The final blow of Hagrid's body was on the wizarding bank which made the greatest sound of them all with a loud crack and crash.

Hagrid now lay in the middle of the Alley seemingly unconscious, but the barriers that held Harry and Hermione in were still in effect. The ruthless dozen villains began disapparating from the very spot they stood on. They made it a point, however, to look into the restaurant Harry was in to see how there destruction had been received by the great Potter.

"HAGRID! HAGRID!" The barriers were released and the window blasted open. Harry and Hermione had rushed in a frenzy to be at the side of their friend. Though he always exuded strength, the giant now lay with his limbs in odd angles and his flesh torn from being smacked against the buildings. His breathing was ragged and pained.

Hermione was trying desperately to disapparate with the other two in tow most likely to the nearest hospital wing, but unlike the attackers, she was unable to move even an inch. Harry was on his knees by the head of the first friend he ever had. The person who took him to the Dursley's and finally away from them was slipping from him.

"I'm so-sorry. Hagrid…I'm sorry. S-sorry."

The half-giant, forgetting his pain, looked at Harry to give him one last look. "Harry…Grawp…"

He understood his life was leaving him. Harry could only stay by his side until the end.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHY!"

"Harry, please!"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHY!"

They were back at the Grimmauld place after having seen officials take Hagrid's body away and trying, in vain, to resuscitate him. Harry's vision was blurred, and his throat was nearly worn from all the yelling. Yet, he could not be calmed as much as Hermione tried. He cursed anything his eyes fell upon and would listen to none of the pleas his partner was begging of him.

When Harry awoke, he was lying on the floor in front of the fire place. He heard sobs coming from somewhere behind him, and as he turned, he saw Hermione sitting next to him with her face in her hands. He looked around and did not recognize the Grimmauld place. Anything that could be broken now lay in shambles on the floor. He vaguely recalled passing out. As soon as he sat up, Hermione, realizing he was awake, wiped her face as best she could and said his name.

"I'm going into work to see if they've come up with anything," he told her stiffly.

"No, Harry. You don't need to do that. We just need to focus on…on grieving." Fresh tears poured out of her eyes, but they brought no sympathy to Harry. He got up and prepared to leave.

"Please Harry? Don't leave, please." She attempted to touch his hand, but he moved away. They looked at each other for a moment before Hermione gave into his plan. "You won't be gone for long?"

He said nothing, and before he was about to disapparate, he heard her speak again. "I love you."

Harry could not pinpoint the moment when he decided to leave, but he was driven with such intensity to finally get some answers and bring the attackers to the end they deserve. Before he knew it, eleven months had passed, and though he had gained a considerable amount of information on the attacks, he still had not seen his family.

The only trusted companion was Miranda Burr whom he saw once a month in order to get any extra information the department may be keeping classified. They now sat for lunch in a random pub in a quiet German town.

"But, we already know how they are able to perform magic in areas where it's restricted. You told me they created a spell where one wizard uses his magic to enhance the magic of another," said Miranda with her mouth full.

"I know, but I need to know what that spell is. The only reason I'm in this place is because of what you told me the department found out about the missing dementors." Harry sighed before he added, "And I still don't know what my role is in all of this."

Miranda looked at him with the same pity she showed him the first time they met up. "Harry, you've already captured seven of them." When she saw he was about to protest she continued to say, "I know. I know there's many more of them. But, don't you miss home?"

The last time she had mentioned the possibility of his return home two months ago, he nearly severed the small friendship that had been budding between them. Harry always kept himself from asking about Hermione and the Weasleys since they tried to trick him into going back. There had been a rumor that Mr. Weasley had fallen gravely ill which terrified Harry to say the least. It all ended up being a concoction from the mind of George Weasley. Needless to say, he would now only trust what Miranda had to say on matters of home.

"Did I ever tell you about Hermione's threat?" She asked him with a hint of amusement. At the sound of Hermione's name, Harry's own heart felt a pain.

When he shook his head, she told him how Hermione had realized early on that someone in the department was in contact with Harry. She had personally gone to question each of the Aurors which created such an uproar that Tawny had a meeting to address it. Hermione was present and made it clear that whoever was helping Harry stay away would pay for it dearly.

"I remember she said something like, 'When I find out who it is, I'll make them hurt as much as I've been hurting.'" Miranda took a moment to look cautiously at Harry who was now staring at the cup in front of him. "I think she really meant it which is why I never want her to find out it's me. Isn't that amusing?"

"She did mean it," Harry replied, and Miranda's complexion lost a little color. "But, she probably doesn't feel as strongly anymore. It's been a long time."

Harry could tell Miranda understood what he was really saying. Hermione had tried desperately to find him. However, with all his training and his invisibility cloak at his disposal, she never came close. She stopped trying after a while which greatly pained Harry though he knew he had no right to hurt. After all, he had done this.

"If I were to go back…"

"There's a Harry meeting in two days," Miranda said before he could change his mind.

"A Harry meeting?" Apparently Tawny and whichever other Auror was on call for duty would go over to the Burrow once a month to update his family on Harry's whereabouts. They heard it before The Prophet when Harry allowed himself to be seen to turn over the captives he had acquired. They heard he was in Spain when the same ruthless group attacked a muggle town to showcase their new spellwork. Now, they would see Harry before the Ministry knew he was back.

The plan was set, and Miranda could not mask how happy she was he had decided to go back. She would only have to keep his location secret for another two days which she promised she would. Harry felt extremely nervous for the reunion because of how abrupt his departure had been. He had said no goodbyes and had blatantly lied to Hermione about going to the office. Still, Harry knew he could make it all up to them in time. He just hoped they would let him explain himself.

He used what little time he had left to gather his things. Harry would travel to London in the morning and try to contact Kreacher to make sure the Grimmauld place was ready to live in again. The house elf had come to his rescue on the numerous occasions when Harry was in hiding and was unable to get food. He had mentioned that there was no one living in 'Mistress Black's room' which was the room Hermione had inhabited. Harry knew she was the one he would have the most trouble reaching.

Harry found himself obsessing over using the same charm Hermione placed on her beaded bag to fit all the scrolls and luggage he had accumulated in the past year. He was determined to perform the spell as well as she had probably to prove to himself that he was capable of being without her. But by the end of the night, the bag he was working on lay forgotten on the floor. He took his dreamless sleep potion, and it did its' job well.

Traveling had become rather enjoyable to Harry as he found himself apparating from place to place after having overslept. He got as close as he thought was safest from detection, and summoned Kreacher.

"Master Potter," said the elf as he bowed.

"Hi Kreacher. I'm sorry it's been a while."

Harry had set up his tent on the countryside rather quickly as he had a lot of practice with these matters. This time, however, he did not unpack. "Would you please return to the Grimmauld place, Kreacher? Do you think Hogwarts can spare you for the night?"

Kreacher made it clear that he would be happy to return to the Black family's house, and Harry made no attempt to correct him on the subject of ownership. Harry noted that the house elf seemed to have aged drastically since the last time he had seen him almost a month ago but said nothing of it. When Kreacher departed for the Grimmauld place, Harry allowed himself to fully appreciate his nerves.

Miranda had been to a couple of the meetings and said it was usually the same people although the Weasleys usually varied. Sometimes it would be all of them including Ginny who was now on tour with her team, and sometimes it would just be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Ron. Ron was a surprise to Harry who left without having made amends with his best friend. But, according to Miranda, he had enrolled and had passed training to become an Auror. Andromeda was always present along with Teddy which made the guilt Harry carried with him unbearable.

Then, there was Hermione. She had excelled as a representative and was completely committed to it. Miranda had noticed that Hermione would stay after hours at the Ministry whenever a big case was involved. She is doing well, thought Harry to himself. He could not describe the feeling coursing through him. Was he peeved that she seemed to have her life together without him? Or was he content to hear she was as strong as he always knew she was?

His stomach felt as though it was tied in knots, but they nearly burst when a message came to him from Miranda. Her patronus took the shape of a bird which lit up the entire tent when it came in. It said, "I got them to move up the meeting. It's tonight."

By the time Harry got up the nerve to go to the Burrow, it was nearly over. He stood outside the kitchen door looking in at all of them. Tawny was standing before them saying something, and all the Weasleys were sitting at the table. He could not see the entire scene, but he heard Teddy's laugh from inside. Harry only had to wait a few more moments underneath his invisibility cloak for department head Tawny to leave.

A conversation broke out amongst those inside after they thanked and said their goodbyes to the Aurors. When he saw Tawny disapparate, Harry stuffed his cloak in his pocket and knocked on the door. It was Ron who answered the door.

"Who is it dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley from inside. Ron stood completely dumbfounded as he stared at Harry. He found his voice long enough to answer his mother, "It's Harry."

There was a collective gasp as Ron made room for Harry to enter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both stood up and walked towards him slowly as though not fully understanding how the night had changed so drastically.

"I-I'm sorry." This broke the trance they had been in, and they both threw their arms around him. "I was trying to…"

"We know, Harry. We understand, but you shouldn't have left the way you did."

"You shouldn't have left at all!" cried Mrs. Weasley from within the hug. They pulled away to wipe their eyes, and Harry tried to apologize again. Next came Ginny and George who looked relieved to have him back.

"You've had everyone in a state, Harry," said Ginny somberly. Harry hugged her all the same and apologized once again.

"I never planned on being gone for so long," admitted Harry. The group surrounding him stiffened slightly, but they seemed to be waiting more of an explanation. "I went mad. I really think I went mad for a while. I didn't eat or sleep for days…"

"Harry, dear, why don't you sit down before you walk us through it all?"

He obliged but not before apologizing to Andromeda for his absence. "My boy, I know that even though you were missing you were taking care of Teddy. I will not forget that, sweetie. So, there's no need to apologize to us." Harry felt his eyes brim with tears as he hugged the small woman. She had let go of Teddy before Harry had arrived, and he was now running around in the other room. Harry would try to build his relationship with Teddy to go further than sending galleons in the post.

"I just…I knew I couldn't come back. At least, not without finding out why you all were in danger. I found a couple of them, and I did find out how they are performing extraordinary magic, but…but it never seemed like it was enough."

"You tried to take on too much, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "This is the second time you think that the mission to keep us safe is yours alone. We could have helped you. I don't understand why you wouldn't know that by now."

Harry bowed his head at Mr. Weasley's words. He felt hands on his shoulders and back trying to console him. Harry knew he did not deserved this love. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Mrs. Weasley sobbed again from the seat beside him as her husband answered, "It's forgotten, Harry. But, there are other people you need to make amends to."

Before Harry could nod, Ginny spoke up, "It's not like we were surprised. This is classic Harry behavior." George chuckled at this comment, but she continued, "We were only surprised that you didn't take her with you."

He could barely contain the feeling of acid crawling up his throat. Those present shifted awkwardly as the topic switched to how to tell Hermione of Harry's arrival.

"Just ask her to come over."

"Do you want to see her on your own, Harry?"

"I think it best she see him while there's people around to protect Harry." This comment was made by Ron who had not spoken during the entire exchange. The old friends looked at one another, and for the first time there was no animosity between them. Harry nodded at Ron's words as he recalled the moment when Ron had returned to Hermione in the tent. He had only been gone a couple of weeks, yet she still wanted to hex him to oblivion. How would she react to this situation?

Ron sent his terrier patronus off to deliver his message. It was only a matter of time before they found out if she would come. Andromeda sensed the tension in the air, so she excused herself and Teddy with the promise of dinner with Harry the following night. Harry winced as George told his mother that he would not leave since he wanted to see the show. Mrs. Weasley began to argue with her son over his lack of tact but was interrupted by a new voice.

"He's sitting down, so does that mean you all forgave him?"

Harry bolted up as soon as he heard her. She could not even bring herself to look at him. "Hermione…"

She ignored him, and looked at Ron instead. "He apologized to us, Hermione. Give him a chance to apologize to you as well."

She was clutching her wand with a look of such intensity which explained the small sparks erupting from the tip. Harry knew she had every right to hex him, but he still tried to be near her all the same. He took a step towards her, and she nearly left. "Please don't leave," he said, but this proved to be the wrong thing to say. He had a heart attack when her face finally looked upon his. She hated him.

"Why not? I begged you to stay with me, and it didn't matter. I told you I loved you, and you still left. I went looking for you, but you never let me come close."

Mrs. Weasley tried her best to calm Hermione, but there was no stopping her anger now.  
"We aren't friends anymore, Harry. We aren't anything. So, there's no need to apologize to me or to explain yourself. I know why it all happened. I'm done with you, and I wish you had stayed away."

She neither yelled nor cried. Hermione just turned and left him there standing in the middle of the room.

"If you don't go after her, mate, she'll definitely mean what she just said," Ron told him seriously.

Harry ran out of the Burrow to try and reach her before she reached the swinging gate. He called her name and put a block on her exit when she refused to stop. This seemed to anger her even more as she hurled hex after hex at him which he managed to deflect just in time. When Harry got closer, she resorted to slapping him. But, Harry would not stop. He grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him.

Harry could not remember when his tears first started, but they were flowing freely now. This alone seemed to briefly melt Hermione as she stopped trying to fight him. "I'm apologizing to you not because I want your forgiveness but because you deserve an apology. I can't tell you how sorry I am Hermione. I'm so incredibly sorry."

He did not let go of her, but he bent his head in shame. "Things were perfect…between us…and I'm so sorry I made you hurt to the point where you despise me. Please…please give me a chance to be your friend again."

Harry felt her shoulders relax a bit, and he dared to look up at her again. "I'm sorry I slapped you." He shook his head at her apology and said he deserved it. She sighed, "Let me have time to think. I fooled myself into thinking that you would never come back, so I don't know what to do now."

After Harry agreed and released her, she walked towards the point past the gate. He had removed the shield reluctantly, but Harry had to grant her the space she said she needed. She was about to disapparate when Harry told her, "Hermione, I love…"

"Don't say it," she interrupted and disapparated all the same. He did not realize how long he stood there for until Ron, Ginny, and George came out to meet him.

"Mum and Dad are going to sleep already. They said to be here in the morning for breakfast. No exceptions," said Ginny with a small smile. He wiped his face and nodded.

"Personally, I think you got off easily." George thumped him on the back and recalled the last time he fought with Angelina he ended up with tentacles. They both hugged Harry and excused themselves for the night as they each had to go into work early.

Ron lingered in the garden quietly until his siblings were gone. Then he asked, "Fancy a drink?"

Ron's flat was very much like Harry would have a pictured it to be. There was a clash of colors anywhere they could be a clash from the orange paint on the walls to the mismatched furniture. Still, it felt like a home and a happy one to say the least. They picked up a conversation easily enough by talking about life as an Auror.

"I feel really useful for the first time. People know who I am, of course, but at least they see I have my own strengths."

"Ron, you've always been your own harshest critic."

"Mate," Ron started, and Harry knew what the conversation had turned to. "I'm sorry about how I acted when I found out about the two of you. I shouldn't have felt as betrayed as I did, and I'm sorry."

"No, I shouldn't have kept it from you. It's just…the couple of times did want to tell you, you mentioned you still had feelings for her."

Ron sighed, "I did, Harry, but when I saw her after you left…I knew she always loved you. I knew it. But, this was different. I realized I couldn't picture her without you. I came to my senses after that."

If Harry felt horrible before, it was nothing compared to how he felt after hearing this. "Well, she doesn't feel that way about me anymore, so it was all for nothing," said a defeated Harry.

"It'll take a lot of time, mate, because she was very hurt, but I think she'll come around."

Harry would have to give her space until she wanted to talk to him. He hoped it would all happen soon. Now that he was back home, he could finally admit to himself how much he missed them all. Harry did not think he would choose the same path if he could do it all again. This just made everything he put his family through seem pointless. He told Ron what he was thinking.

"Listen, Harry, I think you just needed to get away for a while. Hagrid's death…was extremely difficult. Hermione said that you couldn't be consoled. She hated that she couldn't be there for you."

There was nothing like hearing Hagrid's name again. For months Harry deliberately kept himself from thinking about his friend so as not to fall into his depressive state once more. Maybe enough time had passed to finally come to terms with all that had happened to him. He had grieved on his own, and it resulted in a mess.

"Do you know where she lives? Can you take me there?" Ron looked as though he was seriously considering it though he mentioned that Hermione surely put up wards to keep them both out by now.

"Why don't you go by her department after breakfast? She always gets there extra early, and maybe you can convince her to meet with you after hours."

Harry could do nothing but wait to see what the following day brought. He lay in bed at the number 12 Grimmauld place reviewing all that had come to pass. Hermione's words invaded his every thought. She did not consider him her friend anymore much less a boyfriend. His worries about this reunion had been sorely well placed. He had severed something deeply and now had to face the consequences.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: These characters are the creation of J.K. Rowling. The characters from my own brain and the plots I weave for them will be evident for HP fans as they will have little to do with the original story. This narrative was created purely as a way to continue to live in the magical world.

The post brought Harry a summon to the Ministry to discuss the nature of his captures as they wanted to prosecute the attackers quickly and publicly. Seeing as how it would also give him an excuse to confront

Hermione again, Harry dressed and made his way to the Ministry under his favorite disguise as a blond bearded man.

No one paid the slightest attention to him, so he was able to slip in to Tawny's office without rousing attention. Tawny was already present, and he instructed Harry to rid himself of his disguise as they were about to be joined by several other people. He did as he was told, and before he could sit down, the doors opened to allow for the company to join them.

In walked several Aurors who Harry knew to be leading the investigation including Archer who lost her composure as she saw him.

"Potter! You really are back!" Harry nodded to her and saw Burr close behind. She smiled encouragingly at him, but someone else caught his attention. Hermione had entered the room following her superior and had no doubt witnessed the comfortable exchange between Harry and Miranda. Her burning gaze told him she had just discovered who had helped Harry stay away. Although Harry made to move towards Hermione, she shifted away to find a seat.

"Let us skip welcoming Potter back and get down to it," called Tawny. With this, everyone took a seat around an enlarged oval table. Those in company seemed to have difficulty giving Tawny their full attention as their eyes shifted between the head of the department and The Boy who Lived. Everyone that is, except for Hermione.

"Of the seven attackers now in custody, only six have been made to give up information. The seventh, who we have no name for at the moment, is Potter's most recent capture. I have called this meeting to disclose a conversation between this attacker and the Auror who cross examined him. Archer?"

Tawny opened the floor for Archer who seemed to have been given greater responsibility since the last time Harry was at the Ministry.

"We've heard all of the other attackers deny the plot to take down the Ministry. They made it seem like they are simply wreaking havoc for the sake of chaos. The latest capture, however, has changed everything. He is not only resistant of the strongest truth serum but seems perfectly calm to be in the Ministry's custody. He states he has information to divulge but will not do so to anyone other than, in his words, "Potter's mudblood."

Those present visibly stiffened at the foulness of this language, and Archer shot an apologetic look Hermione's way.

"Before anyone speaks," began Tawny clearly looking at Harry's determined face, "I have already met with Grint, the head of Magical Law, and he has a proposal to share."

"I simply will not allow one of my own prosecutors be summoned by a known lunatic. Therefore, I propose we send in another who will be disguised as Miss Granger to meet with this lowly excuse of a man." Grint nodded his head at the end of his speech and patted Hermione's shoulder to demonstrate his support. Harry immediately liked him.

"So, all that is left is for a volunteer Auror to step up and take on this endeavor. The more seasoned the better."

Several hands rose in the air and Tawny swelled at the sight of his department's bravery. Finally, an Auror Harry did not know was chosen for her experience and was to meet with Hermione to discuss personal details that may come up during the encounter.

Tawny concluded the meeting by saying he could not say for certain why Harry was still being targeted. "This group may be out to avenge Voldemort or may want the Ministry to be in the chaos it was in during the war. As Potter is a beacon of hope for the Wizarding World, it seems likely they would attack him for this reason too. Either way, we hope to gain more understanding from this next interview, but the same precautions stand here at the Ministry as well as around Potter's loved ones. Good day to you all."

Tawny made it clear that he wanted Harry to linger after all the others had left, so Harry, unfortunately, caught an exchange between Hermione and Burr as they were exiting.

"Hermione, I'm on your duty tonight, so I will relieve the guard at around nine."

"Get your assignment changed. I'd prefer to never see your face again," said Hermione with such harshness that several still present turned towards the two women. She left without looking at Harry and leaving Burr in a state of shock.

"Potter?" Tawny had interrupted Harry's pained thoughts. It was just the two of them left in the room.

"Do you think you can tell me for certain how long you will stay?"

"I'm not leaving again," said Harry simply. Tawny nodded at him and continued to say Harry's original position as an Auror was still his. Harry did not hesitate to accept.

"Good man. Go home for now Potter and rest. I'll have an assignment for you soon enough."

Resting would have to wait, however, because Harry desparately needed to right the situation with Hermione as best he could. Waiting outside the room was Mel Archer who looked determined to talk.

"Tell me everything Potter, and please start with why you never contacted me."

Harry sighed deeply, "Archer, I was lost, ok? I never planned on staying away for this long. But when I came to my senses after a week, I thought about how much of a prat I would be if I returned home with nothing to show for my time away."

"So, you just decided to single-handedly bring in all of the attackers? I couldn't believe it when I first heard."

"It got out of hand, and now I've messed everything up. Please, just forgive me for being…for being…" Harry struggled to find the words, but Archer suggested several options for him to choose from.

"And Hermione? Why did you never contact her?"

Harry could say nothing to answer this satisfactory because there really was no one reason for why he stayed away from her. Was he scared he would say too much and disclose his location? Was he worried just hearing from her would make him want to return home?

By this time, Archer had accompanied Harry down several halls and lifts to the destination neither one had to mention. Harry knew where his feet were taking him the entire time he was apologizing to Archer. She seemed to debate internally before told him of the last conversation she had with Hermione.

"She had found out where I was stationed for my mission and went to find me. She told me she was desperate. If I was the one helping you, Hermione said she wouldn't even be cross. She just wanted you back. Harry, if I knew it was Burr who was helping you, I would have told Hermione right then and there. She's always kind of intense, but this was different."

"How long ago was this?" asked Harry quietly.

Archer look at him was pity when she said, "About six months ago."

Harry became more anxious than ever to set things right or at least to try to make all this wasted time up to her. He entered the Department of Magical Law to find a dozen small offices had been added which meant locating Hermione would require help. Luckily, the receptionist seemed beside herself to be facing Harry Potter.

"M-Mr. Potter! Lovely to see you. Here to see Miss Granger, I assume? She's in a meeting with Mr. Grint, but I'm positive you can squeeze right in. Ta!" Though she never waited for his response, she eagerly led Harry into a large office near the back. They caught the end of a conversation as the door was opened.

"…too long to train an Auror to know my every secret. I can fully handle the beast myself."

"Hermione, I would never…" began Grint, but his eyes caught Harry's as the receptionist announced his presence. The office seemed to cool a considerable amount as Hermione's icy glare bore into the girl who had brought Harry in.

"Mr. Potter," said Mr. Grint, "this is a pleasure indeed." They shook hands, and Harry noticed the superior's blue eyes twinkled similarly to Dumbledore's. Grint was a short, round man who was balding but was dressed smartly. He had an air of total professionalism as he invited Harry to take a seat next to Hermione. When Hermione made a move to leave, her superior warned her of looking rude.

"I really didn't mean to intrude," started Harry, "I was just looking for a moment to talk with Hermione. I'm sorry to have come in at a bad time."

"No need to apologize as I'm sure being the owner of Miss Granger's heart takes precedence over everything." He smiled warmly as the two sitting across from him blushed violently. "Your timing is impeccable, Mr. Potter, as I was just about to explain to Hermione why it is unwise for her to come face to face with a brutal man."

"If we want this all to be over, we need to make him think we are playing his game. Then, he'll divulge his group's secrets. There's no use wasting time coaching someone to pass as me when I am most certainly willing to take the risk."

"What say you to that, Mr. Potter?" chimed Grint.

Harry hesitated, "Well… Since Hermione has been present at all three of the England attacks, and that can't just be a coincidence, requesting her specifically feels like a trap. I've seen them perform extraordinary magic without much warning, so it's best to let someone trained for attacks to enter the room."

"Very well-reasoned."

Hermione said nothing, so Grint bade them both a good day and told her to prepare to receive the Auror who was taking her place. Harry followed her to what he assumed to be her new office which was a couple of rooms down from her superior's.

"I'm accepting your intrusion only for this moment so that I don't make a scene in the job I have worked so hard at," said Hermione bluntly as she closed the door behind him. "I've thought about what you said last night, and while I can forgive you for needed to get away, I still want nothing to do with you."

"Hermione, please!"

"No! You knew. You knew you meant everything to me, and you still left. You thought only of your pain…"

"Stop, stop, Hermione, stop." Harry breathed heavily, "I-I'm sorry I barged into your workplace. It was wrong of me especially after you asked for time to think. I'll leave. I'll leave just please…please think about it some more."

He had noticed that she could not bring herself to look at him. Hermione's hands were resting on her desk as she stood behind it blocking herself from him. Harry took a step towards her, and she, mercifully, did not hex him into oblivion.

"I only wanted to see you."

He excused himself from her office and tried hard to steel his face as he passed her coworkers. Harry's feet felt heavy as they carried him out and towards the lift. As he was preparing to Floo to the Grimmauld place, Ron caught up to him.

"Mum said that if I saw you, I was to take you over to the Burrow for lunch."

Harry nodded as Ron escorted him towards the door.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"Yeah, she was singled out by the man I captured. She also figured out Burr was the one who was helping me," answered Harry sullenly.

"So not a good morning?" asked Ron, and Harry shook his head. "Ah well, mum's cooking should help, and I'll take you to Hermione's flat after work. You didn't think it was going to be easy, did you?"

"I can't believe how badly I messed up, Ron."

An overjoyed Mrs. Weasley planted a kiss on Ron's cheek for a job well done, and Harry was left to eat a several plates full of food on his own. He thought she would give him another lecture, but she seemed perfectly content to just be with Harry. Mrs. Weasley caught him up on the family news like how her new grandson reminded her of Fred, Percy getting ready to propose, and Ginny's Quidditch fame.

"I'm happy everyone is doing so well," said Harry genuinely. But, this brought tears to her eyes and a bit of color to her cheeks.

"We were not well, Harry, because you were not here. I can't bring myself to be cross with you, but please don't say we were well."

"I'm sorry."

Mrs. Weasley sighed before saying, "You are home now, and I think you see how wrong you were to leave us. I'm happy, Harry, and everyone will be too. You watch."

After a brief pause, he asked, "Can you show me what happened after I left?"

"Harry? Didn't you hear me? Just give it time. There's no point in making yourself suffer more."

"I don't plan on ever leaving again. I just want to make sure I learn my lesson."

"Stop punishing yourself!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "You had just lost Hagrid! Please dear, put this all to rest!"

Harry held her hand to calm her before he continued, "This will be the only time I will punish myself like this…"

"If you need this, then you haven't learned your lesson!"

Harry said no more and tried his best to apologize again for his actions. By the time he left the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was just content to have Harry home. He walked around the Grimmauld place deep in thought and noticed how empty it was. There were no books, no belongings, no sign that Hermione ever lived there. Harry sat in the library and decided to write to her. It was the only way he knew he could reach her right now.

The note said simply, "Please let me see you tonight."

As he waited for a response, he unpacked his very own pensieve which he had purchased while on his travels. Harry would often relive moments that he knew could calm him down. Now, his thoughts were only on Hermione.

Harry could not remember when he fell asleep, but the next thing he knew, he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to wake him.

"You came," was all Harry could say as his eyes fell upon the person he needed to be with the most.  
He could sense Hermione had seen what memory he had been watching in the pensieve before he fell asleep.

"You've already apologized, so what else do you have to say?" Although she was direct, Harry did not feel her anger as pronounced as it had been this morning. He rose to his feet and stared intently into her face.

"Do you remember that I love you?"

His words caused her to stop breathing as they were what he had asked after their first night together. Hermione looked down as she shook her head, and Harry saw her fists clench.

"Everyone forgave you. You got your job back. Everything is the same for you even though you left for eleven months. BUT, I'M NOT THE SAME!" Hermione voice cracked noticeably as she roared the last phrase, but she kept herself from crying. Harry was shaking with grief as he pleaded with her. Hermione turned away from him as she seemed to try to calm herself down.

"I'm not going through this again. I won't! Stop looking at old memories, stop thinking about me, and stop loving me. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Hermione allowed herself to look at him as she said, "I'll be civil. I won't bring this up anymore. Just tell yourself to let it go, too." She had finished what she had come to say, and so she left Harry rooted to the same spot with the memory of their first kiss floating in the pensieve.

Ron found his best friend sitting out on the hill in the middle of the night, and the sight immediately brought a heavy sigh out of him. Harry relayed Hermione's words without hesitation and without hope.

"Mate, things aren't as bad as the two of you are making it. Go slowly. Be friends again, and you'll see how easily things will fall into place."

Harry was beyond shocked to hear such a mature answer from his freckled friend. Ron gave him a slight smirk and said, "You've missed a lot of my growing up this past year."

Despite the hollowness of his chest, Harry found himself laughing and glad to be in good terms with at least one of his best friends. With renewed purpose, Harry climbed into bed, drank his dreamless sleep potion, and floated away feeling as though he was finally home.

There were many things to discover at the Ministry from new personnel to completely new corridors. Since Harry's sudden departure had made news headlines for several weeks, it was only fitting that his return create an equal amount of waves. He lost count of how many handshakes he endured as Tawny showed Harry around like a prized pig. Thankfully, Mr. Weasley came to his aid with the hopes of taking Harry to lunch which was accepted promptly.

Harry sat across from the aging man and caught himself studying his guardian. Mr. Weasley had lost a considerable amount of hair, but what most surprised Harry about his appearance was the apparent decrease in stature. When he playfully pointed this out to him, Mr. Weasley was quipped that Harry was the one who had taken a growth potion.

"You look stronger, my boy, and more confident. My secretary keeps inviting herself over for dinner just for a chance to be near you. I'm afraid, you'll be fighting them off until you are just as ancient as I am."  
The conversation had caused Hermione to come to mind again. He looked down at the plate before him without answering which Mr. Weasley took as a hint to change the subject. They spoke of Harry's travels and his strides in his magical ability. Mr. Weasley was more than curious at how Harry had endured being on his own for so long.  
"I honestly don't know how I coped with the silence, but it seemed to be what I needed to…to move forward, I guess. I'm sorry. I keep talking about myself…"

Mr. Weasley shook his head and said, "None of that Harry, please. Molly has already told you all the family news, so you know everything really. My family is my life, my boy." His genuine tone of voice made Harry's eyes burn. The elder sensed Harry's discomposure, but he thought it best to get through the hardest topic before he lost his never.

"Bernard Grint has taken a real liking to her." When Harry said nothing to stop the direction of conversation, he continued. "Early on, she was a nonstop force for his department. Still is, really, but she was going at an unhealthy rate. When he noticed she was using work to keep herself from thinking of…you, he called me in to see her.

"She mainly talked to Molly, but I did my best to talk some sense into her which is so odd to say considering this is Hermione we are talking about." Harry smiled stiffly, yet Mr. Weasley persisted. "Harry, if you had stayed, Hermione might never have grown as close to our family as she has this past year. I'd like to think we played a part in how successful she is."

"I'm glad," said Harry after he cleared his throat roughly, "I'm glad she is doing so well. I spoke to her again last night, b-but it doesn't look good…for us, I mean."

"It's your second day back, Harry, so give it time."

Two weeks after Ron had come home to find a distraught Harry sitting on hill at the Burrow, the time came for the prosecution of the seventh attacker. He had yet to divulge any information as it was quickly realized that the Hermione who came in to see him was not the real Hermione. Still, today was the day he would be put away in Azakaban permanently. Harry was on duty for the trial to ensure the prosecution was hex free and to ensure the safety of the Wizarding Representative who was, of course, Hermione Granger.

True to her word, Hermione had kept things civil between them with words like, "hello" and "good bye." But today would be even more painful than the dinners at the Burrow they both had to endure to please Mr. and Mrs. Weasley because of how long the trial could last.

Harry found himself just outside Hermione's office door where he was waiting to escort her to the assigned dungeon.

"He'll try to engage you to get a reaction, but don't let him," warned Grint. Harry had come to notice how fond Grint was of his star representative.

"I know what to do, sir," said Hermione determinedly.

"Finley and Potter are the Aurors on your service today, so don't let him distract you either."

She said nothing, and Harry heard her move towards the door. She nodded at him before she led the way to the lift with a stack full of scrolls and books in her arms.

"Let me help," said Harry simply and shrunk her items to fit easily in her hand.

"Thank you."

Harry could tell she was going over facts in her head, so he tried hard to blend into the background. He was surprised, therefore, when she spoke up.

"If he calls me a mudblood, don't lose your head. I can handle myself."

"Just give me a signal if you need me to interfere. I'll let Finley know, too."

"Thank you."

The lift opened, and they said no more. Their presence in the dungeon was felt by all as eyes followed Harry to his post and Hermione to her designated table. Long day, thought Harry, and it truly was.  
The attacker called Hermione a mudblood fifteen times before he was even allowed his final words. He was a greasy, pale man no older than thirty, and he never showed signs of remorse. Harry came to hate him more with every passing second. The man's pale eyes laughed as he said, "Voldemort showed that magic has no limits! I am proud to kill in his honor! Come show me your scar, Potter! No, better yet…show me your scar mudblood, and I'll tell you the name of my master!" he sneered.

"You will do no such thing, Miss Granger!" cried a lady of the Wizengamot.

"Vile man!"

"Send him away!"

The crowd gathered had heard enough and called for the attacker's fate to be sealed. Hermione, alone, met Harry's eyes as though telling him what she was going to do. Before Harry could lunge forward to stop her, she raised her sleeve to reveal Lestrange's handiwork.

The man spit in her face and cried, "My master is magic! MAGIC!"

Hours later, dinner had been eaten, and the conversation was on the trial once again. Harry, Hermione, and the most of the Weasleys were sitting in front of the fire sipping tea. They reviewed all that the obviously deranged man had said.

"I'm frightened to think of what else these people are capable of if they have already discovered how to make another's magic stronger," said Bill with a sleeping toddler in his arms.

Ron countered with, "I don't like that they can create spells with no reasonable counter curse like those fires and blocks on exits to buildings."

They were silent for a time as they were all lost in thought until Hermione made a chilling point. "That's why they have been targeting Harry. Voldemort only pushed his magic to the brink of destruction because Harry was such a threat. Now, they are trying to push Harry to stretch his magic. The more threatened he feels, the more his magic gets stronger like when he disarmed that man with no wand or found supposedly untraceable people. That's why they are targeting his loved ones. They want Harry to lose control of himself and try anything to save us."

Harry stared at Hermione who was staring right back at him. Mrs. Weasley had covered her mouth in horror as Ron gaped at his father. Bill looked at Mr. Weasley as well and asked if he thought Hermione was right.

Mr. Weasley replied, "I've never known her to be wrong."

The company broke apart after several more terrified moments, but it was decided to depart to give Harry some space. He had the same feeling of dread as he had experienced when Dumbledore told him about the prophecy those several years ago. Who would help him understand this time?

"Will you walk with me?" Harry asked Hermione timidly. She obliged by leading him out the door and into the garden.

There was already a chill in the air that added to the feeling of ice sliding down Harry's throat. He needed Hermione more than ever, but Harry knew she would not want to hear it. Instead, Harry asked her how she was after the trial and the most recent revelation.

"I'm frightened," she replied honestly. "This isn't like before where we had to find a couple of items. I don't know where to begin."

Harry swallowed before he answered her as bravely as he could. "There is already security in place, and we know who they will be targeting. For now, we just need to keep each other safe…I'm sorry life isn't normal for us…"

She could have said, 'there is no us,' but she stayed quiet. When she finally spoke, they had already walked around the property twice. "We can all handle this together. You can't leave again. It wouldn't help the situation if you..."

"I promise I won't ever leave you again," Harry said quickly cutting off the end of her sentence.  
She nodded without looking at him, and they kept walking. Somewhere along the way, Harry got his friend back. It had been a very long day.

Word had traveled fast of what Hermione had come up with that night, and the Ministry never seemed to rest as it was always on high alert. Still, the winter came without fail and brought the holidays with it. There was tension at the Burrow, but it mingled with gratitude as the days passed with no event.

Ron began to date a fellow Auror named Jess Radcliffe who was tiny and outgoing. George never hid his laugh whenever he saw her tiptoe to try to kiss Ron's cheek. Harry had successfully babysat Teddy for any entire weekend all on his own as well as had lunch with Hermione almost every day. They were, at

first, accompanied by Ron, but had slowly needed him less and less to keep the conversation going. They were friends, and Harry was careful never to push her any further than that.

Mrs. Weasley let it be known that the only thing she wanted for Christmas was for every one of her children which included Harry and Hermione to stay at the Burrow no matter how cramped it would be.

So, Ginny and Charlie made sure to come down as did Bill and his family who would all be squeezed into a single room. Mistletoe was always appearing rather conveniently, and spirits remained high. If the family wished hard enough for a normal Christmas, maybe they would get it.

It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the Weasleys' had a secret agenda. Whenever a chores were distributed or games were played, Harry was always paired with Hermione which he greatly appreciated. Hermione was too clever to overlook the family's agenda but never complained. Harry saw this as a positive sign.

"Mum's determined to see you both together by the New Year," chuckled Ron one evening before lying down on his bed. He and Harry were sharing a room like old times.

"I can tell," said Harry simply.

Ron turned off the lights, but he seemed to want to talk. "I spoke with her, you know? I asked her when enough was going to be enough."

"You didn't!" groaned Harry.

"What? You love her, and she loves you. Why is it so complicated?"

Harry sighed but stayed quiet. He truly wished it was not as complex as he had made it. If he had never left, he could have had her in his arms every night. They would have shopped for presents or babysat Teddy together. He hated himself more and more for letting it slip away.

"She couldn't give me a straight answer."

"Hmm?" asked Harry who had momentarily forgotten Ron was in the room.

"She could have told me that it was really over between you two or that she was happy just being friends. But, all she said was that she didn't know. I reckon she's waiting for a gesture or something from you."

"I don't even know who you are anymore," bemused Harry, and all Ron said was to thank him later.

The following morning, something caught his eye as he passed the window on his way down for breakfast on Christmas morning. Hermione was outside near the gate talking to Finley, and they seemed to be exchanging gifts. The bottom of his stomach dropped. He could hardly tare his eyes away from watching them converse happily in the snow. When he saw Hermione head back towards the house, Harry slowly made his way down to the table.

She came in looking windswept, and although Ginny asked her why she was out in the snow so early, Hermione avoided the subject. Harry tried hard not to dwell on what he had seen as it could just be a gift exchange between friends, but his mood took a turn for the worst by the late afternoon.

Many in their company bundled up to take advantage of the snow, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione opted to stay indoors.

"Jess should be coming over any minute," chimed Ron happily causing Harry to wince sharply. "What's wrong, Harry?"

But when Harry did not reply, Ron continued to shove his love life in their faces. Harry's brain buzzed endlessly which drowned out the details of Ron's relationship. He had dated when he clearly had fancied Hermione. Ron was dating. So, why should Hermione be kept from dating? He told himself it was good she was moving on. She deserved to be happy. But with Finley? thought Harry to himself.

Jess must have come for Ron because the next time Harry looked up, he was sitting alone with Hermione. They were in front of the fireplace, and Harry would have been pleasantly cozy had he not witnessed Hermione with her new boyfriend. She was unaware of his inner turmoil as she was trying to stay up to date with her research.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

Harry gathered his courage. "He's a good man. I'm happy for you. He even has an otter patronus, so I guess that means you are meant to be. I'll be ok with it even though I see him pretty often at work. I'm happy for you because he is a good man."

Hermione had the decency to look confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with him this morning. He gave you a gift."

"Harry, are you talking about Sam?"

Sam, thought Harry bitterly as he nodded. She put her quill down as she stared seriously at him.

"It was just a Christmas gift, Harry, because we are friends. He got me a scarf, and I bought him a book. See?" She showed him a yellow scarf tied to her work bag. "Just friends."

"Oh," said Harry sheepishly. "Sorry."

She kept looking at him curiously, and Harry found it impossible to guess what was on her mind.

"Would you mind if I date?"

"Yes," replied Harry too suddenly. "I mean, uh…you deserve to be happy. So, if you wanted to date, and the bloke was nice, I could learn to be ok."

"I see."

The very air that surrounded them seemed to be embedded with awkwardness. Harry was mentally kicking himself for opening his mouth.

"Harry? Can I give you your Christmas present? Or do you want to ask me about anyone else?"  
He sensed her sarcasm which made the thinnest of smiles form across his lips. He asked her to wait while he went to his room to get hers. Harry placed the small package in Hermione's hands and waited as she opened it. It was a thin bracelet that just so happen to compliment the necklace he had gotten her two Christmas seasons ago.

At the sound of her gasp, Harry slyly told her, "This is a friend gift. A gift from a friend."

Hermione shook her head at this joke. "Well, it's truly beautiful. Thank you, my friend. Here is your friend gift."

Harry opened the box to find she had all of Sirius's letters in an album to preserve them. He could not bring himself to look up at her as he said his many thanks. He did not know how the day had gone from thinking Hermione was moving on to sitting rather closely to her after exchanging such meaningful gifts. Should he tell her his feelings remained the same?

She could always read his mind and proved it by showing him that her patronus was still in the shape of a stag. His heart nearly burst.

"Hermione…"

"The problem isn't that I don't feel the same way, Harry. It's that…we've changed. At the start of our relationship, we depended on each other immensely, and now, we know we can survive going almost a year without seeing each other. We don't know how to be with each other anymore."

"I thought you didn't want a relationship because we were still angry about me leaving," asked a frustrated Harry.

"I'm saying I know how independent you are now. So…I don't trust that you'll stay when things get out of hand because you don't need me or anyone."

Harry felt his anger rise. "You think I don't need you? I was scared, Hermione! The more people died the more I fell in love with those I had left! I couldn't take knowing you were next! I went after those bastards so that I could get a chance to have a lifetime to love you! The only way I've changed is that if I was given the opportunity to leave again, I WOULDN'T TAKE IT!"

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Weasley as he reentered the home.

The arrival of another person snapped Harry and Hermione out of their argument. They pretended not to be flustered so as not to dampen their holiday spirits, but Harry hoped his words had reached Hermione. He needed her to trust him again.

He went to bed completely at a loss of how to make things right between them, and the morning proved that his outburst had erased several strides he had made in their friendship. Hermione would not look at him and excused herself claiming her need to get back to work.

"But dear, the holidays aren't over yet," reasoned Mrs. Weasley. In the end, Hermione still evaded staying the amount of time she had originally said she would.

Harry was cross all afternoon and into the evening. The entire family was pleasantly nestled in front of the fireplace with the babies playing with their toys and the couples whispering to each other merrily. All the while, Harry sat with his head resting in one hand staring into the fire.

"Harry, my boy?" called out Mr. Weasley.

"Yes?"

"Would you do us all a favor and go to Hermione?"

"W-what?" bemused Harry as he noted all the snickering filling the room.

"Enough is enough."

"I agree. Anything to get the both of you out of your gloom," declared Mrs. Weasley.

"Go!"

"Leave!"

Harry stood and nervously laughed as he exited the home. What was that?! He could not stop his mind from racing as he thought of how silly he must have appeared to them. They had probably been conversing about his and Hermione's relationship right in front of him. Harry had been so consumed with dread at her immediate departure that he scarcely noticed his surroundings.

Without fully understanding how his body had carried him to this spot without his knowledge, Harry noticed he stood in front of a quaint building which housed the person he was beyond ready to see. He felt as though he had nothing left to lose as he knocked on Hermione's door as boldly as he could.

"Harry?"

"There's something I need to say," replied Harry urgently.

She opened the door further to let him in with a look of apprehension. Harry waited until she reset the wards and faced him before he began apologizing for their argument the previous night.

"It came out all wrong, Hermione. What I meant to say last night is…and in the simplest way possible…I know you, and I need you. I love you more than I can ever say."

Harry crossed over to where she stood frozen as he continued. "I've made the biggest mess of things, and I will never make the same mistakes again. I promise that I have been in agony over losing you since the first moment I left. You deserve the world, and I failed you." He bowed his head as he let his words sink in. Then, Harry nearly stopped breathing all together when he heard her reply.

"Do you remember that I love you?" whispered Hermione.

His eyes reached hers, and they needed no other words exchanged. Harry lips crashed clumsily into hers which caused the widest of smiles to appear on their faces. He framed her face with his hands and gave her a look that said, 'Let me try that again.'

It had been so long since they had properly kissed that the sensation nearly brought Harry to his knees. Instead, he pressed on and joyfully wrapped his arms around her pulling Hermione closer to him. Several of her books thumped the floor as though an unforeseen hand was pushing them off the shelves. But, nothing distracted the couple from the heat rising within them.

The fire died out immediately as did the light coming from the kitchen, and in the near darkness, it was hard to make out who was guiding whom to the adjacent room.

"I trust you," was all Hermione said. Her words could not measure up to the look she was giving Harry as she lay below him. Harry placed his hand on her heart as though telling her he would not let her fall. He would not let them fall.

Hermione's skin felt like silk under his palms, and Harry longed to make certain she knew the depths of his love for her. He could not stop himself from exploring every inch of her body. They had never known such intimacy, and Harry briefly thought that perhaps something had awakened within them during their months apart. He never laid eyes on anyone else during that time as though he was reserving all his admiration for the one who enveloped him now. Looking at her in the faintest moonlight, Harry knew he adored her. He knew his heart was reaching out for hers. They moved together, and the world blurred all around them.


	9. Chapter 9

They were greeted with wide smiles in the morning as Harry and Hermione had entered the Burrow holding hands and blushing. The conversation over breakfast was normal though it seemed like they were all bursting to ask the obvious.

"Well?" grinned Ron as he covertly asked Harry when Ginny had engaged Hermione in a conversation.

"We are going to give it a go," was all that could be said in reply as Hermione was thanking Mrs. Weasley for breakfast.

They were walking muggle London in no time when Hermione asked, "Quick and painless? More like awkward and embarrassing." She laughed all the same as Harry apologized for his idea.

"Now that they all know, they can stop conspiring and go back to other things!" Harry kissed the back of Hermione's hand as he led them into a quiet pub off the main streets. They sat rather close as they picked up their conversation from earlier that morning.

"It can't be the way it was, Harry. I can't move in with you again, and we shouldn't try to rush anything."

Harry reached out to touch her arm. "Believe me, I don't want to mess around with what we have. I just don't know how else to prove that you can trust me completely…"

"Time. Time will heal everything. We already have love enough to forgive, but we need to give our wounds time to heal."

Hermione would not break eye contact with Harry until he slowly nodded in acknowledgement of her words. She was right, of course, and he needed to learn patience. The threat of imminent danger was still gnawing at Harry. Would there be another attack, and who would it claim? Harry tightly shut his eyes as he kissed Hermione's cheek silently begging for her to be spared.

A couple of weeks later found Harry chatting with Hermione through Floo about how his first mission away was going. He was called away to Ireland of all places, and as Auror with the leading number of captures, Harry was the first to be selected to investigate the area.

"It's as if we are going in circles, Hermione. Our group has already scouted the entire area and talked to witnesses, but there's nothing." Harry had to mentally remind himself that he had double checked the security of the Floo Network in place at Hermione's office before he continued. "I'm starting to wonder if it was all fabricated."

Hermione genuinely looked troubled as she even placed the quill she had been incessantly writing with down. "When do you get back?" she asked urgently, but Harry replied that he was unsure.

"Could be two more days at the most. But, you could've joined me, you know," said Harry slyly.

She chuckled before mentioning that she was way too busy. "I've…I've actually been working on a decree to improve the quality of life for house elves."

Harry's head in the fire bore a great fiery smile at these words. "Oh?"

Hermione blushed visibly. "I am suggesting that every house elf be at least offered their freedom. If they choose to remain in the household, then they would be guaranteed holidays and a dignified uniform. I hope it takes, but I expect it won't be too popular…"

"I'm proud of you, my Hermione."

Harry hoped he could be all that she needed in this world. Harry knew life would never be boring with Hermione by his side who was more ambitious and kind hearted than anyone he knew. As if reading his mind, Hermione began to thank him for supporting her every endeavor.

"I can't believe I'm as lucky as this. I've found a man who I can be my absolute self with. I love you, Harry. Hurry home and please be safe."

Harry playfully winked at her as he bid her goodnight and removed his head from the fireplace. At the other end, Miranda Burr was anxiously waiting before the bust of the night began. She along with her entire team believed to have discovered the true whereabouts of the attackers. They had already alerted Tawny to send reinforcements to Ireland in order to surround and apprehend the merciless fiends.

"What'd she say?" asked Miranda as she saw Harry brushing off soot from his hair.

"I couldn't tell her. I didn't want to w-worry her." Harry became very interested in examining his glasses at that moment.

Miranda just groaned and hoped his omission would not bring her further discomfort. "She still can't bear to look at me I'll have you know."

"Hermione doesn't need to be up worried about me all night when there isn't anything she can do to help. She would hate just sitting at home, and I can't risk her coming here," reasoned Harry though he felt more like he was pleading with his companion.

"You just can't learn your lesson, can you Potter?" Miranda chuckled all the same even though she could feel her heart give a pang of loneliness.

They moved to the front room of the small, vacant cottage specifically for the Auror department's use. Harry and Miranda took a seat in some empty chairs as they were in for a long night before their team's reinforcements arrived in order to move in on the attackers.

"Has she always been like this? Ready to drop everything and help you, I mean?" whispered Miranda as they settled in.

"Yes," said Harry honestly. "Back in fourth year...never mind."

"Go on," requested Miranda, "it'll be a while before the rest get here anyways."

Harry was very aware of the others in the room, but no one other than Burr seemed interested in what he was saying. "Well…back in fourth year when everyone thought I had put my name in the Goblet of Fire, she was the only one who stayed by my side and helped me with the tasks. Even Ron figured I was lying. Hermione is fiercely loyal."

Miranda nodded as she recalled first hearing how Hermione had sent her parents away to stay by Harry Potter's side. "Seeing her at her job, though, you would think she was Ravenclaw."

Harry laughed as he thought about all the times people seriously questioned her sorting results. He told Burr about how Hermione discovered the truth behind the Muggle-born attacks during their second year. Burr, who had been in her seventh year at Hogwarts when the chamber re-opened, was quite astonished. Harry lost track of time as he divulged stories known only to a few others, but none other than Sam Finley brought him back to his senses.

"You don't think you've done her a great disservice by remaining in her life? That you've held her back?" It was evident that Finley had been very attentive to the conversation between Harry and Burr, and he could no longer hold his tongue.

Harry found it hard to be cross with someone who was clearly just worried about a friend especially since he believed the man's sentiments to be correct. He told Finley simply, "Yes, I have."

Though the conversation fizzled out, it continued for Harry within the silence of his mind. How different would things have been if Hermione had ended up in Ravenclaw? If she had decided not to go with Harry on the hunt for Horcruxes? Alternatively, what would have happened if she had opted to remain in Australia with her parents? It was one thing to have a hard life because of a prophecy and a complete devil of a man, but she had chosen every bit of it when she chose Harry.

The Aurors they had been waiting on had finally arrived via portkey, and now was the time to move into position to apprehend the wizarding world's newest foes. Harry clasped hands with some of the most senior level Aurors in the department. He felt better prepared for the battle coming his way than any other one before.

Since Harry spent the entire time he was away finding out all there was to know about the attackers, he had been in and out of briefing meetings with the entire Auror department. They were all aware of the circumstances surrounding the spellwork used to amplify each other's magic as well as what their ultimate goal was: to push Harry's magic past its' limitations.

How Harry loathed admitting his part in the issues encircling them all. Almost over, he reassured himself. The company apparated just off the side of a rather decrepit looking building. Aurors moved in tangent coming in from all angles, and Harry nearly held his breath the entire time. Almost over.

With their wands at the ready, the wards disseminated with ease as the Aurors moved in stealthily. Harry could feel his own heartbeat as they searched every room. Where are they? There were various cots and personal items but with no wizards to claim them. Upon reaching the last landing, voices began escaping from the room up ahead. Aurors exchanged glances, and Harry felt himself nod his head. He vibrated with anxiety. His eyes would soon behold the ones he had been hunting and for more than a year. Silent spells erupted from the tips of their wands to immobilize those unseen.

"Fools! All of you!" cried out a disgruntled voice. "The alert failed!"

The Aurors burst in within seconds to envelope the thirty or forty cloaked people in a binding spell. The captives all fought against invisible ropes. It was lucky they could not move in tangent to perform their strengthening spell. Nevertheless, Harry did not stop to take relief from their lack of counter force; instead, he stalked towards the apparent leader, the one who had cried out earlier, and choked him with a single hand with his wand digging into his temple.

"I want to know…I want to know… WHY!" Harry's voice rang out with terrible edge.

The man locked in the death grip audaciously resorted to carving out a twisted smile when no words would spew from his mouth.

"Potter?" threatened someone Harry could not make out. "Potter, the prisoner cannot speak-"

Harry tore his hand away from the attacker's neck while an unforeseen force pulled the man down to his knees. He was in agony as he clutched his face with blood flowing from his eyes, ears, and nose. After being shortly stunned at the horrific sight, the Aurors finally had the sense to pull Harry away before more damage occurred.

"What the bloody hell is happening?"

"Get a hold of yourself!"

"Step away now, Potter!"

Yet, Harry was determined as ever to receive the answers and not even the possibility of losing his job could stop him now. Blood continued to expel from the man unceasingly. Aurors were beside themselves at the sight of Harry Potter's vengeful power.

"Magic…" gasped the man, "needs to be tested. It…needs enemies."

A sharp cry came out of Harry's throat in agitation, "YOU'VE KILLED OVER NOTHING!"

"He's mad, Harry! Do not try to reason with him! Please control yourself!" shouted Miranda from somewhere in the room. But, nothing else existed for Harry other than fulfilling the justice he so craved.

The Aurors had been steadily disapparating to the Ministry with the captures they had won. Harry, however, would not break eye contact with the shriveling beast before him. It was then that a terrible thought began to creep into his mind: I'm just letting him die.

Miranda seemed to have reached the same conclusion because she rushed towards the pair and tried to touch Harry's arm. In an instant, his eyes turned to lock on hers and, with the same dreadful power, she was flung across the room with no warning. Her head knocked against the back wall, and she was lost to the world for the moment.

"S-see? All you needed…was the proper push, P-Potter," croaked the man. "What would the Mudblood say?

Real tears of hatred ran down Harry's face as he resorted to bashing the foe's face in. STOP! cried the voice within him, She'll never look at you in the same way. He gasped aloud as if his body finally realized what it was doing, and Harry collapsed on his hands and knees in front of the man he had abused. There was no stopping the contents of his stomach from coming up.

"She won't ever be able to tell you how disappointed she is, Potter."

Harry who had been choking back bile snapped his head towards the man. Though his words hissed out in the smallest voice possible as the man no longer held strength, there was no mistaking the threat behind this small utterance. Hermione was in danger, and Harry was a fool to think otherwise.

He could not believe the strength of his apparating skills as Harry found himself at the Auror headquarters with no sign of splinching. The Ministry was buzzing with rumors of its most recent captures, but Harry's focus zoned into reaching his supervisor.

"It was a distraction!" bellowed Harry though unnecessarily it would seem as all who were before him had the gravest of looks on their faces.

For every two Aurors there stood a cloaked figure between them and under a spell used to identify unknown assailants. Each pair had come to the same conclusion: The cloaked people were all muggles, and they had no idea what was happening to them.

In an instant upon hearing more devastating news, Harry's anger caused several implosions to occur, and even he began to be frightened of this unlocked power. He dashed to the exit and attempted to race towards Hermione's office, but the unmistakable chill of sick agony stopped him. Dementors, dark and eerie as ever, began to flood every inch of the Ministry entrance. A mere threat turned into a nightmare before Harry's eyes.

"This is what we trained everyone for! Go to your designated sites!" ordered Tawny, but most Aurors were already at Harry's side and reaching the front lines of defense started by those who had first seen the attack. Patronus after patronus sped along the elegant floors of the building further igniting the group with valor.

"They can't take the Ministry! I won't have it!" roared a senior official. His counterparts echoed similar claims.

Keeping the dementors at bay became draining work as it became obvious no one could exit the building. Every apparating site stalled thereby trapping everyone within. "You can apparate in but not out! We need to send word to keep people from coming into the Ministry!"

"HOW DO WE GET RID OF THESE BLOODY THINGS?!"

Aurors all shouted out their suggestions, which reverberated off the stone walls in a jumble, but only one was deemed to sensible. "We can't! We can only try to corral the dementors into an area and isolate them while getting the civilians as far away as possible! Too long of an exposure will cause people to pass out!"

Harry grumbled at the thought of a defenseless wizard surrounded by dementors with nothing to keep them from receiving the Kiss. It pained him beyond belief to think of Hermione alone against these demons. She's strong. She can perform her patronus and keep safe. She's so strong.

This mantra kept Harry going as he knowingly started to break off from his designated formation. He had to find her, and no Auror would be able to tell him otherwise. He crossed the way to the lift and frantically searched for her floor. His eyes blurred due to an accumulation of either tears or sweat. Harry could not keep his hands still as they seemed to vibrate with energy. His elevated power boiled under the surface, and Harry willed himself to focus. Find her. Just find her.

Upon seeing Harry Potter, however, scores of Ministry employees clung to him as though the cavalry had come to rescue them personally. "Follow the lift to the main area! The other Aurors will assit you!" But, try as he might he could not shake the frightened wizards.

Suddenly, a fog manifested on the floor Harry had hoped to find Hermione on. Not a soul uttered a sound as dark figure after dark figure floated toward the crowd, hungrily. Their empty, black hoods held nothing but horror, and then Harry broke the trance between the public and the nightmare before them. "THE FALL OF VOLDEMORT!"

His stag raged forward and beautifully awakened the light in the space. Others thought of similarly jubilant memories as more corporeal patronus charms pushed back the dementors. Aurors marched into the battle to increase the power behind the defense. The Battle of Hogwarts flashed into Harry's mind as he could not handle witnessing the same type of conflict. When would it end? How could he end it?

No, find her. There's nothing more important. Harry revamped his will to focus on reaching Hermione's side. Once he could protect her, then he could move on to help develop an attack on the offense. He yet again, managed to slink away but when he found himself in what could be the only empty corridor of the entire Ministry, he silently groaned to have reached out for help.

He steeled his nerves and quickly made his way into the office he had come to know as Hermione's second home. The walls were the same color maroon as the linens in the Gryffindor dormitories. Magnificent wooden desks stood strong underneath endless stacks of paperwork. There was nothing appealing to such an environment, but to Hermione, it was where she could enact real change upon the world. She was optimistic even after living through so much destruction.

If she's not here, please let her have gone home before any of this happened. Even as he told himself this wish, he knew in his heart that the deranged foes would go to all lengths to ensure Hermione was front and center in the action. Hermione's tiny office was near the back of the whole department, and it was only a few steps away from where Harry was approaching, wand at the ready.

The sight within the room made him lose all control. A flickering patronus in the form of a stag was the only magic keeping four dementors away. The spell work was clearly faltering because its maker had mere moments left of strength. Harry gripped his wand to the point of snapping it in half, but what came next was beyond any magic demonstrated before. A stag the size of an elephant raced toward the dementors causing their might to shrivel. Though the office felt instantly warmer, Harry rushed ahead with pure dread in his heart.

"Hermione!" he cried as he held her limp body in his arms. "I'm here! Please know that I am here."

Her breathing was uneven and there was no light in her brown eyes, but Harry could hear her repeating something under her breath. He moved in closer to try to make it out. "…Loves me…loves me…"

Harry lifted her in one move, sniffled, and rushed as quickly as he could to try and locate a healer. Please, please spare her! His mind kept buzzing with this silent prayer all the while carrying her wilted body across the office. Gone were the dementors his giant stag had driven away yet Harry could hear the cries from the battle scene he had left behind to find Hermione. If he could manifest the same dominant magic, he may have a shot to end this and get the healer he needed.

"I'm right here, Hermione! Not letting you go…I'm right here."

As soon as they turned the corner, people cried out with renewed hope, "It's Potter!"

"This is our Ministry!"

"For the Fallen!"

Scores of witches and wizards had gathered to this point, so there was no distinguishing between the charms which lit up the marble walls. There was no more eerie fog though it was replaced with gray, silvery mist coming from the tips of various wands.

"Take her!" shouted Harry at the witch whom Harry recognized as Tawny's secretary. She jumped towards him and held up Hermione's head as he finally tore his eyes away from her face. Her eyes saw something beyond what was there. It frightened Harry to think of how much her soul must have been hurt under all the time she spent alone with those dementors.

He broke through to the front of the formation the others had created. His face was etched with severe concentration, then, only he was prepared for the monster of a stag that would come from his wand. Every mouth dropped and several lost their footing at the tremendous sight of a giant Patronus. The dementors were the most shaken as they each let out a horrid screech which came from somewhere deep beneath the black cloaks.

Scattered and afraid, the dementors shriveled in size and cowered in the furthest corner. Harry's stag would not let any slip away as it encircled the lot as a true guardian would do. He took the chance to break concentration to shout out at the rest to handle bringing down the wards that were keeping them in.

The dumbstruck Ministry officials could only nod at Harry's words, but they made their way to the entrance to stand together and perform the spellwork used by the adversaries. "All at once, now!"

When Harry heard a cheer break out behind him, he knew it must mean the wards were down. Whether it was due to the combined magic or because the wards had been released by those casting it, Harry did not care in the slightest. He barked at the nearest person to get the help Hermione needed. Hold on a bit longer. But, power within Harry seemed to finally let up. The stag bowed its head and disappeared slowly into the walls around it.

"We got you, Potter. You can let go now."


	10. Chapter 10

He refused to leave her side. Harry made the healers perform their spellwork on Hermione before his eyes since he would not separate from her. When the initial assessment was through, a Healer aided Harry to collapse into a nearby armchair.

"You should let us assess your injuries, Mr. Potter." Harry only had the energy to wave her off.

"When…When will she wake up?

The Healer sighed as she looked at Hermione's sleeping form. "When her mind has had time to heal. The stress of having to defend herself from her darkest thoughts is not something we have the magic to fix. Be prepared, Mr. Potter."

The Healer gave him a sympathetic look as she vacated the room leaving them alone though Harry knew it was only a matter of time before the Weasleys arrived.

Staring at her face, he recalled some of the most beautiful memories they had created since he came back. He imagined this same sleeping face but under the morning light when all was well.

On a day that seemed like years ago, Harry awoke to find his newly named girlfriend still under the covers beside him. He must have stirred the bed too much because Hermione came out of her slumber with soft moans.

"Harry?"

"I promise I wasn't staring at you sleep all night," he said cheerfully.

She gave a stiff smile and began to look around the room.

"What is it? Should I have gone home?"

"No, no, Harry, don't be daft." But, Hermione was clearly bothered by something. "Let me just…uh… go to the…let me just get dressed. Really quickly. I mean I'll be dressed really quickly," said Hermione awkwardly as she inched away from him on the bed.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She was now off the bed and was cautiously wrapping the blanket around her torso.

"Do you remember what we did last night?"

She blushed harder than Harry had ever seen at his words. "Of course!" She squeaked.

"Then you know that I know your body. Why are you trying to hide?" Harry was almost laughing now as she covered her face with her palm.

"There's just too much light in here!"

Harry stifled his laughter so as not to wake Hermione before she properly rested. But his mind returned to the best of times.

Harry was packing a bag in the bedroom when he heard the pop of an apparition. It could only mean that she was home early.

"What are you doing home so early?" Harry let her know how thrilled he was at the extra time he was given with her by enveloping her in his arms.

"I know I said eight, but my eyes started to cross from reading all the casework. Wait, were you going somewhere?"

Harry showed her the note he was just about to send her. "Yeah, I asked to take Teddy to the park and…"

"Teddy time?! Let me get ready, and I'll come too!"

Harry chuckled at her racing towards the room, "I thought you said you were tired?"

"Only of reading!" she yelled out from inside the closet. "Wait, I don't have any running shoes. What am I supposed to wear? Work flats?!"

"Well we'll get you proper shoes later, Hermione. Teddy's already waiting for me…"

"Are you trying to rush me out of the door?"

"Hermione…"

She came to stand in front of him with her closed fists on her hips. "I just got home two seconds ago, you know."

Harry closed his eyes, tilted his head up, and sighed briefly. "You're right. Shall we go buy you some trainers right now? Keep the boy waiting?"

Her eyes narrowed, "No, I suppose not." She turned to finish getting dressed, and a baffled Harry was silently amazed to have won the discussion. "What I do need...is to find…some form of exercise. You know, something exhilarating."

"I'm pretty sure I can help you with that," playfully remarked Harry, which earned him a smack in the back of the head with a pillow and an 'Honestly!' attached to it.

Harry had moved his armchair to be nearer to Hermione's face. He gently stroked her cheek repeatedly as he thought of the moments he could have been having since he first kissed her on the beach. All she had wanted was a semblance of a regular life with him. He recalled an argument over having to go out in disguise.

"So, we'll never be able to have a normal night out?" Hermione asked, clearly frustrated. She had her best outfit on and face made up because she had surprised Harry with dinner reservations.

"I'm not saying we can't go-"

"But just not as ourselves!"

"Even if there was no direct threat, Hermione, you know that we'd be constantly hounded the entire time. I don't want to go through a night of putting on a face."

"You would have to pretend to enjoy your time with me?"

Harry groaned audibly before replying, "That's not at all what I meant!"

"I want to see your face across the table not Paul the blonde banker," she stated with a roll of her eyes. Hermione was referring to one of Harry's favorite disguises, which had its own elaborate yet boring backstory.

"Well how about this? Why don't you pick what I'll look like?"

"Harry-"

"Just here me out." He took her hands and led her to sit down. Harry took the seat across from her and pulled out his wand. "We'll make it fun, Hermione. I'll only use the features you choose when we are going out in public that way it's our own secret, and this way we can get used to it eventually."

"And you would pick out features for me?" She seemed to be warming to the idea of changing appearances, so Harry summoned a bottle of her favorite wine and tried to keep the conversation light.

"We can start tonight to try it out."

Hermione was quiet for a moment as she sipped, then she finally remarked, "Alright Harry, but we are not changing our eyes. I want to see its still you when I look into your eyes."

He smiled softly as he leaned forward to kiss her. Harry never felt prepared to receive the amount of love she showered him with.

"And absolutely NO goatees!"

"Merlin, Harry!" How did you both manage to survive this time?!"

Harry's head snapped up to notice Ron and most of the Weasley's filling Hermione's hospital room.

"We got to hear the Healer's report outside, Harry," said Percy urgently. "Nasty business, those dementors!"

"No Perce," interrupted George. "They're a real joy."

"Oh, shut it!" said Ginny. "Can't you see Hermione's got enough recovering to do without you dolts intruding on her rest?"

"But, it's unheard of to fight off dementors for as long she had…"

"Did the department catch any of them Harry? I don't get how one moment we're raiding a possible hideout and the next the Ministry is being overrun by dementors." Ron's confusion was understandable yet Harry struggled to find the energy to explain.

"We only caught one. Maybe the leader. He had scores of muggles just under some sort of curse. They weren't aware of anything that was happening to them."

As his comments settled in the others' minds, Harry noticed Hermione's breathing was now shallow as though she was stirring from her sleep. The Weasleys, however, paid no attention as they discussed the elusive nature of the enemies.

"Maybe it's always been muggles!"

"Don't be thick, Ron."

"Or maybe there's no such thing as muggles because they've been hiding their magic from us just like we've been hiding from them!" mocked George.

"Can't you take anything seriously?!"

"We may never know who they are!" interrupted Percy as Ron had arisen from his seat by this point and was staring George. "They are likely of no great power, you know, just ordinary magic. So ordinary in fact that they are able to lay low and evade the entire Ministry. But, somehow, they've tapped into extraordinary knowledge: magic can expand further than we've ever dared to push it to. I guarantee we're going to have to study collective spellwork from now on…"

Suddenly, Percy's comment was immediately silenced by a joint gasp as everyone had noticed the same small action.

Bulging, brown eyes shot open in the low light. "H-h-h-h-h…Ha-harry…" quivered a voice, which bared no resemblance to Hermione's true form.

"I'm here!"

Her gaze burned into him upon meeting his green eyes. Then, without warning, she began forcibly jabbing the tips of her fingers in to the side of her skull. "T-t-t…t-take them!" Hermione repeated this demand over and over like an erratic bird falling from on high.

In an instant, Harry realized what she needed of him. He clutched his wand and lay his opposite hand on the side of her face to steady them both. Please, he pleaded with himself, don't hurt her any further. Silvery streams of memories flowed freely from Hermione's temple and into nothingness. Although unclear of what they were, Harry wanted nothing from those moments that plagued Hermione so.

Her face which was skewed in agony only moments before began to ease up finally, and Hermione allowed herself to be laid down on the hospital bed. Sniffles could be heard throughout the room as Hermione began to whisper something to an unknown presence. Her eyes were still wide but now they seemed unfocused. This was more painful to watch than anything for what could be more foreign than a lost, dejected Hermione?

Harry sat by the head of her bed leaning forward and stroking her forehead. She did not acknowledge his touch nor could she meet his eyes. She just stared off. Harry felt a myriad of emotions piling up and threatening to overcome him. Before him lay Hermione broken and defenseless.

"Dear?" whispered Mrs. Weasley from somewhere behind him. Harry had completely forgotten the others in the room. He lifted his gaze from Hermione and looked around at the others. Helpless faces stared at Hermione's form.

"She fought them off longer than I thought was possible," said Harry in a hoarse voice. "She's stronger than all of us. Don't forget it!" Though Mrs. Weasley's eyes produced new tears and even Ron was stuck clearing his throat repeatedly, Harry knew his confidence in Hermione was enough to keep the pity away. He would take her home and be with her as long as it took to see her smile again.

xxx

After days and days without seeing the beautiful look of happiness on her face, an idea struck Harry that he desperately hoped would work. Hermione remained ever silent by his side burdened with the emotional trauma she had faced. He had kept her close and wiped the stray tears that marked her face when she got lost in her own thoughts. There was a new level of panic rising within Harry because he could not get his love, his Hermione back.

Harry tried even harder to quell the nausea he felt with himself. He had rearranged the face of a man he hated. Pure hatred was not something easily tucked away, and Harry found he could not meet his own green eyes in the mirror. Instead, he chose to focus on the one great love in his life. Maybe by some divine grace, this love could heal the ugliness inside.

The sweet giggles of a young boy challenged the crashing sounds of the waves. Harry brought Teddy along for a day trip with Hermione. They stood on the very spot he and Hermione had imagined a different relationship for themselves not long ago. The importance of the location was not lost on Hermione who met Harry's eyes with a loving stare when they first apparated.

It was the first time she had displayed any emotion other than general unease, and it made Harry's heart sore.

"Not in your mouth, Teddy!" The toddler had decidedly placed a fistful of sand in his cheeks. Harry chuckled and raced after him with their footprints disappearing almost as soon as they were imprinted. Hermione was watching them from her beach chair with what Harry hoped was newfound lightness when he encouraged Teddy to be mischievous.

"Come on, bud. Do this for me." Then, as though Teddy could read Harry's every thought, he bellowed out a great big laugh and zigzagged towards Hermione. She quickly caught him in her arms and gave a very small smile. It was all Harry needed. He carried the pair of them and clumsily splashed into the water. Teddy was clearly overjoyed with the ocean and wiggled out of both their arms. He enthusiastically rolled around in the wet sand by the shore making sure he made his mark.

"Anything." Harry said to Hermione has he held both of Hermione's hands in his. He willed her to look into his eyes. It was so difficult for her to reach his eyes but she made the biggest effort to hold his gaze. "I will do anything you ask of me just to see you smile. I miss your smile so much, Hermione. Please…"

She breathed in as calmly as she could. "I-I need you to say it again. My mind plays tricks on me now. I don't know if it's real anymore."

Harry did not need any further clarification. "I want nothing more, Hermione, than to love you for the rest of my days. We will heal together. I promise we will heal together."

He lay his hand on the side of her face as he witnessed the most captivating smile shine through all the sorrow. It would be enough to fuel his soul for the years to come.

The end.


End file.
